Virgo
by NeSLY
Summary: Sasuke es el chico ideal, el mejor en todo... o casi todo... hay una parte de su vida que muchos desconocen y que solo un rubio sera capaz de despertar...
1. Miradas Entrelazadas: Azul Vs Negro

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 1: **Miradas Entrelazadas: Azul vs. Negro.

El, el muchacho mas popular de toda la escuela, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos del mismo color, un cuerpo realmente espectacular, una mirada atrayente y un aura de misterio que lo rodea lo vuelve aun mas deseable ante toda persona que tiene el honor de conocerlo, el, el mejor en todo, deportes, estudios, el mejor en todo, en absolutamente todo, bueno no en todo, su actitud prepotente y aislada lo único que logra es que muchos piensen que necesitas ser extremadamente bueno para siquiera llamar su atención, el millonario y dándose todos los gustos que desea, el con su familia perfecta y un mundo perfecto, pero… ¿acaso todo es tan perfecto en su vida?

Ladeo un poco su rostro hacia la ventana aburrido de esa clase, matemática financiera ¿Por qué estaba tomando esa clase, si el era un as en esa materia? -¡¡por acá Kiba!!- y ahí apareció el por que de todas sus dudas, el con su rubio cabello y su radiante sonrisa corriendo por todo el patio, obviamente entrenando junto a todo el equipo de fútbol, se armo un gran griterío al ver como el rubio de un cabezazo le regalaba la victoria a su grupo con un perfecto gol…

-¡eso es Naruto!- se escucho a uno de los compañeros del muchacho acercarse a el mientras se trepaba en su espalda

-¡Kiba no hagas eso que los demás te van a seguir!- pero antes de que pudiera dar otra excusa todo su grupo y los contrarios se lanzaron sobre el rubio riendo alegremente después de todo, todos eran un equipo, solo que para las practicas los separaban en dos grupos, sin poder evitarlo una débil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pelinegro, aquel rubio practicaba todos los días en el mismo campo y por supuesto el no se podía dar el lujo de observarlos desde algún lado, así que la mejor forma era asistir a esta clase, así podía observarlo sin que se fijara de su presencia y no se perdía de nada interesante, después de todo esa materia la manejaba al revés y al derecho, estùpido ¿no?

Pues para un Uchiha como el, con un orgullo mas grande que el mundo, si, el no podía demostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni mucho menos podía arriesgarse a mantener una relación, cuando tenia aquel problema que no hacia mas que atormentarle la existencia, eso sin contar que lo único que sentía por el rubio no era mas que una simple atracción, observo como entre golpes amistosos y risas abiertas empezaban a separarse para dejar respirar al rubio –Uchiha-kun…-

La voz de su compañera de clase llamo su atención logrando que ladeara su rostro, con una indeferencia tan propia y conocida en el –Iruka-sensei ha dicho que tiene algo importante que hacer y que podemos salir antes…- su voz era completamente dulce y afable, propio en ella, examino con la vista rápidamente el lugar y estaba completamente vació ¿Qué tanto se había distraído?

-muchas gracias Hinata…- dijo tranquilamente mientras guardaba su cuaderno sin escrito en su mochila

-Uchiha-kun…- la muchacha pareció dudar un momento su pregunta mientras jugaba con sus dedos -…yo… me preguntaba… ¿Por qué tomas esta clase si eres tan bueno en ella?- Sasuke la observo por un instante, sabia que aquella muchacha no era una loca como las de su tan conocido club de fan, y que si lo preguntaba era por que realmente le intrigaba, además de que ella era de las pocas personas a las que realmente podía otorgarle el titulo de amiga…

-solamente quiero ver si me pueden enseñar algo nuevo, es bueno siempre estar un paso adelante…- dijo completamente serio, a nadie le había hablado aquel rubio y nunca lo haría…

-ah ya veo…- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, a conciencia de que esa no era la verdad –bueno te dejo, tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa, nos vemos…- y le dio una última sonrisa antes de salir del salón…

Recargo su mochila en sus hombros dirigiéndole una ultima mirada al rubio que se encontraba alineado al igual que todos sus amigos mientras se encontraban sentados en el césped, escuchando a su entrenador hablar con la misma despreocupación que hablaba siempre, ¿Cómo era posible que fueran campeones durante tres años seguidos con un entrenador como ese? Soltó un bufido, Kakashi era a veces realmente exasperante y aun más por que el era de los pocos que sabían su odioso secreto, y sin más se decidió a salir del salón…

-- 

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto Kiba al ver como su rubio amigo giraba su cabeza rápidamente hacia atrás y fijaba su vista en uno de los salones

-no… nada…- dijo mientras volvía a girar sus rostro –es que me pareció que alguien me observaba…- dijo ahora despreocupadamente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el césped para estirar un poco su cuerpo

-así que necesito que practiquen en sus casas… apropósito habrá un cambio en el horario de entrenamiento…- todos esta vez prestaron total atención a su sensei ¿un cambio en el horario?

-¿y eso por que sensei?- pregunto un castaño mientras se sentaba esta vez completamente recto

-verán es una orden de arriba así que solamente les toca obedecer…-

-no estamos en una empresa Kakashi-sensei…- hablo con total confianza Naruto logrando que el mayor simplemente sonriera…

-bien, ahora vayan a darse una ducha mañana les daré el nuevo horario de entrenamiento…- todos comenzaron a levantarse en tanto continuaban hablando animadamente

-¡Chouji el primer gol que me tapaste, fue un movimiento increíble!- hablaba el rubio mientras colocaba su brazo en el hombro del muchacho

-si, Naruto pero tu lanzas el valor con mucha fuerza…- dijo mostrándole la marca rojiza en sus brazos al detener el balón del Uzumaki

-jeje… si perdón es que a veces me emociono y me lanzo con todo…-

-eso no es raro en ti Naruto…- comento esta vez Kiba mientras todos reían abiertamente…

-Naruto…- el mencionado giro para observar como su sensei le hacia una seña para que se acercara a el –nos vemos luego…- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo al mayor

-quería hablar contigo…-

-dígame…-

-pues veras…- se sentó en una de las bancas mientras el rubio lo imitaba –ayer estuve hablando seriamente con Iruka-sensei y me dijo que…-

-un momento- lo corto de inmediato el menor mientras movía sus manos –otra vez con eso…- dijo mientras masajeaba su sien -¿con que te convenció esta vez?- Kakashi solo sonrió al recordar su 'seria' conversación con Iruka…

-FB- 

_-otra vez con lo mismo Iruka…-_

_-Kakashi entiéndelo es por el bien de Naruto…- hablo el castaño mientras observaba al peliplateado que se encontraba sentado frente a el, ambos cenando en su apartamento_

_-ya te dije que no te puedo apoyar con eso, Naruto es el capitán del equipo y por ende nuestro mejor jugador, necesita entrenar y no puede perder su tiempo con esas clases de matemáticas después del horario regular de clases, esas horas le corresponde al entrenamiento- hablo serio como pocas veces lo hacia_

_-¡Kakashi!- dijo levantándose y dando un pequeño manotón sobre la mesa, logrando que el mayor lo observara fijamente esperando sus siguientes palabras -¡no es perder el tiempo, esta bien que Naruto tenga ciertas exoneraciones en algunas materias por su participación en el equipo, pero el no entiende nada de la clase que estamos viendo y no me parece bien para el que pase solo por meter unos cuantos goles!…-_

_-excelentes goles- hablo calmadamente el peliplateado mientras bebía un poco de su taza de te –entiende que todo depende de que Naruto se decida a estudiar y la vez que hable con el no pude convencerlo de que reciba las dichosas clases…-_

_-¿entonces pretendes que yo lo apruebe cuando se que no entiende nada de mi clase?-_

_-sabes que esas son las órdenes cuando un alumno es un excelente deportista o alumno…-_

_-Kakashi… no tengo ningún problema en exonerar a los que son buenos alumnos y yo no tengo nada en contra de Naruto ¡es mas lo considero como un hijo! Pero… no quiero que pase el año de esa manera…- soltó un suspiro tranquilo –es por su propio bien…-_

_-Iruka…- Kakashi pareció dudar por un momento cosa que el castaño noto de inmediato, sonrió coquetamente mientras se acercaba al mayor a un paso sumamente lento_

_-Kakashi…- hablo mientras se sentaba descaradamente sobre las piernas del mayor abriendo las suyas propias para quedar cara a cara –koi…- susurro muy cerca del oído y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de un Kakashi que para estas alturas ya había perdido la brújula, y que mantenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y no precisamente por timidez -…sabes que si me apoyas podremos encontrar una solución…-_

_-pe… pero…- su voz sonaba entrecortada al sentir como sus miembros se rozaban constantemente, Iruka estaba jugando sucio, además de que estaba hablando de una manera tan… incitante…_

_-onegai…- dijo débilmente con un aura de timidez e inocencia que definitivamente termino por volver loco a Kakashi que de inmediato tomo al castaño de las caderas para poder levantarlo y estrellarlo con una de las paredes logrando que quedara frente a el de espaldas…_

_-Iruka… ¿sabes que esto se llama chantaje?...- susurro sensualmente el mayor mientras daba una lamida en el cuello del castaño quien soltó un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba sus ojos, cosa que Kakashi no pudo notar puesto que estaba tras de el -…y eso es malo Iru-koi..- bajo lentamente la parte izquierda de la camisa del castaño dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros -…muy malo…- volvió a repetir antes de empezar a succionar con fuerza una pequeña parte cerca de la clavícula, amaba hacer eso en su amante, dejar marcas de que aquel cuerpo le pertenecía a el y solo a el, y es que el aparentemente podría llegar a ser muy despreocupado pero con Iruka todo cambiaba, a el nadie se lo quitaba…_

_-mmmh…- un sonido involuntario salio de los labios del castaño al sentir como el peliplateado ahora empezaba a meter una de sus manos dentro de su camisa pasando con extrema lentitud su mano por todo su torso –Kakashi…- el mayor solo hizo un movimiento de caderas simulando una penetración al escuchar la manera tan sensual en la que el otro había pronunciado su nombre -¡¡mmmh!!- Iruka mordió un poco su labio inferior debía convencer a Kakashi antes de que el mismo perdiera la conciencia –Kakashi…- volvió a hablar pero esta vez subió sus manos por la pared logrando que el peliplateado tomara ambas manos con las suyas mientras empezaba a besar su cuello –promete que me vas a apoyar con lo de los estudios de Naruto…-_

_-Iruka…- dijo separando un poco los labios del cuello del hombre –no creo que sea el momento…-_

_-promételo…- pidió mientras se hacia un poco para atrás logrando que el miembro de Kakashi rozara con sus glúteos y que el mayor soltara un gemido sin poder moverse demasiado puesto que sus manos las tenia sobre las del castaño –onegai…-_

_-de acuerdo- soltó las manos que mantenía apresadas y giro de inmediato a Iruka para poder tenerlo en frente y poder besarlo con fuerza, anhelaba tanto esos labios que en este momento lo estaban volviendo loco –te voy a apoyar, pero ya mañana veremos como le hacemos…- volvió a besarlo pero esta vez introdujo su lengua logrando que el castaño ahogara un gemido en su boca –pero ahora…- susurro cerca de su oído antes de darle una pequeña lamida al lóbulo -…lo único que tengo en la cabeza es poder hacerte mió…- giro y lanzo al piso todo lo que había sobre la mesa en la que hace un momento habían estado cenando, después de todo hora venia el postre, recostó a Iruka en la mesa y casi de inmediato se coloco encima de el, con Iruka no importaban los lugares, ni los momentos solo importaba el poder estar ambos juntos amándose con la misma entrega de siempre, volvió a unir sus bocas pero esta vez fue mas corto que el anterior…_

_-te amo…- susurro Iruka muy cerca de los labios del mayor mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas del hombre_

_-yo también te amo… Iru-koi…- ambos sonrieron abiertamente antes de fundir sus labios en un beso completamente demandante, mientras poco a poco la ropa empezaba a desaparecer y ambos se dejaban envolver en una burbuja de emociones, sentimientos y entrega que sabia que solo ambos podían compartir, que solo ambos sabían completar, que solo ambos podían vivir…_

-FB- 

La mente de Kakashi divago por varios minutos recordando el aroma, los gemidos, los movimientos casi freneticos de ambos cuerpos sudorosos sobre aquella mesa que casi no resiste la intensidad de sus movimientos, mientras Naruto solamente lo observaba con una gota en su nuca "_¿Qué clase de cosas pervertidas deberá estar recordando-ttebayo? No puedo creer que Iruka-sensei se preste para esas cosas…_" Kakashi pareció por fin volver a la realidad al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en sus recuerdos por demasiado tiempo –eh… bueno como te iba diciendo, cambiaremos los horarios para después de que termines tus clases de matemática financiera, Iruka dice que no entiendes nada de su materia ¿es cierto?...-

-etto…- agacho momentáneamente la cabeza -¡pero puedo aprender rápido, no necesito quedarme después de clases!-

-lo se…- dijo tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos –por eso le propuse un trato a Iruka…- Naruto lo miro fijamente -…solo iras por una semana y al final de la semana rendirás una prueba y sacas una buena nota podremos seguir entrenando en el horario normal, pero si no apruebas tendrás que seguir de largo…- una sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras levantaba su dedo índice –solo que como necesito que estés al 100 por ciento concentrado en el entrenamiento tendremos que hacer una pequeña trampita…- hablo esta vez en voz baja el mayor…

-¿a que te refieres Kakashi-sensei?- dijo mientras lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza

-pues que aparte de las clases que vas a recibir aquí, alguien más te va ayudar y te va a enseñar para que apruebes…-

-¡¿me vas a pagar un profesor particular?!- pregunto emocionado, de seguro que con eso si pasaba

-por supuesto que no- dijo frescamente bajando todo el entusiasmo del menor –pero tengo un amigo que tiene un hermano que es muy bueno precisamente en esa materia…-

-pero…-

-Naruto el campeonato esta cerca… así que mejor apresurémonos con esto…-

-de acuerdo…- dijo el rubio soltando un largo suspiro, ahora tenia una semana entera para aprender una materia que no había entendido en dos meses desde que Iruka había empezado a enseñarles…

-- 

-¡un, dos, tres!- caminaba a un paso tranquilo para su mala suerte tenia que pasar justamente por donde entrenaban las porristas para poder salir por fin del instituto, pero no, justamente hoy a Iruka-sensei se le ocurría irse temprano y ahora tenia que pasar frente a esa bola de locas cuando estaban ensayando, la música se oía a todo volumen y muchas personas se encontraban a su alrededor observándolas hacer sus saltos y piruetas, preparándose para animar en los partidos y para las próximas competencias, solo esperaba que precisamente por que había mucha gente no notaran su presencia…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- escucho la voz de una mujer y como por arte de magia sintió las miradas de todo el mundo sobre el, no necesitaba mirarla para saber de quien se trataba, Yamanaka Ino, la sub-capitana del equipo de porristas, muchas lo saludaban, otras lo miraban y le sonreían tímidamente, suspiro resignado y decidió ignorar por completo a todas esas muchachas…

-¡Naru!- escucho perfectamente a una pelirosa gritar desde su puesto y empezar a correr hacia el mismo camino por donde el iba solo que un par de metros mas atrás de donde el se encontraba, solo había una persona que lo llamaba así a Naruto, y esa era Haruno Sakura, la novia oficial del Uzumaki, vio como la muchacha se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio y ambos daban un par de vueltas antes de darse un corto beso y sonreír ampliamente, sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, ella era quizás una de las principales razones por las que ni siquiera se acercaba al rubio, el era hetero, y el, el ni siquiera sabia que era desde que lo conoció, el pensaba que también era hetero, pero desde que vio a Naruto todo había cambiado…

Los vio por un momento mas con su mochila tras la espalda, ellos 'la pareja ideal' del instituto, Sakura la capitana de las porristas, buena estudiante, muy sociable y por que negarlo… era muy bella, y el, el era el mejor jugador de su equipo y obviamente el capitán, tan popular como ella, y estaba de mas decir que sumamente apuesto, lo observo por un instante y vio como venia con su cabellera rubia algo húmeda sus pantalones a la cadera, una camisa sin mangas negras, y un chándal que llevaba los colores negro y naranja abierto en un aire despreocupado, sumamente atrayente a la vista de quien fuera y por supuesto lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos azules, entendía perfectamente la vez que había oído de una de las chicas del salón decir que 'envidiaban a Sakura por el noviazo que se mandaba' pero el no la envidiaba, por supuesto que no, sentía que el Uzumaki mas bien era como… la solución a sus problemas…

Giro con el mismo aire de indiferencia que siempre lo rodeaba al ver como la pelirosa movía un poco los cabellos del rubio y le daba un largo beso aferrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, camino tranquilamente hasta la salida, tenia que aprovechar la presencia del Uzumaki, después de todo se podía decir que con su llegada muchas de las presentes habían dirigido su vista hacia el muchacho, se quedo parado tranquilamente justo en la vereda, necesitaba relajarse un poco, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ese muchachito que aun vivía el 'viva la fiesta', el ya hace mucho había madurado, después de todo, ese año por fin se graduaría y perdería de vista por completo al rubio, una pequeña opresión se formo en su pecho al cristalizar esa imagen en su mente hasta que sintió a alguien chocar con fuerza contra el…

-¡auch!- dijo el muchacho logrando que el girara para ver como un rubio se encontraba sentado en el piso sobando un poco su cabeza –gomen…- dijo despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba y sin proponérselo clavaba sus ojos en los del muchacho frente a el, sintió momentáneamente como su corazón daba un pequeño salto, era muy guapo no podía negárselo y una sola idea cruzo por su mente 'el siempre tiene que ser seme' un extraño estremecimiento se formo en su cuerpo al razonar un poco la idea que había pasado por su cabeza –Uzumaki Naruto…- hablo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro mientras estiraba su mano hacia el pelinegro…

-Uchiha Sasuke…- el preguntarse por que estaba contestándole al saludo, era completamente estùpido, sabía perfectamente que de una manera inconciente esto era lo que mas había deseado desde que lo había visto por primera vez

-soy estudiante de sexto año…- dijo con su tono jovial de siempre -¿y tu?- se acomodo un poco mas la pequeña mochila que permanecía en su espalda, sentía un imán que lo llevaba hacia esos enigmáticos ojos negros

-también de sexto- hablo con su indiferencia de siempre mientras veía al final de la calle, una parte rogaba por que la maldita limosina terminara por aparecer e irse, su pecho latía a mil y lo que menos quería era quedar en evidencia, pero otra parte rogaba por que no llegara y aprovechar esos pocos minutos que estaba compartiendo con el rubio…

-¿¿en serio??- pregunto acercando su rostro al del pelinegro

-si…- y es que si Sasuke no supiera manejar sus emociones, como lo sabe hacer, Naruto hubiera notado un tono rojizo en sus mejillas al sentir al rubio tan cerca

-vaya… yo soy del salón b… entonces tu tienes que ser del a o del c ¿cierto?-

-a…- sin darse cuenta ambos aun continuaban a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, y por fin había comprobado que el y Naruto tenían la misma estatura, solo que el rubio era un centímetro menor a el, un pequeño sonido los hizo separarse y lograr que Sasuke fijara su rostro en el hombre detrás suyo con gafas que permanecía dentro del auto ¿Cuándo había llegado la limosina que el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…?

-creo que llegaron por ti…- comento el rubio, por lo que de inmediato el pelinegro volvió a girar pero esta vez vio como el rubio le daba la espalda y seguía caminando en dirección contraria a el –nos vemos Sasuke…- levanto su mano derecha en señal de despedida aun dándole la espalda, por lo que el pelinegro solamente giro para ingresar en la limosina y sentarse en el puesto del copiloto

-¿nuevo amigo?-

-yo no tengo amigos Juugo…- comento mientras lanzaba su mochila a la parte trasera, odiaba sentarse atrás, se sentía mas solo de lo que ya estaba, además de que el hombre era de los pocos a los que podía considerar de confianza, el auto arranco pero apenas rodó un par de metros tuvo que de detenerse debido a un semáforo, observo como una moto que iba a toda velocidad se detuvo frente a ellos y el conductor ladeaba un poco el rostro para fijar sus orbes azules en las negras del muchacho quien de inmediato distinguió al conductor, el motorizado simplemente levanto una mano y continuo su camino a toda velocidad, tal y como había aparecido…

-pues a mi no me parece que el piense lo mismo…- comento el hombre logrando que Sasuke soltara un bufido de molestia mientras dirigía su mirada aun lado de la calle, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por que ese terrible sonrojo que amenazaba con salir por sus mejillas no lo hiciera, la mirada del Uzumaki había sido tan intensa… tan fija… tan segura… tan ¿apasionada?...

-- 

¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Muchas personas lograban decir que a las personas se las lograba conocer por sus ojos, por la intensidad con la que miraban, su forma de mirar lo demostraba todo, amor, pasión, nerviosismo, y sin embargo cuando había visto aquellas orbes negras se había quedado completamente sorprendido, tan obscuras y atrayentes al mismo tiempo, había sentido la necesidad de observar sus ojos por horas, de intentar descubrir que era lo que guardaban y eso había llamado mucho su atención, no podía decir que lo amaba, era una completa estupidez lanzar ese tipo de palabras, pero si podía decir que lo había atraído, un hombre como ese no pasaba nada desapercibido ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?... aunque si lo pensaba bien el era muy despistado, eso sin contar con que a el lo único que le importaba eran sus partidos, Sakura y sus amigos, no se iba fijando en nada mas por la vida, dentro de poco se graduaría y ya ahí si empezaría a ver mas allá… por ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar al máximo su adolescencia… y ese pelinegro definitivamente había llamado demasiado la atención…

Estaciono lentamente la moto en el garaje que pertenecía a su casa y se saco el casco mientras movía un poco la cabeza y empezaba a caminar hacia el interior dejando su casco sobre la motocicleta y su mochila la llevaba en una de sus manos, aunque era muy loco apenas había visto sus ojos una ola enorme de placer recorrio su cuerpo logrando que dibujara una sonrisa en un rostro ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era un completo desconocido, y si lo pensaba bien, eso le ponia mas intensidad al asunto, el teléfono sonó llamando su atención y logrando que se acercara a la pequeña mesita que habia en la mitad del pasillo -¿alo?... si oka-san… ¿Kakashi te llamo?...- pregunto mientras miraba fijamente la pared frente a sus ojos -…si a partir de mañana comienzan las clases… bien hablamos mas tarde entonces…- colgo el telefono mientras soltaba un pequeño siuspiro, aun guardaba la esperanza de que no tuviera que ir a esas benditas clases…

Dejo la mochila sobre uno de los muebles, sabiendo que sus padres, para variar, no llegarian sino hasta las diez de la noche, se saco el chándal junto con su camisa negra mientras se acercaba a la cocina buscando algo que comer, reviso durante un momento la refrigeradora y tomo un pequeño bote de yogurt y camino nuevamente hacia el teléfono presionando un boton rojo para que dejase escuchar los mensajes de voz '¡Naruto! ¿Cómo estas kitsune?' Naruto arrugo un poco el entrecejo odiaba cuando lo llamaban asi, y no había otro, Sai 'llamaba para decirte que dentro de unas semanas termino el curso de pintura acá en Francia y me quedare a vivir un tiempo donde mis tíos así que podremos vernos y hablar para largo, nos vemos… ¡cuídate!'

Se escucho un pequeño pitido dando la señal de que el mensaje había terminado y sonrio abiertamente, habia conocido a Sai durante un viaje a Paris y cada vez que iba para alla se divertian al maximo, era un buen amigo, de el y Sakura, se llevaban muy bien ya ahora que el vendria, seria mucho mejor, la pasarían increíble, le presentaría a sus amigos… en fin, buenos tiempos se acercaban, empezó a beber su yogurt tranquilamente mientras escuchaba un pequeño gritito de una mujer que justamente pasaba frente a su casa, la miro primero sin entender el por que de su reaccion, y luego razono un poco el lugar su sala contaba con una gran ventanal y el se encontraba bebiendo su yogurt tranquilamente pero con su pantalón por la pelvis, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo, debido a los entrenamientos, observo como la mujer con una pose digna giraba la cabeza para seguir con su camino al ver como el rubio la saludaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza y con una gran sonrisa…

Naruto solto una pequeña carcajada ¡que mujer para mas exagerada! Simplemente estaba con su pantalón un poquito mas bajo de lo normal y ni siquiera mostraba mas de lo debido, ademas… ¿Quién la mandaba a andar viendo lo que no debia? Subio tranquilamente las escaleras que lo conducirian a su habitación y lanzo el pequeño tarrito de yogurt ahora vacio hacia el tacho de basura junto a su escritorio, mientras empezaba a sacarse el pantalón y luego el boxer para poder darse un relajado baño.

-- 

-tu carro estará listo en un par de días…- le comento tranquilamente el chofer mientras continuaban andando por las calles –el mecánico dijo que no era nada demasiado grave…-

-de acuerdo- dijo despreocupadamente mientras fijaba su mirada en el mensaje de texto de su celular pero lo borraba de inmediato, otra de sus admiradoras ¿Cómo conseguían su numero?

-Itachi dijo que cuando quisieras podías tomar cualquiera de los carros que hay en el garage…-

-no me importa cuantos carros haya en la mansión, mi carro es solo uno, y solo ese conduzco…- dijo mientras seguia borrando unos cuantos mensajes y veía el auto estacionarse frente a una gran masion –nos vemos…-

-nos vemos Sasuke-kun…-

Entro tranquilamente a su casa recibiendo un saludo de parte de muchas de las empleadas de las casas, no necesitaba preguntar por sus padres, su madre en este momento se encontraba de viaje visitando al nuevo hijo de su hermana y su padre en las oficinas, y definitivamente del odioso de su hermano no queria saber absolutamente nada, subio las escaleras despreocupadamente y su mente viajaba hacia una sola persona 'el dobe de Naruto' ¿Cómo lograba ponerlo asi con tan solo una mirada? Choco contra un cuerpo y de inmediato levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba –ototo-baka… ten cuidado…- dijo mientras continuaba leyendo unos papeles que tenia en las manos

-tsk…- apenas pronuncio mientras continuaba su camino hacia su habitación…

-- 

-fue un buen entrenamiento ¿no crees?- comento Sakura mientras bebía su jugo de naranja relajadamente, apenas había terminado el entrenamiento ambas habian decidido salir a relajarse un rato e ir a un centro comercial

-asi es… viste a Sasuke-kun, estabas mas apuesto que nunca…- comento con unos ojos de enamorada que no impresionaron para nada a la pelirosa, conocia lo suficiente a su amiga

-si es muy guapo, no se puede negarlo….-

-ah claro… como la señorita solo tienes ojos para un rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto…- comento graciosamente la rubia al ver como un sonrojo muy notorio se formaba en las mejillas de la muchacha…

-ya Ino- dijo desviando la mirada, para que su amiga la dejara de avergonzar

-bueno, bueno…- se acerco un poco a la muchacha en un aire de confidencia –pero… ¿dime que tan buen novio es Naruto?-

-¡pues es excelente!- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –es atento, dulce, amable, detallista, le encanta divertirse, nunca me aburro con el, y cuando estamos juntos tal pareciera que no existe nadie mas para el que yo…- comento envuelta en una nube de la que definitivamente no quería bajar

-si, si… eso todo el mundo lo sabe, muchas te envidian por que te sacaste un gran partido, Naruto a parte de ser muy guapo, es único, pero… yo no me refería a eso…-

-¿eh?- dijo viendo por un momento a la muchacha –pues… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

La rubia se acerco un poco mas para que solo su amiga la escuchara –me refiero a que tan bueno es cuando estan solitos…- susurro y sonrió divertida al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba al máximo mientras veía como la pelirosa miraba a todos lados esperando que nadie mas hubiera escuchado lo que Ino acababa de decir

-¡Ino deja de preguntar tonterías!-

-¡ah vamos Sakura!- dijo sonriente mientras bebía su refresco -…no me vas decir que con un novio como Naruto y aun no has visto que hay debajo de esas camisas semi apretadas que suele usar, si de por si se le notan los músculos y…-

-¡basta Ino!- dijo mientras soltaba un largo suspiro…

-Sakura…- hablo tranquilamente mientras movía el popote dentro de su vaso y veia el liquido moverse lentamente -¿aun eres virgen?- Sakura pareció dar un pequeño saltito al oír esa pregunta, no es que fuera una puritana precisamente pero ¿Por qué se le ocurría a su amiga hacer ese tipo de preguntas en un lugar tan… publico? Se hubiera esperado a que estuvieran solas o donde no hubiera tanta gente -¿me vas a contestar o no?-

-no, no lo soy…- dijo mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza completamente avergonzada y con un sonrojo completamente evidente en su rostro

-¡¡KIA!!- grito emocionada la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga y sonreía abiertamente -¡¿con quien fue, con Naruto?!-

-si…- dijo débilmente por lo que la rubia volvió a dar otro gritito-¡deja el escándalo!- dijo son su sonrojo aun muy evidente en su rostro…

-si, perdón… es que Sakura, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es tán emocionante ver que mi amiga ya es toda una mujer… es que me dan ganas de llorar y a la vez de ¡armar una súper fiesta!-

-¡Ino!- la regaño la muchacha levantándose de la mesa y con sus manos sobre ella -¡¿y que demonios piensas poner en el cartel de invitación 'Sakura perdió la virginidad'?!- dijo mientras levantaba la voz y todo el mundo en el patio de comidas se las quedaba observando, por lo que Sakura se sentó nuevamente completamente avergonzada…

-podría ser…- dijo graciosamente –ah vamos Sakura… no es para tanto…-

-bueno, esta bien ¿y tu?-

-yo también- dijo mientras bebía un poco de su refresco –fue con Shikamaru a los dieciséis…-

-¿con Shikamaru?- pregunto mientras veía a la rubia –lastima que todo no salio bien entre ustedes…-

-si, pero creo que ambos estamos mejor como amigos que como novios… además yo solo lo hice un par de veces con el, pero mi mejor amiga creo que tiene mayor experiencia que yo en el tema ¿ne?-

-bueno…- dijo mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa

-¿Cuándo fue?- pregunto Ino mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga

-fue la noche de mi cumpleaños…- dijo mientras una sonrisa enamorada se posaba en sus labios y sus ojos se perdían entre las personas que caminaban por ahí

-¡¿la noche en que se desaparecieron a mitad de la fiesta y no aparecieron en toda la noche?!- pregunto un poco sorprendida hasta que recibió un leve asentimiento de parte de la pelirosa, entonces eso quería decir que Sakura y Naruto habían estado juntos la noche de sus quince años -¡¡eso quiere decir que llevan casi tres años haciendo el amor!!- dijo la muchacha mientras la otra se sonrojaba a mas no poder…

-Ino…- dijo bajamente para que su amiga se calmara un poco, de por si era un poco difícil hablar de eso con ella

-aunque era de esperárselo… ustedes se conocen desde siempre, prácticamente desde que estaban en la barriga de sus madres, son novios desde que entraron a la secundaria…- contó un momento con sus dedos en un aire despreocupado –quiere decir que llevan casi seis años de noviazgo… vaya… es mucho tiempo Sakura, te envidio amiga…- dijo mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa y apresaba las manos de la muchacha con las suyas en un gesto de confianza –no lo pierdas ¿eh?...- dijo con un mohín gracioso

-¿tu crees que a estas alturas yo podría perder a Naruto? Yo lo amo y yo se que el a mi…-

-¿tu sabes?- pregunto un poco intrigada mientras soltaba las manos de su amiga para poder beber un poco de su refresco

-el… nunca me lo ha dicho… dice que son palabras que no se pueden soltar a la ligera… pero yo se que si me ama, solo que tiene miedo a decírmelo…-

-Sakura y… ¿el también era virgen?- pregunto nuevamente con aire gracioso, no le había gustado como el aura de su amiga parecía haberse deprimido por un momento

-pues no lo se…- dijo mientras colocaba un gesto pensativo –me dijo que si era su primera vez… pero para ser su primera vez… sabia muy bien lo que hacer…-

-bueno eso es algo normal… los hombres por instinto saben que hacer, ademas de que saben muy bien como informarse…- comento graciosa mientras ambas reian, eran buenas amigas, siempre lo habian sido y estaban seguras de que nadie jamas cambiaria aquello…

-- 

-¡Ototo baja a comer!- la voz de Itachi resonó en la mansión Uchiha mientras se arrimaba un poco al barandal de la escalera esperando que su hermano menor bajara

-¿tienes que gritar a los cuatro vientos?…- la voz de Sasuke sonaba cansada, su hermano definitivamente no sabia lo que era el silencio, bajo tranquilamente las escaleras mientras se encaminaba al comedor junto a su hermano -¿no van a venir, cierto?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en su silla

-no, dijeron que tenían una cena muy importante…-

-que novedad…- una de las empleadas empezó a servir lentamente la cena mientras ambos empezaban a comer en un extraño silencio, Sasuke enarco una ceja mientras veía su hermano, el NUNCA se mantenía callado y esto estaba resultando demasiado extraño -¿Qué quieres?- pregunto un poco exasperado mientras dejaba los cubiertos a un lado para prestarle atención a la idiotez que le iba a decir su hermano…

-bueno…- Itachi imito a Sasuke dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa –yo estaba pensando en que seria buena idea que viéramos a un especialista…-

-¡ni lo pienses Aniki!-

-pero Sasuke…-

-¡que no!-

-¡¿Qué acaso piensas morir virgen?!-

-¡pues ese es mi problema!-

-¡Sasuke!- dijo levantándose con furia de su asiento mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa

-¡no te metas mas en esto Itachi!- y sin mas lanzo el pequeño pañuelo blanco que se posaba sobre sus piernas y lo lanzaba sobre la mesa -¡se me quito el apetito!- se levanto y continuo caminando hasta subir las escaleras y caminar hacia su habitación…

Azoto con fuerza la puerta ¡¡que estupido que era su hermano!! ¿acaso no podia dejar de meterse en sus problemas? Bien sabia de por si que lo que le pasaba no era algo completamente normal en un adolescente como lo era el, dentro de poco seria un completo adulto, universitario, y el aun… solto un bufido enojado, no es que aquello le gustara, por supuesto que no, pero el no estaria ventilando su vida privada ante un completo desconocido, se sento tranquilamente en su cama mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana y observaba como la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco la hermosa noche que tenia frente a sus ojos…

Suspiro cansado, Itachi era un imbècil y de eso no le cabía la menor duda, había pensado en decirle lo del rubio y que quizas su problema ya no existia, pero en realidad lo dudaba, Itachi era demasiado escandaloso, asi que en realidad no podia asegurar que fuera asi, lo unico que sabia es que ese rubio despertaba demasiadas cosas en el, Sasuke no era virgen precisamente por que así lo quisiera, Sasuke era virgen por que simplemente no podia… ¡Si, ese era el gran defecto del casi perfecto Uchiha! Simplemente no podia con nadie… y de alguna manera extraña que no lograba comprender Uzumaki Naruto era el unico que lograba alterar sus hormonas, Naruto era el unico que podia hacer que su sangre hirviera, Naruto era el unico con el estaba seguro que si podria, el unico problema era que Naruto era un chico… y si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora el seguiria virgen y sin poder…

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**


	2. Encuetros Zodiacales: Virgo Vs Libra

_Bueno antes que nada queria hacerles una aclaración, tengo entendido que el cumpleaños de Sasuke es el 16 o 26 de Julio o algo asi… no estoy muy segura de ello, pero bueno el caso es que les quiero aclarar que para este fic, Sasuke nacio en otra fecha (para que pueda coordinar con su signo obviamente) aunque aun no decido la fecha exacta, pero bueno ya mas adelante la pondre, lo que si no va a variar va a ser la fecha del cumpleaños de Naru que es el 10 de octubre (puesto que no es necesario)… Bueno ahora si, no los molesto mas, disfruten el capi!_

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 2:** Encuentros Zodiacales: Virgo vs. Libra

-Libra: Es el segundo signo del aire, diurno y positivo; no hay signo más amigable que Libra, este refleja cooperación, y conciencia, como amigos son los más sinceros, francos y Leales. Su Frase es: "No Hay Nada que no pueda lograr" Gustan del Baile y de viajar mucho- Ino hablaba animadamente frente a toda la clase mientras se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio con sus piernas cruzadas y leyendo una revista animadamente frente a sus amigos especialmente -¡vaya Naruto este horóscopo parece que realmente se fijo a tu personalidad!- el rubio solamente sonrio abiertamente mientras su novia se mantenía sentada en sus piernas, todos los presentes rieron abiertamente, la puerta se abrio repentinamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes y aun mas al ver al pelinegro mas apuesto de todo el instituto entrar por ella -¡Sasuke-kun!- grito emocionada la rubia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el agarrandolo del brazo…

-sueltame…- dijo parcamente mientras se soltaba y se paraba en el centro del salon –Iruka-sensei les manda a decir que vayan todos al laboratorio compartiran clase con nosotros, asi que apresurense-

-¡si, pero antes!- hablo la rubia mientras volvia a colgarse del brazo del mayor -¡vamos a leer tu signo Sasuke-kun!- mientras la rubia buscaba el signo del mayor en la revista ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pues no en vano llevaba enamorada del pelinegro mas de ocho meses, mientras tanto Sakura se habia levantado de las piernas del rubio y buscaba en su maleta un cuaderno, Naruto y Sasuke eran otro caso ambos se miraban fijamente sin siquiera despegar la mirada el uno del otro, como si realmente no hubiera nada mas para ambos…

-¡bien aquí esta! Virgo: Es un signo de Tierra, Diurno y negativo; es uno de los mas concientes y escrupulosos de los signos, es muy adaptable para afrontar condiciones desfavorables, Su frase es: "Recordar es vivir", tienen afanes de superación, muchos de los Virgos tienen en su juventud algunas verdaderas experiencias en el campo sentimental- dijo una sonriente Ino mientrassentia el brazo del pelinegro alejarse de ella

-bien ya que terminaste, vamos al laboratorio…- dijo con total indiferencia mientras el resto del salon continuaba su camino detrás del pelinegro por supuesto, Ino iba tras de Sasuke junto con Sakura mientras contiuaban leyendo su dichoso revista…

-veamos Sakura tu eres Géminis: Son el primer signo del aire, positivos y diurnos, no les gusta verse bajo limitaciones, son ampliamente amigables, puede pasar de la risa a la ira ya que en èl surgen dos personalidades, Detestan la rutina, gustan de ver nuevas caras, les encanta cambiar de sitios y lugares, su vida romántica esta llena de dulces amores y de amargas decepciones…- ambas muchachas rieron un poco al leer esto, dandose cuenta de que era realmente cierto -¡veamos si eres compatible con Naruto!- sin pretenderlo Sasuke presto total atención, antes de entrar al salon habia escuchado perfectamente lo que decían sobre el signo del rubio y sin poder evitarlo y aunque sonara estupido definitivamente deseaba que de algún modo no fueran compatibles –Libra es compatible con Leo, Acuario ¡Géminis! Y Virgo- el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso momentáneamente al escuchar su signo, nunca prestaba atención a esas estupideces pero… sacudio con fuerza su cabez ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

-¡jaja!- alcanzo a escuchar la risa del rubio quizas al ultimo de la gran columna que habian armado para encaminarse al salon de seguro con sus amigos, vio como su salon tambien se encontraba fuera ¿Por qué Iruka-sensei no los habia dejado pasar?

-buenos dias…- saludo amablemente el castaño mientras todos le prestaba atención –bueno hoy no podre darles clase por lo que recibiran clases del profesor Genma en el laboratorio asi que comportense- dijo esta vez refiriendose al salon b que sonreia abiertamente –bueno cuidense- dijo y sin mas se retiro, pero de inmediato un pelinegro con el cabello algo largo salio…

-bien, antes que nada, ni crean que van andar haciendo sus chiquilladas, asi que por lo mismo he decidido intercalarlos entre los alumnos del a y del b para ver si de algun modo hacen menos escandalo- todos sonrieron abiertamente moviendose de un lugar a otro para escoger a su pareja de laboratorio –ni crean… yo escogere las parejas…- todos soltaron un largo suspiro, primera vez que tenian clases juntas y tenian que estar con una persona con la que quizas ni siquiera conocian, Sasuke instintivamente ladeo un poco el rostro para ubicar al rubio el cual le sonrio sin percatarse de los estragos que producia en el cuerpo del mayor…

-- 

-¡esto es estùpido Itachi!- dijo un poco molesto Deidara mientras se recargaba contra la silla

-no quiso venir…-

-cansele una de mis mejores citas por atender a tu hermano…-

-lo se- dijo mientras dirigia su mirada hacia el paisaje que le ofrecia el gran ventanal dentro de la oficina del rubio –pero no puedo hacer nada…-

-Itachi… si lo piensas el problema de Sasuke no es tan grave…- intento corregirse de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina del mayor –me refiero a que apenas es un adolescente, preocupate en un par de años mas…-

-no- se levanto de su asiento caminando justo detrás del rubio –sabes perfectamente que los Uchiha somos realmente buenos en todo…- paso lentamente sus manos por los hombros del rubio sobando lentamente esa piel tan suave… tan unica… tan de el… pero que no le pertenecía…

-Itachi… aquí… no…- hablo entre cortadamente al sentir como el pelinegro empezaba a acercar sus labios a su estilizado cuello mientras recostaba hacia atrás su cabeza -¡no espera!- dijo levantandose con brusquedad de su asiento, no queria volverlo a hacer, Itachi simplemente sonrio descaradamente sentandose en el mismo lugar donde hace un momento el rubio habia estado

-vamos… sabes que también lo deseas…- dijo esta vez tomando las firmes caderas del menor y atrayéndolo hacia el quien se dejo guiar hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro –extrañamente siempre nos atraemos Deidara…- fue el ultimo susurro del Uchiha mayor antes de empezar a devorar el cuello del rubio quien soltó un largo suspiro, Itachi continuaba repartiendo besos por ese cuello tan exquisito pero sin dejar ninguna huella sabia que no debía…

-Deidara-kun…- la voz de una mujer salio por el intercomunicador logrando que ambos se separaran de inmediato, mientras se arreglaban la ropa dejar de mirarse

-dime Atsi…-

-Sasori-kun vino a visitarlo…- inmediatamente volvieron a sentarse en el lugar respectivo hasta que la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un guapo pelirrojo ingresar por la puerta quien se acerco de inmediato al rubio y le daba un largo beso en señal de saludo

-buenos días Dei-koi…- dijo casi en un susurro –hola Itachi…- saludo con una gran sonrisa mientras el pelinegro solo hacia un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo y sin poder evitarlo desvió la mirada, algo en su pecho se comprimía al ver a Deidara junto a Sasori y sabia que no podia hacer nada, porque el que salia sobrando en esa historia era el…

-- 

-¡kuso Genma-sensei se pasa!- exclamo el rubio mientras veía todas las piezas de una computadora completamente desarmada frente suyo, claramente el sensei les había dado cuarenta minutos para armar la computadora como trabajo en clase, y el que se había entusiasmado pensando que los dejarían haciendo algo de diseño grafico o mas que sea los dejarían andar en Internet

-no te quejes tanto…- hablo Sasuke a su lado, por lo que el rubio sonrió por lo menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto, no entendía por que pero estar cerca del pelinegro le agradaba y eso no debía ser así ¿o si?

-no me quejo, simplemente expreso mi opinión…-

-pues llevas expresando tu opinión desde hace diez minutos…- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro sentado en una de las sillas y uniendo varias partes del computador, era mejor ver las piezas que al rubio que con cada gesto lo único que provocaba era alterarlo…

-etto…- empezó a hablar nuevamente el rubio –esa pieza no va ahí…- hablo tranquilamente mientras señalaba la pequeña pieza que sostenía Sasuke en la mano y que pensaba poner en el case del computador

-¿disculpa?- Sasuke simplemente levanto una ceja ¿acaso el rubio lo estaba corrigiendo… a EL?

-que esa pieza no va ahí, mas bien va acá- hablo despreocupadamente mientras le señalaba un pequeño espacio que faltaba por cubrir pero que el pelinegro ni siquiera se digno a mirar

-no lo creo- fue la tajante respuesta del Uchiha provocando que el rubio arrugara el entrecejo

-no va ahí Sasuke- volvió a hablar esta vez con algo de insistencia por lo que el ojinegro solamente lo volvió a mirar fijamente antes de hablar, odiaba cuando lo corregían…

-yo nunca me equivoco- el tono arrogante en el que habían sonado sus palabras hizo que el rubio dibujara una mueca de disgusto en su rostro ¿Qué le sucedía? le estaba haciendo un favor diciéndole que iba a poner mal la pieza

-pues siempre hay una primera vez…- comento entre dientes y apretando un poco sus puños

-¡¿Qué?!- la voz de Sasuke sonó algo alterada ¡¡¿a que demonios se estaba refiriendo ese idiota?!! No podía ser posible que el supiera sobre lo que le pasaba

-¡no me grites!- coloco con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa donde habían otras piezas -¡te he dicho que siempre hay una primer vez para todo y ahora lo estas haciendo! ¡¡Esa pieza no va ahí!!-

-¡si va ahí, y no te entrometas!- grito un poco mas calmado, por lo menos no hablaba de lo que había estado pensando, tenia que dejar de ser tan paranoico…

-¡me entrometo todo lo que me da la gana por que el sensei nos coloco en pareja para que nos ayudáramos mutuamente!-

-¡pues valiente ayuda que me dejan, ni siquiera sabes donde va una sencilla pieza!-

-¡soy tercer año de informática, se perfectamente donde va esa pieza!-

-¡yo también soy tercer año de informática, si te enteras!- ahora ambos se encontraban uno frente el a otro parados mientras todos los que permanecían en el laboratorio los observaban fijamente esperando para ver como terminaba por resolverse ese asunto…

-¡no va ahí!-

-¡que si!- Naruto decidió dejar las palabras y de inmediato se acerco a Sasuke para poder quitarle la pequeña pieza que aun sostenía en sus manos pero obviamente el pelinegro no lo soltó…

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Naruto!-

-¡baka!-

-¡dobe!-

-¡¡teme!!-

-¡¡usuratonkachi!!- ambos empezaron a jalonear la pieza de un lado a otro provocando que a muchos de los presentes les rodara una gotita por la nuca ¿esos eran alumnos de tercer año a punto de graduarse? Era obvio que ninguno de los dos parecía poder mantener la compostura cuando estaba a lado del otro, comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro con más fuerza hasta que ambos soltaron la pieza logrando que saliera volando hacia el otro extremo del salón…

-se va a romper…- comento Shikamaru viendo igual que el resto de los alumnos el camino que llevaba la pequeña pieza, el sonido de algo quebrarse inundo por completo el salón para luego dejarlo en un mutismo algo incomodo, hasta que todos decidieron dirigir sus miradas hacia el rubio y el pelinegro que miraban estupefactos los restos que quedaban de la pequeña pieza…

-¡¡¡AHHH ESTO ES TU CULPA TEME!!!- y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar Sasuke, Naruto se lanzo sobre el pelinegro lanzándolos a ambos al piso

-¡¡suéltame usuratonkachi!!- Naruto le lanzo un golpe a la mejilla provocando que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo y sin que se fijaran en que momento habían lanzado la mesa que contenía las partes del case y comenzaran a ahorcarse mutuamente iniciando una pelea, sin que ningún otro estudiante se atreviera siquiera a intervenir en esa pelea

-¡AHH!- el grito de las mujeres se escucho fuerte al ver como hacían caer otro case al piso por la pelea que ambos parecían no querer detener

-¡¡BAKA!!-

-¡¡DOBE!!- lo estudiantes retrocedieron un poco al ver como entre empujones y golpes ambos muchachos se acercaban a ellos, prácticamente tenían a todos los alumnos en una esquina mientras ellos ocupaban el resto del salón intentando medio matarse mutuamente…

-esto va a acabar muy mal…- comento Kiba mientras veía como el rubio le lanzaba un golpe en la boca del estomago al pelinegro que lo hizo retroceder un poco

-¡Naru!- grito un poco asustada la pelirosa al ver como Sasuke le devolvía el golpe a Naruto, ambos ya se encontraban con un poco de sangre, quiso intervenir pero la mano de su amiga en el hombro la detuvo

-es mejor que nadie se meta…- dijo Ino al ver como ahora se lanzaban al piso sosteniendo el cuello de la camisa del otro y continuando con los ahora constantes golpes, no es que no quisieran salvar a sus amigos, pero sabían perfectamente el carácter que se mandaban esos dos y lo preferible era no meterse, sabían que si los separaban en este momento volverían a encontrarse solo para terminar esa pelea…

-¡¡¿pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?!!- Genma cerro con fuerza la puerta al ver como su salón de clases se encontraba completamente destrozado, con las piezas de las computadoras regadas por todo el lugar, varias mesas tiradas al igual que algunas sillas, sus alumnos se encontraban prácticamente arrinconados en una de las esquinas pero faltando dos, y esos dos se encontraban en el centro del laboratorio, el pelinegro sentado sobre el rubio, ambos con sangre deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios y sosteniendo el cuello de la camisa del otro, y por lo que podía notar ahora ambos lo veían con suma sorpresa al percatarse de su llegada…

-¡Genma-sensei!- hablo Naruto mientras lanzaba al piso al pelinegro de un movimiento -¡quítate!- se levanto con un poco de dificultad mientras intentaba arreglar un poco su ropa -¡gomen!- Sasuke lo imito levantándose y arreglándose un poco pero obviamente NUNCA pediría disculpas

-¡¡¿¿GOMEN??!!- la voz del hombre resonó en todo el salón -¡¡¿están concientes de cuanto dinero hay perdido aquí, de cuanto material de estudio acaban de destrozar? Y eso sin contar con su deplorable estado!!- todos los del salón los observaron con algo de pena -¡¡a dirección!!- dijo señalando la puerta por lo que ambos muchachos decidieron simplemente caminar mientras su profesor iba tras ellos evitando que comenzaran a medio matarse de nuevo por la razón que sea que todo haya empezado…

-no lo puedo creer- comento esta vez Ino al ver como los tres personajes salían dejando cerrado el salón

-ojala no castiguen a Naruto- comento la pelirosa algo preocupada

-¡ustedes!- volvió a entrar el sensei por la puerta y con su entrecejo muy arrugado provocando que muchos saltaran un poco del susto -¡¡encárguense de limpiar todo este desastre!!-

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- fue el grito general de todo el salón

-¿Por qué sensei?- hablo tímidamente Hinata

-¡¡por que estuvieron presentes y no hicieron nada por detenerlos, así que si no quieren ir también a dirección, aténganse a las consecuencias!!- cerro nuevamente la puerta mientras los alumnos soltaban un suspiro y comenzaban a arreglar todo, solo esperaban que a ese par les tocara un castigo peor…

-- 

Uchiha Itachi caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto al cual pertenecía su hermano menor, definitivamente no terminaba de entender por que estaba ahí, pero en parte sabia que la llamada del peliplateado le había servido de excusa para salir de inmediato de la oficina de Deidara, le incomodaba mucho saber que aquel rubio jamás estaría con el ¿Por qué Deidara prefería estar con Sasori? Era obvio que Deidara y el se atraían de una manera casi inexplicable y estaba mas que seguro de que Sasori y Deidara no compartían la misma intimidad que el y el rubio compartían, pero aun así… Deidara no era su novio… y eso lo único que provocaba es que algo en su corazón se debilitara de a poco…

Continúo caminando con una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y golpeo levemente la puerta de la sala de profesores y la abrió lentamente al oír el 'pase' por parte del hombre –buenos días Kakashi...-

-Buenos días Itachi…- el peliplateado dejo a un lado los papeles que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención al hombre que se encontraba frente a el –me alegras que hayas venido enseguida…- dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente al pelinegro

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-bueno mas bien quería pedirte un favor…-

-¿un favor?-

-veras el capitán de mi equipo tiene problemas en una materia y yo necesito que el apruebe una lección para el final de la semana que viene…-

Itachi lo miro durante un minuto Kakashi sabia perfectamente que el no contaba con mucho tiempo -¿y quieres que yo lo ayude?- Kakashi negó levemente

-se que no dispones del tiempo suficiente… así que quisiera que convencieras a Sasuke…-

-¿Sasuke? Sabes perfectamente como es su carácter…-

-precisamente por eso quiero que me ayudes…-

-¿y que gano yo?- dijo un poco bromista pero vio como el peliplateado dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado

-que tu hermano no se meta en mas problemas…- comento Kakashi provocando que Itachi dirigiera su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que veía el mayor observando como su ototo caminaba con el entrecejo arrugado junto a un rubio y atrás de ambos un hombre hablando constantemente -Genma-sensei, uno de los profesores mas estrictos del instituto… por lo menos ya tienes como extorsionarlo…- comento victorioso a lo que Itachi solamente suspiro resignado…

-- 

-no lo puedo creer…- murmuro Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en el pequeño morado que tenia en la mejilla por culpa de aquel pelinegro que iba a su lado, relamió un poco su labio y podía sentir claramente su labio partido, definitivamente no sabia en que momento había perdido el control en aquella pelea, no entendía como había logrado ponerse de aquella manera en tan solo unos segundos, vio por un momento al que iba a su lado pero de inmediato decidió mirar a otro lado aun molesto, oía perfectamente a su sensei continuar regañándolos, pero realmente no deseaba escucharlo, solo quería pensar en como acabar con esa sensación de descontrol que en apenas unos segundos lo domino cuando se empezó a pelear con aquel pelinegro…

Sasuke simplemente continuaba caminando con los brazos cruzados por los pasillos del instituto y que claramente lo conducirían a dirección, no podía creer que se haya terminado peleando de aquella manera con Naruto ¡con Naruto! No lo entendía pero sabia perfectamente que aquella pelea se había desatado por un motivo muy lejano al de en que lugar iba la bendita pieza esa, le había molestado que el rubio lo corrigiera con esa insistencia, pero esa pelea se había desarrollado por algo mas… y ambos lo sabían…

-¡Sasuke!- los tres detuvieron sus pasos al oír la voz algo grave y molesta de un hombre que aparentemente venia tras ellos -¿se puede saber que sucedió?-

-disculpe ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto un poco mas calmado Genma

-soy el hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke…-

-pues mire que coincidencia, pues déjeme decirle que su hermano acaba de destruir casi por completo junto al señor Uzumaki el laboratorio…-

-¡¿Qué?!- Itachi intento tomar un poco de aire antes de volver a hablar mientras sentía a Kakashi llegar y colocarse a su lado con ese mismo aire despreocupado de siempre…

-¿se puede saber que sucedió Naruto?-

-no fui yo quien comenzó Kakashi-sensei…- comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos obviamente enojado con el que se encontraba a su lado

-Sasuke…- llamo Itachi logrando que el pelinegro menor lo mirara –no piensas decir nada…-

-tsk…- fue el único sonido que salio de sus labios antes de volver a desviar la mirada

-¿por lo menos nos pueden decir que paso entre ambos exactamente?- hablo Kakashi al ver la renuencia que tenían ambos jóvenes por hablar, justo en ese momento ambos se volvieron a ver directamente a los ojos con un profundo odio contenido mientras parecía salir chispa de ambos ojos con la sola presencia del otro…

-tal parece que hay una fuerte tensión…- Itachi se detuvo a medio camino antes decir la palabra que tenia en mente, claramente podía ver una 'tensión sexual' entre ambos muchachos y a juzgar por su apariencia habían decidido disiparla un poco a través de los golpes, después de todo pasar tanto tiempo junto a Deidara servia de algo, abrió extremadamente sus ojos, así que Sasuke por fin había encontrado la solución de sus problemas, sonrió inconcientemente después de todo Sasuke iba a poder resolver su problema solo, pero después de todo un pequeño empujoncito nunca estaba de mas -…entre ambos…- ladeo un poco su rostro para ver al peliplateado –Kakashi… ¿el es el capitán de tu equipo?-

-¿eh?- por un momento el peliplateado no entendió pero decidió responder de inmediato –así es ¿Cómo lo has notado?-

-por su chaqueta…- dijo señalando la chaqueta algo sucia y dañada que llevaba el rubio debido a los golpes, la chaqueta llevaba el nombre del equipo y la 'C' estampada en el brazo izquierdo

-pues si es el…-

-perfecto…- dijo sonriendo –cuenta con lo que me pediste…- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos castaños salir de la oficina de la directora

-¡¿Naruto?!-

-¡Iruka-sensei!- Naruto pego un pequeño saltito al ver al castaño frente a el, sabia de sobra lo sobre protector que podía llegar a ser

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunto algo preocupado mientras tomaba entre sus manos las mejillas del rubio

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucedió?-

-solo fue una pequeña pelea Shizune-neechan…- tomo amablemente las manos del mayor separándolas un poco de su rostro a veces lo trataban como si aun fuera un niño –no te preocupes Iruka-sensei…- le sonrió a ambos intentando disipar cualquier rastro de preocupación…

-¿podemos entrar?- pregunto Genma mientras señalaba la oficina

-claro- los tres ingresaron tranquilamente al lugar ante la mirada de los adultos acompañados por Shizune

–Espero que Tsunade-sama los trate bien anda de un humor algo…- Iruka pareció penar un poco sus siguientes palabras después de todo no era nada fácil –especial hoy…-

-siempre tiene un humor algo especial…- comento Kakashi al ver como se cerraba la puerta –ah mira te presento a Uchiha Itachi…-

-mucho gusto…- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño mientras extendía su mano –Umino Iruka…-

-el gusto es mió…- dijo con una sonrisa y apresando un poco la mano del castaño

-si…- Kakashi abrazo desde atrás a Iruka en un claro gesto de protección –y es mi pareja…-

-ah… que bueno…- comento un poco avergonzado Itachi al darse cuenta que el castaño era la pareja del peliplateado, la verdad es que le había parecido muy apuesto, pero si estaba con Kakashi el no se metería ¿Por qué siempre se fijaba en quien no debía?

-por cierto ¿no se suponía que te ibas a ir temprano?- hablo Kakashi sin soltar del abrazo a Iruka, y acercando sus rostros demasiado provocando un sonrojo en el castaño que se separo de inmediato

-si, lo que pasa es que antes tuvimos que reunirnos con Tsunade-sama…-

-bien vàmonos Iruka-sensei…- Shizune volvió a salir de la oficina mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida

-nos vemos mas tarde voy con Shizune a ver lo de las charlas de las Universidades para los de sexto, hasta mas tarde…- se despidió con un movimiento de mano

-parece que se llevan muy bien…- hablo Itachi mientras se encaminaban de nuevo a la sala de profesores

-así es…-

-- 

-¡definitivamente no lo puedo creer!- volvió a repetir la rubia, hace un rato Genma-sensei se había marchado y los había dejado a solas con la directora, ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados frente a la rubia sabían que esto era peor que el castigo que de seguro les impondría dicha mujer -¡Uchiha Sasuke se supone que eres el alumno con mayor promedio de tu curso ¿sabes lo que este accidente le puede provocar a tu perfecta conducta?!- Sasuke solo suspiro tal pareciera que la suerte no estaba de su lado, después de todo su hermano de seguro se encontraba aun afuera -¡y tu Uzumaki Naruto sabes perfectamente que para pertenecer al equipo de fútbol necesitas buenas notas y buena conducta, esta peligrando tu capitanía sino mejoras tus notas y ahora para rematara ¡vas y armas este escándalo!!-

-¡¡¿Cómo que peligra mi capitanía Tsunade-baachan?!!- el rubio se levanto con fuerza de su silla mientras veía a la rubia soltar un largo suspiro y sentarse nuevamente en la silla, había hablado de mas…

-ya te he dicho que no me digas así…- hablo tranquilamente mientras masajeaba su sien -…y es cierto pensábamos no decírtelo si es que aprobabas la lección que Iruka te tomara al final de la semana supongo que Kakashi te habrá hablado de ello…- Naruto simplemente asintió -…pero si de lo contrario no apruebas a parte de cambiar los horarios automáticamente perderás la capitanía si es que no te hacen salir de equipo…-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- coloco ambas manos sobre el escritorio de la mujer, sin percatarse de la fija mirada del Uchiha sobre el -¡¡NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO SOY EL MEJOR JUGADOR!!-

-¡BASTA NARUTO SIENTATE!- la voz de Tsunade lo hizo apretar sus puños impulsivamente y sentarse aguantando todo el coraje que empezaba a sentir –son las reglas del instituto necesitas un promedio bueno, no excelente pero si bueno además de también tener una buena conducta, y eso lo sabes Naruto…-

-¡pero yo soy el capitán desde primer curso, se supone que iba a ser el primer alumno en cumplir los seis años como capitán ¡No me pueden hacer esto Tsunade-baachan!!-

-no depende de mi Naruto… sino de ti…- el rubio solamente soltó un bufido algo molesto, prácticamente recostándose sobre la silla donde se encontraba…

-si apruebo…-

-te quedas en el equipo y mantienes tu puesto…- Naruto levanto la mirada fijándola en el techo intentando disipar un poco el enojo, no podía ser cierto, no era justo, fue un trabajo duro llegar a ser campeones durante tres años consecutivos, claro que era un trabajo en equipo, pero el amaba lo que hacia, y no era justo que se lo quitaran…

-lo mejor será que se vayan… luego les informare de su castigo…- ambos muchachos se levantaron con cuidado de su asiento mientras salían de la oficina, Sasuke miro de un lado a otro buscando a su hermano pero al parecer se había ido, algo muy extraño en el, por su parte el rubio mantenía las manos dentro de su chaqueta mirando el techo empezando a alejarse de dirección…

-¿acaso también piensas seguirme teme?- pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada al pelinegro al darse cuenta de que ahora caminaba a su lado pero algo distanciado

-acaso se te olvida que estamos cerca, tenemos que seguir el mismo camino…- ambos hablaban de una manera un tanto irritante el uno al otro se miraron una vez mas antes de decidirse por seguir caminando sin volver a dirigirse la palabra, y pensar que hace poco parecían llevarse medio decente

-Uchiha Sasuke…- la voz del mayor hizo detener sus pasos al pelinegro, sabia perfectamente a quien correspondía

-¿Qué quieres?-

-ven al salón de profesores, tenemos que hablar…-

-no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces Itachi…-

-¿Acaso quieres que oto-san se entere de tu pequeño incidente…?- hablo esta vez el pelinegro mayor dirigiendo una rápida mirada al rubio que también había detenido el paso pero sin girar el rostro, sonrió descaradamente, después de todo su hermano no tenia mal gusto

-camina- fue la cortante respuesta de Sasuke al ver la mirada que le lanzo al rubio y encaminándose de inmediato hacia el salón y llevándose consigo a su hermano, a veces podía ser tan molesto… y entrometido…

-- 

El salón de Sexto A se encontraba en relativa calma, esperando por que terminara por aparecer el rubio que hace un buen rato se encontraba en dirección, los amigos de Naruto se habían reunido en la parte trasera del salón junto a las chicas escuchando como Ino intentaba darle ánimos a su amiga, la pelirosa no había comentado nada a nadie ni siquiera al mismo Naruto, pero ella sabia perfectamente que Naruto estaba peligrando su capitanía, después de todo ser la presidenta tenia sus beneficios, definitivamente iba a tener que hablar con aquel rubio impulsivo, sabia lo mucho que significaba para el su capitanía…

La puerta del salón se abrió inmediatamente logrando que muchos levantaran la mirada y observaran como una mujer de cabellos negros ingresaba al salón, logrando que muchos suspiraran decepcionados –por favor a sus puestos…- de inmediato cada uno se coloco en su asiento, mientras Sakura observaba fijamente hacia el patio jugando con un lápiz en la mano ¿Por qué demoraba tanto Naruto, acaso lo habían sancionado demasiado fuerte? Negó efusivamente, no podía ser cierto, había sido algo grave, pero no lo suficiente como para que los sacaran del equipo, además Kakashi-sensei abogaría por su mejor jugador ¿cierto? Eso sin contar que lo veía como a un hijo…

-Haruno Sakura- la pelirosa pareció dar un pequeño brinco al oír la voz de la mujer y de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia la pelinegra que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella -¿puedes leer la página 130 del libro?-

-¡hai Kurenai-sensei!- dijo de inmediato mientras sacaba el libro de la maleta y empezaba a leer calmadamente una pequeña lectura que había en ingles, demostrando lo bien que manejaba el idioma, a pesar de que intento concentrarse no pudo, Naruto aun no llegaba y eso la preocupaba…

-- 

-¡kuso!- pateo nuevamente una lata mientras continuaba con su caminata, no quería entrar al salón y mucho menos preocupar a Sakura pero sabia que de un modo u otro lo que menos tenia ganas era de tener que dar explicaciones y por el momento lo menos que quería era ir a su salón de clases, ese idiota de Sasuke ¿Cómo es que habían terminado de aquella forma? No podía negárselo fue impulso que definitivamente no pudo controlar cuando comenzó a pelearse con aquel prepotente, el era impulsivo, si lo sabia, sin embargo esta vez había sentido algo demasiado… extraño… -¡teme!- y volvió a patear la lata llevaba ya varios minutos así sin caminar a ningún lugar fijo y caminando por la parte trasera del instituto, pateando la pobre lata, que sabrá Dios por que se empecinaba en destruirla…

Levanto inconcientemente la mirada para ver como en la azotea de uno de los edificios se encontraba alguien, coloco una mano sobre su frente para poder divisar mejor y que su vista no le fallara y si, no se equivocaba el que se encontraba dando de golpes a la pared era ¿Sasuke? Giro el rostro enojado, le importaba muy poco lo que el muy teme hiciera, pero aun así sus pies se empezaron a mover solos hacia el interior del edificio, no entendía por que pero quería tenerlo cerca, y eso… empezaba a asustarlo… camino con cuidado por los casi vacíos pasillos evitando ser visto por alguien e ingreso a la azotea del mismo modo, sin hacer el menor ruido y sin ser visto, ni siquiera por el que en este momento estaba mas concentrado en derrumbar dicha pared…

-¡estùpido Itachi!- el fuerte golpe que se impacto en la pared le hizo comprender a Naruto que definitivamente Sasuke no había peleado con todas sus fuerzas con el, y en parte se lo agradecía, no quería terminar con algunas costillas rotas, aunque si se ponía a pensar el tampoco había utilizado todas sus fuerzas en esa insulsa pelea ¿entonces por que se habían estado pegando durante tanto tiempo? -¡pero me las va a pagar!- el pelinegro continuaba con su monologo mientras el rubio lo continuaba observando fijamente y prácticamente con la boca abierta ¿Por qué se tenia que ver de aquella forma? Se encontraba algo sudado por el constante golpeteo y eso hacia que la camisa manga larga de tela se pegara mas a su cuerpo y se acomodara a sus perfectos músculos, pero eso no era lo peor de todo… lo peor era es que no sabia por que estaba sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, se suponía que no debía ser así, se suponía que el quería a Sakura ¿no?...

Sasuke por su parte continuaba golpeando la pared como si de la cara de Itachi se tratara ¡¿Por qué su hermano tenia que ser tan imbècil?! Primero se lo encontraba dando vueltas en su colegio, luego observaba demasiado a Naruto y para rematar lo extorsionaba ¡si! como si fuera poco lo había amenazado con decirle a su padre lo de incidente con el rubio sino aceptaba darle clases a un idiota desconocido que no entendía no se que materia, ni siquiera le había prestado mas que la atención necesaria, su padre era demasiado estricto y sabia como debía comportarse sino quería mas problemas, solo a el le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, pero eso no era lo peor de todo ¡claro que no! Lo peor era que se había agarrado de golpes con Naruto, con el único chico con el que realmente se podía decir que el…

-¿no sabia que la pared tuviera la culpa?- la voz de Naruto lo hizo detener cualquier movimiento y girar de inmediato solo para ver como el rubio se encontraba recostado sobre la puerta en un aire despreocupado, sin poder evitarlo su corazón dio un pequeño salto al verlo, definitivamente debía mantener a Naruto lejos

-no te metas dobe…-

-¡teme yo solo quería ser amigable!-

-pues me importa muy poco tu amistad…- y en parte era cierto, Sasuke era conciente que lo que menos deseaba de Naruto era una monótona amistad, aunque sabia de sobra que a lado de aquel rubio nada era monótono, pero aun así el no deseaba una simple amistad por parte de aquel revoltoso…

-¡haz lo que te de le gana!- y sin mas giro para volver a abrir la puerta, salir y cerrarla de la misma forma pero esta vez con un fuerte azote -¡baka!- se escucho a pesar de que la puerta se mantenía cerrada, por su parte Sasuke solo sonrió un poco y seco el escaso sudor que corría por su frente, definitivamente Naruto tenia que mantenerse muy lejos de el…

-- 

El sonido del timbre que indicaba la hora del receso e hizo que Sakura volviera a suspirar, Naruto no había aparecido en ningún momento y era obvio que ya no era la única preocupada, observo por enésima vez su celular esperando ver un mensaje de parte el rubio que la calmara un poco, pero nada… la puerta se abrió lentamente luego de la salida de su maestra para ver como una rubia cabeza ingresaba con una aire un poco despreocupado al salón -¡Naru!- grito la pelirosa y de inmediato se lanzo a los brazos del rubio en un abrazo por lo que el Uzumaki solo apretó entre sus brazos la estrecha cintura de su novia…

-¿Naruto esta todo bien?- pregunto Kiba acercándose a la pareja que en este momento ya se había separado

-si, no paso de una amenaza…- comento para intentar despreocupar a su amigos y regalándoles una sonrisa

-¿estas seguro de eso Naruto?-

-si, Ino, muchachos no se preocupen…-

-que bueno…- suspiro mas tranquila Sakura –pero… ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-

-¡ah es que me puse a vagar por ahí! Jeje…- rió despreocupadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca logrando que todos sus amigos rieran junto a el…

-- 

Una vez mas se encontraba en su salón de clases, ya no sabia si quería salir de clases o quedarse eternamente en el salón, fuera del instituto le esperaba su casa junto a un desconocido al que tenia que enseñarle no se que materia ¡Por fin! Sonó la campana logrando que muchos de los estudiantes sonrieran y empezaran a levantarse para ir a sus respectivas casas, por fin era viernes, luego del repasado protocolo en el que todas las chicas del salón se despedían de el, pudo por fin salir y empezar a caminar a un paso un tanto lento hacia dirección después de todo hace un rato le habían informado que fuera para allá…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- giro lentamente su rostro para ver como una pelinegra se dirigía hacia el –¿hoy no iras a las clases?- pregunto con ese aire de timidez que siempre la rodeaba

-no Hinata hazme un favor y excúsame con Iruka-sensei…-

-de acuerdo entonces podrías darme los apuntes que te preste es que supongo que ya no te he de ver hasta mañana ¿cierto?-

-ah si disculpa lo había olvidado…- hablo tranquilamente mientras buscaba en su maleta el cuaderno de la muchacha, por su incidente con el rubio había perdido varias horas de clases y le había pedido a una de las pocas personas que le tenía confianza que le prestara sus apuntes…

-gracias…- hablo tranquilamente el Uchiha mientras le extendía el pequeño cuaderno azul y volvía a colocarse correctamente la mochila

-no es na… da…- observo como casi instantáneamente la pelinegra se sonrojo de sobre manera observando algo o a alguien por el pasillo contiguo

-así que a ti también te citaron Sasuke-teme…- la voz algo altanera del Uzumaki le hizo caer en cuenta por que ahora Hinata se encontraba sumamente sonrojada mirando fijamente al piso y con un obvio nerviosismo ¡¿es que acaso a Hinata le gustaba el mequetrefe ese?! Perfecto, a una de las pocas personas que podía llamar amiga y también le atraía el mismo rubio, su suerte no podía ser mejor…

-nos vemos…- hablo rápidamente Sasuke mientras giraba para volver a su camino a la dirección

-de… de… acuerdo… Sasuke-kun…- hablo completamente nerviosa la pelinegra, nunca había estado tan cerca de aquel muchacho y es que de una u otra forma ella era conciente de que por mas que a ella le gustara Naruto, el jamás le haría caso, después de todo tenia a la novia perfecta, Haruno Sakura, pero eso no impedía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que sus mejillas se encendieran al máximo

-vaya no sabia que tenias amigos Sasuke-teme… te creía simplemente un inadaptado social…- hablo lentamente el rubio mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra que a cada paso que daba el rubio sentía que era un latido de su corazón, Sasuke solamente detuvo su paso y ladeo levemente el rostro con el entrecejo arrugado ¡¿acaso se ese dobe pretendía coquetear con Hinata, frente a el?!

-e… et… etto…- Hinata intentaba que su voz sonara normal pero la presencia y la sonrisa algo… divertida en su rostro no ayudaban demasiado

-mucho gusto, Uzumaki Naruto…- se presento el rubio mientras estiraba su brazo derecho frente a la muchacha que no se atrevía aun a mirarlo a los ojos

-Hy… Hyuu… ¡Hyuuga Hinata!- exclamo la ojiblanca llenándose del poco valor que tenia mientras apretaba la mano del rubio con relativa fuerza y clavaba sus ojos en aquellas orbes azules tan espectaculares

-pues tienes unos bellos ojos… Hinata…- Naruto pronuncio el nombre de la muchacha acercando su rostro al de ella en un pequeño suspiro logrando que la pelinegra no aguantara mas y su sonrojo aumentara a niveles insospechados y de inmediato colocara sus pequeñas manos sobre el torso del Uzumaki empujándolo con extrema fuerza logrando que retrocedería varios pasos hacia atrás…

-¡¡¡KYAAA!!- fue lo ultimo que escucho de la muchacha antes de que girara y saliera corriendo con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban…

-vaya…- comento Naruto aun sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha mientras mantenía su cuerpo recargado sobre la pared, quizás si no hubiera estado esa pared allí definitivamente se hubiera caído directo al suelo, pero un momento… la supuesta pared no era tan sólida mas bien era…

-¡quítate dobe!- exclamo Sasuke lanzando hacia delante al rubio quien dio varios tropezones antes de poder parar, mientras tanto Sasuke intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, Naruto había caído de espaldas hacia el, cerca… DEMASIADO cerca, y ese contacto había logrado demasiados estragos en su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía alborotarle tanto las hormonas aquel rubio con un simple contacto? Cuando otras personas no lograban ni moverle un pelo ¿Qué tenia Naruto que los demás no?

-no es para tanto baka…- dijo Naruto mientras arreglaba un poco su ropa, y se encaminaba a dirección con la pose mas digna que había encontrado, definitivamente mientras mas quería acercarse a Sasuke mas lo alejaba, lo que no entendía era por que a cada momento el pelinegro se comportaba cada vez mas arisco con el, escucho los pasos de sasuke indicándole de que también había reanudado el paso, encaminándose a dirección, y si lo pensaba bien… la pregunta que mas le interesaba era ¿Por qué el se quería acercar tanto a Sasuke?

-- 

-¡y no me miren con esa cara!- volvió a exclamar la mujer con ambas manos posadas en las caderas -¡este su castigo y aprovechen que solo son los baños de los vestidores para los deportistas!- dijo con una extraña sonrisa la rubia mientras su secretaria suspiraba resignada frente a un rubio y un pelinegro que mantenían cada uno un cepillo en la mano

-y por ende los mas sucios vieja explotadora…- hablo entre dientes el rubio sin poder terminarse de creer el estùpido castigo que les habían impuesto

-¡¿dijiste algo Naruto?!-

-¡¡eh no, no Tsunade-obaachan!!- exclamo el rubio de inmediato moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente de un lado a otro

-mejor por ti…-

-usuratonkachi…- murmuro Sasuke con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que nadie alcanzo a escuchar pero que Naruto si oyó

-¿Qué dijiste teme?-

-nada que te importe dobe…-

-¡y mas les vale no comenzar de nuevo! ¿Me oyeron?- ambos asintieron levemente con la cabeza –bien… los dejo así que espero que las baldosas del baño estén resplandecientes…- sin mas ambas mujeres salieron del amplio baño dejándolos solos en un mutismo algo cansado hasta que el rubio suspiro y comenzó a limpiar las baldosas murmurando cosas in entendibles para los oídos del pelinegro, quien prefirió mantenerse callado para evitar mas acercamientos que luego no podría controlar con el rubio…

-- 

-así que me quede sin cliente…- comento Deidara mientras continuaba tecleando frente a su laptop y con sus hand free bien colocados para poder hablar tranquilamente por su celular

-al parecer… solo dame un tiempo y ver si mis sospechas son ciertas…

-ves Itachi te dije que era cuestion de tiempo…- comento con una sonrisa el rubio imaginandose la cara del pelinegro en esos momentos

-no es gracioso Deidara…-

-bueno, bueno, pero por lo menos desaparecio el problemita de tu hermano, aunque me hubiera gustado ver la cara de tu ototo cuando se diera cuenta de quien iba a ser su especialista…-

-Deidara…- la voz de Itachi sonó algo dubitativa, extremadamente raro en el –me preguntaba si estabas ocupado esta noche…- un pequeño silencio se formo entre ambos hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar

-no puedo Sasori me invito a cenar esta noche…-

-ah… entiendo… entonces hablamos luego…- Itachi colgó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta por parte del rubio ¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?! Era un completo estupido, y se estaba comportando como tal que era lo peor, bufo molesto consigo mismo mientras se recostaba un poco en el sillon de su casa…

-- 

Dos horas, veinte minutos y ya prácticamente habían terminado de limpiar el dichoso baño, Sasuke no quería, no debía y no podía evitar desviar a ratos su mirada hacia el cuerpo del rubio quien en este momento solo se encontraba con su pantalón a la cadera y una camisa sin manga limpiando con un trapo algo humedo los espejos del baño, suspiro quizas por millonesima vez tenia que calmarse un poco o terminaria lanzandose sobre el rubio quien en este momento se encontraba completamente mojado, puesto que hace poco se habia muerto del calor y habia decidido echarse agua encima, no podia estar peor, por el momento el simplemente se encontraba pasando un trapo algo humedo por las puertas de los baños, el tambien se encontraba con una camisa sin mangas debido al calor, pero sabia a conciencia que el no provocaba en el rubio lo que si le provocaba a el…

Naruto por su parte finjia no darse cuenta de las pequeñas miradas que en ocaciones le dirigio el pelinegro, por supuesto que intento disimular el profundo nerviosismo que le provoco que esa intensas orbes negras se dezlizaran por su cuerpo ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Termino de limpiar el ultimo espejo y sonrio complacido mientras miraba a travez del espejo a Sasuke quien en este momento se encontraba de espaldas limpiando la ultima puerta "_una perfecta espalda_" no podia negarlo Sasuke tenia un cuerpo realmente envidiable, quizas un poco mas musculoso que el suyo pero que no rayaba en lo exagerado, realmente muy apuesto, sacudio con fuerza su cabeza ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?!

-ne… Sasuke ¿ya terminas?- el pelinegro por su parte ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que el rubio le habia hablado estaba mas concentrado en que su cuerpo no reaccionara por la vista que le proporcionaba el rubio –Sasuke…- volvio a llamar Naruto pero aun asi el pelinegro no le contesto -¡teme!- grito esta vez lanzandole una botella vacia de desinfectante a la cabeza

-¡¿pero que te sucede dobe?!- termino de limpiar la puerta solo para ver como el rubio lo miraba con el entrecejo arrugado y un poco arrimado en los labavos

-¡¿Qué me sucede?!- se acerco un par de pasos al pelinegro mirandolo fijamente -¡¿Qué te sucede a ti? Estoy intentando que no nos llevemos mal y tu no ayudas precisamente!-

-¡¿entonces para que te esfuerzas?!- ahora ambos gritaban nuevamente comenzaban a pelearse

-¡eres un insoportable!

-¡y tu un engreído que cree que el mundo se rinde a tus pies!-

-¡no hables de lo que no sabes baka!- avanzo un paso mas endureciendo la mirada -¡y si esas vamos tu eres un riquillo que se cree lo mejor del mundo y cree que nunca puede equivocarse!- ambos se encontraban a una excasa el uno del otro, y Sasuke, lo sabia, había intentado alejarse, habia querido alejarse, pero el rubio no ayudaba, solo insistía, insistía y se le acercaba… y lo incitaba…

-me tienes harto…- dijo entre dientes Sasuke acercándose a un paso lento hacia el rubio quien lo miro sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque no lo quería admitir tenia miedo y excitación, miedo por lo que estaba a punto de pasar y excitación por dejarlo hacer lo que pensaba que el pelinegro iba a hacer –tu no sabes hacer otra cosa que provocarme…-

-qu…- intento hablar el rubio pero de inmediato la voz de Sasuke lo volvió a interrumpir

-y yo ya no puedo mas…- y sin esperar otro movimiento de parte de Naruto, lo tomo con una mano de la nuca y con la otra lo atrajo hacia si de la cadera uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso que demostraba toda la pasión que había mantenido guardada por tanto tiempo, los labios de Sasuke se movían sobre la boca del rubio quien parecía no responder mientras Sasuke continuaba besándolo sin reparar en las consecuencias…

Naruto mantenía los ojos abiertos los labios de Sasuke parecían ¿quemar? Los suyos, ¿como podía provocar esa sensación en el? Sentía su cuerpo prácticamente convulsionar con cada pequeño contacto la mano de Sasuke en su cadera y la otra que permanecía en su nuca también quemaban, cada pequeño contacto con el cuerpo del pelinegro quemaba y sentía que empezaba a perder el control, hasta que les falto el aire, se separaron mirándose fijamente e intentando recuperar un poco del aire perdido, definitivamente no podía pensar, tomo con ambas manos la nuca del pelinegro en un impulso y volvió a unir sus labios retrocediendo hasta que la espalda del pelinegro choco con una de las puertas de los baños…

Sasuke paso lentamente sus manos por la espalda del rubio quien gimió por el leve contacto sin separar sus labios, Naruto abrió la boca permitiéndole a Sasuke ingresar la lengua y que el beso se volviera mucho mas intenso por lo que el rubio deslizo sus manos hasta llegar al torso del pelinegro, podía sentir claramente la firmeza de ese vientre plano y la pequeña reacción que tuvo el pelinegro al sentir las manos del rubio dentro de la camisa, un sola frase cruzaba por sus mentes "_no quiero pensar…_"

-vamos Shizune no creo que se hayan medio matado…- la voz de la rubia los hizo separarse de inmediato y que cada uno se arreglara la ropa sin dirigirse la mirada -¿ves?- dijo relajadamente la rubia mientras mientras ingresaba al lugar y veia como prácticamente brillaba de limpio, por lo que decidio ignorar el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos muchachos -por lo que veo hicieron un buen trabajo…- comento mientras daba un rapido vistazo por el lugar, el sonido de un celular empezo a sonar en el lugar logrando que el rubio se dirigiera prácticamente corriendo hacia su mochila…

-¿alo?... ah hola Sakura…- Sasuke simplemente arrugo el entrecejo mientras veia al rubio darles la espalda y hablaba en pequeños suspiros…

-hasta luego…- fue lo unico que dijo el pelinegro antes de tomar su mochila y salir del lugar, dejando un poco confusas a las dos mujeres, definitivamente algo muy extraño estaba pasando ahí…

-Sakura… no hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir… si mañana hablamos, esta bien, adios- colgo la llamada para poder ver a Sasuke pero este ya no se encontraba

-se fue…- comento la rubio como adivinando los pensamientos del menor quien se sonrojo extrañamanet provocando mas dudas, el rubio simplemente guardo el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras tomaba su mochila y la colocaba en su espalda

-bien, nos vemos mañana Tsunade-baachan, Shizune-neechan…- suspiro algo cansado ¿Qué habia sucedido ahí dentro? Y por que habia tenido la sensación de que si no los hubieran interrumpido eso hubiera llegado mucho mas lejos, sacudio con fuerza su cabeza, necesitaba alejar esos pensamientos o tendria graves problemas…

-- 

Lanzo con fuerza su maleta sobre la cama ¡¿Qué estupidez mas grande acababa de hacer?! Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza apretándola con algo de fuerza, aunque si lo pensaba bien Naruto también le había correspondido y aun mas intenso que lo que el habia hecho, sonrió un poco, ese beso… ese beso había sido demasiado, aun podía sentir las suaves manos del rubio colarse por su camisa y rozar levemente su torso, y el aun podía percibir la suave piel del rubio que alcanzo a percibir en aquellos rapidos roces que se habían transmitido, demasiadas sensaciones en un solo momento, se recosto en la cama e inconcientemente empezo a cerrar los ojos, habia sido un dia muy largo y cansado…

-Sasuke-san…- unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su habitación –Sasuke-san…- volvio a hablar una mujer logrando que el pelinegro abriera lentamente los ojos y diera un pequeño bostezo antes de abrir la puerta y ver como la mujer sonreia tan abiertamente como siempre –ya es hora de que se levante…-

-pero yo no pedi que me levantaran…- hablo aun un poco adormilado

-si, pero Itachi-san me pidio que le recordara que a las siete llegaria un joven al que le iba a tener que enseñar unas cuantas clases…- y sin mas la mujer se alejo por uno de los pasillos dejando a Sasuke un poco enojado, habia olvidado por completo esa estupidez…

Ladeo un poco el rostro y vio como la mujer tenia razón ya habia anochecido y ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta… suspiro desganado mientras se daba una rapida ducha para poder cambiarse, no entendia como pero era la primera vez que se quedaba tan profundamente dormido ¿es que acaso ese rubio le podia transmitir tanta paz? Salio de la ducha y seco rapidamente su cuerpo mientras se cambiaba por una ropa un poco mas comoda, una camisa y un jean, empezo a bajar las escaleras algo mas relajado, ahora que lo pensaba no habia ni siquiera almorzado y ya era la hora de cenar, bufo molesto al escuchar el timbre sabiendo perfectamente que aquel desconocido de seguro estaria ahí con una cara de stupido esperando a que le abrieran la puerta… no tenia ganas de soportar a nadie…

Termino de bajar las escaleras y vio como una de las empleadas regresaba a la cocina al ver como el se dirigía hacia la puerta para recibir a quien quiera que sea que en estos momentos se encontraba detrás de la puerta, la abrió lentamente viendo como un muchacho rubio se encontraba frente a el dándole la espalda "_perfecto es rubio_" pensó sarcásticamente, de seguro ese muchacho lo único que haría es recordarle al dobe de Naruto, el muchacho solo giro tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que se borro de inmediato para dibujar una mueca de sorpresa al ver al pelinegro que le había abierto la puerta, Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, eso no le podía estar pasando, a el no…

-¡Teme!-

-¡Dobe!

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_Ahora si quería decirles algo que se me olvido, como yo no tengo ni idea de cuando es el cumpleaños de Sakura, pues también me invente cual era su signo, leí varios para ver cual era el que mas se acercaba y por eso decidí ponerle ese, por cierto los datos sobre los signos que leyó Ino (sobre los respectivos signos de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura) son verdaderos, no me los invite, así decía en el libro que tengo, así que señores y señoras son datos verídicos XD _

_Bueno ahora si no los molesto mas, MUHCHAS GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios, la verdad es que no pense que gustara mucho, puesto que al principio iba a ser solo una idea base y si gustaba bien… y sino tambien… pero cuando empecé a escribir el segundo capi, me gusto cada vez mas la idea, bien… espero que este capi les haya gustado, hasta el próximo capi!_


	3. Instintos

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 3: **Instintos

Sentía su cuello un poco adolorido obviamente había dormido en una mala posición, su cuerpo también se encontraba algo incomodo ¿desde cuando su cama era tan dura? Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio el techo tan límpido con un tono verde, un momento, esa no era su habitación, era el estudio, Deslizo lentamente su vista por una ventana y observo como la noche estaba mucho más oscura que la última vez que recordaba y de paso llovía torrencialmente ¿en que momento había empezado a llover tan fuerte? Se sentó incómodamente solo para observar como su cuerpo ¡¡estaba desnudo!! Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su entrepierna intentando taparse aunque no hubiera nadie más en la habitación…

Un pequeño gruñido a su lado derecho lo hizo abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos, esto no le podía estar pasando, giro lentamente su cabeza para ver el cuerpo desnudo que yacía a su lado y dándole la espalda, abrió aun mas si podía sus ojos, esa amplia espalda, sus firmes piernas y su… cabello rubio, retrocedió apenas un centímetro por la sorpresa hasta que un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente _mmmh… Sasuke… ahh… _enrojeció de inmediato y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, esa voz en su cabeza era la voz de ¡¡¡NARUTO!!! Volvió a mirar su cuerpo y el del muchacho, ambos desnudos, su corazón empezó a bombear cada vez mas fuerte y sintió una fuerte punzada en su entre pierna al empezar a recordar los gemidos y lo sucedido desde que el rubio piso su casa… maldito dobe…

-FB- 

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- la voz de Sasuke intentaba sonar fría e indiferente pero aun así no pudo evitar que temblara un poco ¿Qué hacia el rubio frente a su puerta?

-¡¿Cómo que, que hago aquí, la pregunta es que haces tu aquí?!- señalo al pelinegro frente a el -¡yo vine por que Kakashi-sensei me trajo y me dijo que el hermano… de un… amigo… me enseñaría…- empezó a hablar lentamente al ir uniendo cabos y de inmediato choco su mano con su frente –Kakashi-baka…-

-ni creas que entras a mi casa…-

-¡¿y quien dijo que quería entrar?!…-

-¿Sasuke?- la voz de su primo llamo su atención mientras giraba y lo veía bajar lentamente las escaleras abrochando la muñequera de su camisa -¿un nuevo amigo?- pregunto mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se colocaba justo a un lado del pelinegro…

-no es un amigo Obito- comento fríamente Sasuke sin cerrar aun la puerta y masajeando levemente su sien

-como sea, voy a salir, Itachi dijo que ibas a recibir visita o algo así…- se acerco un poco mas al menor para que solo este lo escuchara –y dejo dicho que ni se te ocurriera dejarlo afuera por que Fugaku-san se puede enterar de lo de esta mañana haz hecho…-

-¡ah perfecto!- comento sarcástico mientras daba un pequeño golpe a la puerta –se supone que no iba ha abrir la boca-

-en realidad…- Obito coloco su dedo índice sobre su primo en señal de que estaba seguro de lo que decía –el dijo que no le diría nada a Fugaku-san…- Sasuke solamente gruño palabras in entendibles mientras el rubio los miraba sin entender…

-etto… yo creo que es mejor irme…- dijo un poco avergonzado el rubio, puesto que era obvio que Sasuke no lo quería ahí

-no lo creo- volvió a hablar el pelinegro mayor –tengo entendido que necesitas pasar no se que prueba ¿ne Naruto-kun?- Obito se agacho un poco acercando su rostro al rubio y con una gran sonrisa, nada que ver con el siempre serio rostro de Sasuke, definitivamente eran muy distintos…

-hai… demo…-

-nada de peros, así no quiera Sasuke te va ayudar… nos vemos, no llego a hasta tarde, papa salio de viaje para visitar a nuestro nuevo primo y de una vez traer de regreso Mikoto-san e Itachi no lo he visto después de que hablamos por la mañana…- todo esto lo decía mientras se colocaba un abrigo y empezaba a salir de la mansión –nos vemos…- comento con la mano levantada mientras se alejaba de la vista de los menores…

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunto un poco molesto Sasuke mientras le abría un poco mas la puerta al rubio quien ingreso lentamente observando la gran mansión a la que había entrado

-wow… sugoi…- exclamo bajamente mientras el pelinegro se encaminaba hacia el comedor –espera… ¿A dónde vamos?- dijo mientras le seguía el paso al pelinegro

-voy a cenar, no he almorzado y no tengo ganas de saltarme otra comida…- detuvo su paso para ver al rubio de soslayo –tu… ¿ya comiste?-

-¿eh? No, aun no…- negó levemente con la cabeza mientras veía como el pelinegro reanudaba el paso, suspiro resignado, iba ser una larga noche…

-- 

El mejor restaurante, la mejor comida, el mejor ambiente, su pareja frente a el con una gran sonrisa y aun así… no terminaba de sentirse completamente cómodo, varias personas se habían acercado a ellos diciendo que hacían una excelente pareja pero el solamente sonreía y charlaba un par de veces ¿Qué le sucedía? Últimamente ya no era el… o… ¿era Sasori? O quizás… ¿Itachi? Sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras intentaba alejar de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, debía sacarlo de su mente, no recordaba muy bien cuando había pasado todo, cuando su amistad con Itachi había pasado a otro nivel, y tampoco recordaba en que momento su relación con Sasori se había vuelto tan frágil hasta el punto de llegar a engañarlo y no solo una vez…

-¿pasa algo?- la elegante y calmada voz del pelirrojo lo hizo levantar la mirada y ver como bebía relajadamente una copa con uno de los vinos mas caros de la ciudad

-ie…- negó débilmente mientras movía un poco la cabeza

-pues…- Sasori dejo tranquilamente la copa sobre la mesa para poder ver fijamente a los ojos al rubio –has estado muy extraño esta noche ¿te sucedió algo en el trabajo?-

-ie…- volvió a negar mientras fijaba su mirada en la mesa, no le gustaba mentirle –solo estoy un poco agotado… nada de que preocuparse…- le sonrió lo mas sincero que pudo

-que bueno…- comento antes de regalarle una amplia sonrisa…

-por aquí Uchiha-san…- Deidara se tenso inevitablemente al oír como uno de los meseros se dirigía a alguien "_que no sea el… onegai…_" Sasori también había levantado la mirada para ver quienes pasaban justo frente su mesa

-un momento- hablo el pelinegro dirigiéndose al mesero –buenas noches Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun…- saludo cortésmente apenas había distinguido a la pareja

-buenas noches Obito…- hablo el pelirrojo respondiéndole a la sonrisa

-buenas noches…- saludo la mujer a lado del pelinegro con una sonrisa en su boca

-hola Rin- saludo de igual manera Deidara un poco mas calmado de que no se tratara del Uchiha que había pensado…

Escucho como Obito y Sasori se enfrascaban en una pequeña conversa de negocios mientras Rin se dirigía un momento al tocador, instintivamente desvió su mirada, le extrañaba que Obito se resolviera en esos asuntos, después de todo a el nunca le habían gustado tanto esos asuntos, pero después de todo se había ido de viaje por algunos años a Europa, quizás y había madurado un poco, de todas formas a el no se le daban ese tipo de charlas –bueno…- la suave voz de Rin lo hizo volver a la realidad y ver a los tres que tenia en frente -¿te parece si dejamos de incomodarlos Obito?-

-jeje… si bueno un gusto encontrarlos… ¿le mando saludos a Itachi de tu parte Deidara?- el rubio sintió la mirada inquisidora por parte del ojinegro acaso… el… ¿sabia algo?

-por supuesto de parte de los dos…- hablo Sasori salvándolo al rubio –aunque lo hemos visto esta mañana…-

-de acuerdo fue un gusto charlar con ustedes, nos vemos…-

-hasta pronto…- ambos se alejaron de la mesa de la pareja mientras iban a su propia a su mesa un tanto alejados del lugar pero aun así Deidara continuaba con esa pequeña punzada en su pecho, no sabia por que, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esa mirada que el Uchiha le había mandado le había dado entender que obviamente el… sabia algo…

-- 

-¡Que no usuratonkachi!- volvió a corregir el pelinegro mientras tachaba los números que el rubio había escrito en un cuaderno -¡¿Cómo puedes confundir el tiempo de años y meses?!-

-¡lo que me confunden son tantos números!- comento molesto mientras se recargaba en la silla desviando la mirada e inflando los mofletes, hace algún tiempo habían terminado de cenar y se habían dirigido al estudio de la mansión Uchiha no podía negar que era muy amplia, contaba con una extensa biblioteca, un gran escritorio, una computadora y un sin fin de cosas que la volvían perfecto para concentrarse, ahora entendía el por que de las excelentes calificaciones del pelinegro, habían evitado por completo cualquier tipo de conversación con respecto a lo que paso en el baño…

Miro de reojo al pelinegro como corregía el ejercicio que el acababa de hacer, hacia varios cálculos y de vez en cuando utilizaba la calculadora "_se ve… muy apuesto_" pensó sin despegar la mirada del muchacho, se veía tan concentrado y con un flequillo cayendo por su frente, su corazón golpeo contra su pecho y un pequeño calor se formo en su estomago ¿Por qué la imagen de Sasuke le producía tantos estragos? Desvió la mirada, eso no podía seguir así, se levanto tranquilamente mientras caminaba en la habitación aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, por supuesto que se había sentido nervioso durante la cena cuando sus miradas se encontraban, definitivamente debían hablar de lo sucedido en el baño, pero ninguno se atrevía y su pecho se sentía frió ¿Cómo era posible sentir frió y calor al mismo tiempo?

Se encamino a un pequeño mueble donde reposaban unas fotos intentando distraer su mente, en una foto vio a la familia Uchiha en todo su esplendor, era la foto mas grande de todas, en ella aparecían el padre y la madre de Sasuke sentados o por lo menos eso suponía por el gran parecido que mantenían, mientras Sasuke, el hombre que había visto en el instituto y el que había visto esa noche aparecían detrás de ellos, una muy buena foto, no podía negarlo en definitiva los Uchiha eran muy apuestos, por la apariencia de Sasuke podía deducir que esa foto había sido tomada hace no mas de un par de años puesto que Sasuke apenas estaba un poco mas bajo de su estatura normal…

En otra foto pudo ver a los tres Uchiha menores sonreír abiertamente mientras se encontraban sobre un caballo, era obvio que había sido tomada hace mucho puesto que Sasuke tenia unos seis años, el otro muchacho unos doce y el mayor obviamente era, si mal no recordaba Obito que al parecer tenia unos diecisiete -¡oye Usuratonkachi!- llamo el pelinegro provocando que el rubio diera un pequeño saltito -¿se puede saber que haces?-

-solo miraba…- dijo señalando unas fotos mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a el con las manos en su pantalón

-no viniste a andar husmeando en mi vida privada sino a aprender matemática financiera…- dijo secamente ahora junto al rubio que seguía viendo las fotos

-etto… Sasuke ¿Por qué Obito aparece en unas fotos de pequeños con sus padres y ya mas adelante no?- hablo el rubio ignorando por completo la frase anterior del pelinegro, había notado que Obito no era hermano de Sasuke puesto que si bien todos los Uchiha tenían un gran parecido, había visto en otra foto como Obito aparecía junto a otro hombre y otra mujer que no eran los mismos que había visto en la primera foto y el parecido entre Obito y el hombre que observaba en ese momento era inconfundible…

-ellos son los padres de Obito…- dijo señalando una foto en la que aparecía la pareja –ellos fallecieron cuando el tenia doce y por eso se vino a vivir con nosotros justo cuando mi mama estaba esperando a mi hermano, Itachi- dijo esta vez señalando una foto en la que el mayor aparecía solo –a pesar de ser nuestro primo nosotros nos criamos como si fuéramos hermanos…-

-a pesar de la distancia que tienen de edades…- completo el rubio viendo directamente a los ojos al pelinegro quien se había sorprendido por las palabras del ojiazul

-si…- dijo bajamente y desviando la mirada del muchacho –precisamente Obito, Kakashi-sensei y Rin son amigos desde la secundaria…-

-ah… ya se me hacia que conocías de algo mas a Kakashi-sensei…-

-si el es el mejor amigo de Obito y se lleva muy bien con Itachi por lo tanto lo veo seguido…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a sentarse ¿Por qué le había hablado tan abiertamente al rubio sobre su vida y su familia? El nunca hablaba de esa manera con nadie…

-vaya…- comento mientras volvía sentarse junto al pelinegro –pues Iruka-sensei me cuidaba cuando era pequeño puesto que mis padres no tenían mucho tiempo y yo me deshacía de todas las niñeras en un solo día…- comento con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca –y pues al parecer al único que aceptaba era Iruka-sensei, luego el fue a la universidad y ya no lo veía tan seguido hasta que se convirtió en mi Sensei en el instituto y después me entere de la relación que mantenía con Kakashi-sensei… quien termino siendo el entrenador de nuestro equipo…- termino de hablar con una radiante sonrisa, Sasuke lo observo por un segundo claramente el rubio había intentado sub.-sanar el despliegue de confianza que el había tenido con el rubio transmitiéndole también algo de confianza relatándole algo de su vida…

-vamos dobe que tengo que enseñarte demasiadas cosas y ni siquiera pasamos de lo básico…- hablo el pelinegro tomando el libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa y buscando un ejercicio apropiado para el ojiazul

-¡hai! Y no me digas dobe, teme…- dijo alegremente mientras volvía a tomar asiento junto al pelinegro, sonrió complacido mientras lo veía leer tranquilamente el libro, de repente se sentía demasiado bien junto al pelinegro, una sensación de comodidad indescriptible se había formado entre ambos, como si se hubiera derrumbado una pared en aquella charla, sonrió aun mas se sentía demasiado bien… junto a Sasuke…

-- 

-tengo algo muy importante que pedirte…- hablo tranquilamente Sasori mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa y limpiaba elegantemente su boca mientras la otra mano la levantaba haciéndole una seña a alguien y de inmediato apareció un violinista junto a una mujer de cabello castaño

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto extrañado el rubio en voz baja mientras escuchaba como el violín empezaba a sonar junto a un piano que había estado sonando toda la noche pero que ahora acompañaba al violín, la indiscutible hermosa voz de la mujer empezó a llenar el lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que sonreían enternecidos por la sorpresa que el pelirrojo le estaba regalando al rubio…

Todo el lugar se lleno de una burbuja de romanticismo mientras la canción continuaba su ritmo, Deidara sintió como su mano era apresada por la del pelirrojo pero no hizo nada por evitarlo, la mirada de Sasori era tan calida –Deidara…- comenzó a hablar mientras escuchaba perfectamente como la cantante recitaba las ultimas letras de la canción –tu eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida…- la castaña termino su canción mientras aun se podían escuchar al piano y al violín entonar las ultimas notas de la canción -…y lo único que quiero tener por el resto de lo que me quede de vida…- la música termino y un profundo silencio se formo en el lugar esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara con su petición –por eso…- soltó una mano mientras buscaba algo en un bolsillo y colocaba una pequeña cajita roja sobre la mesa –te quiero pedir…- ahora soltó ambas manos del rubio y empezó abrir la caja que contenía un anillo con un hermoso brillante –que te cases conmigo…- se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados pero Deidara simplemente podía ver la sortija fijamente sin terminar de reaccionar…

-- 

Sasuke mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre su mano izquierda mientras veía al rubio resolver tranquilamente un ejercicio que le había puesto, sin poder evitarlo a ratos se dedicaba a ver el rostro del rubio mientras usaba la calculadora y luego escribía los números en el cuaderno, no podía evitarlo su corazón latía con fuerza al tenerlo tan cerca y la pequeña confianza que se había formado ente ambos hace momentos definitivamente no ayudaba ni a sus pensamientos ni a su cordura, deseaba tanto volver a besar a aquel rubio, volver a sentir su piel, soltó un poco de aire sintiendo como un pequeño calor se empezaba a formar en su cuerpo pero especialmente en su pecho…

-¡ya esta!- exclamo feliz el rubio mientras dejaba la calculadora y la pluma junto al cuaderno

-vemos…- hablo calmadamente el pelinegro mientras revisaba el ejercicio e inevitablemente sonreía de lado –pues lo haz hecho bien…-

-¿en serio?- pregunto emocionado el rubio sin poder creérselo por lo que el pelinegro simplemente asintió -¡¡genial dattebayo!!- grito emocionado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se lanzaba junto al pelinegro para abrazarlo fuertemente -¡¡muchas, muchas gracias-ttebayo estas salvando mi capitanía!!- continuaba hablando sin fijarse que por su impulso ambos habían caído al piso, el sobre el Uchiha –jeje… eres genial dattebayo…-

Separo su rostro del pelinegro para observarlo y vio el rostro semi sonrojado del Uchiha por lo que de inmediato se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, el sobre Sasuke, ambos en el piso y con sus narices prácticamente rozándose eso sin contar con que no podían desviar la mirada del otro a pesar del evidente sonrojo que se había formado entre ambos –eh…- intento hablar pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta los ojos de Sasuke eran demasiado atrayentes, como si lo impulsaran a el, a no separarse jamás de ese cuerpo que se encontraba debajo suyo y sin pensarlo un segundo mas unió sus labios a los finos del Uchiha quien no se resistió y empezó a corresponder al beso, era lo que deseaba, era lo que ambos deseaban…

-- 

-yo… yo…- la voz de Deidara sonaba titubeante mientras observaba el anillo sin poder creérselo –es que… yo no se… que decirte…. Tu…. Yo…- muchas de las presentes soltaron un pequeño gemido de ternura al ver la manera tan nerviosa que mostraba en estos momentos el rubio

-me basta con me digas que si- dijo con una gran sonrisa Sasori mientras elevaba un poco mas el anillo para que el rubio lo observara, se le hacia tan tierno su rostro en esos momentos

-es que yo…- ¡¿Por qué no podía formular una maldita frase completa?! No podía negárselo se sentía entusiasmado de que alguien le propusiera matrimonio, pero… ¿Por qué dudaba?

Sasori lo movió un poco la cabeza como diciéndole que continuara, Deidara lo miro fijamente Sasori era el hombre perfecto, era amable, considerado, lo complacía hasta en el mismo detalle pero… quizás era demasiado perfecto para el… el pelirrojo lo miro ya un poco extrañado por la demora por parte del rubio y casi de inmediato se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle que le falto en su declaración –te amo Deidara…- fue la única frase que salio de los labios del pelirrojo logrando que por fin el rubio levantara la vista y la fijara en sus ojos, pudo notar los ojos algo humedecidos al oír esas palabras y su rostro en una extraño gesto que no terminaba de comprender –y te quiero junto a mi para siempre…- Deidara no aguanto mas y una sutil lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto oír las palabras de Sasori? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón?

-yo…- fijo aun mas su mirada en el pelirrojo, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba haciendo por el y solo por el, y no merecía un rechazo –yo… acepto…- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras fijaba su mirada nuevamente en la mesa, escucho como el pelirrojo se paraba de la mesa y los aplausos empezaban a inundar por completo el lugar, tomo la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y se levanto estando a la misma altura de su ahora prometido quien saco el anillo de la pequeña caja y coloco el anillo en su mano derecha

-te amo…- susurro Sasori antes de tomar del rostro al rubio y besarlo con mucha dulzura mientras los aplausos se escuchaban un poco mas fuertes…

Se separaron lentamente y Deidara dirigió su mirada hacia los que se encontraban unos pasos detrás de ellos, Obito y Rin, observo como la mujer le sonreía con ternura mientras continuaba aplaudiendo, pero el pelinegro dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada del restaurante con sus ojos completamente abiertos, no podía estarle pasando esto, giro lentamente su cuerpo para fijar su vista en el hombre que se encontraba parado casi en la entrada del restaurante junto a un castaño y un peliplateado "_Itachi…_" sintió la mirada desconcertada del pelinegro que obviamente no sabia como reaccionar, sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho hasta que sintió su vista nublarse y su cuerpo sumamente pesado, un seco movimiento acompaño al estado del rubio, se había desmayado…

-- 

Podía sentir las manos del rubio deslizarse por su espalda de una manera realmente increíble, no lo hacia de una manera delicada ni de una manera demasiado brusca, lo hacia con pasión pero no con desesperación, sus pensamientos estaban completamente bloqueados, no podía ni quería pensar lo único que podía hacer es sentir, separo una de sus manos del cuerpo del rubio y la coloco en el piso para poder sentarse aun con el rubio sentado a horcajadas sobre el y sin despegar sus labios un solo instante, sintió la respiración faltarle pero no quería separarse, sabia que si lo hacia se rompería el instante y sus pensamientos llegarían y no quería eso, los dientes de Naruto apresaron levemente su labio inferior antes de separar sus bocas por completo…

Naruto intentaba recuperar el aire perdido y relamiendo sus labios ¿Por qué había besado a Sasuke? Pues la respuesta era demasiado fácil, Sasuke despertaba en el demasiadas cosas, demasiadas emociones que no se quería negar pero que al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de sentir –levántate…- la seca voz de Sasuke lo saco de sus pensamiento para clavar sus orbes azules en las negras del muchacho que tenia en frente

-¿como?-

-que te levantes dobe…- Sasuke luchaba por no volver a besar los labios del Uzumaki, eso no estaba bien, el no debía besarlo, Naruto tenia novia, y no es que eso le importara demasiado, pero no era para nadie un secreto que el rubio y la pelirosa llevaban juntos muchos años, y de alguna manera sabia que Sakura siempre seria prioridad en el rubio, el no quería ni debía ser JAMAS el segundo en nada…

-mírame…- la petición del rubio salio casi en un susurro al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro desviaba la mirada, no estaba controlando sus acciones, pero la cercanía de ese pelinegro lo hacia olvidarse del resto, sabia que pasara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante se arrepentiría, no de hacer algo con Sasuke, sino de traicionar a Sakura por que no lo merecía, pero aun así… ese ferviente deseo que crecía en su interior no lo podía controlar, siempre creyó que eso de no controlarse era una vil mentira, pero no podía evitarlo su cuerpo lo llevaba hacia el y ya no quería luchar contra lo que sentía, quería llegar hasta el final, quería saber que había después del deseo –mírame…- repitió esta vez tomando el rostro del pelinegro y logrando que lo mirara fijamente…

El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco sumamente fuerte, sintió claramente su corazón chocar contra su pecho sus manos que se habían posado sobre sus mejillas quemaban insufriblemente ¿Por qué no le hacia las cosas mas sencillas y simplemente se alejaba de el? Sintió su rostro imperturbable de siempre empezar a desvanecerse de a poco ¿Acaso quería un amante? De alguna manera le gustaba, le gustaba sentir el deseo que despertaba en el rubio, sus besos se lo habían demostrado, pero… ¿Por qué sentía una punzada en su pecho? Si lo pensaba bien… le convendría jugar a los amantes con Naruto, sin compromisos, sin nada de por medio, y así el perdería su maldita virginidad de una vez por todas, quizás una vez que pudiera ya no se le complicaría tanto… quizás… pero aun así ¿Por qué le dolía pensar que solo iban a estar juntos por sexo? ¿Acaso el… el… se había…?

-no se que me pasa contigo…- la voz del Uzumaki salio de golpe y llena de deseo como si no aguantara un segundo mas sin volver a besarlo –ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que pasara después…- no desvió un momento la mirada quería expresarle lo que sentía, así era el, no podía evitarlo –solo se que quiero sentir esto…- llevo una mano hacia su pecho justo donde se situaba el corazón –esto que extrañamente solo tu me haces sentir…- trago saliva dificultosamente esperaba una respuesta de parte del pelinegro, pero esa respuesta, no llegaba…

-yo…- la voz algo dubitativa del Uchiha lo sorprendió un poco, pero prefirió no exteriorizarlo quería escuchar lo que le tenia que decir –yo… tampoco se que me pasa contigo… pero…- se irguió un poco mas en su posición aun con el rubio sobre el –tampoco quiero negarme lo que mi cuerpo me pide…-

"_ni mi corazón…_" ese pensamiento murió en el Uchiha sin ser mencionado antes de volver a unir su boca junto a la del rubio, ya no quería pensar, no quería ni lo deseaba solo quería vivir la oportunidad que el rubio le estaba ofreciendo, un constante ruido se comenzó a escuchar alrededor, había empezado a llover… sus manos ingresaron bajo la camisa del rubio pasándolas con lentitud y empezando a sentir sus manos mas calientes cada vez que recorría la espalda, no despegaron sus bocas un solo instante, la lengua de Naruto se movía diestramente dentro de la boca del pelinegro intentando que solo cuando necesitara aire se pudiera separar de su boca…

Sasuke tomo el borde de la camisa de Naruto empezando a levantarla por lo que el rubio levanto con cuidado sus brazos para que el pelinegro pudiera sacarla por completo, Sasuke solamente pudo ver como al quitarle la playera los cabellos rubios se movieron libremente logrando que un fuerte estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo ¿Por qué aquel rubio era tan deseable? De inmediato coloco sus manos en la espalda del rubio mientras lo empezaba a recostar sobre el piso, quizás no era el lugar, pero no podían ni tenían ganas de aplazar por mas tiempo, se estaban dejando llevar, la boca de Sasuke apreso la de Naruto con movimientos firmes y seguros como si quisiera comerse la boca del menor…

¿En que momento había aprendido a hacer todo eso?... no es que fuera un mojigato ni que el fuera un completo puritano pero algo dentro de si le decía que todo lo hacia por instinto y recorrer la exquisita piel del rubio era tal y como lo había imaginado, tal y como lo había deseado, llevo una de sus manos al borde del pantalón que llevaba Naruto en estos momentos y empezó a desabrocharlo logrando que el rubio apenas quedara con un bóxer continuo besándolo sin soltar su boca un solo segundo, la lluvia comenzaba a intensificarse llenando el lugar de un silencio exquisito que solo era interrumpido por sus gemidos y por el leve golpetear de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el suelo…

-Ahh…- inconcientemente Naruto arqueo un poco su cuerpo al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre su miembro a pesar de que aun no estuviera completamente desnudo, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro fuertemente los ojos podía sentir un extraño escozor recorrer todo su cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo no podía responder solo sentir, la boca de Sasuke empezó a bajar con cuidado recorriendo todo su pecho con suaves besitos hasta llegar al borde de su bóxer…

Sasuke bajo lentamente el bóxer mientras empezaba nuevamente a besar formando un pequeño recorrido hacia el miembro del rubio que al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre su miembro dio un pequeño saltito, Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la reacción de Naruto y continuo bajando hasta apresar en su boca el miembro del rubio por lo que el rubio arqueo la espalda acompañado por un fuerte gemido –Ahh… Sas…- intentaba poder formar una sola palabra, pero no podía, percibía sus sentidos nublarse por completo –ah…- la boca de Sasuke comenzó a subir y bajar sumamente rápido sin darle tiempo a respirar logrando que de un solo movimiento el rubio prácticamente se sentara -¡¡AHH!!- Sasuke se alejo un poco de la entrepierna del rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios para poder observar el rostro sonrojado del menor intentando recuperar de a poco la respiración, no se había corrido pero podía sentir claramente la fuerte excitación y el leve temblor en el cuerpo de Naruto…

Sin esperarlo un solo segundo Naruto tomo la cara de Sasuke y lo beso con ferocidad ¿Cómo es posible que en unos pocos segundos haya logrado excitarlo de tal forma? Los brazos de Sasuke se posaron a sus lados mientras el se encontraba aun entre sus piernas, la lengua de Sasuke ingreso nuevamente a su boca del rubio –mmmh…- el pequeño gemido que salio de su boca murió en la de Naruto cuando sintió las manos del rubio empezando a desabrochar su pantalón rápidamente, se acomodo para que pudiera sacar su pantalón y su bóxer, por lo que el rubio pudo colocarse nuevamente sobre el pelinegro y saco de igual forma la camisa –tienes un cuerpo realmente…- pero los labios de Sasuke no lo dejaron terminar puesto que nuevamente había apresado los suyos…

Naruto se dejaba besar se sentía tan… definitivamente no podía explicarlo con palabras pero sabia que algo dentro de esa habitación se estaba perdiendo y sabia que dentro de poco las caricias y los besos se acabarían para pasar a otro nivel, su cuerpo sintió un leve estremecimiento ¿Acaso estaba preparado para el siguiente paso? Una punzada se clavo en su pecho mientras sentía como Sasuke lo volvía a recostar en el piso, de inmediato recordó lo primero que había pensado cuando lo vio por primera vez #_el siempre tiene que ser seme…_# ¿Por qué tenia que comenzar a pensar justo en este momento? Sintió las manos del pelinegro sobre sus muslos en pequeños masajes, definitivamente algo se había perdido…

-e… es… espera…- la voz de Naruto tembló por momentos ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso? ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan avergonzado, por su parte Sasuke solo se aparto un poco permitiéndole al rubio que se sentara y continuara hablando –yo… yo… pues…- Naruto tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar –esto es algo muy difícil de decir… bueno… yo no… yo nunca… y entonces… si lo piensas bien… bueno…-

-¡Naruto!- Sasuke coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, estaba nervioso y lo estaba poniendo nervioso a el –toma un poco de aire, respira y habla…- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, después de todo ¡¿Qué tan calmado podría estar cuando lo detenía a medio camino?!

-bueno… entonces… yo…- Sasuke resoplo cansado, esto se estaba volviendo verdaderamente… asfixiante…

-Naruto ¿Qué sucede?- el rubio levanto la mirada al ver el tono tan amable que había utilizado el pelinegro ¡Dios! Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota…

-esta bien- hablo un poco mas decidido mientras lo miraba fijamente –yo… pues… yo nunca he estado… de esa forma… con nadie… así que yo no se… bueno si se, pero nunca he…- el dedo índice de Sasuke que se poso sobre sus labios lo hizo detenerse y ver como el pelinegro agachaba un poco la cabeza y sonreía de medio lado ¿acaso el también le iba confesar algo?

-eres patético…- susurro Sasuke provocando que una venita en la frente del rubio saltara

-¡oye!...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Sasuke apreso sus labios con los suyo en un apasionado beso que solo terminaron cuando les falto el aire, apenas se encontraban a un par de centímetros de distancia con sus narices prácticamente rozándose…

-pero yo lo soy aun mas…- Naruto hizo una mueca de incomprensión permitiéndole hablar –por que por lo menos tu eres virgen por una parte…- tomo un poco de aire ¿Por qué iba a decirlo eso? –Pero en cambio yo… yo soy completamente virgen…-

Quiso, de verdad que quiso decirle que el era el único que despertaba en el sus instintos pero no pudo, el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro al confesarle su verdad a medias fue suficiente como para que sus palabras se atascaran en su garganta. Naruto simplemente lo observaba fijamente, el, Uchiha Sasuke, el chico mas popular de todo el instituto ¿era virgen? Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, tenia que ser una broma, todas las chicas del instituto morían por el, era uno de los chicos mas perseguidos, a el no se le acercaban por que TODO mundo sabia que era novio de Sakura y por lo tanto TODO mundo conocía el carácter de la pelirosa, aun así… no podía ser cierto…

-mientes…- hablo bajamente –solo lo dices por intentar consolarme, pero no es nec…-

-Naruto- volvió a hablar mientras tomaba un poco de aire y tomaba las mejillas del rubio para que lo viera fijamente -¿Por qué razón te mentiría con algo así?-

-yo…- por primera vez Naruto no sabia que decir ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del pelinegro al ver como el rubio parecía por fin procesar la información…

-si no lo quieres hacer ahora, no importa…-

-no es que yo si quiero… pero…- la voz de Naruto dubitò por un momento –ni siquiera mi primera vez fue por ahí…-

Sasuke lo observo por un instante y pudo observar como un pequeño sonrojo se acumulaba en sus mejillas, se veía tan… ¡un momento! ¿Acababa de decir que su primera vez no había sido por ahí? –Naruto… ¿con quien fue tu primera vez?- el rubio levanto instintivamente la mirada y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, había hablado de mas…

-con… con Sakura…-

-mientes- hablo cortante el pelinegro –si hubiera sido con Sakura era obvio que tu fueras el seme, pero cuando hablaste de tu primera vez lo dijiste como si fuera una opción a elegir y a menos que Sakura sea travestí no te creo-

-¡Sakura no es travestí!- Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke quien sonreía divertido ¿Cómo era posible que sonriera tanto? –de acuerdo…- volvió a hablar el rubio –mi primera vez no fue con Sakura…- Sasuke lo vio fijamente, esa era noticia nueva -…yo le dije a ella que si, puesto que cuando me lo pregunto ella… pues tenia una cara que… no quise decirle la verdad, y para ser sinceros me siento muy mal por mentirle, pero era mejor así…- soltó un largo suspiro, era la primera vez que le confesaba esto a alguien…

-wow…-intentaba analizar la situación peor no era nada fácil –entonces… ¿con quien fue…?-

-eso… bueno… ¿te molestaría que lo habláramos otro día?...- Sasuke asintió levemente mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente, lo entendía, después de todo de seguro nadie mas que el sabia lo que el rubio le acababa de confesar, bueno, ellos dos y el que se había acostado con Naruto, sin que pudiera evitarlo una pequeña punzada se formo en su pecho ¿Quién había estado con el rubio antes? Quiso preguntarle cual era la razón por la que aun continuaba con Sakura pero supo que no era el momento, extrañamente se sentía cansado, pero cansado por el mar de confesiones que ambos habían tenido…

-gracias…- escucho el pequeño susurro que salio de boca del rubio muy cerca de su torso puesto que mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho –por escucharme…-

-dobe…- murmuro mientras hacia mas fuerte su abrazo

-oye… ¿de verdad eres virgen?-

-¡usuratonkachi!- dijo esta vez devolviéndole el golpe que hace un rato le había dado, para luego volver a abrazarlo, sonriendo levemente, definitivamente era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómodo junto a alguien, era la primera vez que sonreía tanto y extrañamente no quería que ese momento acabara…

-FB- 

Llevo ambas manos a su rostro tapándolo, obviamente ya había recordado todo lo sucedido, ambos habían perdido el control y se habían dejado llevar pero por otra parte ambos habían roto otra barrera entre ellos, menos secretos y extrañamente eso lo hacia sentir bien, sintió como el rubio empezaba a girar y se abrazaba levemente a su cadera para poder abrazarlo mientras que el evitaba hacer cualquier movimiento que lo pudiera levantar acompañado por un leve sonrojo, estuvieron a punto… de… sacudió un poco su cabeza debía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero aun así, la única pregunta que lo atormentaba era ¿Qué pasaría entre ambos mañana?

Naruto soltó un poco de aire logrando que este cayera sobre su entrepierna provocando un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo del pelinegro el cual de inmediato se alejo de el rubio un poco alterado por las sensaciones que le había provocado, Naruto se sentó tranquilamente mientras intentaba acostumbrarse un poco a la situación, sobo un poco sus ojos antes de enfocar al hombre que tenia frente a el –mmmh…- estiro un poco su cuerpo antes de pudiera despertar por completo y darse cuenta de su estado y el estado en el que se encontraba el hombre frente a el y que al parecer lo miraba sumamente sorprendido -¿Sa… Sasuke?

-- 

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y su cabeza le dolía demasiado se levanto como pudo y sintió aun mas malestar en todo su cuerpo sus manos se posaron sobre sus rodillas y vio un pequeño brillo que identifico de inmediato logrando que todos sus recuerdos volvieran de inmediato, música, sonrisas, aplausos y unas apagadas orbes negras mirándolo fijamente ¿Qué había hecho? –Dei…- hablo tranquilamente el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al rubio con dos tazas de te en la mano las cuales las puso en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama -¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-eh… bien… creo…- hablo un poco aturdido aun mientras intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos –Sasori… ¿Qué paso?-

-pues…- una nueva sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras tomaba las manos del muchacho entre las suyas –creo que fueron muchas emociones en una sola noche…- dijo dando un suave beso en la mano en la que el rubio tenia puesto el anillo…

-ya veo…- soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza causado por un pequeño mareo

-¿te encuentras bien?...-

-si, no te preocupes…-

-Deidara es en serio… en el restaurante me recomendaron que llamara a un doctor pero como se que odias ir al doctor dije que mejor no, pero si te sientes realmente mal, llamo a uno, y no acepto un no por respuesta…-

-no, no te preocupes, estoy bien…- dijo posando su mano libre en una del pelirrojo intentando sonreír lo mejor que la leve punzada en su cabeza se lo permitía…

-de acuerdo…- dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro -¿te quedas esta noche?-

-¿eh?- dijo un poco desubicado mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada comprendiendo las palabras del pelirrojo, el cual sonrió comprensivamente al ver que aun se encontraba un poco aturdido

-estábamos mas cerca de mi departamento, por eso te traje…-

-ya veo…-

-Obito y Rin se quedaron mucho tiempo esperando que despertaras, hace poco se marcharon…- comento tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza y se la daba al rubio y el empezaba a beber un poco de te de su propia taza

-¿Qué hora es?-

-pasado la media noche…-

-y… ¿alguien mas vino?- pregunto mientras veía el contenido de su bebida

-¿acaso esperabas que viniera todo el restaurante?- comento gracioso mientras le daba un sorbo a su te y veía como Deidara hacia lo mismo tranquilamente pero muy metido en sus pensamiento aun…

-esta delicioso, gracias…- la suave voz de Deidara calmo un poco a Sasori quien noto como la sonrisa de Deidara era pequeña pero por lo menos un poco mas sincera que las anteriores que le había dedicado para que no se preocupara…

-aunque…- comento llamando la atención del rubio –me pareció ver a Itachi…- Deidara levanto la mirada un tanto nervioso –pero no creo que haya sido el, después de todo si hubiera estado ahí y te hubiera visto desmayarte de seguro se habría acercado, no en vano es tu mejor amigo…- volvió a beber un poco de su te

-si, tienes razón…- bajo la mirada lentamente, por supuesto que Itachi había estado allí, el lo había visto, aquel pelinegro era inconfundible, aun podía sentir el mismo dolor que había sentido cuando vio la mirada que le había dedicado, de seguro lo estaba odiando…

-- 

Abrió lentamente la puerta e ingreso de la misma manera mientras su cabello caía pesadamente sobre su rostro, se encontraba sumamente empapado por la lluvia, ni siquiera había pensado en nada cuando vio a Deidara, cerro la puerta cuidadosamente evitando que su presencia fuera escuchada y de inmediato se recostó sobre la puerta con los ojos cerrados, había invitado a cenar a Kakashi y a Iruka a uno de los mejores restaurantes del país, Obito había dicho que no podría puesto que saldría con Rin, pero al llegar al lugar vio como todas las miradas se centraban en una pareja, 'una pedida de matrimonio' es lo que había escuchado de una de las meseras que había pasado frente a el, y la verdad es que le hubiera importado muy poco de quien se tratara si no hubiera visto una coleta rubia entre la multitud, y en ese momento su mundo detuvo…

Observo la acción dubitativa por parte de Deidara hubiera deseada tanto, que le hubiera dicho que no, hubiera deseado ir entre ellos e impedir que Deidara le diera el si, pero… ¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo? Golpeo la puerta con su puño olvidando que quería ser visto por alguien ¡¿Por qué le tuvo que pedir matrimonio?! Si bien la situación que llevaban en ese momento con Deidara no era la que el deseara, ahora que se iban a casar iba a ser peor, quizás ahora de seguro el rubio querría cortar toda relación con el, y si lo hacia… ¿Qué haría el? ¡¿En que maldito momento se había enamorado de Deidara?!

Bufo molesto consigo mismo, el y Deidara habían sido amigos desde la infancia y estùpidamente nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que Deidara tuvo su primer novio, Sasori, mientras que el había estado de novio con un montón de gente, la verdad había creído que lo que sentía eran celos de amigo, esos que se siente cuando tu mejor amigo tiene una pareja y de un día para otro y ya no tiene tanto tiempo para salir, para hablar por teléfono un rato, por que todo eso de la noche a la mañana prefiere hacerlo con otra persona, que ya no eres tu… suspiro lentamente no recordaba como habían sucedido bien las cosas, pero recordaba que había sido en una fiesta, Sasori y Deidara llevaban ya mas de un año juntos, todo el mundo había bebido demasiado, y Deidara lo acosaba con preguntas como '¿Por qué ya no sales con nadie Ita-chan?' sonrió imperceptiblemente, cada vez que Deidara estaba ebrio solía llamarlo 'Ita-chan'

Una cosa había llevado a la otra, recordaba vagamente como habían caminado a empujones y sacándose la ropa con los dientes mientras llegaban a una de las habitaciones, se habían besado con locura y lo habían hecho de la misma forma, olvidándose de todo, entregándose por completo, incluso recordaba que cuando había llegado al clímax el se había acercado al oído del rubio y le había susurrado un leve 'te amo' que gracias a Dios Deidara no recordaba y es allí donde el rubio pensaba que sus meros encuentros eran solo por pasión, quizás y nunca admitiría lo que sentía, por que quizás lo que Deidara sentía por Sasori era mas fuerte, quizás por eso no lo dejaba… quizás por eso le había dicho que si…

-¡Itachi-san!- hablo un poco escandalizada una de las empleadas mientras llevaba una mano a la boca y observaba al pelinegro completamente mojado de seguro por la lluvia y con un aspecto realmente desastroso, jamás en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para los Uchiha había visto al primogénito de la familia de aquella forma, después de todo el siempre cuidaba muy bien su apariencia

-no te preocupes…- dijo bajamente mientras empezaba a caminar –voy a darme una ducha…-

-¿necesita algo?-

-no, simplemente deseo ducharme y dormir… para siempre…- la ultima parte la dijo en un susurro que de seguro la mujer no alcanzo a escuchar, puesto que ya se encontraba un poco lejos, camino lentamente por uno de los pasillos hasta que una voz detuvo todos sus pasos '¿Sa… Sasuke?' se sorprendió un poco puesto que la voz había venido del estudio ¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa voz? Pensó por un momento pero no lo recordaba, lo mejor seria ingresar al estudio…

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

Bueno mil disculpas por la demora, pero no he estado con muy buena salud últimamente, espero que el capi espero que les haya gustado y bueno ahí esta la respuesta que tanto querían (aunque a medias) puesto que Naruto no perdió la virginidad con Sakura, en fin muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que este capi también les haya gustado… hasta el próximo capi!


	4. Completamente Determinante

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 4: **Completamente Determinante

-entonces quiero el trabajo para mañana y sin excusas baratas…- se escucharon un para de bufidos y unas que otras risas cómplices por el comentario del profesor que guardaba tranquilamente su libro en el maletin, por su parte el pelinegro simplemente continuaba con mirada fija en un punto ciego evitando por completo al resto de su clase y al profesor, todo a su alrededor era un asco, ni siquiera habia podido dormir bien por culpa del rubio, lo unico que habia hecho toda la noche era recordarlo, recordar sus gemidos, sus movimientos, sus suspiros, sus besos, su piel… sacudio con fuerza su cabeza, su corazon habia empezado a latir con violencia. Y sin poder evitarlo los ultimos recuerdos de la noche llegaron a su mente, logrando que arrugara el entrecejo –maldito dobe…-

-FB- 

_-¿Sasuke?- la voz de su hermano resono en la estancia logrando que el rubio abriera desmesuradamente los ojos e instintivamente buscara su camisa intentando tapar su entre pierna _

_-¿Qué… que haces aqui?-_

_-como que ¿Qué haces aqui? Yo vivo aquí- aseguro tomando el pomo de la puerta -¿estas con alguien? Me parecio escuchar otra voz…-_

_-si, estoy con Naruto…-_

_-¿todavia?- para ese instante Sasuke habia caminado hacia la puerta, se encontraba frente a ella a unos cuantos centímetros, rogando por que su hermano no abriera la puerta_

_-si, comenzo a llover y…-_

_-ah… claro bueno…- Itachi penso un momento deberia ofrecerse a llevar a Naruto, pero no se sentia con animos ni de respirar –bueno, espero que hayan avisado en la casa de el, ya sabes que puedes coger el carro que quieras…-_

_-si…-_

_-bueno, los dejo me voy a recostar…-_

_Y casi de inmediato escucho los pasos de su hermano alejarse de poco a poco, suspiro un poco agitado, si su hermano hubiera abierto la puerta… un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo ¡adios a lo poco de su vida privada en esa casa! –eh… Sasuke…- la suave vos del rubio lo hizo girar de inmediato -¡eh!- observo como el rubio desvio la mirada con un debil sonrojo en el rostro ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Bajo de inmediato la mirada y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba desnudo_

_-ah… Naruto…- busco como pudo su pantalón hasta medio ponerselo mientras veia al rubio intentando hacer lo mismo_

_-Sasuke… yo…- el corazon de Naruto comenzo a bombear con fuerza, malditas hormonas, no hacian mas que traerle problemas –esto… no creo… que…-_

_Sasuke empezo a arrugar el entrecejo al ver la actitud tan dubitativa por parte del rubio y apreto con fuerza los puños ¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? –callate- la seca voz de Sasuke logro que el ojiazul levantara la vista –otro dia seguimos con las clases…- empezo a colocarse su camisa sin observar al menor ¿Por qué su pecho dolia de esa manera?_

_-pero… yo…-_

_-no me hables como si fuera una mujer con la que acabas de engañar a tu esposa…- giro para enfrentar la mirada del muchacho –no hay sentimientos de por medio… asi que no te veas mas patetico de lo que eres y no intentes consolarme…-_

_-idiota…- murmuro entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños ¿Quién se creia que era ese pelinegro? El no iba por ahí acostandose con quien se le cruzara por el camino…_

_-sera mejor que ya te vayas la lluvia ya esta empezando a cesar…- ignoro completamente al rubio mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana para comprobar que la lluvia empezaba a detenerse_

_-no te has acostado con un cualquiera para que me hables de esa manera teme…-_

_-en realidad no hemos llegado hasta el final…- comento sarcastico mientars giraba para ver al rubio, el nerviosismo en el rubio lo habia detectado como una mala manera de disculparse por el impulso y poner de por medio a la pelirosa, y sinceramente lo menos que queria era oir de ella en esos momentos –asi que literalmente aquí no ha pasado nada…-_

_-¿nada!- apreto con mas fuerza sus puños ¿ese era el Sasuke que hace unos momentos le habia confesado que era virgen? Sinceramente… dudaba que fuera virgen, y ese pensamiento provocaba un pequeño dolor en su pecho…_

_-solo… vete…- desvió la mirada del rubio mientars se cruzaba de brazos arrimado en la ventana_

_-esto simplemente… nunca debio pasar…- tomo sus cuadernos y se acerco a la puerta deteniendose frente a la misma mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pomo –eres un imbècil…- y sin mas salio y cerro la puerta para luego escuchar como otra puerta se abria y cerraba de la misma forma hundiendolo en un silencio estupido, bufo molesto, maldito rubio, malditos sus impulsos, malditos sus propios impulsos y malditas clases de matematicas, que le gustara o no tendria que seguirle dando, aun asi… aunque se lo negara al rubio y asi mismo algo dentro de si le gritaba con fuerza que no se alejara del ojiazul, lo necesitaba y no podia eviatarlo…_

_-solo…- llevo ambas manos a su cabeza –solo es… por que es la primera persona que llama mi atención… solo eso…-_

-FB- 

-Sasuke- estùpido, estùpido, estùpido, estùpido Naruto ¿Por qué simplemente no se quedo callado? No es que el tuviera experiencia en: 'Los Mejores Temas Después De Una Excelente Sesión De Sexo' tampoco es que hubieran estado estrictamente juntos, pero habían dado un gran paso, y lo unico que se le ocurria al dobe era tartamudear e intentar insinuar que no había sido lo correcto -¿Sasuke?- no es que le gustara mucho la idea de ser 'amantes' por que legalmente después de haber estado de esa manera con Naruto y considerando a Sakura, legalmente eso era lo que eran simples amantes -¿Sasuke… estas bien?- no entendia por que pero ese pensamiento no le agradaba y después de haber probado la exquisita piel del rubio no queria ni siquiera pensar en que aquella pelirosa se atrevia a besarlo, no queria besarlo después de que la hubiera besado a ello ¡un momento¿Acaso se estaba planteando volver a besarlo?

-¡SASUKE!- un peliplateado golpeo con fuerza la banca del pelinegro logrando que este diera un pequeño salto

-¡que demonios te sucede Suigetsu!-

-¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti, Juugo lleva llamandote media hora!-

-¿eh?-

-Sasuke si quiera sabes en que hora estamos…-

-¿la primera?-

-estamos en receso…- aseguro el mayor mientras se recostaba un poco en el asiento

-¿y a que debemos tu total distraccion?- pregunto Suigetsu mientras se sentaba en una banca subiendo las piernas distridamente…

-no es de su incumbencia…- se levanto con parsimonia mientras se encaminaba a la salida del salon con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-que carácter…-

-es demasiado inusual su actitud…- comento el mayor mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, a veces era tan complicado intentar entender a sus amigos…

-- 

-y a estado asi todo el dia…- comento Sakura mientras todos los que se encontraban en esa mesa observaban al rubio perder su mirada entre la gente mientras bebia un poco de jugo –crei que el receso lo animaria un poco…- comento un poco derrotada, no le agradaba no saber que le pasaba al ojiazul

-quizas es lo de matematicas y todo eso Sakura…- hablo Ino intentando subirle el animo a su amiga

-no lo creo…- dijo negando levemente con la cabeza 

-tampoco es que debamos preocuparnos demasiados… ha de ser algo momentaneo…- comento Chouji viendo al rubio igual que el resto de sus amigos 

-ojala…- fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirosa antes de soltar un largo suspiro…

-¡Hola Naruto!- un grupo de chicas demasiado sonrientes hablaron al unisono mientras pasaban delante del rubio, el cual solo contesto levantando la mano

-regaladas…- murmuro Sakura mientras arrugaba el entre cejo y les mandaba una mirada asesina logrando que se marcharan de inmediato, definitivamente naruto nunca pasaba desapercibido…

-por lo menos solo las saludo vagamente…- 

-y eso es lo que me preocupa…-

-¿Que!- Ino estuvo a punto de escupir la poca gaseosa que habia bebido

-Naruto siempre le ofrece una sonrisa a quien sea… no en señal de coquetería, por que sonreir es su naturaleza, sin embargo hoy… no lo ha hecho…-

-ya veo…- susurro Ino mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su amiga -¡pero no debes entristecerte Sakura!- la pelirosa la miro sin entender muy bien lo que queria decirle -¿no lo entiendes? Si tu entristeces, entonces… ¿Quién le subira el animo a Naruto?- la ojiverde analizo momentáneamente la situación con la mirada fija en el rubio

-¡tienes razon!- y sin mas se levanto se acerco un poco mas a su novio para intentar armar una conversación, fuera como fuera queria ser ella quien le arrancara una sonrisa al rubio…

-- 

¡Listo¡Lo habia decidido! Quizas era una completa estupidez, quizas el era el estupido, ya ni siquiera sabia lo que era, pero lo unico de lo que estaba seguro era de que necesitaba volver a tener al rubio entre sus brazos, comprobarse a si mismo que lo que necesitaba era perder su virginidad de una vez por todas y demostrarse que su obsesion con Naruto era solo por ser el unico capaz de alborotar sus hormonas, no importaba si estaba con Sakura, el solo lo queria a su lado una noche, una vez, solo eso y alejaria al rubio, de su vida y sus pensamientos… su plan era perfecto… tenia que serlo…

Camino hasta el patio de comidas que era el lugar donde la mayoria de estudiantes se reunia a comer y pudo divisar al rubio conversando con la pelirosa, aunque para ser sinceros la unica que hablaba y sonreia era ella, Naruto parecia absorto en otro mundo, respiro profundo, se acercaria a el, medio aclararian todo, y… pero antes de que pudiera terminar su plan, observo al rubio dirigirle por primera vez la palabra a la pelirosa mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia el baño. Perfecto.

Camino con tranquilidad atrevezando el patio de comidas e ignorando por completo un par de miradas y llamados, no le interesaban en lo mas minimo, entro tranquilamente mientras veia al rubio lavarse las manos, al parecer sin percartarse aun de su presencia, recorrio rapidamente con la mirada el lugar, no habia nadie mas, el rubio camino tranquilamente hacia uno de los baños y de inmediato lo siguió colocando su mano para evitar que cerrara la puerta -¡oye que…!- Naruto enmudecio de inmediato al verlo y su pecho comenzo a latir con mas fuerza, no queria verlo, no tenia que verlo, tenia que respetar a su novia -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-tenemos que hablar…- y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ingreso al habitáculo cerrandolo para evitar que abrieran la puerta

-¿Qué demonios haces?– susurro para evitar que cualquier persona que entrara los escuchara, inevitablemente estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, el lugar era sumamente estrecho

-ya te dije que hablar…-

-pues bien podemos hablar en otra parte…-

-¿por que?- poso una mano en la pared que estaba tras del rubio dejando sus rostros extremadamente cerca -¿temes volver a equivocarte?-

El aliento rozaba su rostro de una manera demasiado excitante, Sasuke en definitiva era demasiado sensual –alejate…- gimio bajamente, empezaba a perder los estribos

-ya te dije que no hasta que hablemos…- ¿en que momento habia llegado todo a este punto? Hasta hace unos dias ni siquiera se hablaban y ahora lo tenia arrinconado en un baño, muriendose por terminar lo que no lograron en su casa

-que no alejate…- intento vagamente alejarlo colando sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro pero todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron al tocarlo "_Sakura, Sakura_" pensaba obligadamente, no debia engañarla, no debia… no debia…

-solo vamos a hablar…- Sasuke hablo muy cerca de su oido provocando un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo -…¿no se a que le temes…?-

-no es lugar para eso…- cerro sus ojos "_Sakura… Sak…_"

-¿para eso? Sono en doble sentido…- susurro rozando su nariz con el cuello del rubio, quien simplemente llevo su cabeza hacia atrás por la corriente de sensaciones que ese roce le habia provocado…

¿Cuándo habia aprendido a hacer todo eso? Ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke lo sabia, lo unico que sabia era que deseaba a Naruto y la poca cordura que le quedaba empezaba a desvanecerse –Sa… suke…- susurro vagamente el rubio, ya no habia cabida en sus pensamiento para otra cosa que no fuera el pelinegro

-lo de ayer…- Sasuke poso sus manos en la cadera del rubio atrayendolo hacia el –quizas fue un error…- dio un corto beso en el cuello –quizas esta mal…- una mano se empezo a desviar hacia el borde del pantalón –pero no puedes evitar desearlo…- metio la mano dentro del pantalón apresando entre sus manos los gluteos del rubio

-ah… no… detente… Sasuke…- susurro mientras sentia la mano de Sasuke acariciar por completo su parte trasera ¿Por qué lo envolvia de esa manera? Por que no podia simplemente alejarlo, tantas personas habian intentado seducirlo, pero Sasuke era la primera persona que lo hacia olvidarse de todo… incluso de si mismo…

-y yo tambien lo deseo…- su otra mano la elevo hacia la nuca del menor –las sonrisas… la conformidad, la puedes tener junto a Sakura, pero el deseo… la pasion… todo lo que quieras sabes perfectamente que solo la tendras a mi lado…- y sin esperar un segundo mas empezo a besar el cuello del menor, nunca en su vida habia actuado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando veia a Naruto se habia imaginado a si mismo diciendo todo eso, prácticamente le estaba proponiendo que fueran amantes, encontrandose a escondidas, burlandose de las personas que creian en la pareja perfecta conformada por la porrista y el capitan de futbol, jugando a quererse solo cuando ambos pudieran, siempre a escondidas… como en ese momento, prácticamente… le estaba entregando su dignidad al rubio…

'No lo hagas' 'No debes' 'No puedes' 'La lastimaras' su mente gritaba y retumbaba con fuerza al sentir las caricias del pelinegro, pero tampoco hacia nada por detenerlo, sabia que no era lo correcto, pero Sasuke… el era tan embriagante… como explicar lo que sientes cuando tienes a una persona como esa besándote, exigiéndote solamente que permanezcas a su lado, no le reprochaba, ni siquiera mencionaba a Sakura con algún sentimiento de por medio, no debía, no podía, pero… si quería, quería sentirlo, quería dejarse llevar, quería olvidarse de todo, quería estar con Sakura, pero también era conciente de que no debía dejar a Sakura, no debia lastimarla, ella lo amaba, ella era perfecta, ella… ella definitivamente no era como Sasuke…

Tomo entre sus manos la cara del pelinegro perdiéndose en esas orbes por un par de segundos, en definitiva demasiado embriagante, no necesitaba palabras, todas ya las había dicho Sasuke, lo beso, apasionadamente, igual que las caricias del mayor, con fuerza intentando demostrarle que de ahora en adelante los dos jugarían a quererse a escondidas, con pasión corroborando que el deseaba lo mismo…

Las manos de Sasuke se desviaron a la camisa del rubio empezando a desabotonarla para poder tocar nuevamente su piel, a pesar del beso que el rubio le proporcionaba no podía evitar sonreír, no podía evitar sentir ese leve calor de felicidad que inundaba su cuerpo al sentir como el rubio comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, comenzaron a moverse poco a poco logrando que la espalda de Sasuke chocara contra la puerta, arqueo un poco la espalda al sentir como Naruto empezaba a bajarle los pantalones ¿en que momento los había desabrochado? Agacho un poco la mirada para ver como el menor empezaba a agacharse, rozando el borde de su boxer con las manos, esa imagen… esa imagen provoco que el corazon del pelinegro latiera con fuerza…

Naruto levanto la mirada para fijarse en los ojos completamente fijos que Sasuke mantenia en el, sonrio traviesamente –te lo debo…- susurro mientras bajaba lentamente los boxer dejando que sus dedos rozaran de vez en cuando la piel del mayor quien mordia su labio inferior evitando hacer ruido, una vez los hubo bajado por completo y el pelinegro quedara desnudo de la cintura para abajo empezo a dar cortos besitos en los muslos intercalando de una pierna a otra…

-ah… Naruto…- el rubio acerco lentamente sus labios al miembro de Sasuke podia sentir claramente la intensa mirada por parte de este, pero antes de que sus labios rozaran el duro miembro del ojinegro saco un poco la lengua y le dio una pequeña lamida -¡AHH!- llevo sus manos a la boca ese simple roce lo habia descontrolado por completo, habia sentido una fuerte punzada en su espalda…

Naruto no lo dudo un segundo mas y apreso en su boca el miembro de Sasuke comenzando con unas lentas subidas y bajadas, queria oirlo gemir, queria provocarlo, queria conocer todas las facetas del pelinegro, definitivamente… en ese momento ya no habia espacio en su cabeza para otro pensamiento que no fuera Sasuke –Na… Naruto…- gimio bajamente el pelinegro al sentir las manos del rubio dentro de su camisa y rozando todo su pecho…

¿Cómo podia tener un cuerpo tan… perfecto? Según tenia entendido Sasuke no practicaba ningun deporte en el instintuto, aunque a lo mejor si se ejercitaba, aumento el movimiento de su boca y levanto un poco la mirada, Sasuke mordia fuertemente su labio inferior y cerraba los ojos, sabia que no debia hacer demasiado ruido, subio un poco mas su mano y pellizco una tetilla provocando que el pelinegro sacudiera por completo su cuerpo -¡no hagas eso!-

-pero te gusta…- concluyo el rubio alejando el miembro de su boca, pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera volver a reponder apreso su miembro esta vez con movimientos mas rapidos…

-¡ahh… Naruto…!- sentia su ingle latir con fuerza y sus sentidos opacarse poco a poco Naruto aumento la velocidad de sus succionadas provocando que el mayor casi perdiera el equilibrio teniendo que agarrarse de los laterales del baño en un brusco movimiento, pronto iba a acabar -¡ahh!- las manos de Naruto continuaban recorriendo su torso, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente como podia volverlo loco con tanta facilidad -¡Ahh!- apreto con mas fuerza su agarre en los laterales cuando sintio otro pellizcoparte del ojiazul…

Continuaba sin detenerse Sasuke comenzaba a mover sus caderas, podia sentir claramente el leve temblor en el cuerpo del pelinegro, el sudor que rodaba por su frente y sus nudillos casi blancos de tanto apretar los laterales del baño, no podia negarlo mas, deseaba a Sasuke, lo deseaba mas de lo que ha podido desear a nadie en su vida y aunque lo quisiera ocultar sabia que no podria sentir eso por nadie mas, aunque en su vida solo haya estado con tres personas, contando con Sasuke, sabia y sentía que Sasuke definitivamente era unico -¡AHHH!- el fuerte grito que emitio Sasuke lo hizo estremecerse mientras bebia la escencia del mayor sin poder evitarlo…

Intentaba regularizar su respiración ¿Qué demonios habia sido eso! En definitiva habia sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, se arrimo contra la puerta, necesitaba sostenerse de algo, habia sido como si todo a su alrededor se borrara, como si hubiera flotado por un escaso segundo, abrio los ojos para observar la firme mirada del rubio ahora frente a el y de inmediato lo atrajo hacia si, para fundirse en un beso completamente demandante, su pecho latia con fuerza y su cuerpo aun temblaba pero en definitiva… no podia cansarse de tocarlo…

-eh… disculpa… ¿estas bien?- la voz de un chico los hizo separarse de inmediato fijando la vista en el otro 

-si… si, no te preocupes…- hablo Naruto un tanto nervioso al ver que el pelinegro no estaba dispuesto a hablar, pudo ver la sonrisa un tanto maliciosa que dibujo Sasuke y sin poder evitarlo temblo…

-¿estas seguro? Me parecio oir un grito y crei que habia venido del baño…-

-ah… ¿si?- hablo entrecortado al sentir como el pelinegro empezaba a besar su cuello –pues yo no he oido… nada…-

-ah… bueno, quizas lo imagine, disculpa…- esucharon los pasos del muchacho alejarse, de seguro dejandolos solos…

-¿estas loco?- murmuro Naruto sintiendo aun los besos que repartía el pelinegro, pero lo único que recibio como repuesta fue un apasionado beso que lo dejo casi sin aire, se separaron intentando regularizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazon mientras Sasuke se subia los pantalones e intentaba arreglarse como podia…

-nos vemos…- abrio tranquilamente la puerta mirando de reojo al rubio -…esta noche en mi casa… Naruto…- impulsivamente y todo lo contrario a la que Naruto pudiera controlar su corazon dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre de los labios del pelinegro, mientras lo veia salir tranquilamente, como si nada…

Salio tranquilamente y fijo la mirada en su reflejo, suspiro tranquilamente todo habia sido una completa locura, abrio la llave y mojo su rostro buscando despejarse un poco, definitivamente Sasuke lograba que se olvidara del resto, y eso no estaba bien, sin embargo no queria negarse, no queria alejarlo #_nos vemos… esta noche en mi casa… Naruto…_# un leve sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas, que estupido… venir a sonrojarse a esta altura, y sin poder evitarlo… sonrio… su primera sonrisa del dia, se la habia sacado Sasuke…

-- 

Volvio a ver el reloj quizás por una enesima vez en el dia, y nuevamente suspiro, solto la pluma que sostenia en la mano y se recosto un poco en su asiento, Itachi, no llegaba y no es que hubieran quedado en almorzar juntos, sin embargo el siempre llegaba, sin que tuvieran un pacto acordado, el siempre llegaba y juntos iban a almorzar, sonrio melancólicamente, era un verdadero estupido si en realidad creia que el peliengro se aparecia por ahí después de lo que habia visto en el restaurante, levanto su mano y pudo ver el anillo que se posaba en su dedo anular #_¡lo felicito Deidara-san!_# #_¡es una verdadera suerte, usted y Sasori-kun hacen una gran pareja!_# #_¡les deseo toda la suerte del mundo!_# suspiro tranquilamente casi todo el mundo lo habian llenado de halago, halagos que el sentia, no merecia…

-Deidara-kun…- la voz de su asistente lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco y que una emocion extraña lo embargara ¿Acaso Itachi si lo habia ido a ver?

-dime…- respondio mientras presionaba un boton

-ya es hora del almuerzo ¿necesita algo mas o puedo retirarme?...-

-no ve… nos vemos en una hora…- dijo débilmente y con un pequeño tono de decepcion, volvio a recostarse en su asiento, a veces era muy ingenuo, era obvio que… Itachi no vendria…

Unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta llamando la atención del rubio –pasa…- pronuncio tranquilamente mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza –pense que te ibas a almorzar Atsi…-

-no soy Atsi…- el cuerpo de Deidara se tenso de inmediato al reconocer la voz del mayor y rapidamente se levanto de su asiento para poder verlo ingresar y cerrar la puerta con una bolsa de comida en la mano –no es bueno perder las buenas costumbres…- comento levantando un poco la bolsa y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Iatchi…-

-- 

-no lo entiendo… y la verdad… asusta…- comento Suigetsu a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado mientras copiaba la clase que el profesor había escrito en la pizarra…

-no intentes entenderlo… o tu terminaras loco…- Juugo continuaba escribiendo respondiéndole automáticamente al peliplateado que de vez en cuando miraba al pelinegro con algo de miedo, toda la mañana el Uchiha se la había pasado distraído y con un humor de perros y de repente de la noche a la mañana, mas bien del receso a la siguiente hora aparecía en la clase con un semblante mas calmado, y estaba seguro de que no había visto mal, estaba seguro que había visto una media sonrisa en los labios del impasible Uchiha Sasuke, la cual había provocado que medio instituto se revolucionara intentando buscarle justificación al súbito cambio de humor del pelinegro, pero nadie sabia el por que…

-es que simplemente… ese hombre no tiene entrenado los músculos de la sonrisa… y eso es lo que me da mas miedo…- Juugo rió bajamente por el comentario pero su risa se agrando mas cuando vio el diccionario de Sasuke golpear con fuerza la cara de Suigetsu

-te dije que Sasuke tiene buen oído…- comento gracioso mientras le ofrecía la mano a su amigo para que se pudiera levantar ante la mirada de sus compañeros

-es un amargado, eso es todo…-

-- 

Sakura sonreía abiertamente mientras realizaba unos ejercicios de matemáticas, levanto un momento la mirada y vio al rubio sonreír, si sonreír, por fin había sonreído, no sabia la razón y poco le importaba si podía verlo nuevamente con su alegría de siempre, se encontraba frente a Iruka-sensei quien revisaba sus ejercicios y al parecer lo alababa puesto que el castaño le sonreía, mientras Naruto rascaba su nuca con un pequeño sonrojo y su infaltable sonrisa en los labios –es bueno verlo como siempre ¿no?- Sakura simplemente asintió ante el comentario de su amiga, definitivamente era reconfortante verlo como siempre -oye Sakura…-

-ya que Naruto va a estar ocupado toda esta semana ¿me acompañas al centro comercial…?-

-¿eh?- giro para poder ver a su amiga que se encontraba en la banca de atrás -¿y para que?-

-es que dentro de poco sera el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun… y queria que me ayudaras a escoger el regalo perfecto…-

-ya veo… ¿y cuando es su cumpleaños?

-el 14 de septiembre- dijo sonriente la rubia mientras su amiga le sonreia de igual manera -¿Qué dices?-

-por supuesto que te acompaño… pero tendra que ser después de los entrenamientos…-

-no hay problema…-

-¿oigan que tanto cuchichean?- hablo bajamente Kiba mientras se acercaba a las dos muchachas con un aire jugueton –¿acaso de los chicos mas guapos del intintuto osea nosotros?- rio bajamente al ver la cara de sus amigas siemrpe era bueno fastidiarlas un poco…

-¡callate baka!- la rubia le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al castaño logrando que este volviera a su asiento susurrando un debil 'mujeres' 

-ahora que mencionas lo del cumpleaños…- medito la pelirosa mientras levantaba la mirada –dentro de poco sera el cumpleaños de Naruto…-

-¡siii!- sonrio aun mas –¡el cumpleaños de Naruto es el evento social mas esperado del año, Naruto siempre ofrece las mejores fiestas¿me pregunto donde la hará este año?-

-mmmh… no lo se…-

-ojala Sasuke-kun hiciera una fiesta para su cumpleaños… digo cumplirá los 18 y creo que nunca se ha hecho una…- hablo algo decepcionada…

-si… ya conoces su carácter… aunque si se decidiera a hacer una te aseguro que no habría lugar donde entrara tanta gente…-

-¡si, Sasuke-kun es muy popular!-

-es popular por que es guapo…- corrigió la muchacha –en cambio Naruto es popular por que es amable, dulce, sociable, guapo, muy guapo…- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-si, si ya lo se amiga, pero cambiando de tema ¿has pensado que regalarle?...-

-mmmh… la verdad no…-

-Haruno-san… Yamanaka-san ¿Han terminado los ejrecicios?-

-eh… disculpen Iruka-sensei…- hablaron al unisono mientras ambas volvian a sus respectivos cuadernos para terminar la tarea..

-- 

-esta delicioso…- pronuncio Deidara a lo que Itachi le respondió con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, y volvieron al mismo mutismo desde que el pelinegro había llegado, ahora se encontraban comiendo con unos palillos en la oficina del rubio, sin importarles que el lugar quedara impregnado con aquel olor, la tension era obvia, ninguno sabia que decir, pero aun asi una parte en el menor se alegraba, se alegraba de que a pesar de todo Itachi, no lo hubiera olvidado, de que en este momento Itachi estuviera con el…

-Deidara…- al escuchar la voz del mayor su cuerpo se tenso y vio como el pelinegro dejaba su comida sobre el escritorio para mirarlo fijamente -¿amas a Sasori?-

Su corazon dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras y empezo a sentir como sus ojos ardian ¿Qué debia responderle¿acaso Sasori el era el hombre indicado para el? "_¿pero como demonios se me ocurre preguntarme eso! El… el es lo mejor para mi… yo le dije que si… ya no puedo retractarme…_" sus pensamientos confusos se mezclaron con la tension y sin poder evitarlo agacho la mirada, no queria llorar, no frente a Itachi -¿acaso no me amas a mi?- nuevamente el mundo Deidara se vino abajo ¿Por qué Itachi le hacia esto¿Por qué ahora? Un suave suspiro se escucho en el lugar, sin que el se atreviera a levantar la mirada –es obvio que no…- volvio a hablar el pelinegro –yo solo sere tu amigo…- vio como el mayor desviaba su mirada hacia una de las paredes -…siempre…-

Una fuerte opresión se formo en su pecho, y sin mas las lagrimas se avecinaron a su rostro, sabia que Itachi no las podia ver, tenia su cabeza demasiado agachada –me tengo que ir…- todos sus sentidos se despertaron de inmediato al ver como el pelinegro se levantaba y caminaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se abalanzo contra el pegando su rostro a la firme espalda del Uchiha, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del mayor, e inevitablemente lloro, sabia que no debia detenerlo, que se hacia daño a si mismo, y le hacia daño a Itachi –yo…- nuevamente hablo Itachi ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hablar Itachi¿Por qué el no podia formar una sola palabra? 

Las manos de Itachi apresaron las suyas mientras el seguia llorando aferrado a su espalda, era demasiado debil –yo…- volvio a repetir como dudando lo que debia decir –…te amo Deidara…- sintió su corazón paralizarse por un segundo que se le hizo eterno –te amo desde siempre aunque no me haya dado cuenta…- apreto aun mas las manos del rubio intentando darse fuerza –ni aunque te hayas querido dar cuenta…-

-Itachi…- aquel susurro proveniente del rubio floto en el aire sin ser terminado, solamente hubo un abrazo, un gemido, un movimiento, una mirada, y una lagrima…

-- 

-Naruto toma asiento junto Sasuke por favor…- el rubio simplemente cabeceo acercandose al puesto que le habia indicado el castaño mientras este empezaba a dar las clases, benditas clases de matematicas, se suponia que a esta hora deberia estar entrenando para los partidos que se acercaban, pero no, estaba ahí sentado tomando clases extras, miro de reojo al pelinegro a su lado izquierdo, mantenia su codo sobre la mesa, y su quijada sobre su mano mientras finjia prestar atención, sabia que finjia puesto que su mirada parecia perdida ¿en que estaria pensando? Sacudio un poco su cabeza, eso no tenia que importarle, ademas al parecer lo estaba ignorando, no esperaba una bienvenida por parte del mayor, pero le hubiera gustado que mas que sea le hubiera dirigido una mirada, y eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo le habia dolido…

De acuerdo, bien era cierto que a estas alturas ya todo el mundo se habia enterado de su pelea y que era mas que seguro de que todo el mundo pensaba que eran enemigos y que se odiaban a muerte… sin embargo… esa no era la verdad, ni siquiera se le acercaba, ellos eran mas que eso, ellos eran todos menos enemigos, una debil sonrisa se poso en sus labios ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Toda esa locura que le habia propuesto Sasuke, era eso, una locura, habia echo cosas estupidas en su vida pero esta las superaba todas ¿en que lugar habia quedado Sakura¿acaso ya no la amaba? Volvio a sacudir su cabeza, no queria pensar en eso ahora, lo unico que habia pasado por su cabeza en todo el dia hasta la hora de la salida eran las ultimas palabras que le habia dedicado el pelinegro #_nos vemos… esta noche en mi casa… Naruto_#

No podia evitarlo su cuerpo se electrizaba de solo recordar como habia sonado su nombre en los labios del pelinegro, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre si que este estuviera acompañado por un gemido o algo por el estilo, era la primera vez que su nombre sonaba tan bien en la boca de alguien ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No habia despegado su mirada de el, ni un solo segundo, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué hacia Sasuke en esta clase? Después de todo según la clase de ayer, Sasuke obviamente sabia de sobra esta materia… entonces ¿Por qué estaba en esa clase?

-Naruto… ¿se puede saber por que ni siquiera has sacado un cuaderno?- la voz de Iruka sonó algo molesto sacando por completo de sus pensamientos al rubio y logrando que se avergonzara un poco al sentir la mirada del resto sobre el, pero sabia que la que mas pesaba era la del pelinegro que lo observaba con una ceja levantada, como si adivinara que se había distrito por estarlo observando…

-disculpa Iruka-sensei…- hablo mientras sacaba un cuaderno, se dio cuenta que habían unos ejercicios que ya habían sido borrados y que el no había copiado, giro un poco su cabeza y vio como el pelinegro escribía en su cuaderno, negó mentalmente, lo mejor no era pedirle los apuntes a el, giro hacia su lado derecho y vio a la misma muchacha que había conocido el día anterior, quizás ella lo podía ayudar -…eh Hinata… disculpa podrías…- un pequeño golpe se escucho su banca interrumpiendo sus palabras y logrando que regresara su mirada a su banca para ver como se encontraba un cuaderno con todo los apuntes que el necesitaba –Sasuke…- susurro mientras observaba como el mayor había vuelto a su posición fría de hace un momento, inevitablemente sonrió…

Copio rápidamente los ejercicios, no entendía por que pero ese pequeño gesto lo habia alegrado, observo una vez mas al pelinegro y sin quererlo su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana "_vaya… desde aquí se puede ver toda la cancha…_" y asi era, el no podía verla muy bien pero era obvio que Sasuke podia observar su campo de entrenamiento con total facilidad, aunque dudaba que en realidad en algun momento se hubiera fijado de que el entrenaba ahí, volteo la hoja para seguir copiando, pero ya no habian mas números, había una pequeña nota escrita por Sasuke:

'Sera mejor que no te distraigas tanto dobe, presta atención por que dudo que hoy podamos ver algo de materia, por cierto, deja de observarme tanto…'

Un leve carmín se formo en sus mejillas por las palabras de Sasuke, no solo por que se habia percatado de su constante mirada, sino por las palabras que le había lanzado #_nos vemos… esta noche en mi casa… Naruto_# su rostro enrojeció mas, observo de soslayo al pelinegro y pudo ver como esbozaba una media sonrisa, Sasuke en definitiva era demasiado, incluso para el, era demasiado sensual, demasiado seguro, demasiado inteligente, demasiado atrayente, demasiado inevitable…

-- 

-ahh…- Deidara arqueo un poco la espalda, su cabeza le gritaba que eso no estaba bien, pero su corazon, su corazon simplemente le rogaba que no se detuviera –I… Itachi…- sintio como los besos del pelinegro decendian de su pecho hasta su ombligo lentamente ¿Cómo habian llegado a eso? Ni el mismo lo sabia, solo sentia, sentia que su corazon hubiera explotado si se negaba lo que estaba sintiendo –mmmh…- mordio su labio inferior al sentir las manos del pelinegro tocar todo su torso mientras seguian besando su vientre, amaba sus caricias, amaba su dedicacion a la hora de hacer el amor, por que aunque no estuviera bien lo que estaba haciendo, era conciente de que con Itachi jamas habia tenido sexo… ellos hacian el amor…

Lamio uno de sus dedos y con cuidado lo ingreso en la entrada del rubio que ahogo un gemido mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, se volvio a alzar para apoderarse de sus labios, los necesitaba, necesitaba a Deidara, odiaba admitir que necesitaba a alguien, pero no podia evitarlo, esa su verdad, su triste verdad, necesitaba a Deidara pero el no le pertenecia, el beso se volvio mas apasionado e ingreso su lengua en la boca del menor provocando un estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos, metio un segundo dedo y pudo ver como Deidara arqueaba nuevamente su espalda, necesitaba poseerlo, necesitaba engañarse por unos momentos, necesitaba creer que por un instante… Deidara le pertenecia…

-Itachi…- gimio bajamente el nombre del pelinegro mientras apresaba su cuello logrando que lo mirara a los ojos –hazlo ya… quiero… no, necesito sentirte…- los labios de Itachi apresaron los contrarios en un profundo beso y lentamente quito los dedos mientras se alejaba un poco del rubio para alzar con cuidado sus piernas –ahh…- fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro en el ineterior y sintio como empezaba a ser apresado en el interior ahogandole 

-Dei…- ingreso por completo absorbiéndolos en un pequeño silencio antes de que comenzara a moverse, cada momento con Deidara era increíble, era como si en ese momento todo desapareciera como si el tiempo fuera mas lento de la normal… como si ambos flotaran en una nube de la cual nunca hubiera querido bajar…

-ahh…- Itachi empezo a embestirlo lentamente provocando pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo, suaves movimientos que empezaban a cortarle la respiración –mmmh…- las manos de Itachi recorrian su torso, sentia que las manos del pelinegro quemaban al tocar su piel ¿Cómo podia exitarlo de esa manera? Sabia que solamente con Itachi sentia su conciencia quedaba olvidada, como si no exitiera, el tacto de Itachi era tan exquisito, tan perfecto como el -¡mmmh!- Itachi empezaba a aumentar la intesidad de sus embestidas y su cuerpo empezaba a moverse por la intensidad con la que el pelinegro lo penetraba, todo era tan exquisito…

-mmmh…- un pequeño gemido se escapo sin que pudiera evitarlo tener de esa manera a Deidara era de las pocas cosas que amaba en esta vida, solo el podía darle esa felicidad que tan escasamente tenia, necesitaba tenerlo junto a el, pero no en cortos de tiempo, necesitaba tenerlo junto a el siempre, la velocidad de las embestidas aumento aun mas y volvio a apresar la boca del rubio para que los gemidos se murieran entre sus bocas…

-¡AHH!- Deidara corto de inmediato el beso al sentir como Itachi daba en un punto exacto en su interior que hizo que contrajera el miembro del pelinegro en su interior

-¡Ahh Deidara!- sintio como el rubio se arqueaba y apretaba aun mas su miembro, sabia que habia dado en ese punto que rompia la cordura del menor…

-¡ahh¡¡Itachi!- la mano del mayor apreso el miembro del rubio en un delicioso vaivén que provocaba que el menor empezara a moverse casi inconcientemente, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, mas rápidas, mas intensas, sentía su vista nublarse pero esta vez no por las lagrimas sino por las emociones, por los movimientos, por los suaves gemidos que se escuchaban, le encantaba oir gemir a Itachi y aun mas si el era el que provocaba de esa manera al pelinegro, no habia nada mejor que escuchar y sentir a Itachi…

-Deidara…- volvio a dar en aquel punto que estremecio al rubio, podia ver el sudor empezar a salir por la frente del muchacho provocando que su calor corporal se elevara aun mas –me encanta tenerte…- volvió a embestirlo con fuerza y el pelilargo se aferro de su cuello en un rápido movimiento quedando a horcajadas sobre el pelinegro quien continuo embistiéndolo pero esta vez con mas profundidad –me encanta todo en ti…- empezó a besar el cuello moreno del rubio mientras este echaba hacia atrás su cabeza, poso sus manos sobre las caderas del menos mientras este se aferraba aun mas a su cuello, en un constante sube y baja que aumentaba el placer de ambos…

-¡ahh… Itachi!- aferro sus manos a la espalda del pelinegro mientras este asentaba mas sus manos en su cadera –mmmh…- volvio a dar en aquel punto provocando que arqueara la espalda 

-mmmh…- 

-¡ITACHI!- un ultimo gemido y un ultimo movimiento opaco los sentimientos de ambos mientras Itachi se dejaba caer en el sillon con Deidara encima de el intentando regularizar su respiración, con una apacible sensación de vertigo, con los sentimientos demasiado a flote…

-- 

Habian decidido que lo mejor seria ir juntos a la casa del pelinegro, sin embargo ninguno se había dirigido la palabra cuando ingresaron al automóvil, esta vez Juugo no habia podido conducir asi que esa vez habia conducido el chofer de la familia, Naruto se la habia pasado con la mirada en su maleta, en la calle, en las cosas que tenia el interior la limosina, en fin, no habia podido estar quieto, sin embargo Sasuke simplemente se habia dedicado a observar el camino no necesitaba nada mas solo pensar y aplacar cualquier sensación que en ese momento le provocara el rubio, tenia que aprender a controlarse, el auto se estaciono lentamente frente a la mansión prmitiendole a los menores bajar del automóvil de la misma manera…

-Sasuke-san…- el pelinegro simplemente ladeo un poco el rostro –su auto ya se encuentra en el garage…-

-de acuerdo, gracias…- y sin mas se encamino hacia el interior de la mansión junto a Naruto 

-¿tienes un carro?-

-si, estaba en el mecanico… ¿Qué has hecho con tu moto?-

-le pedi a Kiba que la dejara en mi casa, vivimos muy cerca…-

-ya veo…- ingresaron a la mansión mientras el rubio observaba con mas detenimiento que la vez anterior el lugar, la vez pasada no habia tenido la oportunidad de verla, por lo menos no como ahora…

-tu… crees que esto este bien…?- pregunto el rubio mientras veia como el pelinegro se encaminaba hacia las escaleras logrando que este detuviera su paso y lo mirara de reojo desde donde se encontraba

-esto para mi es tan solo una solucion… tu decides- hablo lo mas friamente que pudo, sabia que en parte esa era la verdad, pero tambien sabia que habia algo que lo impulsa a estar con el y solo con el

-es solo que… no lo se…- bajo lentamente la mirada, no entendia por que pero las palabras del pelinegro definitivamente le habian dolido -…¿Por qué deseas hacer esto?- dijo mirando esta vez hacia otra parte que no fuera la mirada algo fria que de deguro le estaba ofreciendo el pelinegro…

-Naruto no pretendo llegar virgen al matrimonio… no soy una colegiala enamorada que espera a su principe azul para entregarle su pureza…- giro por completo para poder ver al rubio quien se encontraba con el rsotro ligeramente ladeado -…¿o tu si?-

-¡callate teme!-

-pues la verdad no te entiendo…- empezo a bajar lentamente las escaleras para poder acercarse al rubio -…parece como si fuera la primera vez que engañaras a Sakura…- hablo algo sizeante mientras observaba fijamente las facciones del rubio quien giro de inmediato para mirarlo a los ojos…

-¡es la primera vez baka por eso no estoy seguro!... no quiero lastimarla…- volvio a desviar la mirada sintiendose un poco apesadumbrado por sus propias emociones, por la constante pelea que tenian sus hormonas con su conciencia desde que conocio al pelinegro

-pues yo no entiendo tu empeño en permanecer a su lado…- Naruto agacho un poco la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras soltadas tan libremente como si realmente no importara -…ademas tu actitud no muestra exactamente lo que dices…- el rubio volvio a mirarlo directamente a los ojos –me besas con pasion desenfrenada en el baño y aun asi dices que es la primera vez que la engañas… la verdad no te creo…- todo esto lo habia dicho mientras acercaba ligeramente sus rostros…

Naruto apreto con fuerza sus puños sin desviar la mirada de la del pelinegro –ademas…- volvio a hablar el Uchiha -…tu primera vez no fue con ella y ustedes son novios desde hace mucho…- aquella parte habia sonado con algo de amargura, no terminaba de entender por que… pero no le gustaba saber eso…

-¡es la primera vez que voy a estar con alguien que no es ella!- intento recuperar un poco su calma y volvio a hablar, no sabia por que pero necesitaba que Sasuke lo entendiera –en mi primera vez nosotros estabamos separados…-

-ustedes nunca han terminado Naruto- hablo firmemente sin despegar la mirada de aquellas orbes azules…

-si terminamos- solto un largo suspiro mientras se arrimaba un poco en la pared –fueron dos meses y durante las vacaciones…- desvio la mirada dandole a entender que no queria hablar mas del tema, Sasuke simplemente no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa que se formo en su rostro, por su puesto Naruto no la pudo ver puesto que habia desviado la mirada, pero aun asi no podia evitarlo ¿Naruto y Sakura habian terminado? Y por dos meses, solto un pequeños suspiro analizando la situación, habian estado dos meses separados, la pareja mas estable del instituto y nadie se habia enterado por que habia sucedido en las vacaciones, definitivamente… Naruto lo sorprendia cada vez mas…

Decidio no continuar dandole mas vueltas al asunto asi que afirmo la maleta en su espalda y se encamino de vuelta a las escaleras dandole la espalda al rubio mientras continuaba hablando -…entonces sera una noche llena de primeras veces… mi primera vez con alguien y… tu primera vez engañando a Sakura…-

-¿por que?- las palabras de Naruto detuvieron de inmediato al pelinegro -¿Por qué entre tanta gente quieres estar conmigo?- giro una vez mas para observarlo, no podia decirle que era el unico que le alteraba las hormonas, aunque seria lo correcto después de la confesion que le habia echo el rubio, pero aun asi no podia, bajo un par de escalones sin quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio…

-¿por que?- hablo con parsimonia mientras continuaba caminando hacia el con un paso elegante y determinante -¿Por qué entre tanta gente estas con Sakura?... ¿Por que?- Naruto sintio su cuerpo temblar al ver como el peliengro se iba acercando lentamente a el –¿Por qué si me deseas a mi dices querer a Sakura…?- Naruto solamente atino a volver a desviar la mirada sin atreverse a responderle

-Sasuke-san buenas noches… buenas noches Naruto-san…- hablo una de las empleadas al llegar al salon

-¿eh?- el rubio ladeo su rostro un poco confundido ¿Cómo sabia su nombre aquella mujer?

-Itachi-san nos hablo de que vendrian por lo de los estudios…- Naruto cabeceo ligeramente entendiendo las razones de la mujer…

-asi es…- hablo secamente el pelinegro mientras volvia a encaminarse a las escaleras que lo conducirian a la habitación –estaremos en mi habitación que nadie nos moleste…- hablos sin dedicarle una mirada a la mujer mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras

-como ordene Sasuke-san…- la mujer dio una leve inclinación y se marcho del lugar volviendo a dejarlos solos

-¿vienes?- pregunto el pelinegro observando al rubio de soslayo y con una media sonrisa en su rostro –dobe…- si Naruto sintio su cuerpo estremecerse cuando escucho a Sasuke pedirle a la mujer que no los molestaran, cuando vio la sonrisa del Uchiha su cuerpo definitivamente se paralizo…

Junto todas sus fuerzas para empezar a caminar detrás del pelinegro que lo encamiba a su habitación, justo en ese momento vio de reojo la puerta del estudio donde habian estado la noche anterio un fuerte sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas y corriente electrica recorrio su espalda al recordar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer aquella noche y que hoy estaba mas que seguro terminarian, empezaron a caminar por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una de las puertas la cual Sasuke abrio tranquilamente –pasa…- murmuro y el cuerpo de Naruto volvio a tensarse con un solo pensamiento corriendo por su mente "_Ahora que lo pienso… es la primera vez que vere la habitación de Sasuke…_"

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**

_Bueno espero que el capi les haya gustado, como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios y su paoyo son muy importantes, espero sus reviews y que les siga gustando mi fic, hasta el proximo capi!_


	5. La Mirada De Un Amante

VIRGO

**VIRGO **

**CAPITULO 5: **La Mirada De Un Amante

Deidara caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, era temporada de frió y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada pequeña ventisca, abrazo un poco mas a su cuerpo el abrigo que cargaba mientras levantaba un poco la mirada, el cielo se encontraba mas oscuro de lo normal, lo mas seguro es que volviera a llover, devolvió su mirada hacia las calles mientras continuaba caminando ¿en que punto su vida había tomado ese rumbo? Suspiro un poco mientras sentía el enorme peso de la culpa sobre su espalda #_Te amo Deidara… y te quiero junto a mi para siempre_# una pequeña punzada se formo en su pecho al recordar las palabras de su ahora prometido, el no lo merecía…

Hace apenas unas horas había vuelto a estar con Itachi, entre sus brazos, entre suspiros, entre besos, entre un mar de emociones que no podía describir y que solo el pelinegro era capaz de crear, era como si se trasportara a un mundo en el que ya nada existía para ambos, ya nada le importaba cuando estaba con Itachi, entonces… ¿Por qué se iba a casar con Sasori? Un pequeño viento recorrió su cuerpo a pesar del grueso abrigo que llevaba, sin embargo su cuerpo vibro, vibro al recordar las palabras de Itachi…

+-FB-+

_Se encontraban abrazados, aun disfrutando de esa casi exquisita paz que sentían al llegar al clímax, Deidara sobre Itachi intentando recuperar sus respiraciones, todo había sido tan rápido que no terminaban de asimilar en que momento habían quedado ambos sin ropa, el rubio recostó su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro empezando a hundirse en sus pensamientos por lo que Itachi de inmediato lo rodeo con su brazos, ambos desnudos, ambos sabiendo que lo que hacían no estaba bien, Deidara se empezó a remover un poco en los brazos del mayor para empezar a separarse –quédate…- susurro el pelinegro mientras hacia mas fuerte el abrazo –quédate junto a mi…-_

_Deidara sintió su cuerpo tensarse ¿acaso Itachi lo había dicho en doble sentido? ¿Acaso quería que se quedaran juntos de ahora en adelante? –Itachi…-_

_-lo siento…- soltó un poco el abrazo ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Estaba forzando a Deidara a algo que no quería, en donde había quedado su orgullo, es que… ¿acaso se escondía cada vez que estaba con Deidara?_

_-¿Por qué…?- el rubio abrazo al pelinegro mientras continuaba hablando en susurros -¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?- Itachi solamente elevo la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación…_

_-por que soy un idiota… nunca debí decírtelo, te prometo que no lo volveré a decir… pero… por favor no te alejes de mi…- cerro sus ojos, por primera vez en su vida… quería llorar…_

_-Itachi…- levanto la mirada para fijarla en el mayor que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, e Itachi era su mejor amigo, se suponía que lo sabia todo de el…_

_-yo te amo desde… no se desde cuando… solo se que no me di cuenta hasta que te enamoraste de Sasori, te alejaste de mi y yo no pude soportarlo me dolía verte con el, y me di cuenta de que te amaba cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez… hasta ese momento no lo sabia… o no lo quería aceptar…-_

_Deidara se levanto y se sentó en el sillón para ver fijamente al pelinegro quien también se acomodo un poco para que ambos quedaran frente a frente -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-_

_-¿para que? Te hubieras alejado de mi como los estas haciendo ahora… pero… si te casas… tu ya no querrás que volvamos a estar juntos… lo se Deidara, te conozco…-_

_-Itachi…- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse –yo…-_

_-olvídalo… por favor…- abrazo al rubio con fuerza sentía las lagrimas del pelilargo en su pecho –olvida lo que te dije… solo olvídalo…-_

_-¡no me puedes pedir eso Itachi!- se alejo una vez mas del pelinegro con sus labios algo temblorosos -¡son tus sentimientos no los puedo dejar de lado!-_

_-¡solo hazlo demonios!- agacho un poco su cabeza –solo olvida lo que te dije y sigamos como antes…-_

_-¿te conformas con esto?- pregunto incrédulo mientras veía al pelinegro volver a levantar la mirada pero esta vez no lo miraba simplemente desviaba la mirada_

_-no quiero pedirte nada mas… hacerlo implicaría que…- soltó un corto suspiro, maldita la hora en la que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, nunca lo había hecho siempre había sido indiferente con muchas cosas y justo en aquel momento, perdía por completo el sentido y hablaba de mas…_

_-no esta bien Itachi…- paso las manos por su cabeza intentando saber como manejar esa situación _

_-Deidara…- tomo al rubio por las mejillas para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos –llevo muchos años así… amándote aunque no me correspondas… haciéndote el amor sin que tu imagines lo mucho que haces por mi cuando me regalas una sola de tus sonrisas, llevo mucho tiempo soñando con algo que se que nunca va a pasar, llevo mucho tiempo a tu lado viendo como eres feliz con Sasori, llevo mucho tiempo oyendo como todo el mundo dice que ustedes son la pareja mas increíble que han visto… llevo mucho tiempo a tu lado… ¿Por qué no me quieres regalar unos meses mas de mentiras?...-_

_-por que no es justo para ti Itachi…- nuevamente las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos -¿Por qué no piensas en ti?-_

_-por que siempre he pensado en mi, siempre he sido egoísta…- unió sus frentes mientras ambos cerraban los ojos –solo junto a ti me siento bien… por favor Deidara, solo te pido que no me alejes de tu vida…-_

_-pero…- Itachi unió sus labios en un lento beso, recorrió con suavidad aquellos labios que tan bien conocía, acaricio de una manera casi utópica sus labios, tan solo como el sabe hacerlo…_

_-olvídate de que te amo…- sus frentes continuaban juntas y ninguno se atrevía a abrir sus ojos –olvídate de que no me amas…- el corazón del rubio se contrajo –solo quédate a mi lado…-_

+-FB-+

Suspiro una vez mas –Itachi…- y ese débil susurro se perdió entre las calles, no podía seguir así, no solo se lastimaba así mismo, lastimaba a Itachi y lastimaba a Sasori, el no merecía que lo amaran, había dañado una amistad perfecta que tenia con el pelinegro, había dañado una relación perfecta que tenia con el pelirrojo ¿Cuánto mas tenia que dañar a su alrededor para que la gente se diera cuenta de que el no valía nada? Lo único que hacia es dañar y dañar a mas gente a su alrededor, eso se tenia que acabar y de una buena vez por todas, saco el celular de su bolsillo y marco un numero que ya conocía de memoria…

-¿si?-

-Sasori soy Deidara… ¿estas ocupado?-

-para ti nunca ¿quieres que nos veamos?-

-si, por favor ¿podría ser en un par de horas en tu apartamento?-

-por supuesto, salgo en media hora del trabajo, paso por el supermercado y preparo la cena ¿te parece?-

-no Sasori no prepares nada…-

-¿cocinamos juntos?-

-¡no!- respiro un poco mas calmado –necesitamos hablar de algo importante…-

Un pequeño silencio se formo durante unos segundos dejando algo preocupado al rubio no quería hablar de eso, no por teléfono –Deidara…- se angustio un poco al escuchar el tono tan serio en que le hablo el pelirrojo -¿Qué sucede?-

-ya te dije quiero que hablemos pero no ahora…-

-de acuerdo… pero ¿estas bien?-

-si, no te preocupes…-

-bien… entonces nos vemos en un par de horas…-

-hasta pronto Sasori…-

Corto la llamada y suspiro sabia que no seria fácil, pero sabia que era lo correcto y por fin en mucho tiempo se sintió bien, sintió que hacia bien las cosas, volvió a dar otro suspiro pero esta vez con una bella sonrisa en su rostro mientras guardaba el celular, se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba en algo, volvió a sacar el celular, aun tenia que hacer una llamada muy importante…

Ingreso lentamente a la habitación observándola con cuidado mientras dejaba su maleta en el escritorio donde el pelinegro también la había dejado, era un cuarto muy amplio con todo lo que esperaba al ver solamente la casa, lo tenia absolutamente todo, observo como Sasuke aflojaba su corbata y la dejaba sobre una silla mientras se sentaba en la cama y encendía el televisor ¿acaso no estaba nervioso? Movió negativamente su cabeza, se portaba como una niñita virgen "_¡demonios Naruto reacciona!_" se recrimino a si mismo mientras giraba la silla del escritorio y se sentaba en ella para poder ver televisión…

-estas nervioso ¿no es así?- Sasuke ni siquiera había girado cuando le hablo seguía cambiando de canal

-algo…-

-si no lo quieres hacer…-

-si no lo quisiera hacer ¿no crees que ni siquiera hubiera subido?…- sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia

-bien…- apago el televisor y dejo el control sobre la mesita de noche mientras se acercaba al rubio lentamente –comencemos entonces…- beso con tranquilidad sus labios y con ese simple roce su corazón empezó a bombear con dificultad ¿Cómo era capaz ese rubio de ponerlo de esa manera con un simple beso?

Se levanto lentamente de la silla sin separar los labios del pelinegro, las manos de Sasuke empezaron a recorrer su espalda y el simplemente cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el pelinegro hacia la cama, empezó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio lentamente –ah…- un leve gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como el ojiazul empezaba a besar su cuello repartiendo suaves mordiscos por todo su níveo cuello como si estuviera jugando, sintió las manos de Naruto estirarse en señal de que le quitara de inmediato la camisa, y así lo hizo, Naruto quedo desnudo de la cintura para arriba y con un leve empujón logro que el Uzumaki cayera sentado en la cama…

Se coloco frente al rubio y casi inmediatamente se quito su camisa mientras colocaba sus rodillas alrededor del cuerpo del rubio subiéndose un poco en la cama para empezar a repartir besos por el torso del menor quien se recostó en la cama con su piernas cayendo en el suelo sin estar por completo en la cama -¿sabes que me encanta de ti?- Naruto apenas pudo negar con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba con pequeños espasmos cada vez que el pelinegro descendía mas sus besos –me encanta todo de ti…- dio un pequeño beso un par de centímetros mas abajo del ombligo del rubio que hizo que este se estremeciera de placer…

El pequeño sonido de la correa siendo desatada se escucho dándole a entender a Naruto que pronto dejarían los besos a un lado y sin pretenderlo se volvió a tensar, Sasuke le quito lentamente los pantalones mientras empezaba rozar lentamente el bóxer que aun tenia el rubio –Sasuke… yo…- su cuerpo se arqueo por completo al sentir como de un tirón su bóxer prácticamente desaprecia, el pelinegro ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el piso repartiendo besos en los muslos del rubio quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, dio una rápida lamida al miembro del rubio quien arqueo mas la espalda mordiendo su labio inferior…

Sasuke sonrió inconcientemente apresando entre sus labios la punta del miembro de Naruto quien volvió a arquearse sin poder contenerse un poco más –Sa… Sasuke…- comenzó con un lento vaivén sin despegar la mirada de cada reacción que tenia el rubio –mas… mas rápido…- pidió entre gemidos mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas, no quería empezar a gritar y menos con los empleados de Sasuke andando por ahí -¡¡ah!!- pero por lo visto lo único que tenia en mente Sasuke era disfrutar por completo de el, sin importarle nada mas comenzó a succionar su miembro de una manera desesperante e instintivamente se levanto de golpe quedando sentado en la cama viendo como el pelinegro movía su cabeza constantemente –ya… ya… Sasuke… me… me voy a correr…-

Los movimientos de Sasuke se detuvieron de inmediato mientras se reincorporaba un poco para quedar frente al rubio -¿quieres que no corramos juntos?- las mejillas de Naruto se encendieron de inmediato –como quieras…- beso a Naruto nuevamente le encantaba besarlo, le encantaba sentir su piel, pero mas que todo le encantaban las manos del rubio recorriendo su cuerpo puso sus manos en la espalda del rubio para empezar a recostarlo en la cama, las manos de Naruto empezaron a moverse traviesamente por el torso del mayor quien ahora se dedicaba a besarle el cuello…

Pronto ambos se encontraban desnudos uno sobre el otro besándose con lentitud, sabiendo que contaban con el tiempo de sobra, sabiendo que a partir de eso muchas cosas cambiarían en ambos, inseguros de dar el siguiente paso, Naruto ladeo un poco el rostro y sonrió abiertamente -¿Qué sucede? –

-es que…- giro nuevamente para ver los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke –nos hemos vuelto los amante bajo la lluvia…- dijo mientras volvía dirigir su mirada hacia el balcón donde se podía apreciar claramente como la lluvia empezaba a mojar el gran jardín de la mansión…

-dobe…- susurro antes de volver a besarlo con tranquilidad su lengua se introdujo en la boca del menor quien lo tomo del rostro para profundizar mas el beso, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás al ver como Sasuke empezaba a besar nuevamente su torso, la lluvia empezó a caer con mas intensidad, y el no podía evitar sonreír se sentía muy bien junto a Sasuke, cerro los ojos con suavidad, Sasuke… era tan… increíble… tan pacifico aunque no lo quisiera demostrar, cuando lo besaba sentía que el pelinegro lo elevaba sin que el pudiera aferrarse a la realidad…

-mmmh…- arqueo un poco sus espalda al sentir el primer dedo en su interior y apretó con mas fuerza sus ojos

-cálmate…- susurro Sasuke mientras comenzaba con un lento vaivén que provocaba que el rubio de vez en cuando temblara al no estar acostumbrado a aquellos movimientos en su interior, metió otro dedo y el rubio volvió a tensarse, no podía imaginarse el dolor que estuviera sintiendo pero sabia que esto pasaría, intento calmarse así mismo, después de todo era su primera vez y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, aunque era una cosa estar nervioso y otra cosa el demostrarlo…

¿Estaba bien estar con otra persona que no fuera Sakura? ¿Esta bien engañarla? ¿Estaba bien lastimarla? Ladeo un poco su rostro sin atreverse a abrir los ojos sentía su pecho latir con fuerza ante cada movimiento que realizaba el pelinegro, otro dedo ingreso en su interior –mmmh…- no podía evitarlo aquello incomodaba un poco y sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás a estas alturas, pero ¿Por qué engañaba a Sakura? Se suponía que la amaba… pero entonces… ¿Qué sentía por Sasuke? ¿Por qué estaba engañando a Sakura con Sasuke? No podía amarlo ¿cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué se estaba entregando a el de esa forma? –ah…- los movimientos de Sasuke empezaron a hacerse un poco mas rápidos evitando que el rubio continuara cuestionándose lo que estaba bien o mal, ya no había cabida para esos pensamientos, solo había cabida para un solo pensamiento que había en su cabeza 'Sasuke'

-mmmh…- escucho el pequeño gemido que soltó el rubio al sentir como sacaba sus dedos de su interior se acomodo un poco entre las piernas del menor antes de tomar un poco de aire vio el rostro del rubio e inevitablemente sonrió "_Naruto…_" tanto tiempo viéndolo de aquella manera, confundido por no saber lo que sentía, por no saber el porque aquel rubio era el único capaz de provocarlo "_¿hoy… hoy se acabara todo?_" su pecho se paralizo un segundo ¿se olvidaría del rubio apenas perdiera la virginidad? Después de todo eso es lo que había pensado desde siempre, apenas perdiera su virginidad el Uzumaki desaparecería de sus pensamientos por que ya no había mas por que interesarse en el… ¿no?

Beso nuevamente los labios del ojiazul quien empezó a responderle con docilidad y gimió un poco al sentir como el pelinegro empezaba a ingresar en su interior, rápidamente Sasuke apreso las manos del rubio entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, Naruto comprendió de inmediato aquel gesto y empezó a apretar con fuerza las manos del pelinegro, aquello dolía mucho, Sasuke continuaba besando al rubio mientras este apresaba sus manos con fuerza –ah…- termino separando sus labios cuando ingreso por completo en el interior, su miembro era casi estrujado por completo sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar –Naruto…- su voz sonaba algo forzada, necesitaba moverse pero sabia que debía esperar al rubio…

-ah… Sasuke…- sintió como el rubio empezaba a debilitar su agarre por lo que decidió empezar a moverse con lentitud embistiéndolo de una manera que provocaba temblores en el cuerpo del menor, sentía que su corazón se detenía en cada embestida, era tan exquisito estar dentro del menor –mmmh…-

-Naruto…- continuo con sus lentos movimientos sin que ninguno separa sus manos del otro, sentían que era su único contacto con la realidad –mmmh…- las embestidas empezaron a aumentar de nivel y Naruto llevo hacia atrás su cabeza hundiéndola en la suave almohada del pelinegro…

Apreso los labios de Naruto nuevamente, ambos cuerpos se movían en un compás cada vez más rápido, a cada embestida ambos afloraban un nuevo gemido que provocaba que los sentidos del otro se tensaran -¡ah Sasuke!- apretó con mas fuerza de la que pudo las manos del mayor al sentir como este daba en un punto en su interior en el que todo a su alrededor se había esfumado –da… da otra… otra vez ahí…- Sasuke volvió a embestirlo esta vez con mas fuerza que la vez anterior -¡¡mmmh!!- vio como el rubio mordía sus labios para evitar gritar como hace un momento, pero sin aflojar en ningún momento el agarre de sus manos…

Las embestidas se hacían a cada momento mas fuertes, mas rápidas, mas exquisitas y cada vez mas enloquecedoras –¡ah!- Naruto sabia que pronto se correría ya no podía controlar sus gemidos y su cuerpo se movía exquisitamente

-Naruto…- Sasuke dio una última embestida mas profunda que cualquiera de las anteriores

-¡¡Ah Sasuke!!- y por primera vez desde que había sentido al pelinegro en su interior soltó sus manos para abrazarlo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció por completo y sintió que experimentaba una exquisita paz que sabia que nadie mas podía ofrecerle…

Sasuke empezó a abrazarlo lentamente recuperándose poco a poco de la maravillosa sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo al llegar al clímax, sonrió sinceramente como pocas en su vida, había escuchado que no todos llegaban al clímax en su primera vez, pero el había llegado junto a Naruto, ambos habían experimentado aquella sensación prácticamente indescriptible, su cuerpo se sentía agotado y podía sentir como el sudor de ambos se confundía por el fuerte abrazo que Naruto ejercía, sus respiraciones se empezaron a regularizar poco a poco, pero ninguno se separo, deslizo su mirada hacia el balcón viendo como la lluvia continuaba cayendo y sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreír…

Fijo su mirada en el techo con sus manos reposando relajadamente en el borde de la tina #_me di cuenta de que te amaba cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez…_# se hundió un poco mas en la tina dejando que el agua rozara su barbilla mientras su largo cabello rubio se desplazaba entre la espuma #_me di cuenta de que te amaba…_# esas palabras habían sonado tan bien de la boca de Itachi cuando las había dicho, su corazón había latido con violencia y ya no podia negarselo, queria, queria mucho a Sasori, pero en definitiva no sentia lo mismo que sentia por Itachi, aunque aun no pudiera describir muy bien lo que sentia por el Uchiha sabia que era mucho mas fuerte que lo podria llegar a sentir algun dia por el pelirrojo…

-perdoname Sasori…- desvio un poco su mirada y vio como el anillo de compromiso reposaba tranquilamente sobre una pequeña mesita, ya no podia volver atrás, hoy mismo tenia que terminar con ese jueguito que no lo conducia a ningun lado, Sasori no merecia eso y quizas se estuviera equivocando al tomar aquella decisión pero era lo mejor, para el, para Sasori y para Itachi, suspiro una vez mas decidido a salir de la tina y empezar a cambiarse…

Lo abrazo con mas fuerza, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo era lo mejor que podia pasarle, jamas en su vida habia sentido tal calidez, mantenia sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa algo estupida a su parecer en el rostro, la lluvia no dejaba de sonar en el lugar y a el parecia no importarle, es mas siempre le habia gustado la lluvia, y ahora aquella lluvia era testigo de la primera vez en su vida que realmente se habia sentido feliz, abrio uno de sus ojos y dibujo una mueca algo extraña en su rostro, estaba pensando completas estupideces…

Contemplo por un momento al rubio que dormia ahora tranquilamente, su respiración acompasada golpeaba en su pecho y este inevitablemente comenzo a latir con fuerza #_Naruto-kun es tan guapo… me encajaría tenerlo entre mis brazos una sola vez, solo quisiera que me sonriera una vez como le sonrie a Sakura-san…_# aquellas palabras las habia escuchado hace ya mucho tiempo de una de las chicas del salon, la verdad es que nunca habia entendido por que tanta idolatracion por un rubio ojiazul, pero lo entendio a penas lo vio por primera vez, y hoy… hoy no hacia mas que reforzar la imagen de Naruto que tenia…

¿Y ahora que? Que seguía después de esto, por fin habían llegado hasta el final, se habian entregado mutuamente ¿Qué habia después de esto? Aunque no lo quisiera admitir una parte de el sentia miedo, las ultimas veces que no habian llegado a casi nada, Naruto no habia reaccionado muy bien, entonces… ¿Qué pasaría ahora que Naruto abriera los ojos? Se regaño mentalmente, se suponia que de ahora en adelante alejaría al rubio de su vida, pero no podia, no queria, no debia, queria tenerlo entre sus brazos como ahora, ya ni siquiera le importaba que fuera a escondidas…

Intentaba concentrase en el contrato que tenia en su laptop, pero definitivamente no podía, sonrió una vez mas y ladeo su mirada hacia la foto que había en su escritorio a parte de las fotos de su familia, había una que era su preferida, la de el y Deidara, recordaba perfectamente que esa foto se la habían tomado el día del cumpleaños del rubio, ambos aparecian sonrientes y el abrazaba al rubio por los hombros, sonrio mas abiertamente hace unas pocas horas habia estado con Deidara y habia vuelto a sentir esa mezcla de confusion, amor y pasion que solo el rubio era capaz de entregarle, paso una mano por su rostro intentando despejarse y concentrarse en el trabajo, pero le era realmente imosible…

Era conciente de que por mas que le dijera al rubio que no le importaba lo que pasara consigo mismo, no era del todo cierto, no le gustaba compartir a Deidara, no le gustaba ser conciente de que sus labios no le pertenecian unicamente a el, amar es compartir ¡que estupidez! Una cosa era ser conciente de que no podia vivir sin tocar su piel y otra que era feliz con las migajas de amor, si es que lo el rubio sentia por el se podia llamar amor, le entregaba, sabia que no era cierto, sabia que se estaba lastimando asi mismo, pero tambien sabia que no podia estar lejos de el, que nunca podria alejarlo de su lado, y asi su corazon se detrozara cada vez que oia o veia a Deidara con Sasori, tambien sabia que el mismo Deidara volvia a unir los pedazos rotos de su corazon cuando lo besaba…

-Itachi-san…- la voz de su secretaria resono en la oficina, despabilandolo un poco –tiene una llamada es Sasori-san…- Itachi miro instintivamente el telefono como intentando buscar una respuesta a una pregunta que no sabia muy bien como formular ¿Por qué lo llamaba Sasori? Ellos nunca habian sido amigos, a lo mucho conocidos puesto que era el novio, ahora prometido de su mejor amigo, no se tomo la molestia de contestarle a su secretaria y simplemente presiono un boton mientras levantaba el auricular de su teléfono…

-¿Sasori?-

-Itachi, disculpa que te moleste en estos instantes pero queria preguntarte algo…- podia escuchar perfectamente que el pelirrojo se encontraba en la calle por el ruido de los coches –estoy camino a mi casa y hace un momento me llamo Deidara dijo que queria hablar conmigo… pero… lo note muy raro ¿no sabes si le pasa algo?- Itachi enarco una ceja ¿extraño? A lo mejor aun seguia afectado por la confesion que le habia hecho esa tarde…

-no Sasori, no se que le pueda pasar… ¿no sabes de que te quiere hablar?-

-no, dijo que queria que fuera en privado… pero me preocupo mucho su tono de voz, sonaba como ausente…-

-tal vez de eso te quiere hablar… no lo se…-

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, no es que Itachi le agradara hablar con Sasori, ni que ambos tuvieran la confianza necesaria para entablar una conversación, es mas sabian de sobra desde antes de que el contrario contestara la llamada que el unico tema que tenian de conversación era aquel rubio –bien… entonces no te molesto mas, nos vemos un dia de estos, pero si sabes algo de Deidara me avisas, por favor…-

-de acuerdo, hasta pronto…- cerro el telefono y solto un largo suspiro, su pecho latia con fuerza, no debia, no tenia que armarse esperanzas por lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de decir, sin embargo no podia evitar que una sola pregunta abarcara su cabeza ¿Qué es lo que Deidara quiere hablar con Sasori? Sonrio debileradamente, sabia que hoy, definitivamente no podria concentrarse en mas nada…

Se removio una vez mas en la cama, estaba en aquel punto en el que el sueño se confunde con la realida, anunciandote que en cualquier momento despertaras, sintio unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se pudo dar cuenta de inmediato que era el unico calor que recibia en esa noche tan fria debida a la lluvia, parpadeo lentamente y vio el fuerte pecho del Uchiha frente a el, se movio un poco y levanto un poco el rostro para ver como el pelinegro sonreia ligeramente y unos mechones negros caian por su rostro, no podia evitarlo aquel abrazo le encantaba, le encantaba sentirse en los brazos de alguien, alguien que lo protegiera…

Los ojos de Sasuke empezaron abrirse lentamente y lo primero que enfocaron fueron esas orbes azules que lo observaban con fijeza –hola…- susurro levemente pretendiendo que solamente el rubio lo escuchara

-hola…- contesto de igual manera sin despegar sus miradas o su cuerpo, se sentia demasiado bien como para hacerlo, sonrio un poco y se alzo para poder depositar un corto beso en los labios del mayor –me tengo que ir… o sino esta vez si me regañaran…- los brazos de Sasuke lo soltaron lentamente permitiéndole levantarse, el pelinegro simplemente se sento mientras veia al rubio moverse de un lado a otro buscando su ropa y sin que este lo viera volvio a sonreir, nunca lo admitiria pero le agradaba estar con Naruto…

-Sasuke…- se habia perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta cuando el rubio se habia vuelto a sentar en la cama y ahora se colocaba sus zapatos –de ahora en adelante…- Naruto le daba la espalda al pelinegro sin atreverse a mirarlo -¿Qué pasar entre nosotros? ¿tu y yo ya no…?-

-¿Qué deseas que pase de ahora en adelante?- ya lo habia decidido, dejara que Naruto decidiera por los dos, que el decidiera si empezaban a jugar a los amantes o esto quedaba aquí, como una noche apasionada que aunque quisieras olvidar, sabes que nunca podras hacerlo… encongio un poco sus piernas y poso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas esperando la respuesta del rubio…

-yo… no lo se…- bajo la pierna que tenia doblada completamente vestido y sin girar, podia sentir claramente la mirada del pelinegro en su espalda –no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos… fue… ni siquiera puedo decirlo con palabras…- agacho un poco la cabeza –pero… no quiero lastimarla…-

-no eres mas que un dobe…- por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que se habian levantado despego la mirada del rubio –deja de pensar por un momento en los demas… no te estoy preguntando lo que quiere ella te estoy preguntando lo que tu quieres…-

-eso es egoísta, de tu parte y la mia…-

-haz lo que quieras entonces…- se levanto tranquilamente y Naruto alcanzo a escuchar como abría uno de los cajones –pero entonces de ahora en adelante no te me acerques mas a menos que sea para lo de matemáticas…-

Naruto empuño sus manos ¿quería eso? ¿quería alejarse de Sasuke? Era conciente de que no podía pedirle algo tan estùpido como que siguieran siendo amigos, después de lo que habían hecho –vamos…- levanto la vista y pudo ver como Sasuke rapidamente se habia puesto una camisa sencilla y un jean –te acompaño a la salida…- simplemente se levanto y tomo su mochila mientras seguia al pelinegro hasta la salida de su casa, seguia lloviendo y hacia mucho frio, extrañaba el calor de Sasuke, ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de cuando habian bajado las escaleras, solamente fue conciente de que ya tenia que marcharse cuando vio al pelienegro abrir la puerta…

-Sasuke…- no pudo terminar su frase puesto que de inmediato un grueso abrigo golpeo su rostro -¡¿pero que crees que haces teme?!- Sasuke simplemente se cruzo de brazos mientras se arrimaba en la pared

-hace mucho frio… llevatelo, el chofer te llevara a tu casa, solamente dale tu direccion…- intento buscar la mirada del Uchiha pero este mantenia su cabeza un poco ladeada fijando su mirada en cualquier parte que no fuera el, observo el abrigo que sostenia en sus manos y sonrio abiertamente antes de ponerselo…

-es tuyo ¿cierto?- Sasuke giro lentamente el rostro para verlo fijamente –es tu perfume…- dijo levemente mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y le daba un corto beso en los labios por lo que pelinegro no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa –yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de empezar a encaminarse hacia la elgante limosina que estaba a unos pasos de el…

Camino rapidamente para que la lluvia no lo mojara e ingreso al automóvil de la misma manera, apenas cerro la puerta levanto la mirada y lo unico que pudo ver fue la puerta de la mansión cerrarse, le dijo rapidamente su direccion al chofer y se recosto en su asiento soltando un corto suspiro, ya, lo habia dicho y no habia vuelta atrás, alzo un poco las solapas del abrigo y pudo percibir el aroma masculino del pelinegro que este despedia, eso era estupido pero tampoco podia ignorar que su corazon latio con violencia cuando lo beso levemente hace unos segundos, sonrio, definitivamente no se arrepentia…

Sakura bostezo una vez mas pero continuo abrazando el gran peluche que tenia en los brazos, no era que le gustaran los peluches o ese tipo de cosas, pero ese era diferente, ese era el regalo de Naruto hace ya varios años, unas débiles lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras veia al protagonista hablar frente a todo el mundo y sincerarse de su condicion antes los demas, veía con atención la película que Ino le había prestado y a pesar que era muy de noche y estaba súper cansada por el fuerte entrenamiento y el largo recorrido por el centro comercial con su mejor amiga, no queria quedarse dormida le encantaba esa película y el final… el final era tan… triste… -estupida Ino…- la verdad es que al principio de la película se habia sorprendido un poco por la trama y los protagonistas… pero ya luego lo habia asimilado… Ino era una loca y no le extrañaba que tuviera ese tipo de películas, por supuesto Naruto jamas veria esa película ni mucho menos se enteraria que ella la estaba viendo…

Vio como el protagonista se subía a un descapotable rojo junto con su mejor amiga, dejando atrás a su amor y mas lagrimas adornaron su rostro –que película mas triste…- sollozo un poco, jamas creyo que una película asi le gustara tanto y la hiciera llorar de esa manera, la habia dejado con una angustia en el pecho, dejar a la persona que amas por que sabes que no pueden estar juntos pero por que tu pareja no es capaz de aceptar lo que siente y ademas dejarlo para que sea feliz, sabiendo que ambos se aman –es muy triste…- sin embargo la sonrisa que mostro el protagonista al final la hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia, se levanto de la cama y saco la película del DVD mientras guardaba el CD en el estuche donde aparecian dos chicos en un descapotable rojo y donde se posaba el titulo: 'Get Real'

Suspiro algo absorbida por tantas emociones que le había provocado esa película, la guardo en la mochila y se lanzo en la cama dispuesta a dormir –Ino y sus locuras…- el teléfono sonó en su habitación y de inmediato lo tomo -¿alo?-

-Sakura-fea… ¿Cómo estas?-

-¡Sai!- se levanto de inmediato de su cama con una gran sonrisa, habia reconocido de inmediato su voz -¡no me llames asi!- reclamo de inmediato y arrugo un poco el entrecejo pero casi de inmediato volvio a sonreir -¡¿Cómo asi me llamas baka?!-

-pues… digamos que les tengo la mejor de las sorpresas…-

-se escucha mucha bulla ¿Dónde estas?-

-en el aeropuerto…-

-no…- dijo algo vacilante -¿estas aqui?-

-sorpresa-

-¡¡KYA!!- Sai alejo un poco el telefono de su oido -¡¡Sai no te imaginas lo mucho que le va a alegrar a Naruto verte!!-

-lo se… por eso dije que seria la mejor de la sorpresas…-

-¡¡baka!!- nuevamente la pelirosa lo volvio a interrumpir -¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste para ir a recojerte?!-

-no importa… llamaba a Naruto pero nadie constesta y su celular lo tiene apagado…-

-¿apagado?- la muchacha llevo una mano a su barbilla -¡ah si! Es que Naruto esta recibiendo unas clases de matematicas… una larga historia… pero que raro que aun no haya llegado…- comento para si misma –pero bueno, no te preocupes ahora mismo sigo insistiendo para ir a recojerte ¿te quedas en mi casa o en la de el?-

-en ninguna-

-¿eh?-

Se escucho la risa de Sai por el auricular al sentir la preocupación en la voz de su amiga –no te preocupes me quedo en la casa de mis tios, con mis primos y todo…-

-¿y veniste solo?-

-no, vine con mis tios estuvieron de paso por Francia para conocer a mi nuevo ototo y decidi venir para verlos… no nos vemos hace mucho…-

-¡cierto tu ototo! ¿Cómo esta?-

-casi tan guapo como su aniki…-

-presumido…- murmuro Sakura pero claramente el pelinegro alcanzo a escuchar formando una gran sonrisa…

-bueno nos vemos mañana, eso si Sakura no le digas a Naruto quiero que… sea sorpresa…-

-de acuerdo…-

-¡hasta mañana fea!-

-¡¡BAKA!!- grito efusivamente pero aun asi sabia que el pelinegro no la habia escuchado puesto que siempre que hacia eso cortaba de inmediato, una gran sonrisa afloro en sus labios, Naruto estaria muy feliz con la llegada de Sai…

El timbre resono en el elegante departamento por lo que de inmediato Sasori se encamino a la puerta, no habia tenido teimpo de cambiarse y solamente se habia sacado la leva y la corbata, mientras su camisa se encontraba abierta a la mitad del pecho –Dei… crei que no llegaria antes que tu…- comento con una pequeña sonrisa apenas vio al rubio frente a su puerta con un Jean y una camisa polo negra, tan apuesto como siempre…

-¿recien llegas?-

-si, tuve un contratiempo en la oficina, luego el trafico… en fin…- comento mientras abria mas la puerta permitiendole al ojiazul entrar y sentarse en uno de los sillones -¿vino? ¿agua? ¿te?-

-no, nada… sientate por favor…-

Sasori suspiro un poco intranquilo por esa actitud tan esquiva de parte de su koi –tenemos que hablar…- volvio a hablar Deidara mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba frente a el en la pequeña mesita que habia frente al sillon donde el se encontraba sentado…

-Dei… ¿Qué sucede?...-

-yo…- solto un pequeño suspiro mientras tomaba las manos del otro entre las suyas -…esto no es facil… pero… es algo que quizas debi hacer hace mucho tiempo…-

-Deidara me estas preocupando ¿Qué pasa?- el rubio fijo la mirada en el pelirrojo, sabia que lo que le tenia que decir tenia que decirlo mirándolo a los ojos…

-yo te quiero mucho Sasori…- el pelirrojo sonrió y lo miro con ternura -…pero no creo que lo necesario como para casarme contigo…- Inevitablemente el mayor echo un poco hacia atrás su cabeza como si le acabaran de dar un fuerte golpe, no terminaba de entender –en realidad… ni siquiera creo que debamos seguir juntos Sasori…- apretó las manos del pelirrojo como para darse fuerza –no quiero lastimarte… tu haz sido realmente maravilloso conmigo tanto que ni siquiera creo que merezca tu amor y…- las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas por los labios del pelirrojo que se había acercado a el en un dulce beso…

Se separaron después de unos segundos y viéndose fijamente a los ojos –no lo digas…- susurro Sasori sin separar demasiado sus rostros –no me digas que no mereces mi amor, por que no es cierto… tu lo mereces todo…- Deidara lo miro con melancolia -¿eso es lo que sientes?- pronuncio con dificultad aquellas palabras…

-si…- Sasori suspiro levemente separando por completo sus rostros y sus manos

-esta bien… si es lo que sientes… yo…- volvio a suspirar no podia evitarlo, aquello dolia y mucho -…no puedo obligarte ¿verdad?- dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro, asi que era eso…

-lo siento mucho…-

-no te preocupes… prefiero esto a que ambos nos termináramos destruyendo…-

-Sasori… realmente… tu eres grandioso…- se miraron por unos segundos en señal de despedida como intentando decirse lo que sus adoloridos corazones no se permitian –me tengo que ir…- se levanto con cuidado y casi de inmediato el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo tras el pero detuvo sus pasos al sentir los brazos del mayor apresarlo por la espalda, Sasori susurro algo al oido del rubio el cual solamente asintio levemente provocando mas tristeza en el mayor quien hizo mas fuerte el abrazo apoyando su quijada en el hombro del ojiazul, intentando no llorar, lo amaba demasiado, de verdad lo amaba, pero amar a alguien no hacia que por ello la otra persona también te amara…

Deidara se dejo abrazar todo el tiempo que Sasori necesitara como despedida, no queria decir que aquello no le dolia, pero no podia evitarlo, sentia una gran paz, aquella paz que se mete en el cuerpo al saber que estas haciendo las cosas bien, poco a poco el abrazo se fue volviendo mas debil y enseguida Deidara giro para ver a los ojos al pelirrojo y acercarse nuevamente a sus labios en un pequeño beso –gracias por todo…- tomo la mano del mayor y dejo en sus manos el anillo de compromiso –adios…- susurro antes de abrir la puerta y volverla a cerrar ante un Sasori que veia con algo de apresion el aro que sostenia en sus manos y que hasta hace unos dias le habia pertenecido a Deidara…

-Sasuke-san…- unos leves golpes en la puerta sacaron de su ensoñacion al pelinegro que veia atentamente el techo con la imagen del rubio aun presente –Sasuke-san, el carro en el que vienen sus padres acaba de estacionarse…-

-si, ya bajo…- estiro un poco su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama mientras salia de su habitación hacia la entrada de su casa, hace algun tiempo que no veia a sus padres, empezo a bajar las escaleras y pudo ver como Obito e Itachi esperaban que la puerta se abriera…

-¡Mikoto-san, Fuhaku-san!- exclamo contento Obito al ver a sus tios ingresar a la casa, la mujer con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y el hombre con su rostro serio pero claramente se veia feliz de ver a su familia…

-Oka-san, Oto-san…- saludo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba a cada uno igual que hace un momento lo habia hecho el otro pelinegro, Sasuke simplemente abrazo a sus padres en señal de bienvenida con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, le alegraba ver a sus padres, pero el sabia perfectamente que esa sonrisa la habia provocado otra persona…

-¿y como esta nuestro nuevo primo?- pregunto Obito mientras los empleado ingresaban las maletas de los dueños de la casa, en tanto la familia se dirigia al salon

-es un niño realmente adorable…- hablo con una sonrisa la mujer –pero les tenemos una sorpresa…- el timbre de la puerta resono en la mansión –Sasuke ¿podrias abrir?-

-claro Oka-san…- el pelienegro se levanto educadamente del asiento en el que acababa de sentarse y abrio la puerta lentamente mientras veia a un pelinegro que veia hacia algun lado pero que al sentir la puerta abrirse de inmediato giro su rostro con una gran sonrisa…

-Hola… Sasuke…-

-¿Sai?-

-¿Qué tal primo?- Sai rio divertidamente al ver el rostro del pelinegro, definitivamente iban a ser unas buenas vacaciones, visitaria a sus amigos y molestaria a su primo hasta cansarse

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡¿no acaba de nacer tu hermano por que no estas alla con el?!-

-¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa Sasuke? ¿acaso no te alegra verme?- ingreso tranquilamente a la mansión mientra veia a la familia reunida y oia claramente como Mikoto hablaba de el como la sorpresa que habian traido de Francia…

-¡¡Sai!!- Obito se levanto de inmediato y lo abrazo con fuerza -¡pero mira como has crecido!-

-es cierto… es tas hecho todo un adolescente…- comento Itachi acercándose al pelinegro y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-si y ustedes estan cada vez mas viejos…-

-¡callate!- ambos peliengro le dieron un golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro mientras cerraban los ojos con una extraña mueca en el rostro, Mikoto rio animadamente, Fugaku sonrio, y Sasuke suspiro cansinamente hace unos minutos se encontraba en el cielo… pero ahora… sentia lo que era caer del cielo al infierno en un solo segundo…

Se movio una vez mas en la cama y sento en ella casi de inmediato, ladeo un poco la cabeza y pudo ver como los pequeños rayos de luz luchaban por colarse en su habitación, casi no habia dormido nada, las palabras de Sasori no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿Qué seria lo que Deidara queria hablar con el? Se habia aguantado las ganas de llamar al rubio y la llegada de sus padres y su primo lo habian entretenido un rato sin embargo aun permanecia con aquella inquietud en el pecho, un mal presentimiento…

Se levanto de la cama y tomo su celular marcando rápidamente el numero del rubio, pero casi de inmediato sono la contestadora "_lo tiene apagado_" marco esta vez el numero del apartamento, sonó varias veces y otra vez lo recibio una contestadora, solto el teléfono tirándolo en la cama, no podía evitarlo sentía una punzada en el pecho que no lo dejaba en paz, tenia un muy mal presentimiento, saco rápido una parada de ropa, tenia que hablar con Deidara a como diera lugar…

-Sakura…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Por qué estas tan feliz hoy…?-

-ah… sorpresa…- dijo burlonamente mientras apresaba el brazo del rubio entre sus brazos, caminando con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, continuaron caminando por los pasillos del instituto ante la mirada de todos que los veían como siempre, como la parejita feliz y perfecta del lugar, Sakura sumamente sonriente y Naruto tan apuesto y radiante como cada dia, ambos juntos, la pelirosa del brazo del rubio, y sonriéndose como si nada mas existiera entre ambos, nada parecia extraño… nada habia cambiado…

Siguieron caminando hasta los casilleros y ambos se detuvieron al encontrarse con sus amigos formando un pequeño circulo conversando de nada en particular, simplemente saludándose y comentando lo que habían hecho el día anterior, pudo ver de reojo como Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos con la mochila recargada a su espalda y de un solo hombro –hola teme…- dijo con una sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de aquellas orbes oscuras…

-hola dobe…- Sasuke no detuvo su paso en ningun momento pero tampoco despego la mirada del ojiazul, se miraron hasta que no pudieron evitar despegar sus miradas puesto que ello involucraria girar sus rostros y eso seria demasiado evidente…

Apenas ambos se dieron la espalda y sin importar las personas que los etuvieran viendo ambos sonrieron inevitablemente, era bueno ver al otro y aunque sonara estupido, ridiculo o cursi, en aquel corto tiempo que no se habian visto sabian perfectamente que ambos se habian extrañado mutuamente y sabian perfectamente que esperaban un momento para estar a solas, después de todo solo los amantes saben el verdadero valor de una hora, de aquella hora que anhelan a pesar de que se lo nieguen… habia algo extraño en el ambiente, pero nadie sabia que era, definitivamente algo habia cambiado… pero nadie se atrevía a suponer que era…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni el mismo lo sabia, se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos y la preocupación sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo ¡maldito Deidara! ¿Por qué lo preocupaba de aquella manera? Había ido a su departamento y obviamente no estaba y para mejorar su suerte el portero había cambiado de turno así que no había podido ni saber si había llegado o no a dormir, había pasado por el trabajo del rubio esperando que estuviera allí aunque sabia que la oficina no abría hasta dentro de un par de horas, también sabia que el ojiazul sabia refugiarse en su trabajo cuando estaba estresado…

Suspiro una vez mas antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre ¡¿Dónde demonios había quedado su orgullo?! Suspiro nuevamente, ya estaba ahí, y no se iba a echar para atrás, toco el timbre y esta vez la puerta se abrio -¿Itachi?- el pelirrojo se acomodo un poco puesto que acababa de levantarse -¿Qué haces aqui?-

-eh… es que me quede un poco preocupado por lo que me dijiste de Deidara… y… pues queria hablar con el… pero…- Sasori agacho la mirada y una triste sonrisa se poso en sus labios…

-¿no te lo dijo?-

-¿eh?-

-ayer… vino para que terminaramos…- Itachi abrio desmesuradamente los ojos y su corazon se paralizo por un momento, sabia que estaba mal no deberia sentirse feliz, pero… Deidara habia terminado con Sasori… ¿acaso tenia una oportunidad? –y después me dijo que…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta…

+-FB-+

_-lo siento mucho…-_

_-no te preocupes… prefiero esto a que ambos nos termináramos destruyendo…-_

_-Sasori… realmente… tu eres grandioso…- se miraron por unos segundos en señal de despedida como intentando decirse lo que sus adoloridos corazones no se permitian –me tengo que ir…- se levanto con cuidado y casi de inmediato el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo tras el pero detuvo sus pasos al sentir los brazos del mayor apresarlo por la espalda…_

_-tu… te vas a ir… te vas a alejar de todo, te vas del pais… ¿cierto?- susurro débilmente el pelirrojo al oido del rubio quien solamente asintio levemente provocando mas tristeza en el mayor quien hizo mas fuerte el abrazo apoyando su quijada en el hombro del ojiazul, intentando no llorar, lo amaba demasiado, de verdad lo amaba, pero amar a alguien no hacia que por ello la otra persona también te amara…_

+-FB-+

-que… se iba se va del país aunque no me dijo a donde… crei que lo sabias…- cada palabra salio en un hilo de voz, aun dolia demasiado lo acababa de pasar hace unas horas cuando el rubio estuvo ahí…

-no… no el… no… ¡no se puede ir!- giro casi de inmediato mientras salia corriendo del apartamento

-¿Itachi?- abrio un poco mas la puerta mientras lo veia alejarse -¡Itachi!- intento llamar la atención del pelinegro pero este definitivamente no le hizo caso y desaparecio por completo de su vista, bufo un poco antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta de su apartamento…

Corrio rapidamente por los pasillos, ni siquiera espero al elevador, bajo de inmediato las escaleras "_¡el no se puede ir, no asi, le pedi que no me dejara demonios!_" estuvo a punto de tropezar un par de veces pero aun asi salio de inmediato del lugar, estaba seguro de que habia escuchado al pelirrojo llamarlo pero sabia que no debia detenerse, ingreso casi de inmediatoa a su auto y condujo lo mas rapido que pudo al aeropuerto "_¡maldición Deidara_" su corazon bombeba con fuerza, tenia miedo, miedo de que se alejara ¿Por qué se iba de viaje asi como asi? ¿Por qué si acababa de terminar con Sasori? ¡¿Por qué lo dejaba solo?!

Apenas habia demorado cinco minutos en llegar al aeropuerto, dejo su auto estacionado y entro corriendo al lugar, tenia en frente el cartel de vuelos, pero no sabia a que pais se iba, no sabia a que hora su vuelo, ni siquiera sabia si realmente estaba ahí o ya habia salido en la noche "_¡maldición!_" decidio dejarlo a la suerte y comenzo a recorrer todo el aeropuerto lo mas rapido que sus piernas se lo permitían, alcanzo a ver algunos hombres de negocios con los que habia tratado, pero no les presto atención, poco le importaban lo que pensaran de el, lo unico que queria era encontrar a Deidara…

Empezo a respirar algo agitado, habia recorrido medio aeropuerto y nada… empezaba a cansarse y su cara mostraba una extraña mueca de desesperación "_no, no se puede ir ¡maldición Deidara!_" apoyo sus manos en las rodillas y levanto la mirada una vez mas dispuesto a recorrer nuevamente el lugar, pero su vista se detuvo en un rubio de coleta que caminaba despreocupadamente con una pequeña maleta de ruedas y unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos "_Deidara_" corrio de inmediato hacia donde se dirigia el ojiazul -¡Deidara!- empezo a agitar sus manos incrementando el sonido de su voz -¡Deidara!- pero nada el rubio parecia no escucharlo -¡maldición Deidara!- lo observo ingresar por una gran puerta y su desesperación aumento –¡Deidara!- llego a la puerta por la que acababa de pasar el rubio pero una muchacha le impidio el paso…

-lo siento señor pero solo pueden pasar los pasajeros…-

-¿Qué?- detuvo su paso al ver como la castaña le impedía el paso –usted no entiende yo tengo que hablar con el hombre que acababa de pasar…-

-lo siento mucho señor, pero no puede pasar…-

-pero…- empezo a respirar con dificultad el rubio continuaba alejandose de su vista -¡Deidara!- se alejo de aquella muchacha y camino hasta un gran ventanal que habia -¡¡Deidara!!- empezo a golpear el ventanal en un vano intento por que lo escuchara -¡¡Deidara por favor escuchame!!- golpeo con mas fuerza incluso a escuchar como la muchacha que lo habia detenido hace un momento llamaba a unos guardias…

-¡¡DEIDARA!!- pudo ver como el ojiazul detenía su paso unos segundos, y una leve alegría se formo en su pecho y una sonrisa adorno sus labios, lo habia esuchado, sin embargo el rubio no giro y a los pocos segundos Deidara continuo caminando -¡¡Deidara!!- golpeo en ventanal con mas desesperación -¡¡ESCUHAME POR FAVOR!!- aun asi el rubio no volvio a detenerse -¡¡DEIDARA NO TE VAYAS!!- golpeo y golpeo con mas fuerza –Deidara…- pero el ojiazul no volvio a detenerse –…por… favor…- lo vio desaparecer por completo de su vista y sintio sus fuerzas desvanecerse casi por completo, sus ojos empezaron a arderle y cayo arrodillado sin despegar la vista del lugar por el lugar en el que habia desaprecido el ojiazul –Deidara…- escuchaba a unos hombres llegar y pedirle que se marchara y dejara el escandalo, pero no los oia –no te vallas…- simplemente alcanzaba a oir los latidos de su corazon y como sus ojos se enorrojecian cada vez mas… -...te pedi que no me dejaras… solo eso…-

-Naruto…-

-no…-

-por favor…-

-no…-

-Naru… porfavor…-

-no…-

-onegai…-

-ie…-

-¡Sakura por favor dile a Naruto que me consiga una cita con Sasuke-kun…-

-Ino…- hablo el rubio mientras intentaba no alzar demasiado la voz para que el profesor no les llamara la atención –tu no conoces al teme ese ni su carácter…-

-¡pero tu si! ¡lo saludaste esta mañana y con mucha confianza por que lo llamaste teme!-

-ya te dije que no conoces su carácter, si llego a hacer eso al dia siguiente aparezco con un ojo morado…- dirigio su mirada a su novia que lo veia sonriente –y Sakura-chan no quiere ver a su guapo novio con un ojo inchado ¿ne?- guiño un ojo logrando que la pelirosa se sonrojara un poco…

-Ino no molestes mas a Naruto…- sentencio la muchacha mientras volvia a su ejercicio en su cuaderno

-pero…-

-pídeselo tu…- hablo el rubio mientras hacia lo mismo que la pelirosa y realizaba su ejercicio

-ya lo hice… pero me rechazo…-

-¡¿y aun así me quieres mandar a mi?!-

-Ino, Naruto, Iruka-sensei los va a regañar…- volvio a regañarlos la pelirosa logrando que ambos dejaran de hablar por lo menos por un momento…

-etto… Iruka-sensei…- la dulce voz de una muchacha inundo el salon llamando la atención de mucho de los presentes, el castaño levanto la mirada para fijarla en la pelinegra que se mostraba un poco timida –etto… Kakashi-sensei necesita a Uzumaki Naruto-kun en las canchas durante un momento por favor…-

-eh… claro Naruto ve con Kakashi…- hablo tranquilamente el hombre girando para poder ver al rubio

-si Iruka-sensei…- se levanto con cuidado y camino junto a la pelinegra hacia las canchas donde seguro se encontraba el peliplata –eh… ¿Hinata, verdad?...- pregunto el rubio viendo a la muchacha que caminaba un tanto sonrojada…

-si…-

-¿estan en clase de educación fisica cierto?-

-si… precisamente Kakashi-sensei nos esta entrenando…-

-ya veo…-

Aquella fue la unica conversación entre ambos, Naruto lo habia notado por el uniforme que cargaba la ojiblanca, y no es que se sintieran incomodos el uno con el otro, lo unico que pasaba es que Hinata era demasiado timida como para comenzar una conversación con aquel rubio, y Naruto… Naruto estaba divagando… si bien la noche de ayer habia tenido en todo su esplendor al Uchiha, verlo en auquel uniforme conformado por esos shorts y esa camisa de algodón nunca hacian daño a la vista, su pulso se acelero en el momento en que empezo a divisar los campos abiertos de entrenamiento y diviso al pelinegro correr junto a sus compañeros de clase "_que piernas tiene el muy maldito… ni yo que entreno futbol…_" era definitivo desde este momento amaba el uniforme de educación fisica…

-¡hey Naruto ¿Qué esperas?!- salio un poco de sus pensamientos y levanto la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el peliplateado, se fijo y se dio cuenta que Hinata ya no se encontraba a su lado sino con sus compañeras que la abomban de preguntas acerca de el según alcanzo a escuchar, a veces eso era algo incomodo…

-ohayo Kakashi-sensei…-

-ohayo… ¿Cómo han ido tus clases? Recuerda el trato que tenemos con Iruka…-

-eh… jeje…- rasco nerviosamente su cuello conciente de que lo ultimo que habia hecho este par de dias junto a Sasuke era estudiar…

El curso detuvo su marcha al completar las veinte vueltas que su sensei les habia indicado, Sasuke levanto la mirada para ver como un rubio de ojos azules hablaba un tanto entre sonriente y nervioso con el peliplateado –de seguro le esta preguntando sobre las clases…- sonrio levemente le encantaba verlo sonreir

-¡demonios! ¡¿acaso ese hombre no sabe que somo seres humanos?!-

-no te… quejes tanto Suigetsu…-

-¡tu tambien estas cansado… Juugo… quejate!-

-no quiero que me bajen puntos como a ti…-

-pobres de los que entrenan futbol… no quiero ni imaginarme cuantas vueltas a la cancha les hace dar ¿no Sasuke?-

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al pelinegro quien miraba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su sensei y el capitan del equipo de futbol -¿Uzumaki, cierto?- hablo Suigetsu colocando su brazo en el hombro del Uchiha, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos -¿te gusta? Por que… es muy apuesto…-

-Suigetsu si no quieres quedarte sin mano apartate… y no me interesa en lo mas minimo ese dobe…-

-pero…-

-Suigetsu no tengo ganas de cargarte a enfermeria… en serio…- hablo Juugo mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de su amigo, mejor prevenir que lamentar, habia escuchado en algun lado…

Sasuke se arrimo en uno de los arboles cercanos con los brazos cruzados y dando discretas miradas al ojiazul quien estaba de espaldas como para notar su mirada –hola primo…- aquella voz, apreto sus puños

-¿que haces aquí Sai?-

-visitar…- comento con una cinica sonrisa en el rostro, conciente de que sacaba de quicio al pelinegro –pero bueno…- fijo su mirada en un punto al cual Sasuke no presto mucha atención –no precisamente a ti… nos vemos luego…- y sin mas se retiro, por inercia Sasuke siguió con la mirada al menor que caminaba con una estupida sonrisa, a su parecer, en el rostro… caminaba hacia el rubio…

Su sonrisa se ensancho apenas habia divisado al ojiazul, de espaldas pero estaba seguro de que lo habia identificado, camino el pequeño camino que lo alejaba del rubio y se acerco a su oido –Hola Naru…- susurro levemente aprovechando de que era un poco mas alto que el rubio…

-¡¿pero que dem…?!- las palabras del Uzumaki se atoraron en su garganta apenas diviso al hombre que tenia enfrente y una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios -¡SAI!- no lo penso un segundo mas y se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro en un fuerte abrazo sin borrar durante un segundo su gran sonrisa -¡te extrañe un monton dattebayo!-

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**

_¡Bien! Ye estoy en capitulo cinco de este fic… no lo puedo creer ... pero bueno este es quizas el capitulo mas largo que escrito de este fic, pero particularmente me gusto mucho como quedo, espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustando (por supuesto dejando de lado eso del lemon por que como ya saben yo soy primeriza en eso…)_

_Con lo de Deidara e Itachi… ¡discúlpenme!... si, se que fue muy cruel con mi hermoso Itachi pero ya veran en el proximo capitulo las razones de Deidara para marcharse del pais (aunque no es nada del otro mundo ¬ ¬) es mas podria asegurar que algunos cuantos ya saben el por que de su ida…_

_A ver que mas… ¡ah si! Con respecto a la película que Sakura estaba viendo 'Get Real' (Se Real) fue una película que vi hace algun tiempo y me paso lo mismo que a ella, la persona que me lo presto fue incapaz decirme de que se trataba ¬ ¬, pero bueno a pesar de la primera impresión (Total Sorpresa 0-0) y de la alegria de que ni mis padres ni mi hermanito estuvieran viendo conmigo (Trauma X-X) me di cuenta que es una peli que te atrae desde el primer momento, en especial por el uniforme del cole es como en la mayoria de los animes… aunque a esos hombres les quedaba ¡muy bien!… si mal no recuerdo el nombre de los protagonistas era… Steve y Jhon, creo, ¡el caso! Es que es una película muy linda y tierna, pero que tambien abarca muy bien la trama, en lo particular me gusto mucho y me hizo derramar un par de lagrimas en el discurso y al final ¡es que ese Jhon es un completo estupido! (…me pregunto si podre hacer algun fic de esa peli?? No lo se… pero bueno creo que por el momento mejor no, por que tengo demasiados fics pendientes…)_

_Y como me la ha pasado escribiendo demasiado sobre la dichosa peli sera mejor terminar las notas, pero… ¡Jhon es un estupido! Y Steve… es tan lindo… pero bueno, ejem… para los que no entiendan de que hablo sobre la trama… creo que ya se lo abran imaginado… y si no ¡veanla!... bueno aunque si recuerdo que yo me sorprendi nunca habia visto una peli de esas, sabia que habia… pero nunca me habia llamado la atención ver ninguna… pero esa era ¡linda! (por cierto no es una peli de anime es con personas… no estoy segura pero creo que es norte americana…)_

_En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras, son muy importantes para mi, si llegan a ver la peli (no me acusen de trauma) aunque la mayoria que lea aquí no les ha de sorprender mucho, bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios, hasta el proximo capi!_


	6. Jugando A Querernos

VIRGO

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 6: **Jugando A Querernos

Recostó su cabeza en el asiento, hace un momento el avión había despegado y con eso atrás habían quedado Sasori, Itachi y cualquier sentimiento que pudiera guardar por cualquiera ¿Por qué había huido? Por que era un cobarde y lo sabia, tenia miedo, miedo a la reacción de Sasori, miedo a lastimarlo aun mas, miedo a lo que de verdad sentía por Itachi, miedo a lastimarlo después, miedo a lo que podía llegar a sentir, miedo a equivocarse… era egoísta y lo sabia pero ya nada podía hacer, cerro sus ojos y aun podía escuchar los gritos del mayor de los Uchiha llamándolo, pidiéndole que se quedara con el, que no se fuera, apretó con fuerza sus puños, dolía, dolía recordar sus gritos, había dudado por un momento girar y pedirle que se olvidara de el, pero lo mejor era simplemente alejarse sin decir nada…

Nada mejor que alejarse en silencio, lo mejor era que Itachi recordara lo ultimo que habían vivido, inconcientemente aquella vez que habían terminado haciendo el amor en su oficina había sido su ultima vez juntos, su despedida ¿Cómo había pasado todo tan pronto? De repente los sentimientos de Itachi lo habían abrumado, la culpa se había posado sobre el y ese anillo que hasta hace unas horas llevaba en la mano le había comenzado a pesar demasiado, por eso había llamado a Sasori, por eso luego había reservado un pasaje para salir del país, y para terminar había hablado con el pelirrojo para dejar las cosas claras, merecía que terminaran como era debido, el mas que nadie, pero Itachi también lo merecía, el también lo amaba…

Sin embargo el valor nunca había llegado, no se había atrevido a hablarle a llamarlo siquiera, graciosamente lo ultimo que había escuchado en su voz no eran palabras susurrantes dichas al oído transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía, que era como el quería recordarlo, no, Itachi de algún modo se había enterado de su viaje y había ido a buscarlo y por ello lo único que por el momento recordaba y que resonaba en su mente como una constante y repetitiva grabación eran los gritos casi desesperados del pelinegro pidiéndole que se quedara, suspiro cansado, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no volvería… "_lo mejor para ti Itachi… es no tenerme a tu lado… no quiero continuar haciéndote daño…_"

+--+

No es que le molestara que el dobe tuviera confianza con su primo. No es que le molestara que le sonriera de esa manera. No es que le molestara que hablaran con tanta confianza. Por supuesto que no, pero… ¡¡Por qué demonios tenían que estar tan cerca?! Sasuke apretó con fuerza sus puños intentando no ir hacia donde se encontraba el rubio abrazando al pelinegro y casi gritando lo mucho que lo había extrañado, no le molestaba, por supuesto que no… entonces… ¿Por qué esos sentimientos asesinos que se habían formado en su pecho hacia su primo eran tan fuertes? En definitiva, esto no era nada bueno…

#_mi primera vez no fue con Sakura…_# una fuerte punzada se formo en su pecho, la primera vez de Naruto había sido con un chico, de eso estaba seguro, y según podía entender había sido en un tiempo en que se había peleado con la pelirosa, entonces tenia que ser con alguien de confianza "_entonces…_" intento respirar regularmente pero sus divagaciones no ayudaban demasiado "_¿acaso… fue Sai?_"

-¡¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!!- el rubio soltó el abrazo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –no te veía desde hace mucho cuando me llamaste dijiste que faltaba un buen tiempo…-

-cambio de planes…- hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras se arrimaba en un árbol, la campana que indicaba el receso inundo el lugar y pronto se vieron a muchos estudiantes andando de un lado a otro…

-bueno hablamos luego Naruto…-

-por supuesto Kakashi-sensei…- el peliplateado se alejo tranquilamente mientras veía como el Uchiha se encaminaba hacia los baños ¿con el ceño fruncido?

-¡Naruto!- Sakura corría levemente con una de sus manos levantadas acercándose a ambos muchachos -¡Sai!- termino de llegar y los abrazo a ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¡idiota ¿Cómo has estado?!-

-muy bien fea… ¿y tu tan brusca como siempre?-

-cállate…- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras hacia un pequeño puchero –para que te enteres soy capitana del equipo de porristas…-

-vaya que bajo han caido…-

-¡auch!- otro golpe y esta vez si habia quedado un chichón en la cabeza del pelinegro, logrando que los tres comenzaran a reir abiertamente…

-ah… mira ellos son nuestros amigos…- empezo a hablar animadamente el rubio mientras veia a sus amigos llegar –ellos son Kiba, Chouji e Ino…- dijo señalándolos respectivamente

-mucho gusto…- asintio levemente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ante los muchachos que acababan de llegar…

-asi que tu eres Sai… Sakura y Naruto nos han hablado mucho de ti…- comento con una sonrisa la rubia

-si creeme que conocemos toda Francia por ellos…-

-ya callate Kiba…- amenzo el ojiazul mientras todo el grupo empezaba a caminar hacia la cafeteria para poder almorzar algo -…me alegra…- empezo susurrante el rubio para que solo Sai lo escuchara -…me alegra que estes aquí-ttebayo…- una hermosa sonrisa afloro en sus labios…

-a mi tambien me alegra verte…- le respondio a la sonrisa mientras se integraban nuevamente a la conversación que llevaban el resto de sus amigos…

+--+

-dobe…- lanzo con fuerza el libro que llevaba en las manos dentro de su locker mientras seguía murmurando varios insultos dirigidos hacia una sola persona…

-¿no crees que deberíamos hacer o decir algo?- Suigetsu se encontraba arrimado en el umbral de una puerta junto a Juugo ambos observando el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo

-no lo se… ¿sabes que le sucede?...- el peliplateado simplemente negó con la cabeza –pues… lo mejor será simplemente comenzar con una conversación casual sin presionarlo mas de lo que ya esta… y solo si nos quiere contar, pues que lo haga…- hablo tranquilamente el mayor…

-me parece perfecto…- fue lo ultimo que susurro el peliplateado antes de acercarse al pelinegro con su aire jovial de siempre -¡hey Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa ahora estas en tus días?-

Juugo simplemente decidió no moverse con una gota rodando por su nuca mientras veía como el Uchiha le daba en la cabeza a Suigetsu con un grueso libro y lo dejaba tirado en el piso, mas enojado todavía –idiota…- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar del pelinegro antes de que cerrara su locker y se marchara con su aire de indiferencia que tan perfeccionado ya tenia, pero que claro, no engañaba a sus amigos…

-tan sutil como siempre ¿no Suigetsu?- comento sarcásticamente mientras se colocaba en cunclillas para darle la mano a su amigo que yacía en el piso…

-Sasuke… simplemente es un amargado…-

+--+

-¡Hey Itachi! ¿Qué paso?- rápidamente Obito tomo a su primo en brazos al ver como casi caia al piso por lo tambaleante que estaba -¿Por qué estas asi?- sabia que el pelinegro no le contestaría pero aun asi no podia evitar preocuparse…

-¿soy… soy tan poco valioso?- Itachi levanto un poco la cabeza y el olor a licor le llego de inmediato a Obito quien arrugo un poco el entrecejo…

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Itachi?- lo regaño bajamente mientras miraba de un lado a otro esperando que nadie los hubiera visto –si Fugaku-san te ve asi te mata… vamos a tu cuarto…-

-no… respondeme… ¿Por qué Deidara no me ama?-

-asi que era eso…- empezo a llevar a su primo casi a rastras por la mansión evitando que fueran vistos, por suerte Itachi no era de esos borrachos escandalosos…

-¿Por qué…?- susurro débilmente mientras seguia siendo llevado por su primo agacho levemente la cabeza –yo… yo lo amo… yo nunca me habia enamorado…-

-Itachi… primero dejame sacarte toda esa borrachera y luego hablamos…- hablaba dificultosamente el mayor mientras continuaba con su primo por los pasillos de la mansión…

-se fue… ¿puedes creerlo?-

-¿eh?-

-se fue… no se a donde…- agacho un poco mas la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando -…soy un estupido ¿sabes? Termino con Sasori y yo por un momento pensé estùpidamente que fue por mi… que podíamos ser felices…-

-¿termino con Sasori?- pregunto un poco asombrado mientras abria la puerta de la habitación de Itachi, el sabia perfectamente de la relacion secreta que mantenían ese par, un dia los habia escuchado pero habia preferido creer que era una equivocacion de su parte, pero después iendo a la oficina de Itachi los habia visto besandose y ahí se habian confirmado sus dudas, sin embargo habia preferido no meterse…

-si… pero… hoy se fue del país… y ni siquiera me lo dijo… soy un imbècil…-

-no lo eres Itachi…- empezó a desvestirlo dejándolo recostado en la cama un momento mientras abria la llave de la tina del primogenito de la familia -…Deidara tal vez se fue para pensar las cosas…- volvio a levantarlo para encaminarlo hacia el baño…

-¿sin decirme nada?... no lo creo… yo… simplemente no le importo… ¡Obito!- casi grito el pelinegro al sentir el agua tan fria golpear su nívea piel –esta… fria…-

-con algo se te tiene que bajar la borrachera…- lo dejo mas o menos acomodado en la tina mientras se empezaba a alejar del muchacho –ahora… procura no ahogarte voy por un café bien cargado y sin azúcar…- se acerco a la puerta del baño pero antes de salir se detuvo dándole la espalda y mirándolo de soslayo –Itachi… no sigas haciendo mas tonterías… intenta pensar con la cabeza fría, intenta entenderlo, para el tan poco a de ser fácil todo esto… antes de todo este jueguito de los amantes ustedes eran los mejores amigos y Sasori de una forma u otra fue su primer novio estuvo a punto de casarse… quizás tuvo miedo y por eso prefirió marcharse…-

Itachi escucho al mayor empezar alejarse "_¿entenderlo?_" recosto su cabeza en el borde de la bañera su cerebro aun se encontraba un poco aturdido por la cantidad de licor que había ingerido, jamás en toda su vida habia bebido tanto, podia hasta asegurar de que había tenido suerte de no morir de una indigestión alcohólica, suspiro levemente, su vida era un asco, siempre lo había sido… lo había tenido todo… había sido el mejor en todo, pero nunca lo suficiente para su padre, sin embargo su unica luz en aquella oscuridad siempre había sido Deidara, sonrio melancólicamente aun recordaba cuando tenia las discusiones con su padre y se marchaba de la casa Deidara siempre tenia una cama reservada para el en su casa…

-quizás…- volvió a tomar un poco de aire sentía su cuerpo un poco agitado -…quizás nunca debimos dejar de ser amigos…- susurro vagamente antes de recostarse un poco mas en la tina sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado pesado y como sus parpados parecían pesar mas de lo normal…

+--+

-entonces Naruto se callo en la pileta del parque ¿lo recuerdas Sakura?- contaba graciosamente Sai provocando que todos rieran abiertamente mientras un sonrojado Naruto le pegara un codazo al pelinegro, lo estaba avergonzando con sus torpezas de cuando era niño…

-por supuesto que lo recuerdo tuvimos que ir a visitarlo dos dias seguidos a su casa por que cayo resfriado…- dijo entre risas la pelirosa logrando que todos volvieran a reir…

-vaya Naruto no sabiamos que fueras tan travieso…- dijo burlonamente Chouji mientras comia sus papitas…

-¿ah si?...- dijo mientras miraba desafiante a Sai –entonces… ¿quieren que les cuente lo que nos paso un dia que fuimos al parque de diversiones?-

Sasuke entro a paso lento a la cafetería llamando al atención de muchas de las chicas del instituto quienes comenzaron a saludarlo o ha verlo con rostro de completas enamoradas pero el pelinegro simplemente las ignoraba –vaya… veo que Sasuke aquí también es muy popular…- comento Sai mientras lo veía comprar una botella de jugo con su rostro de indiferencia marcada en el rostro…

-¿eh… conoces a Sasuke-kun?- Ino observaba a Sai quien giro para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-por supuesto… es mi primo…-

-¡¿QUE?!- Naruto se levanto con fuerza de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la cafetería -…eh disculpen…- dijo nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca y volvía sentarse, varias risitas nerviosas se escucharon en el lugar al ver la sonrisa del Uzumaki…

-así es…- dijo tranquilamente Sai aunque realmente le había sorprendido un poco la actitud de su amigo –precisamente me estoy quedando en su casa…- tomo un poco de refresco sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, algo muy extraño pasaba entre ambos y el ya se había dado cuenta -¿acaso… se conocen?-

-Sasuke esta ayudando a Naruto con una materia…- respondió Sakura antes de darle una mordida a su manzana…

-ya veo…- Naruto sintió la mirada analizadora que le lanzaba Sai así que decidió desviar la mirada pero se dio cuenta de que habia sido una mala idea cuando vio como Sasuke le dedicaba una fria mirada antes de marcharse del lugar…

"_¿y ahora que le sucede?_" Naruto no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada al pelinegro hasta hace unas horas cuando se habian 'saludado' muy a su manera en los pasillos habia notado perfectamente esa mirada complice que ambos compartian, sin embargo la manera en que lo habia mirado en esta ocasión, definitivamente no le gustaba ni un poco –eh… vuelvo un rato voy al baño…- comento mientras se levantaba de la mesa, tan concentrado iba en hablar con el Uchiha que se le habia olvidado por completo que Sai lo miraba hace un rato analizando por completo cada una de sus reacciones…

-¡Sasuke!- empezó a correr mientras veía como el Uchiha caminaba por uno de los pasillos ahora desiertos debido al receso -¡maldición teme detente!- grito mientras agitaba una de las manos…

-¿Qué quieres?- giro lentamente viendo al rubio con la misma indiferencia de hace un rato…

-¿por… por que… me miraste… así hace un rato?- hablo algo agitado el rubio mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido por la pequeña carrera…

-¿de que hablas?... yo miro así a todo el mundo…- bebio la botella que tenia en las manos con un aire de despreocupación total…

-no te portes tan arrogante teme…- el rubio arrugo el entrecejo mientras se reincorporaba…

-si no tienes nada mas que decir…- giro tranquilamente pero sus pasos fueron detenidos por el rubio quien lo habia jalado de un brazo…

-¿se puede saber que te pasa conmigo?-

-nada…- miro fijamente al rubio quien se encontraba ahora frente a el, Naruto resoplo molesto obviamente Sasuke no daria su brazo a torcer, asi que lo mejor era calmar los animos…

-…por cierto… ¿no sabia que Sai fuera tu primo?-

-en serio…- se solto del agarre del rubio notando lo molesto que estaba -…pues yo no sabia que tu y el fueran tan buenos amigos…-

El tono algo sarcástico e irritado en el que Sasuke había soltado aquellas palabras hizo que el rubio sonriera traviesamente mientras se empezaba a acercar al azabache –Sasuke…- arrastro aquellas palabras de una manera un tanto burlona sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

-¿Qu… que haces…?- poco a poco Sasuke iba a retrocediendo a cada paso que el rubio daba…

-¿acaso?- paso un dedo por el fuerte torso del pelinegro -¿estas celoso?-

-¡por favor!- su espalda choco con la puerta de algún curso que definitivamente el no alcanzo a ver –no te creas tanto usuratonkachi…-

-entonces… ¿por que te molesta que Sai y yo seamos taaan buenos amigos?- inevitablemente los cuerpo de ambos comenzaron a rozarse lentamente puesto que el pelinegro ya no podia seguir retrocediendo…

-no me importa con quien mas te guste engañar a Sakura…- una sonrisa prepotente se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke, sabia que habia ganado una batalla, estaban a mano

-Sai solo es mi amigo…- hablo seriamente el ojiazul acercando su rostro al cuello del pelinegro quien sintio su pecho latir con fuerza cuando la lengua de Naruto recorrio con extrema lentitud su cuello –ahora… que te parece si nos perdemos un rato…- y antes de que el Uchiha pudiera responder un leve 'clic' se escucho dando a entender que el rubio habia abierto la puerta en la que hasta hace un momento Sasuke se encontraba arrimado…

Retrocedieron a tropezones hasta entrar por completo mientras el ojiazul se encargaba de cerrar la puerta con seguro, sin esperar un movimiento Sasuke tomo del cuello al ojiazul y lo beso con fuerza como intentando demostrarle que aunque no lo quisiera de ahora en adelante esa boca le perteneceria solo a el, podria tener a otros labios entre los suyos pero nadie dejaría huella en el como los estaba haciendo en ese momento, la lengua de Naruto comenzó a juguetear con la de Sasuke mientras sus manos comenzaron a escurrirse por el bien formado cuerpo del pelinegro…

Saco la camisa de Sasuke del pantalón mientras continuaba con el beso, no entendía por que pero había extrañado su piel, sus besos, sus caricias, había extrañado a Sasuke, empezo a desabotonar la camisa hasta que sintieron el aire faltarles y tuvieron que separar sus bocas, los labios del pelinegro se deslizaron por el cuello del rubio quien echo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor espacio al Uchiha quien habia empezado a meter la mano en su pantalón rozando con lentitud la piel del rubio –ahh…- un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Naruto cuando la mano de Sasuke habia rozado su entrepierna…

-shh… recuerda que no deben escucharnos…- susurro Sasuke cerca del oido de Naruto -¡ahh!- gimio aun mas fuerte que el rubio cuando apreto su miembro por encima de la ropa…

-¿ves?- sonrio –no es facil…- volvieron a besarse mientras sus manos empezaban a despojar al otro sin quitar por completo las prendas apenas habían bajado sus pantalones…

-no hay mucho tiempo…- dijo mientras metia un dedo en el interior del rubio –pronto sonara la campana…- el rubio arqueo un poco la espalda mordiendo su lado inferior y asentadote un poco en el escritorio que estaba detrás de el…

-mmhh…- los dedos de Sasuke empezaron a moverse en círculos mientras el rubio empezaba a moverse un poco indicándole que aumentara el movimiento –ah…- un pequeño gemido volvió a escucharse al sentir como el pelinegro sacaba de golpe sus dedos su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, los labios de Sasuke empezaron a besar el torso de Naruto subiendo hasta el cuello -¡ah Sasuke!- sus piernas apresaron las caderas del mayor de un solo salto al sentir el miembro del mayor en su interior rodeo el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos soltando bocanadas de aire en el cuello de este debido al placer que empezaba a estremecer su cuerpo…

Las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de nivel, separando y uniendo ambos cuerpos, podían sentir el sudor correr por sus espaldas y como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban con la del otro en cada movimiento, cada vez que Sasuke profundizaba en el rubio este apretaba mas el agarre de sus piernas y sus brazos como si quisieran fundirse el uno con el otro el miembro del rubio se friccionaba constantemente con los abdominales del pelinegro quien ahora besaba con pasión los labios del menor, recorriendo sus espalda y uniéndolo aun mas…

-¡ahh!- Naruto arqueo la espalda al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba por completo debido a la ultima embestida de Sasuke, le encantaba estar entre sus brazos le encantaba que lo besara de aquella manera, le encantaba de alguna manera sentirse protegido por el mayor…

-mmmh…- un gemido se escapo de los labios del pelinegro, por lo que aumento las embestidas mientras sus cuerpos continuaban rozandose y sus besos se hacian cada vez mas hambrientos…

-¡¡ahh Sasuke!!- se dejo caer sobre el escritorio al sentir la ultima embestida por parte del pelinegro y perdio nocion del tiempo al haber llegado al climax lo ultimo que habia alcanzado a escuchar fue un leve 'Naruto' de parte de Sasuke quien mantenia su cara sobre su estomago, ambos intentando recuperar la respiración…

Sasuke rodeo la cintura del menor con sus brazos en un reconfortante abrazo, podia percibir claramente el perfume del rubio y como su estomago subia y bajaba intentando respirar con tranquilidad le encantaba aquello, le encantaba esa hermosa tranquilidad que compartian, le encantaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, le encantaba que estuviera con el… y sentia miedo… miedo a lo que podia llegar a sentir, se estaba aferrando demasiado al ojiazul y aquello no podia ser, no debia ser, no dia olvidar que el estaba con Sakura… y no con el…

Escucharon como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta y de inmediato sus cuerpos reaccionaron logrando que ambos se pararan mirando con atención la puerta –Naruto…- un para de golpes se escucharon y ambos reconocieron aquella voz -¿estas ahi?-

-eh… si Sai ¿sucede algo?...- rapidamente ambos intentaron arreglar sus ropas lo mejor que podian

-dijiste que volvia en seguida pero no volviste a aparecer ¿estas bien?-

-si, solo estaba practicando…-

-¿practicando?-

-matemáticas…-

-¿matemáticas? Naruto… ¿puedes abrir? es muy incomodo hablar con una puerta de por medio…-

Intento aparentar calmar y respiro con mas naturalidad mientras abria la puerta con su sonrisa de siempre -¿se puede saber que tanto practicabas?...- poco a poco las palabras de Sai fueron pronunciadas con lentitud al ver a la otra persona en el salon -…pense que practicabas matematicas…-

-eh… asi es… Sasuke me esta enseñando…-

-ya veo… ¿y desde cuando tan amable primito?-

-en primera todo esto es culpa de Itachi y segundo accedi por chantaje…- le dedico una fria mirada a Sai y comenzo a salir del salon como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada pero apenas se encontraba en el marco de la puerta ladeo un poco el rostro y le sonrio levemente al rubio aprovechando que Sai estaba de espaldas…

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir al ver ese gesto tan prepotente de parte del Uchiha, al parecer no podia evitarlo, asi como el no podia entender por que le agradaba tanto esa sonrisa -¿y bien?-

-¿bien que?-

-conozco a Sasuke desde hace mucho no en vano somos familia…- comenzo a hablar el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la ventana –y el no te ayudaría en horas de clases así por que así, sacrificando su propio tiempo… en tal caso si tuviera que explicarte algo lo haría después de clases ¿no crees?-

-pues…- soltó un poco nervioso pero decidió que no era el momento de que nadie mas que ellos dos lo supiera –no conozco lo suficiente a Sasuke pero ya lo oíste lo hace por obligación… ven vamos con los muchachos…- dijo con su infaltable sonrisa mientras salía del salón con las manos detrás de su cabeza…

Sai sonrió levemente ¿acaso lo creían estùpido? Pues que poco lo conocían su primo y su amigo, ese par se traía algo y de eso estaba mas que seguro, observo divertido una pequeña mancha que había sobre el escritorio y luego observo la pizarra y el resto del salón –así que estudiando matemáticas…- recorrió el lugar con la mirada por completo –sin cuadernos o escritos en la pizarra…- sonrió un poco mas –que extraña forma de estudiar…- dijo algo sarcástico y con un pequeño tono de burla…

-¡Sai vamos!- Naruto agito una mano en seña de que lo acompañara…

-eh… claro…- volvió a sonreír y siguió al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, al parecer su visita seria mas interesante de lo que pensaba…

+--+

-Obito-san…- el pelinegro dejo de lado el periodico que estaba leyendo y levanto la mirada para ver a la mujer que le acababa de hablar –Sasori-san esta en la sala, quiere hablar con Itachi-san, pero… como el no esta bien, decidi avisarle a usted…-

-esta bien, no te preocupes yo lo atiendo…- doblo con tranquilidad el periodico mientras empeza a levantarse

-como ordene Obito-san…- dio una leve reverencia y se marcho del lugar mientras el peliengro se encamina parsimoniosamente hacia la sala de la mansión Uchiha…-

-Sasori ¿Qué te trae por aqui?- hablo amistosamente el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en un sillon frente al pelirrojo quien lo miraba algo extrañado…

-¿e Itachi?-

-lo siento… pero no se encuentra muy bien de salud, pero si lo deseas puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites…-

-ya veo…- agacho un poco la cabeza, entonces sus sospechas habian sido ciertas, hace un rato le habian comentado que habian visto a Itachi bebiendo en un bar y si a eso le sumaba la actitud tan extraña que habia tomado cuando se entero del viaje del rubio, podia deducir muchas cosas, por supuesto que habia visto aquella mirada de tristeza mezclada con desesperación cuando le comunico de que Deidara se iria, y por supuesto que habia visto el pequeño hilo de esperanza que se trazo en sus ojos cuando le conto que habian terminado, habia intentado ocultarlo pero el se habia dado cuenta muy bien, Itachi estaba enamorado de Deidara…

-Obito… ¿Dónde demonios hay una aspirina en esta maldita… casa…?- Itachi detuvo sus palabras al ver como su primo y Sasori se encontraban en la sala, no movio un solo músculo su mano seguia en su cabeza puesto que venia masajeando su sien, incluso andaba apenas con un pantalón a la cadera, eso por no andar desnudo, puesto que todo le incomodaba en ese estado -¿Qué haces aqui?- esas palabras apenas se escucharon puesto que aun no salia de su asombro ¿Qué hacia Sasori ahi?

-queria hablar contigo…- le comunico de inmediato Obito mientras veia a su primo aun parado en la entrada de la sala…

-¿sobre que?- pregunto aun mas extrañado Itachi dirigiendose al pelirrojo

-Deidara- fue la seca respuesta del hombre por lo que el pelinegro enderezo su cuerpo con un leve asentimiento…

-de acuerdo, esperame un momento voy a cambiarme…-

Desaparecio de la vista de ambos hombres subiendo nuevamente las escaleras para poder cambiarse de ropa, no es que le desagradara hablar con Sasori, era conciente que después de todo el pelirrojo no era mala persona, sin embargo no era para nada comodo, sin embargo… ¿Qué queria hablar con el?

+--+

Naruto miraba fijamente al profesor quien explicaba con calma su clase, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que fuera que aquel pelinegro estuviera explicando en aquel momento, Sai se había marchado cuando la campana que culminaba el receso sonaba, sin embargo sus ultimas palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza aunque no quisiera habia logrado dejarlo pensando un largo rato…

+-FB-+

_-¿sabes que dentro de poco sera el cumpleaños de Sasuke?- _

_-¿en serio?- Naruto miro de soslayo al pelinegro mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida del instituto hace poco habia sonado la campana y el rubio habia insistido en acompañar al pelinegro_

_-si… si no estoy mal en un par de dias…-_

_-¿tan pronto?-_

_-claro… estamos 12 ¿cierto?- Naruto simplemente asintio viendo directamente al pelinegro quien mantenia su vista fija en la salida que ya se encontraba algo algo cerca –entonces si, estamos cerca el cumpleaños de Sasuke es el 14 de septiembre…-_

_El corazon de Naruto dio un pequeño vuelco al escucharlo "su cumpleaños esta muy cerca" vio al pelinegro y la pequeña sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro ¿acaso habia visto algo? Sacudio un poco su cabeza, tenia que desviar el tema -¿y por que me lo dices a mi?- la sonrisa de Sai se ensancho un poco mas pero esta vez aquello paso desapercibido por el rubio quien ahora miraba hacia delante…_

_-pues por que obligado o no Sasuke te esta ayudando… y creo que seria considerado de tu parte darle algun regalo ¿no? Ademas tu siempre has sido considerado con todo el mundo…- Naruto se sonrojo levemente intentado no ver a los ojos al pelinegro…_

_-si… tienes razon…- musito levemente mientras mientras continuaban con el paso lento por los pasillos del instituto…_

+-FB-+

¿Cuál seria el regalo perfecto para Sasuke? Seria exactamente pasado mañana y el ni siquiera lo sabia si Sai no se lo hubiera dicho aquello hubiera pasado desapercibido y el nunca se lo perdonaria, aunque por la forma de ser de Sasuke hubiera fingido perfectamente que no le importaba… sin embargo con el poco tiempo que llevaban conociendose podia asegurar que se tragaria el coraje de que olvidara u omitiera su cumpleaños por simple orgullo, suspiro un poco ¿Qué le podria regalar a Sasuke? Aun faltaban dos dias, pero ¡¿en que momento le podia comprar el regalo?! En la mañana estaba en el instituto, por la tarde con Sasuke y en la noche ¿Qué podia encontrar en la noche?

Suspiro una vez mas ¿Cuál seria el regalo perfecto para Sasuke? Miro de soslayo la ventana y como algunos chicos corrian por la cancha los miraba distraidamente, recordaba perfectamente como hace un rato lo habia visto correr al pelinegro, desde ese momento habia deseado estar con el a solas y habia encontrado esa oportunidad en el receso… sonrio… ya tenia pensado el regalo perfecto para Sasuke…

+--+

Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras arreglando un poco el cuello de la camisa se habia cambiado d ropa lo mas pronto posible y vio como Sasori y Obito conversaban de nada en particular –bien… ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?...-

-bueno yo los dejo…- Obito se levanto con tranquilidad mientras salia del salon dejando a solas al pelinegro y al pelirrojo quienes se miraban fijamente…

-no lograste detenerlo ¿cierto?- Itachi mostro un poco de sorpresa en el rostro

-no, apenas alcance a verlo…-

-¿te despediste?- las palabras de Sasori sonaban demasiado serias pero aun asi no eran duras mas bien sonaban algo… ¿amables?

-no pude…- respondio con un leve movimiento de cabeza –apenas lo vi alejarse…- se formo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, Sasori miraba su reloj intentando hallar las palabras correctas e Itachi lo miraba fijamente sin entender el por que de su visita ni por que dudaba tanto en hablarle…

-Itachi… ¿tu lo amas cierto?- el pelinegro abrio desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Cómo sabia eso? Era mas que imposible que Deidara le hubiera contado lo de ambos, no era posible

-¿de donde sacas eso?-

-digamos que lo deduje…- desvio la mirada en uno de los cuadros de la gran sala -…tu mirada, tus expresiones, tu reaccion…- una triste sonrisa se poso en sus labios –solamente… lo deduje y creo que no me equivoque ¿cierto?-

Itachi prefirio guardar silencio si sabia que estaba en lo correcto el no tenia por que asegurarselo ni mucho menos confirmarselo, eso seria sumamente incomodo -¿tu… se lo dijiste?-

-si…-

-ya veo…- Sasori fijo su mirada en sus manos mientras las apresaba sin mirar al pelinegro que se encontraba frente a el en el otro sillon –para bien o para mal tu y Deidara siempre fueron los mejores amigos…- levanto por primera vez la mirada para fijarala en las orbes negras del hombre que tenia en frente -…pase lo que pase entre los dos de ahora en adelante… yo creo que deberias buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta, no se que fue lo que exactamente lo movio a marcharse del pais de aquella forma pero estoy seguro de que no se sentir acomodo por alla, que desea regresar pero no se atreve…-

Itachi suspiro mientras intentaba analizar las palabras del pelirrojo -¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Acabo de decirte que amo a Deidara… al que hasta hace poco era tu prometido… y aun asi me pides que vaya a buscarlo…-

-por que… el se marcho terminando conmigo obviamente yo no lo puedo traer de regreso… pero tu… tu siempre has sido muy importante en su vida… quizas solo tu puedas traerlo de regreso…-

-pero…- por primera vez desde que habia comenzado a estar con Deidara sintio culpa, ¿Qué tanto amaba Sasori a Deidara? Lo amaba tanto como para sacrificar su propio amor por el rubio con tal de verlo feliz…

-yo se lo que arriesgo pidiendote que vayas a buscarlo… asi como tambien soy conciente de que lo amas, y que ademas ustedes son mejores amigos, fácilmente puedes convertir esa amistad en algo mas…-

-no es tan fácil…- susurro el pelinegro pero aun asi Sasori decidio seguir hablando

-lo único que yo quiero es ver feliz a Deidara… esa felicidad que lastimosamente mi amor no pudo darle… quizás su verdadera felicidad este junto a ti y tuvo miedo de darse cuenta de ello…- volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y el pelirrojo noto de inmediato la duda que invadía los ojos del pelinegro –solo… piensalo…- se levanto lentamente encaminándose a la salida de la mansión, Itachi simplemente dejo caer su cuerpo por completo en el sillon ¿buscar a Deidara? Quizás esa no era la pregunta que mas lo angustiaba, lo que realmente le preguntaba era… ¿Dediara queria que lo encontrara?

+--+

-esto es tedioso, aburrido, cansado… ¿no podemos irnos ya Tsunade-sama?- hablo algo desgastado el peliplateado mientras miraba a la directora frente a el…

-Kakashi esto es muy importante...-

-pero lo hacemos todos los años, todos los años vienen las universidades para promocionarle a los alumnos de sexto la mejor carrera y universidad y elegir…-

-si, pero esta vez van a venir mas universidades ademas de que van a venir dos estudiantes de cada universidad para entablar mejor relacion con los alumnos asi que lo que menos quiero es a jovencitas coqueteando con los universitarios o muchachitos practicando el arte de seduccion con las universitarias… pero si no te gusta, entonces… ¡puedes largarte!- golpeo el escritorio con fuerza…

-Kakashi no la contradigas…- susurro Iruka al oido del peliplateado quien dibujaba una cara de aburrimiento total…

-bien, ahora que podemos continuar, necesito que terminemos con los demas puntos… necesito a estudiantes que ayuden para montar los stans de las universidades…-

-yo pienso que los de sexto estarian bien…- comento Ebisu mientras bebia un poco de café…

-si a mi tambien me parece lo correcto… incluso podian ayudarnos con las llegadas de las universidades y todo eso mientras que otros ayuden con la llegado del alumnado…-

-perfecto… ¿entonces tienen el nombre de las universidades?…-

-aquí estan Tsunade-sama…- Shizune le extendio una carpeta mientras la rubia ojeaba rapidamente la carpeta…

-bien… recordemos que los mejores alumnos tienen becas especiales, entre ellos creo que esta Uchiha Sasuke, el podria ayudarnos con todo eso, ademas de que los mejores deportistas tambien tienen becas, es decir los capitanes tan bien deberian aydar, sin omitir los presidentes de cada clase… con eso creo que tendriamos suficientes… si faltan podriamos buscar a mas alumnos…-

-me parece bien… ¿podemos marcharnos?-

-Kakashi…- regaño Iruka dandole un leve codazo al mayor…

-perfecto entonces damos por terminada la reunion, Iruka-sensei encargate de anunciarle a los estudiantes sobre lo de las universidades…-

+--+

-uff… que dia mas cansado…- el rubio estiro un poco sus brazos mientras ambos ingresaban al estudio de la mansión Uchiha caminando con una aire relajado…

-asi es dobe ¿quieres almorzar algo?-

-no, gracias…- se sento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

-perfecto, por que yo tampoco tengo mucho apetito…- se sento junto al rubio mientras sacaba de un cajon la calculadora y todo lo que necesitarian para comenzar a estudiar…

-Sasuke no tengo ganas de estudiar…-

-no seas ocioso…-

-no es eso es que…-

-¿quieres perder la capitania?-

-por supuesto que no- Sasuke sonrio de lado sabia que con eso podrian estudiar por un buen rato, habian perdido varios dias, vio como el rubio sacaba un cuaderno y unas plumas…

Una duda invadio al Uchiha la misma que lo habia invadido en la mañana, bufo un poco mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la silla en la que se encontraba en esos momentos –Naruto…- el ojiazul levanto la cabeza dandole a entender que lo escuchaba –tu…- y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta no sabia como preguntarselo, a el no se le daba muy bien eso de indagar en la vida de los demas –Sai… y tu…-

-¿Sai y yo que dattebayo?- Sasuke tomo un poco de aire en un gesto de relajación intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para el rubio

-tu primera vez no fue con Sakura… Sai… el… ¿tu primera vez fue con Sai?-

Naruto sonrio débilmente y solto un pequeño suspiro al escuchar la pregunta del ojinegro quien ahora lo veia fijamente obviamente esperando una respuesta, miro a los ojos al pelinegro –Sasuke…- empezo a hablar con un tono amable -…ya hablamos sobre eso… Sai y yo somos buenos amigos, nada mas que eso…- sonrio abiertamente como solo el sabe hacerlo…

-pero…- empezo algo titubeante -…eso no exonera que antes…-

-no fue Sai- lo corto de inmediato el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y con un aire coqueto se sentaba a horcajadas sonre las piernas del mayor y pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro -…el es un gran amigo pero solo eso… nunca lo he visto de otra forma…- rozo su mejilla con la de Sasuke mientras este ponia sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio –y nunca hemos estado ni estaremos de otra forma…-

Empezo a besar el cuello del Uchiha y este solo atino a aumentar el agarre de sus manos en las caderas del ojiazul cerrando lentamente sus ojos, dejandose llevar por las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba el menor –Naruto… yo… me alegro…- susurro débilmente sentia una gran alegria en su pecho al saber que no era Sai quien habia estado con Naruto, sabia que no mentia, lo veia en sus ojos, sin embargo sintio una pequeña desolación ¿con quien habia estado antes entonces el rubio? Realmente no sabia como tomaria si en algun momento ellos volvieran a encontrarse, por que si de algo estaba seguro es de que aquel muchacho no estaba tan presente en la vida del Uzumaki…

Su cabeza se echo un poco hacia atrás permitiendole al rubio continuar con sus besos por todo su cuello, sin pensarlo mas empezo a deslizar sus manos dentro de la camisa del ojiazul, juntaron sus bocas sin pensarlo demasiado, fundiendose en un delicioso beso, olvidandose de todo, incluso de que no le habian puesto seguro a la puerta -¡Sasuke, Na…ru…to…- Sai fue arrastrando lentamente las palabras al ver la escena que se posaba antes sus ojos, acababa de abrir la puerta con su infaltable sonrisa en los labios dispuesto a incomodarlos un poco, pero vaya sorpresa encontro al ver a Naruto sobre las piernas de Sasuke, devorandose el uno al otro mientras sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro…

Ninguno se movio, solamente dirigieron su mirada hacia al pelinegro que se mantenia con los brazos extendidos frente a ellos aun sosteniendo la puerta con sus manos y con un extraño gesto en el rostro, el corazon de ambos palplito con fuerza, no llevaban ni una semana y ya los habian descubierto y de paso Sai, de entre todas las personas en mundo, el mejor amigo de Naruto y Sakura, el primo de Sasuke, el recien llegado de viaje y que al parecer no terminaba de asimilar lo que acaba de ver, un incomprensible temor se formo en ambos ¿Por qué de entre todos tenia que ser Sai?

**FIN CAPITULO SEIS**

Bien disculpen por la falta de tiempo pero espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias por el review y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, hasta el proximo capi!


	7. Un Tonto Regalo De Cumpleaños

VIRGO

**VIRGO **

**CAPITULO 7: **Un Tonto Regalo De Cumpleaños

-Sai…- susurro apenas el rubio con la mirada fija en el pelinegro quien parecia no poder procesar por completo la información, un fuerte golpe se escucho, el de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza logrando que ambos pudieran reaccionar separando sus cuerpos sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro…

-Naruto… la verdad no se que decirte…- paso una mano por su rostro esta vez fijando su mirada en el piso…

-no creo que debas intervenir… no es tu asunto…- Sasuke se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada

-¡Sasuke!- el rubio giro de inmediato para observar al mayor quien evitaba mirarlo en ese momento, se estaba poniendo nervioso, y Sasuke no ayudaba…

-te equivocas Sasuke…- la voz de Sai se torno extrañamente seria –es mi asunto por que Naruto y Sakura son mis amigos y tu aunque no lo desees eres mi primo…- suspiro tranquilo -¿Qué paso Naruto?- vio a los ojos al rubio quien bajo la cabeza con una mirada triste por no hallar las palabras –quizas… Sasuke tenga razon…- esta vez observo al pelinegro quien continuaba con su rostro ladeado -…y esto no me incumbe, pero… no quisieran que se lastimaran a ustedes mismos y mucho menos lastimaran a otros…- giro y se encamino hacia la salida -¿sabes?- tomo el pomo de la puerta sin abrirla –sospechaba algo… pero sinceramente pense que eran cavilaciones mias… me equivoque…- otro suspiro por parte del pelinegro logrando que el rubio apretara sus puños -…no dire nada… pero si en realidad desean estar juntos… debes dejar atrás el pasado…-

Abrio y cerro la puerta dejando nuevamente solos al Uzumaki y al Uchiha, Sasuke vio de reojo al rubio quien apretaba con fuerza sus puños -…¿a que se referia con dejar atrás el pasado?...- la voz del pelinegro altero un poco al ojiazul quien empezo a recoger sus cosas…

-a nada…- camino hasta la puerta nuevamente sin mirarlo –nos vemos mañana Sasuke…- el pelinegro bufo molesto dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el sillon que se encontraba a unos pasos de el, coloco su antebrazo sobre sus ojos evitando que la luz del lugar le llegara, últimamente cada vez que estaba con el rubio todo terminaba asi, no pedia una relacion normal por que obviamente no la tenian…

"_¿Acaso todo esto es una señal?_" suspiro una vez mas respirando acompasadamente, y si todas estas situaciones eran señales que le indicaban que debian alejarse, que ellos no debian estar juntos –sin embargo…- era conciente de que cuando estaba con Naruto todo era excelente como si nada mas importara como si no debieran esconderse, pero lastimosamente solo era cuando estaban juntos, solo era cuando estaban a solas, se levanto del sillon con fuerza quizas y aun alcanzara al rubio…

Abrio la puerta del estudio y camino de inmediato hacia la puerta principal de la mansión pero se detuvo casi de inmediato al identificar a su primo y al rubio quien sostenia la manga del buzo del mayor…

-Sai por favor sabes que debemos hablar, te conozco…-

-Naruto…- se solto del agarre –no es que te evite o algo por el estilo pero no quiero decirte algo que te vaya a lastimar… ¿en que momento sucedió todo esto? Es decir tu no eres asi, siempre decias que seria incapaz de dañar a Sakura…-

-dijiste que sospechabas algo ¿Por qué ahora pareces indignado?-

-¡por que pense que estabas en plena confusion!- respiro profundo -No que engañaras a Sakura… ustedes son como hermanos para mi…-

-lo se…- Sasuke agacho un poco la mirada

-ocultar lo que vi seria encubrirte pero decirselo a Sakura seria de algun modo traicionarte… me pones en una difícil situación… sin quererlo me pones a elegir…- una sonrisa algo melancolica se poso en su rostro

-dejame explicarte las cosas…- observo como el rubio levantaba la mirada para fijarla en Sai –si hay alguien a parte de Sakura que merece una explicación eres tu, siempre has estado ahí cuando lo he necestiado, siempre me has apoyado y aconsejado…. En este momento no se bien que hacer… por eso necesito hablar contigo… Sai…- Naruto empuño sus manos –tengo miedo… miedo de dejarme envolver en esto… cuando se que para Sasuke esto no es mas que un juego…- la ultima frase no llego a oidos de Sasuke puesto que habia salido en un susurro de los labios del ojiazul…

Sai simplemente desvio la mirada y cerro los ojos momentáneamente intentado disipar un poco las emociones –de acuerdo Naruto… pero no aquí, vamos a tomar un café…- tomo un abrigo que se encontraba detrás de el y empezo a salir de la casa con el ojiazul a su lado, la puerta se cerro y Sasuke simplemente cerro sus ojos apoyando su espalda en la pared que se encontraba a un lado de el, no sabia por que pero de algun modo algo en su pecho empezaba a comprimirse ¿Y si Naruto decidia alejarse por completo de el? Una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios sabia que en algun momento eso pasaria, entonces… ¿Por qué dolia tanto?

+--+

#_para bien o para mal tu y Deidara siempre fueron los mejores amigos… pase lo que pase entre los dos de ahora en adelante… yo creo que deberias buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta_# La mirada de Itachi continuo fija en el techo de su habitación, solo tenia que llamar a Sasori para que lo ayudara a buscar al rubio, pero… ¿estaria bien dejar que lo ayudara? Después de todo el fue el amante de Deidara y Sasori a pesar de todo fue el novio ideal para su mejor amigo, quizas deberia dejar que el tiempo pasara y que en algun momento el rubio se diera cuenta de que habia dejado atrás a un gran hombre que regresara y reanudara su relacion con el pelirrojo, y esta vez en verdad ya no se entrometeria…

Pero… no podia, aquellas promesas y palabras utopicas que salian en las novelas o en las historias de amor en que los protagonistas dejaban a sus amores para que fueran felices con quien lo desearan, aludiendo de que eran felices si el otro lo era, sabia que eran una completa estupidez, que eran una completa mentira, ¿Cómo estar feliz cuando la persona que amas no esta contigo y esta con otra persona? ¿Por qué perder la guerra sin siquiera intertar ganarla? Solo si definitivamente no funcionaba, no quedaba mas que alejarse, por que tampoco podria estar eternamente detrás de alguien lastimandose a si mismo…

Suspiro, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que buscar a Deidara y quizas por ultima vez pedrirle que se quedara a su lado, que le diera la oportunidad de demostrarle que tantos años de convivencia mutua los hacian la pareja perfecta, que el necesitaba estar a su lado, por que era parte de su vida desde la primera vez que se vieron, aunque ninguno se haya dado cuenta antes de eso, en definitiva mañana hablaria con el pelirrojo…

+--+

-lo se…- musito con la cabeza agachada –pero no puedo… y tu sabes el por que…- llevo ambas manos a su pecho apretando con algo de fuerza el collar que colgaba de su cuello pero que casi nunca se veia debido a que lo llevaba debajo de su ropa, pocas personas conocian su existencia…

-eso fue algo de niños…-

-pero fue lo ultimo que ellos me pidieron…-

-Naruto…- el ojiazul levanto la mirada -¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?- el rubio abrio la boca dispuesto a hablar pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios volviendo a agcahar la cabeza –no lo se…-

-¿no lo sabes? ¿entonces a que estan jungando? ¿a los amantes?-

Naruto simplemente asintio mientras escuchaba el pequeño sonido que hacia Sai al dejar la taza de te sobre el pequeño plato –tu no eres asi… tu no juegas por que si…-

-yo no lo se… no se que me pasa cuando estoy con el… solo se que todo se me olvida y que… realmente no lo se…-

-pues debes tener cuidado… por que no solo puedes lastimar a Sakura puedes terminar lastimando a Sasuke tambien…-

-ie…- nego con la cabeza –eso es imposible… para Sasuke esto es solamente un juego…-

-dijiste que no lo conocías muy bien… ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que esto es solo un juego para el? Muchas veces las personas esconden lo que sienten con palabras que se alejan mucho de la realidad… Sasuke es uno de ellos…- el ojiazul volvio a mirarlo a la cara -…a Sasuke no se le da muy bien demostrar lo que siente…-

-eso lo se… lo he notado… pero aun asi… el mismo me dejo muy claro que esto era solamente un ir y venir….-

-de acuerdo…- Sai coloco sus manos sobre la mesa -…entonces ¿Qué va a pasar si tu te enamoras de el?-

-eso no va a pasar…-

-entonces termina con esto…-

-¡no quiero!- esta vez Naruto golpeo ligeramente con una mano la mesa –el… no se por que… pero no quiero alejarme de el… pero Sakura yo… yo…-

-no vas a terminar con ella eso lo tengo muy claro… pero es obvio que no la amas…-

Naruto simplemente desvio la mirada –si la amaras no necesitaras a Sasuke como lo necesitas…- una pequeña punzada se formo en el pecho del Uzumaki al oir aquellas palabras –en realidad nunca la haz amado…- aquellas palabras lograron llamar aun mas la atención del ojiazul –te atrae, la quisiste muchisimo… pero después de lo que paso con EL pues se perfectamente que te diste cuenta de que solamente la querias pero a pesar de todo volviste con ella… y ahora Sasuke no hace mas que confirmar lo que pienso…-

-quizas… quizas tengas razon…- un suspiro de parte del pelinegro seguido por un largo silencio fue lo que inundo el lugar por varios minutos…

-bueno…- dijo con un deje despreocupación el pelinegro –la verdad no pensaba encontrarme con una sorpresa asi…- estiro sus brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios como si hubiera soltado una gran tensión al hablar con el rubio –pero… ya lo he decidido…-

-¿decidido?-

-en primera…- dijo mirando al rubio y colocando un codo sobre la mesa mientras empezaba a enumerar con los dedos –no voy hablar con Sakura de esto, dejare que lo manejes a tu modo y que tu mismo descubras tus sentimientos, no comparto lo que haces… pero es tu decisión, asi que estare alli cuando lo necesites…- Naruto sonrio un poco –y en segunda que he decidido quedarme una larga temporada…-

-¿eh? ¿de que hablas?- el rubio como Sai volvio a recostarse sobre su asiento con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho…

-pues pensaba quedarme un tiempo por aquí, pero ahora y debido a las circuntancias creo que me quedare mas tiempo… no lo se quizas un año o algo mas…- Naruto dibujo un gesto de sorpresa –sera una visita muy interesante asi que como no quiero perder tiempo mañana empezara a buscar una universidad acorde a mi… ¡ahora!- dijo con el entusiasmo reanudado –vamos que te acompaño a tu casa…-

Naruto simplemente sonrio y se levanto junto a Sai quien caminaba con su rostro igual que siempre, definitivamente el y Sai siempre serian amigos, y el pelinegro se lo acababa de demostrar con su actitud –gracias…- murmuro bajamente mientras continuaban caminando…

-no tienes que agradecerlo…-

+--+

-wow… asi que Sai piensa quedarse por tiempo indefinido…- comento Ino con una sonrisa ante la mirada de su amiga…

-Si, Naruto me lo conto hoy en la mañana…- un nuevo dia comenzaba y hasta el momento ni el rubio ni el pelinegro se habian dedicado una sola palabra, ni siquiera se habian visto en todo el dia -¿ne, Naruto?-

-si… ayer hable con el y me dijo que hoy mismo pensaba buscar universidad…- sonrio un poco y devolvió su vista a la pizarra copiando los ejercicios de manera casi automática ante la mirada de su novia y su amiga quienes lo miraban extrañadas sin terminar de comprender su comportamiento…

-Naruto ¿podrías llevarle este listado al sensei que se encuentra el laboratorio?- el rubio simplemente se levanto de su asiento y tomo los papeles mientras salia de su salon con la cabeza gacha y con los pensamientos aun muy fijos en el Uchiha, no lo habia visto desde el dia de ayer y aunque se lo negara asi mismo necesitaba verlo…

-eh… con permiso… Genma-sensei…-

-pasa- se acerco al pelinegro sin percatarse del resto del alumnado y le entrego los papeles que hace un momento le habian dado –gracias…- dijo mientras los revisaba rapidamente, instintivamente levanto la mirada y su cuerpo se tenso por completo al encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke…

No supo nada mas apenas oyo la voz del rubio por lo que de inmediato levanto la mirada de la computadora y observo al ojiazul hasta que este giro y tambien lo observo, su corazon empezo a latir con violencia, pasaron varios segundos antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera hacer algun movimiento, pero fue Naruto el primero en reaccionar, giro y sin mas salio del laboratorio, ignorando por completo al Uchiha…

+--+

Arreglaba el cuello de su camisa frente al espejo completamente arreglado dispuesto a ir a la oficina, hasta que le timbre en s apartamento llamo su atención logrando que desviara su mirada y caminara hasta la puerta -¿Itachi?- frente a sus ojos se encontraba el pelinegro con la mirada fija en cualquier otra parte que obviamente no fuera el…

-estuve pensandolo… asi que acepto tu ayuda…- una media sonrisa se poso en los labios de Sasori, al parecer Deidara tenia razon los Uchiha nunca dejaban atrás su orgullo…

-bien… vamos entonces a la oficina de Deidara…- tomo la lave que se encontraba cerca y salio junto al pelinegro del lugar mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor…

-¿Por qué a su oficina?-

-por que es mas que seguro que su secretaria sepa donde esta, no es posible que se marchara asi como asi sin dejar una explicación en su oficina…-

-pero lo mas seguro es que le prohibiera decirle a alguien su paradero…-

-no te preocupes por eso…- desde ese momento un inmutable silencio se formo entre ambos hasta llegar a la oficina del rubio, la situación aunque no lo quisieran era un poco tensa e inevitablemente pesada…

El viaje fue rapido para cuando se dieron cuenta ya habian llegado al lugar y se encontraban subiendo el ascensor que los llevaria al lugar –buenos dias…- saludo cortésmente el pelirrojo a la mujer que se encontraba en su asiento…

-buenos dias Sasori-san… Uchiha-san…-

-buenos dias…- fue lo unico que contesto el pelinegro mientras observa atento la conversación que llevaria el pelirrojo con la mujer…

-Atsi ¿sabes donde fue Deidara?-

-disculpe Sasori-san…- la mujer agacho la mirada un poco apenada –el me ordeno que no hablara con nadie de ello…-

-pero es muy importante para mi… necesito saber donde esta, ademas me imagino que tienes contacto con el…-

-si, pero no puedo decirselo, me lo prohibio y… lo siento Sasori-san…-

-Atsi, escucha…- el pelirrojo coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio de la castaña para observarla directamente –no queria que nadie mas se enterara pero como sabes nos vamos a casar… asi que necesito saber donde esta por que tenemos que consultar algo muy importante de la boda…- se acerco un poco mas susurrando estas ultimas palabras -¿no querras que algo salga mal en la boda de tu jefe cierto?- la castaña observa fijamente con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la cercania que mantenia con el mayor, definitivamente Sasori era muy guapo…

-etto… yo…-

-por favor Atsi…-

-de acuerdo…- suspiro resignada volviendo a agachar la mirada –se encuentra en Francia pero la verdad no se muy bien donde ni siquiera me ha dado un numero para contactarlo, dijo que era para evitar que ESTO sucediera…- dijo con un pequeño tono de reproche, a estas alturas el pelirrojo ya se habia reincorporado…

-de acuerdo, pero no le vayas a decir nada de esta conversación a Deidara…-

-¿eh? ¿por que?- pregunto un poco confusa mientras observa a los dos hombres frente a ella…

-por que quiero que mi visita sea una sorpresa…- le sonrio un poco provocando que la mujer desviara la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas –nos vemos Atsi…-

Y sin mas los dos mayores se marcharon del lugar subiendo casi de inmediato al ascensor -¿no pensaste en que ella pudiera saber que ustedes ya habian terminado?- Itachi simplmente se recosto sobre la pared que se encontraba detrás de el, esas dudad le daba vueltas desde hace rato…

-no… Deidara la aprecia mucho y le tiene cierto grado de confianza, pero no el suficiente como para contarle algo tan personal, por lo menos no cuando todo acaba de suceder…-

-lo conoces bien…- susurro el pelinegro mientras su mirada se perdia en las puertas del ascensor…

-no mas que tu…- Sasori se cruzo de brazos mirando en la misma direccion que el pelinegro

-hubieras podido hacer todo esto e ir a buscarlo tu mismo…- Sasori simplemente sonrio agachando un poco la mirada con un aire melancolico…

-ya te explique que yo no era el mas conveniente para ir por el… menos después de lo que paso entre nosotros…- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron –lamento no haber podido conseguir mas información…-

-es la necesaria…- hablo Itachi mientras veia al pelirrojo empezar a salir del edificio

-todo queda en tus manos…- observo como Sasori levantaba una mano en señal de despedida sin volver a girar, Itachi sabia muy bien que esta seria quizas la ultima vez que se vieran pero aun asi una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios, el no sabia como decir un 'Gracias' y el pelirrojo tampoco lo esperaba, pero aun asi lo habia ayudado, empezo a caminar hacia la salida con sus manos dentro de su pantalón…

+--+

Abrio la puerta de su auto e ingreso en el mismo dejando su maleta en la parte trasera, enecendio el auto de manera casi automatica colocando su mirada en el camino y con el entrecejo arrugado, habia sido el peor dia en toda su vida, para empezar no habia podido hablar ni ver en todo el dia al rubio, luego sus amigos pidiendole que les contara que le sucedia para ver si lo podian ayudar ¿Acaso se le notaba tanto su estado de animo? Aunque si lo pensaba bien esa no era la pregunta exacta sino ¡¿desde cuando se le notaba tanto?! Suspiro un poco desganado, después Iruka habia anunciado acerca de la llegada de las universidades de ese año y que de paso le tocaba a el participar en el comité de bienvenida pero por suerte no le tocaba atender a ningún universitario sino solamente ayudar con el arreglo del salon de eventos y de pararse en la puerta para recibir a los estudiantes del instituto…

Giro en una esquina aun cavilando en sus pensamientos, luego habia visto a Naruto, por fin en todo el dia lo habia buscado con la mirada pero no lo habia podido ver y para la primera vez que lo observaba, el rubio simplemente lo ignoraba, apreto con fuerza el volante, y si no fuera poco eso Kakashi le habia comunicado que Naruto no iria a su casa ese dia por que tenia 'cosas que hacer' –dobe…- y por primera vez en todo el dia una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro –ni siquiera fue capaz de decirmelo en la cara…- sabia que desde que Sai los encontrara no iban a pasar precisamente cosas buenas, pero no imagino que todo llegaria hasta ese punto…

Freno bruscamente llevando su cuerpo un poco hacia delante y su corazon latio con violencia al ver aquellos iris azules frente a el, apreto con mas fuerza su agarre en el volante, Naruto se encontraba ahí en su moto junto a Sai iendo a quien sabe donde, pero al igual que en la mañana el rubio simplemente volvio a girar su cabeza marchandose casi de inmediato de ahí, agacho un poco la cabeza no terminaba de entender por que aquella indiferencia del ojiazul le provocaba un dolor en el pecho como finas agujas atravesandolo era un minimo dolor pero eran varias que se clavaban en su pecho, provocando que el dolor se hiciera mas intenso…

-al final… volvimos como al principio usuratonkachi…- susurro débilmente con una triste sonrisa en sus labios al darse cuenta de que estaban como antes, con un Sasuke observando desde lejos al rubio capitan de futbol y con un Naruto que ni siquiera lo veia… volvio a suspirar aun con su mirada gacha –no… ahora es peor…- su ojos se entrecerraron debilemente, ahora mantenían un recuerdo entre ambos, un recuerdo que aunque quisiera no podria olvidar, haber estado con Naruto era lo mejor que le habia pasado en toda su vida… a diferencia de antes… ahora su indiferencia dolia…

+--+

-¿Qué fue eso?- la voz de Sai llamo la atención del rubio quien continuaba conduciendo

-¿Qué fue que?-

-la mirada que te lanzo Sasuke y esa manera de ignorarlo por completo…- Naruto simplemente callo por un buen momento mientras continuaba conduciendo, silencio que empezo a incomodar a Sai…

-no fue nada… solo necesitaba este dia para pensar… ademas ya mañana sera otro dia ¿ne?-

-quizas…- Sai simplemente suspiro resignado a la actitud de su amigo, no lo entendia, y eso le extrañaba, de todas las personas en el mundo el se podia vanagloriar de saber todo y entender por completo al rubio, pero… extrañamente cuando se trataba de Sasuke NUNCA sabia que pasaba por la mente del Uzumaki…

-por cierto Naruto… ¿A dónde me pediste que te acompañara?-

-ya los sabras cuando lleguemos…- dijo con cierto aire de misterio logrando que el pelinegro sonriera…

-de acuerdo… ¿y para que me pediste que viniera?-

-por que necesito tu edad…- dio un giro logrando que ambos ladearan un poco sus cuerpos…

-¿mi edad? ¿de que hablas?-

-pues veras… como sabes me faltan unas semanas para cumplir años y ser mayor de edad, asi que necesito que tu hagas un pequeño contrato como adulto responsable…-

-¿adulto… responsable?- Sai simplemente lo miro extrañado –ademas no son semanas Naruto te falta un mes…-

-te equivocas estamos 13 y yo cumplo el 10 de octubre asi que faltan semanas…- dijo orgulloso el rubio…

-para eso mejor di dias…- hablo sarcastico el mayor aferrando sus manos a la parte tarsera de la moto al ver el camino casi despejado, sabia que Naruto aceleraria…

-tienes razon… bueno como te iba diciendo como faltan dias para mi cumpleaños no puedo hacer el contrato a menos que sea mayor de edad asi que…-

-quieres que yo lo fime-

-¡exacto-ttebayo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa el ojiazul cosa que no percibio el pelinegro puesto que se encontraba detrás de el pero que si imagino…

-¿y que se supone que tengo que firmar?-

-tambien lo sabras cuando lleguemos…- Sai simplemente suspiro, nada de esto le extrañaba, el rubio siempre andaba con sus ideas locas que terminaban mentiendolos en problemas…

-bueno… entonces mas que sea dime hacia donde nos dirigimos…- volvio a insistir y se sorprendio un poco al oir como el rubio le contestaba puesto que no esperaba que lo hiciera, no menos cuando se encontraba en ese plano misterioso…

-al puerto…-

+--+

Observaba con atención el boleto en sus manos, desde que se había despedido de Sasori había ido de inmediato al aeropuerto para comprar el boleto de avión, saldría mañana en la mañana, pero aun no estaba seguro de hacerlo, escucho unos pasos acercarse pero ni se inmuto mientras continuaba observando el boleto en sus manos -¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?- la voz de su hermano menor lo sorprendió un poco mientras lo veia arrimado en el umbral de la puerta del estudio donde se encontraba desde ya hacia varias horas –Obito me lo conto todo…- hablo de inmediato el Uchiha menor adivinando los pensamientos del mayor…

-no es tan facil Sasuke…- hablo Itachi volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el boleto

-estas con Deidara desde hace mucho… lo se, y eso no me lo conto Obito…- Itachi simplente sonrio débilmente ¿acaso todo el mundo en su familia sabia de su relacion con el rubio? -¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?- se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras Sasuke bebia el refresco que sostenia en sus manos –por lo menos el ya no esta con nadie…- el mayor arrugo un poco el entrecejo ¿Por qué aquellas palabras habian sonado tan amargas en la boca de su hermano? Pero aun asi decidio no preguntarle nada –no sabia que mi hermano fuera tan cobarde…- fue el ultimo comentario del menor antes de salir del estudio y dejarlo nuevamente solo al mayor de los Uchiha…

+--+

Se lanzo en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sus brazos extendidos mirando a la nada pero con sus pensamientos muy claro, esperando con ansias el siguiente dia –Naruto…- la voz de la mujer lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco por el susto pero se sento de inmediato con su sonrisa de siempre

-hola oka-san…- la mujer simplemente sonrio ante las palabras del rubio, le encantaba lo dulce que salian esas palabras de los labios del ojiazul…

-Sakura llamo… dijo que no era nada importante pero creo que seria bueno que la llamaras…-

-no lo creo- dijo seriamente –es un poco tarde…- la mujer observo el reloj en su muñeca y sonrio un poco

-si, tienes razon…- sonrio un poco como pocas veces lo hacia, solo aquel rubio lograba sacarle esas tiernas sonrisas -¿por cierto donde estuviste? Kakashi me dijo que no irias a estudiar donde Uchiha…-

-si, Sali con Sai…-

-ah… si ya me entere que esta en el pais, seria bueno que lo invitaras a cenar un dia de estos, es un gran chico…-

-claro, oka-san…-

-bueno, te dejo para que descanses…- estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la volvio a abrir recordando algo –por cierto sobre lo de las universidades…-

-¡cierto-ttebayo! Iruka-sensei me dijo que me tocaba acompañar y ayudar unos miembros de una universidad ¿tengo que hacerlo-ttebayo?-

-si, Naruto tienes que hacerlo…-

-bueno como sea el me dijo que mañana me daba el nombre de la universidad que tenia asignada puesto que aun no se habian repartido para los demas…-

-de acuerdo, espero que hagas un gran trabajo…-

-¡lo hare-ttebayo!- dijo alzando un puño y levantandose por completo de la cama

-bueno que descanses…- hablo dulcemente la mujer tomando de la barbilla al rubio y acercandolo a ella para poder depositar un calido beso en la frente del menor

-hasta… mañana… oka-san…- hablo un poco avergonzado el rubio mientras la mujer se retiraba de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

Naruto simplemente volvió a sonreír, le fascinaban esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad, a veces realmente le sorprendía esa actitud tan pasiva en la rubia puesto que no era asi todo el tiempo, mas bien lo era solo con el, y eso le agradaba, ser el único que despertaba ese instinto maternal en la rubia…

-¡hasta mañana muchacho!- escucho el estruendoso grito del peliblanco

-¡hasta mañana ero-senin!- grito del mismo modo levantando su brazo como si pudiera verlo, aunque se la pasara peleando con el mayor le encantaba ese toque que le daba a la casa cuando llegaba…

-¡¿no puedes hacer silencio Jiraiya?!- sonrió un poco estaba seguro de que la mujer le habia dado un buen golpe al peliblanco por el escándalo que estaba haciendo…

-y pensar que hasta hace un momento me hablaba en susurros y con una voz tan dulce dattebayo…- dijo con una mueca de ensoñación en el rostro al escuchar los gritos que le daba la rubia a Jiraiya desde el piso de abajo, suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesto a dormir un poco…

+--+

-Sasuke…- un debil susurro se escucho en la habitación del menor quien se removio un poco en su cama –Sasuke…- volvio a llamarlo pero el pelinegro simplemente giro un abrigandose en las sabanas –Sasuke… vamos levantate…- lo empezo a sacudir un poco hasta que el menor empezo a parpadear…

-¿aniki?- hablo un adormilado al ver a su hermano en cunclillas frente a su cama -¿Qué sucede?- se reincorporo un y se sento arrimandose un en el espaldar de la cama…

-solo venia a despedirme…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y se sentaba frente a Sasuke en la cama –y… a desearte feliz cumpleaños ototo-baka…- removio un poco los cabellos del menor con una sonrisa mas grande en sus labios…

-¡no hagas eso Itachi!- aunque su voz sono molesta ambos sabian que no era asi, ese gesto lo compartian desde que eran pequeños, Obito se lo hacia Itachi, e Itachi a Sasuke…

-feliz cumpleaños ototo…- le extendio un pequeño regalo al menor quien lo tomo entre sus manos

-gracias…- susurro mientras abria la caja y observaba una hermosa pulsera de plata con el símbolo Uchiha dibujado en la parte posterior cosa que no estuviera a la vista, pero que serviria para reconercerla en caso de que se perdiera y en la delantera podia ver unos cuantos trazos sin ningun significado en particular –es genial aniki…- levanto un poco la pulsera para observarla mejor y de inmediato se la puso…

-me alegar que te guste…- sonrio una vez mas observando a su hermano –lamento no quedarme para tu cumpleaños Sasuke…-

-no te preocupes…- dejo lo que quedaba de la caja sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su cama

-espero que pases un buen dia Sasuke…-

-y yo te deseo suerte…-

-gracias…- se levanto de la cama mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente hacia la puerta –quizas demores un poco… asi que cuidado con lo que haces con el rubio en el estudio…- Sasuke se paralizo por completo al oir las palabras de su hermano ¡¡Cómo sabia el eso?!

-demonios…- fue el unico susurro del menor antes de volver a lanzarse sobre la cama para intentar dormir después de todo apenas eran las tres de la madrugada…

-entonces te vas a buscarlo…- la voz de Obito lo hizo sobresaltarse logrando que girara para verlo apoyado en una de las paredes y con los brazos cruzados…

-si, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas…-

-ya veo… sabia que Sasuke ayudaria-

-si, pero no debiste decirselo…-

-pero ayudo…- afirmo con una sonrisa el mayor…

-Itachi…- un adormilado Sai asomo su rostro desde su habitación sorprendiendo a los mayores –saluda a mis padres y a mi ototo cuando llegues… ¡ah! Y traeme unos recuerdos…-

-vives en Francia Sai…- comento Obito sarcastico por lo que el menor simplemente sonrio…

-lo se, pero siempre son buenos los recuerdos que trae un viajero…- solto un pequeño bostezo ante la sonrisa de los mayores –bien… ¡suerte con Deidara!- el rostro de Itachi se descoloco

-Obito…- llamo amenazante -¿cauntas personas mas saben sobre mi relacion con Deidara?-

-ah… no Itachi en primera Sasuke ya lo sabia, Sai no se como pero tambien lo sabe ademas recuerda que el solia pasar las vacaciones aquí, asi que puede que los haya visto… haya ustedes que medio mundo los anda viendo…- dijo ladeando el rostro con un gesto de despreocupación –yo no he dicho nada…-

-como sea…- dijo con una venita en su frente, después de todo su secreto, habia sido un secreto a voces –nos vemos…-

-hasta pronto Itachi…- el Uchiha salio de la mansión hasta subir al taxi que lo esperaba desde hace ya varios minutos dispuesto a ir al aeropuerto…

+--+

Colocaba su maleta a sus espaldas mientras salía de la mansión, si se demoraba mas llegaría tarde al instituto, hace poco sus padres le habían regalado otro carro, y Obito una moto diciendo que debía ser mas moderno, Sai le había dado un Rólex, sonrió imperceptiblemente, su padre, Obito y Sai habían comenzado a discutir sobre que era mas importante, la seguridad de un carro o lo moderno de una moto, ya se habría imaginado la escena si Itachi hubiera estado presente, suspiro desganado al recordar que iría al instituto… de seguro tendría a un montón de chicas encima deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y un montón de regalos encima que como todos los años el rechazaría para evitar compromisos con nadie…

Empezó a bajar lentamente los pequeños escalones para caminar hacia el garaje con las llaves de su carro en las manos y moviéndolas constantemente -¡hey teme!- las llaves cayeron al piso y su cuerpo se tenso al instante al reconocer esa voz giro intentando aparentar tranquilidad y de inmediato distinguió al Uzumaki parado frente a las rejas de la mansión con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, agitando su brazo y arrimado en su moto…

-¿dobe?- se acerco a las rejas mirando un poco extrañado al menor ¿no se suponía que lo estaba evitando?

-¡sal de ahí teme!- movió su brazo en señal de que se acercara, el Uchiha lo dudo un poco pero aun así camino hacia un lateral haciéndole un gesto a uno de los empleados para que abriera las rejas…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo de inmediato apenas se encontraba cerca del ojiazul –creí que no me volverías hablar…-

-no digas estupideces…- Naruto seguía con esa sonrisa que no hacia mas que confundir al pelinegro –toma…- dijo lanzándole un pequeño paquete a las manos…

-¿un… traje de baño?- hablo un poco aturdido una vez había quitado la tapa del paquete y observaba una pantaloneta color negra con unas cuantas rayas color azul marino, sabia que no le quedaría demasiado ajustado, pero tampoco le quedaría precisamente flojo, un sonrrojo adorno sus mejillas -¿Qué esto dobe?-

-tu lo acabas de decir… un traje de baño…- dijo alegremente mientras se subía a su moto colocándose el casco –sube…- le lanzo otro casco al pelinegro quien no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a subir?- dijo mirando el casco que le acababa de entregar el ojiazul, era negro podría asegurar que combinaba con la pantaloneta puesto que también llevaba toques azules…

-que nada de esto es tu regalo aun…- giro para observar a los ojos al pelinegro –tu regalo soy yo…- sonrió provocando que el cuerpo del mayor se estremeciera por completo, no iba a decir nada mas, sonrió, se coloco el casco y se subió junto a Naruto en la moto…

Sai observo a su primo marcharse junto al rubio y sonrió, bebiendo un poco de café de la taza que sostenía en las manos, definitivamente Naruto simplemente siempre se salía con la suya, solo esperaba que en algún momento se decidiera a dejar atrás ese pasado por doloroso que fuera, ojala algún día lo entendiera…

+--+

-ah no es justo…- hablo un poco deprimida Ino –y yo que le había comprado un regalo a Sasuke-kun…-

-tu y muchas otras…- le contesto la pelirosa a su lado –pero me preocupa que Naruto no haya venido a clases… el nunca falta…- la ojiverde miro por un momento su celular esperando una llamada o algo…

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué no habra venido?...- ambas muchachas dieron un suspiro mientras agachaban sus cabezas un poco deprimidas por la situación…

-la verdad a veces las mujeres me sorprenden…- comento Kiba al otro castaño que se encontraba a su lado…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Chouji viendo tambien a las muchachas…

-cualquiera que las viera en este instante diria que son sumisas y tranquilas… pero obviamente lo dirian si en realidad no las conocen…-

-¿Qué dijiste Kiba?- hablo entre dientes la ojiverde mientras giraba con un aura asesina a su alrededor…

-yo tambien escuche algo sobre nosotras…- del mismo modo Ino se coloco frente al castaño…

-¿eh? No… no… yo no he dicho nada…- Kiba coloco sus manos frente a el evitando que las muchachas se le acercaran mas, sinceramente no tenia ganas ni fuerzas para soportar los golpes bruscos de Sakura y los gritos constantes de Ino…

-¡jmm!- ambas giraron con un gesto de molestia en el rostro, logrando que el castaño suspirara aliviado, a veces de verdad lo sorprendían…

+--+

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Sasuke se bajo de inmediato de la moto mientras se quitaba el casco, observo como Naruto dejaba segura su moto y giraba para jalarlo del cuello, no pudo reaccionar de inmediato pero apenas sintió los labios del Uzumaki sobre los suyos sus preguntas se disiparon por completo, rodeo con sus brazos al rubio y aumento la intensidad del beso, había extrañado ese contacto, aunque no le gustara admitirlo lo había extrañado y un extraño calor se posaba en su pecho, una calidez que lo envolvía por completo sin que el pudiera evitarlo, sabia que lo mejor para ambos seria alejarse, para que ambos continuaran con su vida como antes, pero… el ya no podía… ni quería alejarse de Naruto…

-te extrañe teme…- murmuro bajamente sin alejar demasiado sus rostros y con una sonrisa en sus labios -…siento lo que hice ayer pero necesitaba pensar… y además si hubiéramos estado juntos te habría terminado diciendo la sorpresa…-

-¿sorpresa? Por cierto…- recorrió con la mirada el lugar -…¿Qué hacemos en un puerto?-

-esa es tu sorpresa…- jalo de un brazo al ojinegro mientras avanzaban casi corriendo por el lugar y se detenían frente al mar ambos sobre un muelle –felicidades…- Sasuke elevo un poco la mirada para ver hacia el lugar que le señalaba el rubio y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa…

-¿un yate? ¿Vas a reglarme un yate?-

-¡por supuesto que no teme!- le dio un pequeño golpe al mayor –yo no tengo tanto dinero…- dijo entre dientes -¡pero lo alquile! ¡¡Te voy a secuestrar todo el día!!-

-¿eh?- Sasuke lo observo extrañado mientras veía al Uzumaki estirar los brazos y como su amplia sonrisa crecía aun más

-hace un rato te dije que yo seria tu regalo ¿no?…-

-¿es decir que piensas que falte al instituto?- hablo con una sonrisa prepotente…

-ya te los debías haber imaginado cuando te traje hacia acá…-

-¿y si no quiero?-

-pues tú te lo pierdes…- giro un poco para acercarse al pelinegro –seria un día solo para nosotros dos…- Sasuke enarco una ceja -¡demonios baka! Me costo convencer a Sai…-

-¿Qué tienes que ver Sai en esto?-

-bueno… para alquilar el yate tengo que ser mayor de edad…- dijo un poco avergonzado -…y pues como me faltan unas semanas… y Sai ya es mayor de edad… pues…-

-si, ya entendí dobe…- reafirmo la mochila que mantenía en su espalda y empezó a subir las escaleras que lo conducían hacia el yate –vamos… después de todo no tenia muchas ganas de ir al instituto…- sonrió algo cómplice al ver como los ojos de Naruto parecían brillar con aquellas palabras y subía de igual forma pero mucho mas rápido…

+--+

-Sai-san…- el pelinegro desvió la mirada hacia la mujer que le acababa de hablar –hay una señorita buscando a Sasuke-san… le dije que no se encontraba por que había salido hacia el instituto así que pidió hablar con usted…- el pelinegro arrugo un poco el entrecejo ¿Quién podía buscar a Sasuke a estas horas y de paso preguntar por el?

-de acuerdo, ya voy para allá…- apago el televisor que hasta hace un momento estaba viendo y se levanto de su cama para ir en dirección a la sala principal que es donde seguro se encontraba la mujer, bajo la escalera tranquilamente y sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a una pelirroja parada frente a uno de los ventanales observando el jardín…

La mujer giro lentamente moviendo al mismo tiempo sus sedosos cabellos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –Hola… Sai…- coloco sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo mientras los pliegues de su vestido dejaban de moverse por el giro que había realizado la pelirroja…

-¿Karin?- el pelinegro ladeo un poco el rostro intentando no parecer tan sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?- la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho un poco más…

+--+

Naruto se recosto sobre la toalla que habia colocado dejando que el sol golpeara en todo su cuerpo, acababa de dejar el barco en automatico y ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del muelle, no es que fueran el 'gran' yate, pero era lo suficiente grande como para una familia, por lo tanto era mas que suficiente para los dos, amplio, comodo y privado, hacia un clima realmente espectacular, una pequeña brisa, el sol que no quemaba demasiado, cerro sus ojos dejando que la pequeña oscuridad que le ofrecian sus gafas fueran completas, llevaba una pantaloneta algo ajustada en color negro y con rayas naranja, Sasuke habia entrado en una de las habitaciones para ponerse su regalo, sonrio un poco por supuesto que habia notado el sonrojo del mayor…

Alcanzo a escuchar los pasos del pelinegro acercarse y sento de inmediato para poder observarlo, sonrio un poco, justo como pensaba que le quedarian, algo ajustadas pero sin exagerar, definitivamente tenia buen ojo para escoger la ropa ¿o es que a Sasuke le quedaba todo bien? Sonrio aun mas ante sus propio pensamientos y se quito las gafas para poder observar el leve sonrojo que asomaba por las mejillas del mayor quien ni siquiera lo miraba para evitar la vergüenza…

-jamas en mi vida me habia puesto algo como esto…-

-¿Cómo asi? Si se te ve muy bien…-

-esta muy al cuerpo…-

-tampoco Sasuke no exageres…-

-dobe…-

-teme…- se miraron por un segundo y Naruto amplio su sonrisa puesto que por fin el pelinegro lo miraba…

-¿Dónde aprendiste a navegar?-

-a ero-senin le gusta… asi que me enseño…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Sasuke se sento sobre las caderas del rubio culminando aquella accion con un apasionado beso... las manos del pelinegro comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del rubio quien no se quejo y solto las gafas que sostenia en las manos para empezar a recorrer de igual modo la espalda del pelinegro…

-dijiste que serias mi regalo… asi que ni se te ocurra arrepentirte… dobe…- empezó a besar el cuello del ojiazul quien se dejo caer nuevamente sobre la toalla al sentir las caricias del mayor…

-en realidad tu regalo era el traje de baño…- hablo entre suspiros cuando los besos de Sasuke se empezaron a deslizar por su torso -…¿no crees que seria algo tonto regalarme a ti en tu cumpleaños?- dijo en un tono gracioso pero levanto un poco la cabeza al sentir como las caricias del mayor se detenian…

-pues…- hablo Sasuke acercandose a los labios del menor –me encantan los tontos regalos de cumpleaños…- y volvio a besarlo en los labios dejando que el Uzumaki introduciera su lengua en su boca volviendo el beso mas apasionado…

El yate continuo su camino bajo el maravilloso clima que les ofrecia, dejandolos a ambos en una exquisita privacidad que sabian que solo ellos podian compartir, dejándolos creer por varias horas que podian ser felices juntos, sin nadie de por medio, aunque fuera una mentira, aunque solo fuera un tonto regalo de cumpleaños…

**FIN CAPITULO SIETE**

_¡¡Hola!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi, mil disculpas por no poder actualizar mis otros fucs, pero tuve un ataque de inspiración por escribr este (espero que me haya quedado medianamente bien…) en fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, y muchas gracias por los reviews, hasta el proximo capi!_


	8. La Prometida

VIRGO

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 8: **La Prometida

El sudor empezaba a correr por su estilizado cuello y sus manos apretaban con mas fuerza las caderas del rubio que continuaba subiendo y bajando en un exquisito vaivén que lo estaba volviendo loco de tanto placer, abrió sus ojos para observar la perfecta imagen de Naruto sobre el mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su pecho en lentas caricias nada comparadas con el constante movimiento que llevaban, su miembro entraba y salía del interior del ojiazul quien no hacia mas que emitir deliciosos gemidos cerrando a ratos sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior –mmmh…- un corto gemido se escapo de sus propios labios ladeando un poco el rostro al sentir como su miembro era casi estrujado por el interior del ojiazul…

-ah… Sas… Sasuke…- intentaba hablar lo mejor que podía pero su respiración se entrecortaba –ahh…- arqueo su espalda al sentir como el pelinegro daba en un punto en su interior en el que su mente se ponía en blanco, podía sentir las gotas de sudor rodar por su espalda y echo para atrás su cabeza dejándose llevar por el placer que lo rodeaba –ahh…- sintió las manos de Sasuke subir por su espalda para poder recostarlo en la cama cambiando de posiciones, hace ya varios minutos habían entrado a una de las habitaciones -¡¡ahh!!- cerro con fuerza sus ojos al sentir una embestida sumamente profunda…

Sasuke coloco las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros levantando en alto su cadera mientras el quedaba arrodillado sobre la cama, las embestidas aumentaron de nivel y el rubio empezaba a removerse de un lado a otro –mmmh… Naruto…- aquella posición lograba que Sasuke ingresara aun mas profundo en el rubio…

-¡¡ah Sasuke!!- apretó con fuerza las sabanas aquellas penetraciones lo estaban cegando sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento -¡¡AHH!!- la mano de Sasuke empezó a masturbar su miembro casi al mismo ritmo en el que iban su embestidas, ya para ese momento el rubio empezaba a perder la conciencia…

La cabeza de Naruto se movía de un lado a otro completamente extasiado, mantenía la mitad de su espalda levantada producto de cada embestida que le provocaba el pelinegro, su cuerpo se estremecía por completo –Sa… Sasuke…- empezaba a parar de respirar, sentía que no podía hablar y sentir al mismo tiempo –mi… mi cuerpo…- el pelinegro embistió con fuerza dando en un punto en el rubio que lo bloqueo por unos segundos -¡ahh!- su miembro estaba a punto de estallar si continuaban así -¡mi cuerpo se empieza a entumecer!- otra embestida y Naruto cerro con fuerza los ojos -¡ya… ya voy a terminar!- una ultima embestida y la semilla de Naruto culmino todo movimiento -¡¡Sasuke!!-

Sasuke apretó con fuerza su labio inferior al sentir como se corría dentro del menor, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el del rubio quien empezaba a respirar un poco mas tranquilo ¡Dios! Había sido exquisito… de las pocas veces que habían estado juntos sabia que esta había sido la mas intensa, la mejor –Sasuke… esto… esto ha sido increíble…- hablo un poco agitado el rubio…

-si… es un gran cumpleaños Naruto…- una suave sonrisa se poso en los labios del ojinegro antes de darle un corto beso al ojiazul quien le respondió con otra sonrisa…

+--+

Cruzo con elegancia sus piernas sentándose frente al pelinegro quien la miraba expectante -¿y bien que haces aquí?-

-pues que mas…- hablo sonriente –vine a visitar a Sasuke-kun…-

-bueno… como te dijeron ahora esta…- pensó por un momento su respuesta y decidió que lo mejor era encubrir a su primo –en el instituto así que no ha de llegar hasta mas tarde…-

-ya veo…- la mujer se quito las gafas que aun llevaba puestas –pero lo esperare…-

-Karin… ¿Qué haces exactamente aquí?-

Se formo una tensión en el ambiente debido a la expresión seria de Sai y a la sonrisa de Karin que pretendía parecer inocente y amable –vine por Sasuke-kun…- el pelinegro se acomodo en su asiento, esto solo indicaba problemas –mi padre llegara mañana por negocios… pero yo decidí adelantarme… moría por verlo, no lo he visto desde que teníamos doce años y eso es mucho tiempo…-

-no me digas que sigues con esa locura de…-

-por supuesto…- cortó de inmediato la pelirroja –y para eso es la presencia aquí de mi padre…-

Sai solamente suspiro algo cansado, Sasuke de verdad se las iba a pasar mal con esa mujer rondando por los lugares y no quería ni siquiera imaginarse que seria de Naruto, y aun peor de su relación, vio a la mujer que continuaba con aquella sonrisa que tanto le desagradaba, el no solía sonreír con naturalidad todo el tiempo pero aun así, su sonrisa no era tan falsa como la de esa mujer…

+--+

Un suspiro salio de los labios de la pelirosa mientras caminaba con su pequeño maletín en las manos moviéndolo de un lado a otro –arriba ese animo Sakura… recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento…- intento animarla su amiga al ver el semblante algo triste de la pelirosa…

-lo se…-

-Sakura…- detuvo sus pasos para ver fijamente a la muchacha -¿Qué sucede?-

-es que… últimamente…- levanto su mirada para fijarla en la de su amiga –no lo se… Naruto… anda… muy raro y yo… yo…- de los ojos de la muchacha empezaron a salir lagrimas –¡yo tengo miedo de perderlo Ino!- se abrazo a la rubia en un intento de poder recuperar las fuerzas…

-vamos Sakura… no puedes decir eso solo por que hoy falto… se pudo haber enfermado o algo…-

-no es eso…- pronuncio removiéndose un poco en los brazos de su amiga -…desde hace unos días lo noto un poco distante… no lo se…- hipo un poco antes de volver a soltar mas lagrimas…

-pero… debes entender que ahora anda un poco estresado por lo la capitanía y todo eso…-

-Ino ¿recuerdas cuando Naruto estaba raro?- la rubia simplemente asintió –ese día alguien lo hizo sonreír… alguien que no fui yo, al principio no me preocupe… pero… ahora… yo… no se…-

-vamos Sakura… ¿no creerás que alguna tipa en este instituto se atreva a pretender siquiera quitarte a Naruto? ¿Cierto?-

-yo ya no se nada…-

La rubia simplemente suspiro -¿y tu crees que Naruto seria capaz de engañarte?- esta vez estas palabras habían salido casi en un susurro mientras posaba su mirada en la pelirosa quien parecía analizar muy bien la pregunta…

-ya…- un suspiro se escucho de los labios de la pelirosa –ya no lo se…- Ino simplemente la vio aferrarse mas a ella mientras intentaba calmar sus lagrimas, eso no podía ser cierto, Naruto no podía estar engañando a Sakura, ¿no se suponía que ellos eran la pareja perfecta? Es que habían sido novios desde hace muchos años, ya todo el mundo los veía casado en un par de años… definitivamente aquello no era posible…

+--+

-¡teme!-

-¡baka!- Sasuke empezó a reír como pocas veces lo hacia e inevitablemente el rubio observo con atención al mayor, nunca desde que lo conocía había escuchado su risa, hace un rato lo había cogido desprevenido y lo había lanzado al mar, es decir ahora el se encontraba en el agua mientras que Sasuke reía a carcajada limpia desde el borde del yate, si aquella caída le arrancaba ese gesto a Sasuke, entonces no dudaría en lanzarse cuantas veces fuera necesario, por que en definitiva la risa de Sasuke y sus ojos entrecerrados era algo digno de apreciar…

-¿Qué sucede dobe te me vas a quedar viendo todo el rato?- el pelinegro apoyo los brazos en el borde del barco para poder observar al rubio quien medio chapoloteaba, se había sorprendido así mismo con aquella risa, pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente feliz…

-¡¿Por qué no bajas aquí teme y te ensañare lo que es bueno?!-

-mmmh… no lo se dobe… ya conozco algo realmente bueno…- Naruto hizo una mueca dándole a entender que no entendía a que se refería –hablo de tu cuerpo desnudo bajo el mió…- un fuerte sonrojo asomo en la cara del rubio provocando otra risa de parte del mayor…

-¡deja de hablar estupideces baka y baja!- grito aun sonrojado y con un leve puchero en el rostro…

-de acuerdo… de acuerdo…- se paro sobre el borde donde hasta hace un momento se encontraba apoyado y se lanzo con un elegante y estupendo clavado sorprendiendo al ojiazul…

-¿es que hay algo que no sepas hacer teme?-

-dejar de insultarte usuratonkachi-

-¡¡teme!!- Naruto se lanzo contra Sasuke logrando hundirlo por unos segundos pero de inmediato el pelinegro lo jalo de la pierna hundiéndolo también y antes de que el ojiazul pudiera volver a salir a la superficie el Uchiha lo había tomado del cuello para poder besarlo…

Después de unos segundos la cabellera rubia algo mojada de Naruto salio del agua mostrando su rostro un poco sonrojado por la falta de aire -¡¡casi me dejas sin aire teme!!-

-je- una sonrisa prepotente se poso en los labios del mayor mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello, Naruto simplemente lo miro algo irritado aunque los dos sabían muy bien que aquello no era lo que realmente quería expresar…

-¡cierto!- el rubio salto un poco a pesar de que aun se encontraban en el mar -¡vamos a comer-ttebayo!-

-¿otra vez?... pues por mi no hay problema…- la sensual voz de Sasuke lo aturdió un poco y aun mas cuando sintió el calido aliento de Sasuke en su cuello…

-yo no hablaba de eso Sasuke…- dijo tranquilamente mientras el pelinegro repartía cortos besos en su cuello

-¿ah no?- dio una pequeña mordida en la clavícula del ojiazul, pero estaba seguro de que no dejaría ninguna marca –¿entonces de que hablabas?-

-hablaba de alimentarnos con comida… ahh… no hagas eso Sasuke…- una mano del pelinegro empezaba a colarse dentro de su pantaloneta provocando un gemido de parte del rubio…

-esta bien, vamos a almorzar…-

-¡¡ramen-ttebayo!!-

-¿ramen?-

-¿eh? ¿Nunca has comido dattebayo?-

-mmmh... pues no…-

-¡¿QUE?!- Sasuke solo se hizo un poco para atrás por el estruendoso grito del ojiazul -¡pues no hay tiempo que esperar Sasuke te han privado de un gran placer!-

-no lo creo…- susurro mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras que caían a un lateral del yate, no sabia por que pero algo le decía que ese tal ramen no le iba a gustar…

+--+

-Deidara-san…- el rubio giro de inmediato al escuchar su nombre de la boca de una hermosa mujer que estaba encargada de la recepción del hotel…

-¿si?-

-hay una persona que lo esta buscando…-

-¿quien?- guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón el celular que llevaba y se acerco un poco mas intentando parecer un poco calmado, no le gustaban las visitas y menos si no sabia de quien era, ademas de que supuestamente nadie sabia que el se encontraba por esos lugares…

-es un hombre esta en la sala de recepciones del hotel…-

La cara de Deidara se contrajo en una extraña mueca -¿no te dijo su nombre?-

-claro… me dijo que se llamaba Tobi…- un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios del rubio, por lo menos no era nadie que el no deseara ver por lo menos no en esos momentos…

-muchas gracias…- le dio una sutil sonrisa a la mujer lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara mientras lo veía marcharse hacia el lugar que le había indicado…

"_¿me pregunto como me habrá encontrado?"_ pensaba distraídamente mientras ingresaba al lugar y buscaba con la mirada al pelinegro, según lo recordaba Tobi era un hombre bastante infantil para su edad lo había conocido en esos viajes que realizaba junto a la familia de Itachi para visitar a Sai y su familia, aunque nunca se llevo muy bien que digamos con Itachi, a pesar de ser de buena familia Tobi prefería vestirse despreocupadamente, no se molestaba en peinarse y esas cosas, era muy libre a su parecer, pero aun así le caía muy bien, además de que le sorprendía que no intentara arreglarse, Tobi era muy apuesto, pero aun así el prefería no arreglarse, decía que le gustaría alguien que se enamorara de el y no de su ropa, sonrió un poco, seria bueno verlo nuevamente, para ser sinceros no lo veía desde que cumplió los 18 y se graduó con eso los viajes a Francia disminuyeron muchísimo por el trabajo y la universidad…

Miro de un lado a otro, el lugar era grande pero sabía que lo podría encontrar, Tobi donde fuera siempre destacaba, su mirada se detuvo de repente en un hombre a varios pasos de el –no… puede ser…- ¿ese era Tobi? No lo podio asegurar, pero casi podía estar seguro de ello, el hombre giro lentamente y Deidara retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa, Tobi estaba un poco mas alto de la ultima vez que lo vio, llevaba unos pantalones negros a la cadera y algo ajustados, una camisa manga larga blanca, una sombrero negro que caía ligeramente de lado y unas grandiosas gafas negras ¿ese era realmente Tobi? Una gran sonrisa se poso en los labios del pelinegro antes de lanzarse a los brazos del rubio…

-¡¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!- sintió los fuertes y algo musculosos brazos del hombre rodearlo por completo, si definitivamente ese era Tobi, colonia del pelinegro lo rodeaba por completo, siempre le había gustado esa fragancia -¡¡te extrañe mucho!!- se alejo un poco del rubio y sonrió mas abiertamente al darse cuenta de que ahora el era mas alto que Deidara por un par de centímetros…

-yo… yo… tambien Tobi…- miro detenidamente al hombre que tenia en frente aun sin salir de su asombro -¿Qué te sucedió te ves muy bien?- hablo animadamente el menor mientras le daba la vuelta al cuerpo del pelinegro -¡muy bien en serio!-

-¿te parece?- pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo –je… pues no lo se… la edad… atrás quedo el adolescente despreocupado…-

-eso parece…- esta vez fue Deidara quien sonrio, al parecer Tobi aun no perdia la costumbre de sonrojarse ante el, aunque nunca había entendido el por que -¿y como me ubicaste?-

-lo que pasa es que el dia que llegaste a Paris yo estaba en el aeropuerto llegando de un viaje a Los Ángeles por asuntos de negocios, pero no te pude alcanzar por que ya te estabas subiendo al taxi, luego averigue un poco y te encontré- respondió contento sin poder creer aun que tuviera enfrente a ese rubio -¿e Itachi y los demas?-

-emm… no yo vine solo…-

-ya veo… ¿y por que?-

-problemas Tobi no te preocupes…-

Empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurante del hotel tranquilamente y conversando de cualquier tema en particular, se sentaron cómodamente y entre risas mientras pedían su orden –por cierto Deidara-sempai me entere de que estabas saliendo con Sasori ¿es cierto?-

-mmmh…- pronuncio mientras terminaba de beber un poco de agua –en primera Tobi ya deja de decirme sempai que tu siempre has sido un año mayor que yo y en segunda fuimos novios… ya no…-

-lo siento… no lo sabia…-

-no te preocupes…-

-¡además!- exclamo el pelinegro asustando un poco al rubio –tu siempre serás mi sempai Deidara-sempai- sonrió un poco ante la mirada del rubio –tu me ensañaste muchas cosas importantes…- ambos sonrieron e intentaron distraerse un poco durante la comida, buenos amigos se habían encontrado después de tantos años…

+--+

Se quito las gafas con total naturalidad mientras movía un poco su cuello aun adolorido por el viaje y desespero con elegancia su cuerpo, saco el celular de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba en ese momento y consulto la hora, marco rápidamente un numero de teléfono que ya conocía y reservo una habitación en uno de los hoteles mas costosos del país, suspiro un poco cansado por el viaje y volvió a guardar el celular, las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto se abrieron logrando su salida y una débil sonrisa se poso en su rostro junto con un solo nombre que venia rondando su cabeza desde hace varias horas "_Deidara_"

+--+

-¿esto… es… Ramen?- Sasuke miraba con un extraño gesto el plato que hasta hace un momento el rubio le había extendido, Naruto ya se había comido varios pero el ni siquiera llevaba medio plato, no podía creer que ese fuera su plato favorito… vaya gustos tenia el Uzumaki…

-si teme… y ya deja de verlo como si tuviera una cucaracha dentro…-

-pues quizás si tuviera una cucaracha dentro sabría mejor…-

-¡ya basta!- le quito el plato al pelinegro y lo acerco a su pecho –si no lo quieres esta bien, no lo comas, al fin y al cabo estas lanzando al tacho mi esfuerzo…-

-¿de que esfuerzo hablas dobe? Del esfuerzo de sacar los paquetes de la refrigeradora… o del esfuerzo de colocarlo en el microondas… o del esfuerzo de marcar tres minutos de tiempo… o no ¡ya se! Del esfuerzo de colocar los palillos para que pudiéramos comer…- hablo en un tono burlón el Uchiha mientras ponía un codo sobre la mesa y su quijada se posaba sobre su propia mano…

-¡cállate teme!- Naruto miro con el entrecejo arrugado al menor mientras abrazaba el platillo que hasta hace unos momentos tenia Sasuke en sus manos –ya te dije que si no lo quieres, no lo comas-

-no hay nada mas que comer así que devuélvemelo- en un rápido movimiento se lo quito al ojiazul mientras tomaba los palillos y terminaba de comerse su porción ante la fija mirada del ojiazul "_Sasuke… Sasuke podrá ser muy obstinado algunas veces… pero de repente verdaderamente me sorprende… es como si quisiera que yo realmente me sintiera a gusto a su lado… como si no quisiera que yo me alejara…_" Naruto miraba fijamente al pelinegro que comía relajadamente ramen sin fijarse en su insistente mirada "_pero eso no puede ser… esto es solo un juego para el… quizás no es que el quiera que yo me sienta cómodo a su lado… quizás soy yo que me quiero sentir bien a su lado…_"

-bien… ya termine…- se recostó un poco en su asiento y miro extrañado al rubio quien lo observaba casi sin parpadear se removió un poco en su asiento pareciera que el ojiazul ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que el ya se había percatado de su mirada, y realmente aquello lo estaba incomodando…

-eh… Naruto ¿te pasa algo?-

-¿eh?- el Uzumaki pareció reaccionar un poco ante sus palabras y también se acomodo en su asiento desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado –no… no es nada…- sonrió como siempre lo hacia intentando calmar las preguntas que de seguro le haría por su comportamiento…

-¿sabes?- comenzó a hablar en susurros y con su mirada fija en sus propias piernas –es la primera vez que me alegro de que sea mi cumpleaños…- Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza –cada cumpleaños por lo general mis padres no están por viajes de negocios y cuando están me llenan de ostentosos regalos… creo que ellos piensan que de esa manera compensan su ausencia, aunque se que no lo hacen apropósito…- una sonrisa triste se poso en los labios del pelinegro -…Obito, Itachi y de vez en cuando Sai cuando esta en la casa también me dan regalos y pasan conmigo una buena parte del tiempo… creo que esa es de las pocas cosas buenas que ocurre en este día, aunque nunca se los he dicho… lo saben… después de todo ninguno de nosotros es muy dado a demostrar emociones… después de todo lo hacen cada año…-

Naruto se acerco un poco mas a Sasuke fijándose en el aire melancólico que lo estaba envolviendo –cuando era mas pequeño alquilaban un parque de diversiones solo para mi… a pesar de ellos iban conmigo me sentía muy solo… éramos solo nosotros en ese lugar, si por lo menos mis padres hubieran estado seria bueno… se que no lo hacían con mala intención… yo lo se… pero de ese modo sentía que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para acercarse a mi, crecí creyendo que el dinero me mantenía alejado de todo lo que no deseaba y por eso nos permitíamos nuestros propios gustos…- Naruto agacho un poco la mirada –además de que en cada cumpleaños casi todas las chicas del instituto se me lanzan encima, se me declaran, me llenan de regalos… me atosigan… me desesperan… y poco a poco empecé a odiar mi cumpleaños, dejo de entusiasmarme… ya ni siquiera me alegraba saber que me darían regalos… aunque suene prepotente, egoísta o algo por estilo… ¿sabes lo que es ya no tener que pedir? ¿Lo que es tenerlo todo y ya no desear nada? Sentir que no hay algo que te motive para conseguir algo… cuando ya lo tienes todo…-

Naruto apreso las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas –solamente perdiste la motivación por luchar por algo…- aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sasuke se detuviera por unos segundo –pero aun hay cosas por las que vas a tener que luchar en la vida… cosas que no se pueden comprar o pedir…- Sasuke apretó las manos del rubio entre las suyas "_luchar por algo…_" mordió su labio inferior sin terminar de entender ese extraño sentimiento que se había formado en su pecho, por primera vez estaba completamente feliz en su cumpleaños, por primera vez no le importaba el resto, por que ese era su día, y el rubio a su lado le había entregado el mejor día de toda su vida…

-Naruto…- la voz de Sasuke continuaba saliendo en susurros –Naruto… yo…- apretó mas el agarre cosa que no incomodo al ojiazul quien lo miraba expectante -…yo…te…-

Sasuke levanto la mirada y pudo observar la manera tan tranquila con que lo miraba el rubio, aquella pequeña sonrisa y su gesto de felicidad al sentir la confianza que Sasuke le estaba demostrando y solo eso basto para que las fuerzas del pelinegro se fueran al piso –no es nada… no te preocupes…- sonrió débilmente y se soltó del agarre que mantenía con Naruto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia uno de los pequeños ventanales que había… cruzo sus brazos y dejo que aquellas palabras sin pronunciar se perdieran en el viento…

-Sasuke ¿Qué paso?- escucho el ruido de la silla, lo que indicaba que Naruto se había levantado -¿dije algo que te incomodó?- paso lentamente sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor –si fue así… lo siento, yo solo quería que este fuera tu mejor cumpleaños…-

Sasuke dibujo una triste sonrisa en su rostro y agacho un poco la cabeza, sentía sus ojos arderle un poco pero sin llegar al punto de llorar "_dobe_" giro su cuerpo lentamente y pudo ver como la sonrisa del rubio había desaparecido por completo mientras permanecía con la mirada en el piso "_este es el mejor cumpleaños…_" abrazo al rubio lentamente dejándose embriagar por esa exquisita calidez "_…por que tu estas a mi lado…_"

+--+

Uchiha Fugaku caminaba con total tranquilidad por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a la sala de invitados donde hace un momento le habían anunciado la llegada de la primogénita heredera de los hoteles mas reconocidos del mundo, sabia que aquella visita no era de simple cortesía, conocía perfectamente a Karin, era una muchachita caprichosa que conseguía lo quería como fuera, suspiro algo cansado ¿Por qué un hombre como lo era el tenia que atender a esa muchachita? Eso deberían hacerlo Sasuke a Sai, después de todo a ellos era a quien conocia mejor, a Sasuke puesto que no era un secreto para nadie que a ella le gustaba el menor de sus hijos, y a Sai por que durante un tiempo fueron vecinos y se conocían desde hace tiempo en Francia…

-buenas tardes Karin…- saludo cortésmente el hombre mientras ingresaba y sentaba en uno de los sillones…

-buenas tardes Fugaku-san…- se sento frente al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, como anunciando una victoria la cual el desconocía…

-¿y a que debo tu visita?-

-pues venia a que concertáramos un tema que mi padre le propuso hace algún tiempo…-

-¿hablas del compromiso?- pregunto un poco hastiado el hombre pero logro disimularlo muy bien, aquel tema no era para nada de su agrado…

-asi es- la sonrisa falsa de aquella mujer se ensancho –precisamente mi padre llega mañana para que ambos hablen de ello… es algo que ustedes deben manejar…-

-Karin…- corto de inmediato el hombre –sabes cual es mi posición sobre esto… si tanto deseas casarte con mi hijo menor pienso que ambos deberían salir un poco, conocerce y ya luego AMBOS decir si desean dar un segundo paso en su relación…- hablo calmado el hombro sin olvidar recalcar a aquella parte que al parecer a la pelirroja se le olvidaba, el matrimonio debía ser por decisión de ambos, no de sus padres y menos por solamente uno de ellos…

-pues… esto solo seria adelantar un poco las cosas… ya luego en la convivencia llegara el amor…-

-Karin…-

-en cualquier caso- interrumpió la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento y ya sin su sonrisa en el rostro, la negación del padre de Sasuke siempre le incomodaba –usted y mi padre ya hablaran de ello… por el momento yo me retiro… tengo algunas cosas que hacer, con su permiso…- dio un leve inclinación y se marcho del lugar, Fugaku solo resoplo molesto, aquella muchacha pensaba en su hijo como si fuera una pertenencia que deseaba comprar, solo esperaba no tener problemas con todo ese asunto…

+--+

Dejo que Sasuke lo recostara sobre la cama nuevamente mientras el cerraba los ojos dejando que los besos que el pelinegro depositaba sobre su torso lo embelesaran, amaba esas caricias suaves y apasionadas a la vez, tan ambivalentes que resultaba casi imposible describir, la lengua de Sasuke recorrió lentamente su ombligo logrando que el apresara con mas fuerza las sabanas y mordiera levemente su labio inferior, nuevamente se encontraba desnudo ante el Uchiha, las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo desde sus caderas hasta su pecho -…la intención…- comenzó ha hablar Naruto controlando un poco las sensaciones que le proporcionaba Sasuke -…la intención de este viaje… no era solamente pasarnos en la cama… sino estar también bajo el sol y en el mar…- el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció al sentir la mano del ojinegro recorrer uno de sus muslos…

-je… pues ya estuvimos mucho tiempo bajo el sol y en el mar… además tu decidiste ser mi regalo de cumpleaños… así que ahora no te arrepientas…- mordió un poco el ombligo del rubio quien se exalto por la caricia

-¡ah!-

-tengo una idea…- alejo un poco su cuerpo de del menor levantándose de la cama

-¿de que hablas?-

-es la primera vez que me gusta tanto un regalo y quiero disfrutarlo al máximo… ya vuelvo…-

-¡baka!- y sin mas Sasuke salio de la habitación dejando que la almohada que Naruto le había lanzado se estrellara con la puerta, se sentó en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, este día era perfecto y le encantaba que pudieran hacer todo sin tener que restringirse, sin tener miedo a que los descubran…

La puerta se volvió a abrir y ante el apareció un Sasuke en bóxer arrimado al umbral de la puerta y escondiendo detrás suyo algo -¿Qué traes ahí teme? Donde sea algo pervertido te lanzo al mar y no me importa que…-

-hablas demasiado…- Sasuke estiro su brazo enseñándole un pequeño frasco y moviéndolo de un lado a otro

-¿crema chantilly?- Naruto ladeo un poco la cabeza -¿te gustan las cosas dulces?-

-por supuesto que no…- hablo acercándose a la cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro –pero creo que me podría acostumbrar a su sabor así como lo hice con el ramen ¿no crees?-

-¿eh?- pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pelinegro se sentó sobre su cadera y dejo caer un poco de crema sobre su torso y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente…

-no esta mal…- pronuncio levemente mientras se relamía los labios limpiando por completo al rubio

-pero…- se levanto un poco y le quito de las manos el frasco –es tu cumpleaños así que a mi me toca complacerte…-

-¿de que hab?- Naruto tumbo de un solo movimiento al pelinegro en la cama y se posiciono sobre el dando pequeños besos alrededor de su cara, roció un poco de crema desde la quijada hasta el ombligo en una línea recta logrando que Sasuke esbozara una sonrisa, comenzó con pequeñas lamidas en su quijada, Sasuke simplemente se dejo hacer mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a sentir la lengua de Naruto bajar lentamente por todo su torso…

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a bajar lentamente su bóxer sin dejar de besar el cuerpo del pelinegro, un pequeño golpe se escucho en el lugar, el de la crema al caer al piso mientras Sasuke se encontraba ahora en las mismas condiciones que el ojiazul –Naruto…- la voz del pelinegro sonó extrañamente contraída -…déjate de jueguitos…-

-¿eh? ¿Estas apurado?-

-no… simplemente ya no aguanto…- de un solo movimiento tomo de las caderas al rubio invirtiendo posiciones y quedando sobre el ojiazul quien lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa –tu cuerpo es mejor que cualquier afrodisíaco…- sin esperar una respuesta por parte del ojiazul empezó a introducir el primer dedo…

-solo hazlo- Naruto alejo la mano de Sasuke de su entrada y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, Sasuke simplemente unió sus labios a los del rubio en un apasionado beso -¡mmmh!- arqueo un poco el cuerpo al sentir el miembro del pelinegro ingresar en el y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, si bien habían estado juntos ya varias veces ese día, eso no descontaba que el dolor fuera intenso…

-ah…- separo sus labios del rubio y espero un poco antes de empezar a moverse, las manos del menor rodearon su cuerpo y lo abrazarlo con fuerza, sabia que no era buena idea entrar de golpe…

Apreso con cuidado las manos de Naruto con las suyas y las llevo sobre el colchón sin soltarlas en ningún momento mientras empezaba a embestir lentamente al rubio "_es como nuestra primera vez…_" Naruto abrió de inmediato sus ojos, por supuesto que había reconocido aquel gesto, sus ojos se fundieron con los de Sasuke, a cada movimiento de sus cuerpos un gesto de placer se dibujaba en su rostro y las penetraciones del pelinegro a cada momento se volvían mas rápidas logrando que el cuerpo de Naruto comenzara a contraerse…

Sasuke apretaba las manos de Naruto acallando de esa manera sus propios gemidos, estar de esa manera con el rubio era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida, aunque fueran simples momentos, aunque solamente fueran ocasionales, eso no evitaba que aquellos momentos fueran los mejores de su vida, aunque solo fueran eso… momentos…

+--+

-si, necesito que lo ubiques de inmediato, esta aquí en Paris…- Itachi bebió un poco de te mientras se asomaba en el balcón de su habitación ante la hermosa vista que le ofrecía –bien, espero tu llamada… no demores por favor…- corto la llamada tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la amplia habitación y un pequeño suspiro salía de sus labios, encontrar a Deidara no seria fácil y eso ya lo sabia desde un principio, cerro momentáneamente sus ojos y dejo que las imágenes del rubio lo calmaran un poco…

Ya lo habia decidido desde que fue a buscar a Sasori para que lo ayudara con elparadero del rubio, no importaba lo que costara Deidara volvería a su lado, el estaba destinado a estar a su lado, y el al de Deidara, se recosto un poco mas en su asiento y dejo que el cansancio que invadia su cuerpo se apropiara de el, habia sido un cansado viaje y de paso no habia podido dormir las horas completas, por el momento lo mejor seria descansar…

+--+

Un suspiro cansado se escucho de los labios del ojiazul quien permanecía arrimado en el barandal del barco observando con cierto interés el mar -¿te pasa algo?- la voz de Sasuke lo despabilo un poco…

-no es solo que ya va a empezar a anochecer… y… no tengo muchas ganas de regresar…-

-pero hay que hacerlo…- el pelinegro giro para arrimar su espalda a los barandales, dándole la espalda a la hermosa vista que hasta hace unos momentos tenia en frente…

-lo se… Sasuke…- el mencionado simplemente giro dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando -…¿te la has pasado bien?- una pequeña sonrisa se poso en los labios del mayor…

-por supuesto que si dobe…-

+--+

-Sai…- el muchacho giro de inmediato al ver que era su primo quien lo estaba llamando -¿Qué te tiene preocupado?- Obito se sento junto al menor quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del estudio…

-Karin aparecio…-

-¿para que?- pregunto con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro sin despegar la mirada de su primo…

-para que crees…- Obito simplemente bufo cansado mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldar del sillon…

-no puedo creer que siga con esa tonteria… es increíble… pero no te preocupes no creo que Sasuke acceda a algo como eso- Sai solamente suspiro fijando su vista en la nada…

-yo se que el no accederia a algo como eso… pero me preocupa lo que pueda hacer para lograr lo que quiere…-

-Sasuke no es ningun ingenuo asi que no caera tan facil en las artimañas de esa mujer, ademas ni siquiera le cae bien, y si algo llegara a pasar ahí estamos nosotros ¿ne?- Sai sonrio ante las palabras del mayor quien le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro en un gesto amistoso antes de marcharse "_la verdad…_" comenzo a pensar Sai mientras volvia perder su mirada en la decoración de la habitación "_no me preocupa lo que le pueda hacer a Sasuke, por que el ya sabe cuidarse solito… me preocupa que pueda intervenir en la relacion que mantiene con Naruto… o que se le vaya la lengua con el mismo Naruto… esa tipa no me da buena espina…_"

+--+

La moto freno con algo de cuidado evitando hacer tanto ruido mientras ambos ocupantes bajaban tranquilamente quitándose al mismo tiempo los respectivos cascos, apenas estaban iluminados por la poca luz de la calle, el rubio sonrió un poco al ver al Uchiha –te has bronceado un poco…- comento mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del mayor quien sonrió débilmente al sentir la caricia…

-por suerte a ti no se te nota demasiado…- comento mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro y le estiraba el casco que el ojiazul le había dado en la mañana…

-ie…- hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza en señal de negación –lo compre para ti, quédatelo…- le regalo una sonrisa y aprovechando que no había gente por la calle y deposito un corto beso en los labios del ojinegro –insisto en que te hubiera ido a dejar…-

-no, tomo un taxi y listo…-

-nos vemos mañana teme…-

-hasta mañana dobe…- sonrieron imperceptiblemente y Naruto simplemente suspiro un poco antes de ver como el pelinegro se alejaba de su vista doblando en una calle, se arrimo un poco en su moto y una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios, había sido un gran día, quizás el mejor de toda de su vida, y solo esperaba que haya significado lo mismo para Sasuke…

+--+

-gracias…- le entrego el dinero al chofer y se bajo del taxi, el cual casi de inmediato se alejo de la propiedad Uchiha, el pelinegro levanto un poco el cuello de su uniforme intentando darse un poco de calor puesto que la noche estaba demasiado fría, abrió casi de inmediato la puerta de su casa, esperando no tener que encontrarse con nadie, acomodo un poco mejor la mochila en su espalda y volvió a cerrar la puerta, suspiro un poco aliviado al sentir la calidez que le ofrecía la calefacción de la casa, había un exquisito aroma en la casa lo cual indicaba que en cualquier momento empezaría la cena, pero el no tenia mucho apetito, así que decidió que lo mejor seria subir de inmediato a su habitación…

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar primito?- la voz de Sai detuvo sus pasos ¡demonios! Estaba a unos pasos de las escaleras –nos tenias muy preocupado…-

-Sai…- la voz de Obito lo relajo un poco, pero aun asi no giro, seguia dandole la espalda a ambos hombres que le hablaban –dejalo… de seguro salio por ahí… es su cumpleaños ha de armar sus planes, ya no es un niño después de todo…-

-lastima… yo tenia ganas de ir al parque de diversiones…- Sai sonrio un poco no era necesario que Sasuke girara para saber que el comentario lo habia enojado, sin embargo el menor de los Uchiha simplemente siguió su paso directo a su habitación…

-que extraño que no diga nada ¿cierto?- Sai simplemente asintio, sabia lo que le pasaba al menor de seguro estaba bien bronceado y por eso ni siquiera los habia mirado "_dificultades de ser tan blanco…_"

Sasuke cerro la puerta de su habitación con un largo suspiro de su parte, lanzo su mochila al lugar mas cercano y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, un poco acalorado debido al bronceado en su cuerpo y al calor que ahora empezaba a fastidiarle, de acuerdo prefería el frió, se quito de igual manera el pantalón, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño un poco cansado, el agua comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y cerro lentamente sus ojos, había sido un día realmente espectacular, aun podía sentir las manos de Naruto recorrer su cuerpo "_yo… estaba solo…_" una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios "_y no me sentía solo… hasta que te conocí…_" lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era la del agua caer al piso "_y aprendí… lo que era en realidad la soledad… Naruto…_"

+--+

Un largo bostezo se escapo de los labios del rubio por enecima vez en ese dia mientras abria y cerraba sus ojos constantemente evitando quedarse dormido a pesar de que se encontraban todos parados en el mismo lugar de siempre, su locker, como cada mañana, como todos los dias, otro dia habia pasado, y el habia vuelto a su rutina de siempre -¡deja de bostezar Naruto! Pareciera que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche…- hablo Kiba mientras leia y releia un cuaderno estudiando un poco para su proxima leccion…

-es que estoy un poco cansado Kiba…- respondio con un gesto algo distraido…

-bueno lo importante es que la fiebre de ayer solo fue eso…- comento esta vez Sakura y Naruto solamente sonrio un poco, no le gustaba mentirle pero no se le habia ocurrido otra cosa que decirles…

-¿Ino?- todos giraron al oír la voz algo preocupada de Naruto al mencionar a su amiga y vieron como esta se acercaba a ellos algo decaída y con su mirada fija en el piso

-¿Ino que te sucede?- la pelirosa se acerco a su amiga un poco preocupada…

-es que venia para acá y unas chicas me contaron que habían conocido a la prometida de Sasuke-kun…- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos "_¿Su…prometida?_"

-¿de que estas hablando?- hablo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco -¿no son demasiado jóvenes para casarse?- continuo intentando disipar la mirada de extrañesa que todos le habian dedicado…

-pues eso no lo se… pero venia para aca y ellas me dijeron que se la habian encontrado en el pasillo buecando a alguien asi que se ofrecieron a ayudarla, una cosa llevo a la otra y ellas terminaron preguntandole quien era para Sasuke-kun y ella simplemente respondio con una sonrisa que era su prometida…- Ino solto un suspiro aun mas deprimida –dijeron que era una mujer pelirroja muy bella… ¿entienden? Por eso es que Sasuke-kun nunca ha aceptado a nadie en el instituto… el ya tiene a alguien a quien quiere…-

Naruto simplemente retrocedio un paso un poco aturdido por la información que acababa de recibir, por suerte sus amigos no notaron aquel movimiento, ni como su cara formo un gesto algo extraño que se mezclaba entre la rabia, la tristeza, y la ¿decepción?, no lo entendia ¿por aquello le molestaba tanto? Se suponia que cada uno era libre de hacer con su vida lo que qusiera ¿cierto? Después de todo el andaba con Sakura, lo mas normal era que Sasuke tambien tuviera a alguien, seria muy estùpido que Sasuke le fuera fiel a su amante, hasta sonaba mas idiota de lo que pensaba, ademas Sasuke era muy apuesto era normal que tuviera a alguien… y de seguro le había entregado su virginidad a el para no pasar vergüenza con su novia, para conseguir experiencia… pero a pesar de que lo entendía ¿Por qué dolia tanto? ¿Por qué dolia saber que el no era mas que alguien con quien practicar? ¿Dolor? ¿acaso era dolor lo que sentia en ese momento?

El mundo se detuvo por un momento al ver como Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo sin fijarse de su presencia puesto que venia leyendo un libro, podia oir los leves murmullos de sus amigos, pero aun asi el no les presto mucha atención y continuo con su mirada fija en el Uchiha quien al sentirse observado levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la azulada del rubio, se miraron por unos segundos antes que un grito llamara la atención de todos los presentes -¡Sasuke-kun!- unos pasos mas alla se encontraba una pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

-¿Ka…rin?- Sasuke arrugo imperceptiblemente el entrecejo al verla ¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?!

Naruto simplemente dirigio su mirada hacia el lugar de donde habia provenido el grito y pudo ver como la mujer se acercaba corriendo al pelinegro y lo abrazaba con fuerza, sin que este terminara de reaccionar –te extrañe…- susurro la mujer pero el alcanzo a escuhar perfectamente puesto que no se encontraban tan lejos –te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun…- pero antes de que el menor de los Uchiha pudiera reaccionar la mujer se separo un poco sin quitar sus brazos que rodeaban el cuello de Sasuke y unio sus labios a los del mayor quien abrio en demasía sus ojos al sentir el contacto, el resto de los estudiantes solamente observo la escena un poco desconcertado puesto que Uchiha Sasuke no era dado a demostrar esas escenas en publico, a menos que aquella muchacha fuera realmente importante para el, mientras tanto unas orbes azules simplemente desviaron la mirada algo sombría…

**FIN CAPITULO OCHO**

_¡¡Hola!! Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo con respecto al fic y de verdad me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia, espero que este capi también les guste y que sea de su agrado (no puedo creer que ya vaya por el capi ocho…) y pensar que estuve a punto de no escribir este fic, por que pense que no seria una muy buena idea… en fin muchas gracias por sus reviews y por el apoyo…_

_Por cierto la frase que dice Sasuke cuando se esta duchando, lo de que se estaba solo y no lo sabia… y todo eso fue una frase que escuche la verdad no recuerdo muy bien donde… pero ¡¡me encanto!! Y no podia dejarla pasar…_

_A propósito alguien en un review me pidió que le aclarara quien era Karin, si mal no recuerdo era Paulina (espero que no te llegue muy tarde la explicación) bueno, en pocas palabras Karin aparece en Shippuden cuando ya Sasuke se 'independiza' de Orochimaru (lo mata…) y forma un grupo junto a Suigetsu (¡ese me encanta!), Juugo y Karin y ahí comienza su endemoniada búsqueda hacia Itachi, y pues la pelirroja esta de pegajosa aunque no tanto, pero igual esta de pegajosa con Sasuke, y no se lleva muy bien con Suigetsu por que este le dice en la cara y frente al mismo Sasuke que ella lo unico quiere es estar junto a Sasuke, y pues cada uno tiene sus habilidades especiales (por eso es que Sasuke los escoje), eso en pocas palabras…_

_Bueno, ahora si me despido, espero que me dejen sus reviews y… ¡hasta el próximo capi!_


	9. Un Amor Que Nadie Ve

VIRGO

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 9: **Un Amor Que Nadie Ve

-¿entonces?…-

-pues es verdad…- Sai dejo tranquilamente el refresco que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa mientras veia como el rubio bufaba molesto y desviaba la mirada –pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho…-

-¿de que hablas?-

-bueno… su compromiso no es serio ni nada por el estilo…- Naruto solamente enarco una ceja -…veamos recuerdas como reacciono exactamente Sasuke cuando la vio…-

-si…- hizo una mueca de disgusto –se marcho con ella…-

-pero… ¿viste sus expresiones?-

-¿sus expresiones?- Naruto levanto la mirada intentando recordar lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas cuando habia sucedido lo del instituto…

+-FB-+

_Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir aquel contacto y de inmediato con la mayor calma que pudo separo a la chica de su cuerpo marcando un claro abismo de distancia -¿Qué crees que haces Karin?- la pelirroja sonrio…_

_-que mas… vine a visitarte Sasuke-kun…- la mujer coloco sus brazos detrás de su propio cuerpo en gesto que pretendia ser infantil e ingenuo…_

_-pues no entiendo el por que…- hablo secamente mientras arrufaba el entrecejo, no le gustaba andar armando esta clase de escenas en medio del pasillo…_

_-por que eres mi prometido…- Sasuke mostro una mueca de enojo en su rostro y de inmediato se escucharon varios murmullos en el lugar…_

_-deja de decir eso…-_

_-pero… Sasuke-kun…-_

_-basta- la corto de inmediato y comenzó a caminar de largo –vamos, tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente…-_

_-hai- fue lo unico que dijo antes de caminar tras el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro…_

+-FB-+

-pues… se veia molesto…- comento el rubio al recordar la situación

-exacto… mira…- Sai solto un pequeño suspiro hace unos minutos Naruto lo habia llamado diciendo que tenia que preguntarle algo muy importante y que se reunieran en un restaurante cercano –cuando la familia de Sasuke iba a visitar a la mia en Paris, pues yo tenia una vecina, que nunca paso de ser eso, una vecina, nunca fuimos amigos o algo por el estilo, el caso es que ella apenas vio a Sasuke se enamoro perdidamente de el…-

-esa es Karin…- el pelinegro solo asintio y Naruto bajo la mirada fijandola en la mesa "_yo… tambien me senti atraido por Sasuke desde la primera vez que nos vimos aquel dia cuando nos chocamos a la salida del instituto… desde ese dia no pare de pensar en el…_"

-pero a Sasuke ni siquiera le caia bien Karin y procuraba evitarla lo mas posible… pero ella seguia empecinada en que el deberia ser su novio, incluso comenzo a decir que ella y Sasuke algun dia se casarian… por supuesto todo el mundo se lo tomo a broma y comenzaron a molestarlos con que algun dia serain marido y mujer, pero eso solo molestaba mas a Sasuke, y al final la propia Karin termino creyéndose su mentira…-

-es decir que cree que por un juego de niños estan comprometidos…

-asi es…- un denso silencio se formo en el lugar –luego yo me mude y pues no la volvimos a ver hasta hoy…-

Naruto simplemente se acomodo en su asiento mientras jugaba con un popote absorto en sus pensamientos –entonces, eso quiere decir que ellos nunca han sido novios o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?-

-asi es… pero…- el ojiazul levanto la mirada –de vez tener mucho cuidado con ella… es una niña demasiado caprichosa y lastimosamente tiene un padre que cumple todos y cada uno de sus deseos… deben tener cuidado con su relacion mientras ella este cerca, no por ti o Sasuke… sino por Sakura…- el rubio simplemente asintió, tenia un peso menos, solo esperaba que Sasuke fuera lo suficientemente claro con aquella muchacha para que se alejara de su vida…

+--+

Karin movio tranquilamente el café dentro de su taza con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, estaba junto a Sasuke y nada la podia hacer mas feliz –Sasuke-kun…-

-antes de que digas algo…- hablo cortante el mayor –quiero dejarte en claro varias cosas…- la pelirroja levanto la mirada –tu y yo nunca hemos estado comprometidos y quiero que esa obsesión que tienes conmigo se te olvide de una buena vez… si viniste solo para buscarme a mi lo mejor será que te marches, no me gustaste antes y no me gustas ahora ni tampoco me llegaras a gustar en un futuro, por favor simplemente olvídate de mi…-

La vista de la muchacha se empezó a nublar por las lagrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos –Sasuke-kun…-

-lo siento mucho…- hablo tranquilo el pelinegro mientras desviaba la mirada por una de las ventanas –pero te lo he dicho ya muchas veces de todas las formas posibles y no pareces querer entenderlo… yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… ni ahora ni nunca…-

-pero… ¿Por qué?-

-simplemente olvidate de mi Karin…-

El menor de los Uchiha se levanto de su asiento con lentitud mientras la pelirroja apretaba sus puños y continuaba llorando, sabia que habia sido demasiado cortante, pero al parecer era la unica forma que tenia para tratar con aquella mujer –Sas…-

-adios Karin…-

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

-ya deja todo esto de una buena vez…- sin decir una palabra mas el pelinegro salio del lugar, estaba cansado de hablar con ella, estaba cansado de que no entendiera que nunca que no la podria ver de otra manera, el lo unico que realmente queria no lo podia tener a su lado… no del modo en el que el realmente lo deseaba…

+--+

Itachi salio del baño tranquilamente secando su cabello con una toalla mientras revisaba la hora en el reloj de su habitación, pronto comenzaría a anochecer, suspiro tranquilamente mientras abria las puertas de su armario y sacaba una muda de ropa, se vistio casi automáticamente disupuesto a salir a comer a algun restaurante y esperando que de algun modo la suerte estuviera de su lado y pusiera ver al rubio puesto que aun no lo encontraba, quien sabe, quizas y podria encontrarlo, termino de colocarse su camisa y empezo a buscar su reloj dispuesto a salir de la habitación, tomo su llaves y se encamino hacia la puerta…

Unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atencion, ya que se encontraba a unos pasos de la misma ¿Quién seria? Supuestamente nadie que viviera en ese país sabia que el se estaba quedando ahí, abrio tranquilamente sus puerta y un pequeño gesto de sorpresa inundo su rostro, frente a el se encontraba un pelinegro con un pequeño sobrero que caia de lado y con su inseparable sonrisa -¿Tobi?-

+--+

#_deberías pensar muy bien si la decisión que tomaste es la correcta…_# la voz de Tobi resonaba en su mente mientras el se echaba de golpe sobre su cama #_y no me refiero a lo de Sasori… sino a Itachi… realmente ¿estas bien lejos de el?_# el rubio cerro los ojos recordando que después de esa platica el pelinegro le habia dicho que tenias cosas que hacer y que tenia que marcharse #_Deidara-sempai… ¿recuerdas tu primer beso?_# en ese momento un fuerte sonrrojo habia invadido el rostro del ojiazul y una ¿triste? Sonrisa se habia formado en Tobi…

-durante toda la cena Tobi parecia analizarme…- murmuro mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos estirados sobre la cama –como si pretendiera asegurarse de algo antes de dar un paso en falso…- arrugo un poco el entrecejo –pero… no puedo descubrir que es lo que analizaba en mi…- suspiro tranquilo, no le iba a dar mas vueltas al asunto, después de todo Tobi siempre fue asi de extraño…

+--+

Los dos pelinegros caminaban tranquilamente por las calles algo apedreadas con sus abrigos bien puestos y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, ambos sumidos en un tranquilo silencio -¿me sacaste de la habitación solo para que fuéramos a caminar?- pregunto Itachi un poco incomodo con la situación…

-esta tarde…- hablo tranquilamente el menor mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza –estuve hablando con Deidara-sempai…- camino con tranquilidad hasta uno de los barandales del largo camino, hace un rato había anochecido por completo y el frió había llegado a las calles de la ciudad…

Itachi apretó un poco sus puños -¿como?- Tobi simplemente dejo que la brisa cayera en su rostro y moviera un poco sus cabellos, sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de paz absoluta…

-he hablado con el casi toda la tarde…- una sonrisa tranquila se poso en sus labios –ha sido como en los buenos tiempos… ¿los recuerdas?- ladeo un poco su rostro para ver al pelinegro mayor a su lado –luego de que me dijo que había terminado con Sasori… me di cuenta de muchas cosas…-

+-FB-+

_Era un hermoso día de vacaciones, perfecto para jugar, para divertirse como los niños que eran, con todo el tiempo del mundo encima –noventa y seis… noventa y siete…- Tobi permanecía con su rostro casi pegado a uno de los árboles mas frondosos del parque con su antebrazo sobre su frente y los ojos bien cerrados –noventa y ocho… noventa y nueve…- como en todas las vacaciones Itachi y Deidara llegaban para jugar y el se le pasaba súper bien con ellos, siempre era así a pesar de que no se llevaba bien con el Uchiha y se le pasaban peleándose, con Deidara todo era diferente -¡cien!- grito emocionado mientras giraba con una sonrisa en su rostro… pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a Itachi parado frente a el con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo arrugado…_

_-dije cien…- repitió Tobi cambiando su expresión por una de enfado, la misma que usaban ambos cuando estaban frente al otro, era inevitable…_

_-¿y?-_

_-Itachi-kun… el sentido de este juego es que uno cuente y el resto se esconda ¿sabias?- hablo burlón mientras se arrimaba contra el árbol detrás de el…_

_-eso lo se… pero necesitaba hablar seriamente contigo, sin Deidara presente…-_

_-¡¿entonces por que me dejaste contar hasta cien?!-_

_-por que e gusta ver como le haces al tonto… creo que esta en tu naturaleza…-_

_Y ahí estaban de nuevo discutiendo como siempre, desde que se habían conocido había sido así, aunque para ser sinceros si por Tobi fuera no se hubieran llevado tan mal desde el principio pero ese Uchiha parecía querer buscarle pelea a cada momento -¿y por que no puede estar Deidara-sempai presente?-_

_-eso no importa, contéstame una pregunta…- desde pequeño siempre había sido así, yendo directo al grano, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto -¿te gusta de Deidara?- un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Tobi e Itachi apretó sus puños aun con los brazos cruzados…_

_-si…- respondió bajamente con la cabeza agachada en una mezcla de vergüenza y timidez…_

_-¡pues no permitiré que un aprovechado como tu!- exclamo un poco alterado Itachi mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente y con algo de rabia -¡Deidara es mi mejor amigo y no permitiré que ande con alguien como tu!-_

_-¡eres su amigo, no su padre así que no me vengas a decir con quien debe o no andar Deidara-sempai!- alzo también la voz Tobi mientras veía fijamente al otro pelinegro –o… ¿no será que a ti tambien te gusta Deidara-sempai?- Itachi retrocedió un paso ante la pregunta del menor, eso no podia ser posible, por supuesto que no…_

_-¡deja de decir estupideces!- ahora sus brazos caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo con sus puños apretados –Deidara es solamente mi mejor amigo y como tal tengo que protegerlo de aprovechados como tu…-_

_-¿estas seguro?-_

_-por supuesto que si, Deidara solo es mi mejor amigo- ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos sin pronunciar otra palabra y con sus gestos de enfado muy marcados en el rostro, gestos que en unos niños como lo eran ellos se veia realmente tierno…_

_-como sea… ¡no me pienso alejar de Deidara-sempai! Y menos por que tu me lo digas…- Itachi aumento su enojo –un dia de estos me le voy a declarar y sere yo quien le de su primer beso…-_

_-¡por supuesto que no!- esta vez Itachi apreto con mas fuerza sus puños –no vas a ser tu…- El Uchiha simplemente salio corriendo alejándose de a poco de la vista de Tobi quien no terminaba de entender por que habia salido corriendo #no vas a ser tu…# abrió en demasía sus ojos al razonar las palabras del mayor y de inmediato salio corriendo…_

_+--+_

_Miraba de un lado a otro ¿Por qué justo hoy se les ocurria jugar a las escondidas? Vio un pequeño puente justo entre un rió y sonrió, camino con mas calma y asomo su rostro debajo del puente logrando que el rubio que se encontraba escondido diera un pequeño saltito -¿Itachi?...- el rubio suspiro aliviado –pense que Tobi me habia encontrado ¿vienes a esconderte conmigo?-_

_-si…- fue lo único respondió el mayor mientras se sentaba junto al rubio quien apenas tenia su cabello un poco largo, apenas y tocaba sus hombros…_

_-Dei…- el rubio vio fijamente al niño que tenia a su lado y que al parecer tenia un tono carmesí en sus mejillas –yo..- Itachi levanto la mirada y lo vio frente a el, esperando que continuara, pero Itachi en realidad no sabia que mas decir, y tampoco iba a buscar las palabras en ese momento -¿soy tu mejor amigo, ne?-_

_-hai…- y apenas el rubio pronuncio estas palabras Itachi lo tomo de su barbilla pronunciado un leve 'me alegra' antes de unir sus labios, en un beso propio de su edad, dulce, apenas un roce, pero que definitivamente podia ser llamado como un primer beso… para ambos…_

_-¡¡WAAAA!!- ambos se separaron de inmediato al ver a Tobi frente a ellos -¡¡Itachi-kun ¿Cómo pudiste?!- el rubio y el pelinegro se levantaron de inmediato e Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro abrazo a Deidara por la cintura…_

_-Deidara es mi mejor amigo y no iba a permitir que un aprovechado como tu le robara su primer beso…- _

_-¿Cómo que aprovechado? ¡como sea! ¡¡no tenias ningún derecho a besarlo!!-_

_-¡por supuesto que si!-_

_-por supuesto que no!-_

_-¡¡YA BASTA!!- ambos pelinegros detuvieron sus gritos al ver como el rubio se habia alejado de Itachi y respiraba con algo de dificultad mientras apretaba sus puños, eso solo indicaba una cosa, Deidara se habia enojado y era mejor huir -¡los dos son unos idiotas! ¡¡LOS ODIO!!- y contra todo pronostico Deidara simplemente salio corriendo del lugar dejando un poco descolocados a los pelinegros…_

+-FB-+

-recuerdo que ese mismo día Deidara-sempai se la paso encerrado en la habitación…- comento Tobi con cierto aire de melancolía en su rostro, el permanecía arrimado frente al barandal con sus brazos sobre el y observando las calles de la ciudad mientras que Itachi permanecía también recostado sobre el barandal pero con sus hombros apoyados sobre este dándole la espalda a las calles que Tobi observaba –y por la noche me disculpe con el… ¿sabes que me dijo?-

-no…- hablo ligeramente el Uchiha mientras miraba el piso a sus pies, casi hasta habia olvidado ese momentos de cuando era niño, de cuando era sumamente protector con el rubio…

-me dijo que no me preocupara que no estaba tan enojado con migo y que después de todo yo seguía siendo un buen chico, que el único idiota eras tu…-

-¡¿solo eso te dijo?!- exclamo un poco asombrado –¡a mi me grito por mas de una hora!-

-je…- sonrió un poco –quizás a mi me tiene mas consideración que a ti… incluso recuerdo que luego de pedirle disculpas a Deidara-sempai fui a pedirte que fueras a hablar con el…-

-¿pedirme?- hablo sarcástico al mayor –¿desde cuando golpearme y gritarme a los cuatro vientos que si no iba a hablar con Deidara me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida por que me ibas a torturar hasta que te murieras… es pedir las cosas?-

Tobi volvió a sonreír –pues esa es mi forma de pedir las cosas…- hablo con simpleza, nuevamente se formo un silencio entre los dos que apenas se rompía por las personas que pasaban por ahí…

-pero… no me pediste que habláramos solo para hacerme recordar todo eso o ¿me equivoco?-

-siempre tan astuto como siempre Itachi-kun… esta tarde hable con Deidara-sempai como ya te dije… y luego de que me dijo que había terminado con Sasori sentí algo extraño en su voz y me di cuenta de algo muy particular…-

-¿particular?

-era una mezcla de tristeza y de brillo al mismo tiempo en sus ojos… tu definitivamente eres algo que presente o no eres indispensable para el…- una sonrisa sincera inundo el rostro de Itachi, aquello… se oia tan bien… -y durante toda la cena estuve pensando muy bien que hacer o no… así que finalmente lo decidí y vine a buscarte…-

-creo que no termino de entenderte…-

-¿recuerdas lo que te dije el mismo verano en que se regresaron?-

+-FB-+

_-te voy a extrañar mucho Deidara-sempai…- afianzo un poco mas el abrazo que tenia con el rubio y claramente podia sentir la mirada asesina por parte de Itachi_

_-yo también te voy a extrañar mucho Tobi, nos vemos el próximo año y cuídate mucho…- hablo con tranquilidad el rubio mezclada con un poco de tristeza por tener que marcharse_

_-hasta el otro año…- Deidara empezó a caminar para juntarse a la familia Uchiha quienes miraban con dulzura a un niño de apenas un año de edad, el hermano de Itachi…_

_-ojala no tenga que verte el próximo año- hablo Itachi mientras pasaba justo a lado de Tobi_

_-lo mismo digo… pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo…- el pelinegro mayor enarco una ceja y giro para poder vera un Tobi que lo observaba con determinación…_

_-¡no me rendiré!-_

_-¿eh?-_

_-no me voy a rendir con respecto a Deidara-sempai- Itachi fruncio el ceño –hagas lo que hagas en algun momento me le declarare y sere yo quien tenga su segundo, tercer o cuarto beso…-_

_El Uchiha simplemente giro nuevamente dispuesto a alejarse –haz lo que quieras…- hablo con frialdad -…pero espero que asi mismo como estas aquí diciéndome que no te rendirás…- miro de reojo al menor –cuando te rindas tengas el mismo valor de decírmelo a la cara…- una sonrisa prepotente se formo en sus labios…_

_-entonces yo espero que en algún momento te dignes a contestar mi pregunta con sinceridad…- y Tobi también sonrió prepotentemente, ambos sabían a que preguntan se refería…_

+-FB-+

Itachi sonrió al recordar aquello miro instintivamente a Tobi quien ahora miraba hacia el cielo con total tranquilidad, con una absoluta tranquilidad, con una tranquilidad que el no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, el viento movía un poco sus cabellos y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro –me rindo…- hablo con tranquilidad sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha sin despegarle la mirada por lo que Tobi lo miro de reojo –hoy oficialmente me rindo… Deidara-sempai y yo solo seremos amigos…- y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más…

#_entonces yo espero que en algún momento te dignes a contestar mi pregunta con sinceridad…_# el mayor solamente levanto la mirada hacia el mismo cielo que Tobi observaba, sabia que tenia contestar a su sinceridad con sinceridad –Deidara no me gusta… es mas que eso… yo lo amo…- susurro con naturalidad y una sonrisa mas grande se poso en los labios de Tobi, el lo sabia y lo sabia desde hace muchos años, así como también sabia que la razón por la que el e Itachi nunca se habían llevado bien era esa, pero lo único que quería es que Itachi se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía…

-Deidara-sempai solo necesita darse cuenta de lo que de verdad siente…- Itachi solamente guardo silencio –necesita abrir los ojos y ver que hay mas allá de su amistad… el solo tiene miedo… miedo de darse cuenta de que en realidad lo amas y que en realidad te ama… solo tienes que esperar un poco…- Tobi miro al pelinegro y pudo observar como Itachi había cerrado los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro y un gesto de paz, tal vez… ellos hubieran podido ser buenos amigos desde el principio…

+--+

Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama, sus brazos estirados, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada podrían confundir a cualquiera para creer que en realidad dormía, soltó un pequeño suspiro y abrió los ojos, sus orbes negras se abrieron y se fijaron en el techo de la habitación, después de lo de Karin no habia visto a Naruto y realmente empezaba a cuestionarse si esa extraña dependencia que empezaba a sentir por el rubio estaba bien… después de todo el era conciente de que esto para Naruto no era mas que un juego, que Sakura era la verdadera persona importante para el…

¿En que momento había accedido a quedar en segundo plano en medio de esto? ¿Acaso se habia olvidado de su orgullo? ¿Se sentía bien compartiendo al rubio? En cualquier momento Naruto llegaría y le diria que se aburría y cuando eso pasara… entonces… ¿Qué haría el? Su pecho latio violentamente, estar sin Naruto… ¿Por qué no se habia planteado eso antes? Si antes de que si quiera cruzara palabra con el rubio cuando lo veia besar a la pelirrosa se sentia incomodo… ¿Qué pasaría si en algún momento el rubio encontrara a otra persona en su lugar? Agacho la cabeza…

-maldito dobe…- susurro vagamente y una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios –me enamore de ti… antes de que supieras que existía…- paso las manos por su rostros ¿Cómo habia sido tan estupido de no darse cuenta antes? Estaba seguro de que si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentia, no se habria acercado a Naruto, lo hubiera mantenido alejado para poder olvidar sus propios sentimientos, pero ahora… ahora lo mejor era cortar con todo, mantenerse alejado del ojiazul, eso era lo mejor y estaba seguro… Su celular sono de repente y lo tomo por inercia casi de inmediato…

'Sasuke soy Naruto disculpa que no haya podido ir a tu casa para lo de las clases es que tuve que hacer unas cosas, pero espero que nos veamos mañana, por cierto tu numero es cortesía de Sai, nos vemos! :-p'

Suspiro, y… ¿ahora como se lo decía? 'Naruto me quiero alejar de ti por que hace un rato descubrí que me enamorado como un estùpido' no eso era aun mas estùpido todavía, lo único que tenia que decir era 'Naruto terminemos con esto' y punto, así de fácil… si era así de fácil… ¿Por qué no podía marcar la tecla llamar?

Decidió no seguir pensándolo y marco la tecla de llamar, espero un par de veces hasta que oyó la alegre voz del menor -¿si? ¿Pasó algo Sasuke?-

-Naruto yo…- titubeo durante un momento ¿Por qué se cuestionaba ahora?

-¿paso algo?-

-no… es solo que…-

-Sai…- volvió a hablar el rubio interrumpiéndolo –me contó lo de Karin… ¿terminaste de hablar con ella?-

-¿Karin?... eh… si ya termine todo asunto con ella… solo espero que no me vuelva a molestar…- hablo tranquilamente olvidándose por un momento de el motivo de su llamada…

-me alegro…- era su impresión o la voz de Naruto había sonado extrañamente ¿aliviada?

-¿te molesto su presencia?- un pequeño sonrojo invadió las mejillas del Uchiha, estaba completamente agradecido de que esta conversación fuera por teléfono, moriría si alguien lo viera con esa actitud tan ridícula…

-algo… esa mujer… no me agradó…- la voz de Naruto sonó algo nerviosa y Sasuke solamente pudo sonreír…

Era un completo estùpido y lo sabia pero un calor se había formado en su pecho al escuchar las palabras del Uzumaki, quizás… ¿esperanza? ¡Je! Si que era estùpido, lo menos que debía tener con Naruto eran esperanzas –dobe…- susurro con algo de melancolía mientras miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación –nos vemos mañana…-

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana… teme…- volvió a sonreír y dejo su celular en la mesita junto a su cama… quizás se estaba equivocando, quizás se estaba lastimando así mismo, pero ahora… lo único que quería era permanecer junto a Naruto, el tiempo que el se lo permitiera, por que mientras Naruto no supiera nada todo marcharía bien, serian el y su orgullo pisoteado encerrados en una caja de cartón, una caja de cartón que era su corazón… una caja que esperaba en algún momento el rubio se diera cuenta que existía… y que en algún momento… si es que llegara a ser posible… la abriera… y sin darse cuenta… sus ojos se cerraron…

+--+

Itachi sacaba tranquilamente la ropa de su armario y la llevaba hacia su cama con aparente calma, como si nada malo pasara, como si en realidad todo estuviera bien, su celular sonó -¿dime?-

-Itachi-san ya tenemos la información que nos pidió, Deidara-san se encuentra hospedado en…-

-ya no importa…- lo corto de inmediato con su habitual frialdad que al parecer había perdido con frecuencia en estos últimos días…

-pero…-

-simplemente olvídelo, de todas formas ya pague sus honorarios así que no tiene por que preocuparse- no espero respuesta del otro lado, por que sabia que no la abría por lo menos no una que realmente le importara, empezó a guardar la ropa dentro de su maleta, se marcharía de Paris y no incomodaría a Deidara, necesitaba pensar y el no lo presionaría, decidiera lo que decidiera el rubio, el lo aceptaría…

+--+

Otro día había empezado y los estudiantes del Instituto de Konoha entraban con su habitual entusiasmo, conversando, chateando, escuchando música, leyendo, haciendo tareas y uno que otro por ahí estudiando, Naruto simplemente guardaba un par de cosas en su locker sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegarían sus amigos y se reunirían ahí a hablar por un momento igual que todos los días –buen día dobe…- de acuerdo, esa voz no estaba dentro de su itinerario, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sasuke apoyado en una de las paredes junto a su locker, con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer estaba de muy buen humor…

-buenos días teme…- saludo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras cerraba su casillero y se apoyaba de medio lado olvidando por un momento que sus amigos llegarían -¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor? ¿Ver mi hermoso rostro por la mañana?-

-tal vez…- esa respuesta cogió de improviso al ojiazul, el solo lo había dicho por fastidiar al Uchiha –aunque me alegraría mas despertar a tu lado…-

-vaya…- dijo un poco avergonzado –de verdad que estas de buen humor…- comento mientras rascaba un poco su nuca… lo mas seguro es que Sasuke también lo estuviera molestando…

-que bueno que los encuentro juntos…- la relajada voz de Kakashi los impresiono un poco, solo esperaban que no hubiera escuchado mas de lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, nada -¿Cómo van esas clases?-

-¿las clases?... eh… bueno… etto…-

-van muy bien Kakashi-sensei…- hablo de inmediato Sasuke al percatarse de que el rubio no podía decir nada

-que bueno… por que te recuerdo que mañana te toman la prueba…-

-¡¡QUE?!- ambos, pelinegro y rubio gritaron al unísono, eso no podía estar pasando… pero si apenas habían estudiado un par de veces… definitivamente el mundo se les venia encima…

-bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a dirección… por cierto Naruto, Iruka dijo que la prueba te la tomaría después de clases, mucha suerte y recuerda lo que pones en juego con tu calificación…- ya ahí se quedaron completamente fríos como si un extraño aire los recorriera por completo, era definitivo el buen humor mañanero del Uchiha, se había esfumado…

-tenemos que hacer algo Naruto…-

-¿crees que no lo se?- de inmediato tomo por los hombros al pelinegro -¡Sasuke! ¡¡Has algo!!- comenzó a sacudir al Uchiha llamando la atención de los demás -¡¡ya se!! ¡¡Quítate el cerebro y préstamelo durante el examen!! ¡¡SASUKE APIADATE DE MI, PUEDO PERDER MI CAPITANIA!!-

-¡cálmate usuratonkachi!- Sasuke alejo los brazos de Naruto mientras masajeaba su sien –bien… obviamente no tenemos mucho tiempo así que tendremos que estudiar esta noche y parte de la mañana…-

-¿y por que no lo hacemos en la madrugada?-

-¡por que eres capaz de quedarte dormido en pleno examen! Por eso debes dormir bien…-

-pero no podemos faltar a clases, si lo hacemos e Iruka-sensei nos ve a la salida se va dar cuenta de que nos fugamos y que solo nos presentamos para que pudiera dar la prueba…-

-tu no te preocupes por eso… ya pensé en algo…-

-jeje ¡lo sabia-ttebayo! De algo sirvió la sacudida…- comento con orgullo el Uzumaki mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del mayor en señal de camaradería –anda dime… dime…-

-bueno vamos a tener que faltar obligadamente a las clases, necesitamos ese tiempo…- hablo seriamente el pelinegro, ninguno se daba cuenta de que el resto los miraba ¿desde cuando Uchiha y Uzumaki eran amigos? Por qué si se hablaban con esa confianza era por que eran amigos ¿no? Por lo menos ese era el pensamiento colectivo de los presentes –vamos a necesitar de algo de gente…-

-¡por eso no te preocupes!- hablo con una sonrisa el rubio, si Sasuke lo planeaba todo iría bien, confiaba ciegamente en el –pero estudiaremos en mi casa…-

-¿por que?- Sasuke levanto la mirada y se sonrojo un poco al ver la cercanía que tuvieron sus rostros con ese sutil movimiento, así que prefirió volver a mirar al frente, no quería romper aquel contacto con el Uzumaki, además que no era un contacto sospechoso, era un típico abrazo de amigos, era por eso que Naruto se había atrevido a hacerlo delante de todos, por que aquel era un gesto normal… entre amigos…

-por que ni creas que mi oka-san me va a dejar dormir fuera de casa, no preguntes como pero se entero que me fugue ese día… y como vio a Sakura en el instituto obviamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba con ella…-

-ya veo…- el Uchiha llevo una mano a su barbilla, al parecer Naruto no quería hablar del tema y el no lo iba a incomodar con mas preguntas –esta bien, creo que no hay problema…-

-entonces dime de que se trata tu plan…-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Karin apareció por uno de los pasillos y corrió hacia el pelinegro aforrándose a su cuello en un abrazo que separo de inmediato el contacto que mantenía con Naruto…

-Karin ¿Qué crees que haces?- hablo entre dientes el pelinegro a unos pasos de donde se encontraba el ojiazul quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

-pues venir a visitarte Sasuke-kun…-

-no quiero que hagas eso…-

-pero yo quería verte…-

-te pedí que dejaras atrás todo ese asunto…-

Sasuke alternaba su mirada de Naruto a Karin cada vez que le hablaba a la pelirroja, no le había gustado como los había separado y por el entrecejo arrugado que mantenía el rubio podía asegurar que a el tampoco le había gustado, pero su atención se quedo en el rubio apenas vio a los amigos de Naruto acercarse, por ende ver a Sakura besar rápidamente a un sorprendido Naruto que apenas y se daba cuenta de su presencia…

-¿Qué tal Naru?-

-eh… Sakura… hola…-

-¿te pasa algo?-

-no, nada solo hablaba con el teme… ¡por cierto!- sin darse cuenta le dio la espalda al Uchiha para poder hablar con todos sus amigos mientras Sasuke no le despegaba la mirada –voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos ustedes para mañana estoy metido en un problema… jeje…-

-cuando no Naruto…- comento gracioso Kiba…

-cuenta con nosotros…-

-¡Sasuke-kun no me ignores!- el grito de Karin llamo la atención de todos y Sasuke ya no aguanto mas, primero lo separaba de Naruto, luego este le daba la espalda ignorándolo por completo y ahora a ella le daba por comenzar a gritar provocando la mirada de todos… definitivamente ya no podía mas y su poca paciencia lo Traiciono…

-¡ya basta Karin!-

-pero… ¡¿por que intentas alejarme de ti todo el tiempo?!-

-¡me tienes harto!- el Uchiha comenzó a avanzar haciendo retroceder a la pelirroja intimidada por la mirada que le estaba lanzando el pelinegro -¡no paras de hablar de un nosotros! ¡y eres incapaz de darte cuenta de que el nosotros nuca ha existido!-

Era conciente de que tenia la atención de todos encima, pero a estas alturas ya poco le importaba, incluso sentía la azulada mirada del rubio, pero definitivamente ya no podía calmarse –Sas…Sasuke-kun…- hablo nerviosa

-tu y yo NUNCA hemos estado comprometidos, no lo estamos ni lo estaremos ¡ya olvídame!-

-¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDES QUERERME?!-

-¡¡POR QUE YA AMO A ALGUIEN!!- Y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo para Sasuke, en ese momento supo que había hablado demás… y que no podía rectificarse…

Todos guardaron silencio, Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke estaba enamorado, el muchacho mas popular del instituto, el frió y distante Uchiha Sasuke enamorado y al parecer desde hace mucho tiempo, Naruto simplemente se quedo estático ¿Acaso… eso… era verdad? Por alguna razón su corazón latió con fuerza, Sasuke amaba a alguien y esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa por que no era un chisme, no era algo que estuviera suponiendo, era algo que había salido de los propios labios del Uchiha…

-entiendo…- murmuro la pelirroja mientras agachaba la cabeza y giraba para poder marcharse, vio fijamente a Naruto quien se sorprendió un poco por la escrutiñadora mirada de la mujer, ella los había visto desde hace un rato cuando un hombre de cabellera plateada se les acerco, Sasuke sonreía como nunca ella lo había visto, permitía que lo abrazara como nunca lo había visto, incluso había sido Sasuke quien lo había saludado, había sido Sasuke quien había iniciado una conversación, aquel rubio era importante para Sasuke y lo que le acababa de decir… ¿podría ser que aquel rubio...?

¿Por qué EL? Sintió las lagrimas avecinarse a su rostro y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse –adiós Sasuke-kun…- fue el ultimo susurro de la mujer antes de salir del lugar…

+--+

Cerro la puerta y se arrimo en ella sabia que Tobi terminaría por marcharse no quería pensar en lo que le acababa de decir #_Itachi-kun esta en Paris… pero pronto se marchara…_# apretó con fuerzas sus puños #_¿sabes por que te pedí que recordaras tu primer beso?_# agacho la cabeza fijando su mirada en el piso como si de a poco las fuerzas se le estuvieran acabando #_no dejes escapar las pocas oportunidades que te da la vida para ser feliz Deidara-sempai… a veces no somos conciente de lo que tenemos y que podemos perder… el miedo es el peor enemigo… y no es necesario que dejes de temer para que te acerques a la felicidad… solamente necesitas comprender que puedes convivir poco a poco con el y que para cuando te des cuenta el miedo ya no existe…_#

Abrió la puerta nuevamente y Tobi ya no se encontraba ahí… no lo pensó mas y salio de inmediato de la habitación bajando rápidamente las escaleras, tenia que alcanzar a Itachi, las puertas del hotel se abrieron de inmediato y el detuvo todo movimiento al ver a Tobi sentado en su moto y con un casco en la mano, sonreía abiertamente –sabia que tomarías la decisión correcta Deidara-sempai…-

-eres un idiota Tobi…- fue lo único que murmuro antes de colocarse el casco y subirse a la moto, esta arranco a toda velocidad y el rubio se aferro con fuerza a la cintura del pelinegro…

Solo una idea cruzaba por su mente, ya no lo pensaría mas, lo único que deseaba era estar con Itachi, y si no funcionaba no importaba el daría todo de si para que funcionara ¿lo quería? Por supuesto que no lo quería y el lo sabia desde hace mucho incluso lo sabia antes de conocer a Sasori pero siempre había confundido sus sentimientos con una sincera amistad… pero el sabia que nunca había sido solamente una amistad… la moto no terminaba de estacionarse frente al aeropuerto y casi de inmediato Deidara se saco el casco y entro corriendo al aeropuerto…

+--+

-es esa puerta Uchiha-san-

-muchas gracias- Itachi simplemente camino con la pequeña maleta en su hombro el resto de su equipaje ya lo habia dejado en embarcación y ya no tendría por que preocuparse, miro su boleto de avion una vez mas y suspiro, una pequeña mueca de tristeza se marco en su rostro… de verdad le hubiera gustado verlo…

-¡Itachi!- levanto la mirada lentamente y pudo ver como un rubio de coleta se abría paso entre la gente -¡ITACHI!- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Qué hacia Deidara ahí? -¡espera un momento por favor!- no pudo si quiera moverse aunque lo hubiera deseado… lo único que podía hacer es observarlo…

Deidara llego frente a Itachi y no pudo soportar mucho tiempo erguido, así que coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar su propia respiración e Itachi… Itachi no hacia otra cosa sino observarlo –idiota…- murmuro bajamente antes de erguirse nuevamente ante el mayor -¡¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!!- el Uchiha simplemente enarco una ceja sin terminar de entender mientras el rubio apretaba con fuerza sus puños -¡¿si vienes a buscarme porque te vas sin verme?!- la mirada de Deidara era completamente determinante -¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?-

-si…-

-a mi no me molesto que fueras tu quien me robara mi primer beso…- los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en sorpresa –lo que me molesto fue que lo hicieras por tus estúpidas peleas con Tobi…-

El corazón de Itachi latía violentamente –Deidara…- pero nuevamente el rubio volvió a hablar…

-por que…- aun respiraba un poco agitado –desde entonces yo te amaba…- una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios y sintió sus ojos arder –ya no me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante… yo solo quiero estar contigo… tu y yo hemos estado juntos desde siempre… y tengo miedo… no te lo voy a negar… pero no pienso dejar que me gane…- sacudió un poco su cabeza -…no pienso dejar que me aleje de ti… por que… por que eres lo mas importante para mi… y eso no cambio antes y no va a cambiar ahora…-

Itachi simplemente camino con lentitud hacia el rubio y la maleta que hasta hace unos momentos cargaba cayo al piso cosa que alerto un poco al rubio y levanto la mirada para cruzarla con la oscura del mayor, solamente pudo reaccionar cuando sintió las manos de Itachi en su rostro en una lenta caricia, sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente y un segundo después sus labios empezaron a rozarse con los del pelinegro en un delicioso beso…

-te amo…- susurro bajamente Itachi mientras abrazaba posesivamente al rubio dejando que este apoyara el rostro en su pecho y cerrara los ojos dejándose envolver por esa calidez que solo el le podía transmitir…

-yo también te amo… Itachi…- su voz sonó tranquila y relajada, sus brazos de inmediato rodearon el cuerpo del mayor, definitivamente… ya no necesitaba nada mas…

+--+

La mañana habia transcurrido extrañamente larga luego de lo que habia sucedido en los pasillos con la pelirroja Sasuke simplemente se habia dado media vuelta y se habia marchado, como si nada hubiera realmente pasado, suspiro, faltaban apenas unos minutos para que se acabaran las clases y el seguia pensando en lo mismo ¿Sasuke estaba enamorado? Si era asi… ¿Por qué le incomodaba saberlo? Recosto la cabeza sobre la banca completamente absorto en sus pensamientos…

-Naruto…- la suave voz de Sakura lo hizo reaccionar y levantar la mirada

-¿eh?-

-acaba de sonar la campana ¿estas bien?-

-si… si no te preocupes solo ando un poco… distraido…- sonrio un poco y se levanto de su asiento y tomo su mochila dispuesto a marcharse –nos vemos mañana…- se acerco a Sakura y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla alejandose por los pasillos… lo que el no recordaba es que ellos siempre se despedian con un beso, pero no precisamente en la mejilla y aquello entristecio a la pelirosa…

-¡Sasuke!- agito un poco su mano y se acerco al pelinegro quien caminaba por uno de los pasillos del instituto con la mochila a su espalda

-¿nos vamos?-

-¿irnos, a donde?-

-¿Cómo que a donde dobe? A tu casa, te dije que necesitamos todo el tiempo para poder estudiar ¿no? Así que tendremos que saltarnos las clases de Iruka-sensei de hoy…-

-de acuerdo…- salieron poco a poco del instituto mientras algunos de los estudiantes salían para sus casas y otros se quedaban por ahí para los entrenamientos o las clases extras que tenían que hacer, Naruto simplemente permaneció extrañamente callado, quería preguntárselo pero no sabia como…

-yo me voy en mi carro y tu en tu moto, yo te sigo ¿ne?-

-¿eh? Si, esta bien…- hablo un tanto nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca…

-Naruto… ¿estas bien?- Sasuke ladeo un poco la cabeza, el rubio estaba actuando muy raro…

-claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- y sin mas se alejo de la mirada del mayor para poder subirse a su moto… tenia que dejar de ser tan evidente…

+--+

Estacionaron respectivamente sus vehículos y bajaron tranquilamente, Sasuke observo la casa frente a sus ojos era algo grande y con muchos toques hogareños y eso que aun no entraba, se notaba que aquí vivía el rubio -¿vamos?- el pelinegro simplemente asintió mientras veía como el rubio abría la puerta –voy por unos vasos con agua esperame aquí…- nuevamente Sasuke solamente asintio mientras miraba las fotos que habia en el lugar, detuvo su mirada en una foto grande que habia en una de las paredes en ella aparecia un rubio abrazando a una hermosa mujer, ambos sonriendo abiertamente "_es la misma sonrisa de Naruto…_"

-¡Sasuke!-

-¿eh?-

-¿no quieres algo de comer? Por que si es asi nos va a tocar cocinar por que mi oka-san no dejo hecho nada…-

-yo no se cocinar dobe…- hablo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por el mismo camino por el que habia visto al rubio marcharse…

-yo tampoco se cocinar…-

-¿entonces?-

-¡ramen!- dijo entusiasmado mientras levantaba un puño y una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios…

-nada de ramen…-

-pero Sasuke…-

-ahí nos preparamos un sándwich o algo…-

-pero el ramen es mas rápido…-

-en los mimos tres minutos que demora un ramen yo preparo dos sándwich dobe…-

-flash Sasuke te voy a llamar entonces…- hablo burlón el menor mientras se sentaba de un salto en el mesón y veía como el pelinegro sacaba lo necesario para poder preparar su 'nutritivo' alimento… sonrió… le gustaban estos momentos a solas con Sasuke… pero sabia que no debía ser así…

+--+

-¡muy bien la pirámide superior!- la voz de Ino resonó en el lugar y de inmediato todos los integrantes se colocaron en sus puestos, luego de varios movimientos Sakura quien iba a la punta de la pirámide levanto una pierna en un acto de acrobacia pero al momento de saltar su otra pierna flaqueo logrando que la pelirosa cayera al piso y provocando varios gritos por parte de sus compañeros -¡Sakura!-

-¡capitana!-

-¡Sakura-san!

Ino se abrió paso entre las personas para llegar a la pelirosa quien sostenía con fuerza su tobillo mientras unas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, lagrimas que la Haruno no se iba a permitir mostrar y si llegaban a Salir sabia que no seria por el dolor de la caida, sabia que seria por la carga emocional que llevaba en estos momentos -¡Kyo!- la rubia levanto la mano en señal para que el muchacho se acercara –ayúdame llevemos a Sakura a la enfermería…- hablo tranquila…

-no es necesario yo…- hablo Sakura mientras se levantaba pero de inmediato una punzada en su tobillo la hizo callarse por no gritar de dolor, apoyándose en su mejor amiga…

-tienes que tener mas cuidado Sakura… estas muy distraida…- hablo bajamente para que solo ella la escuchara -vamos Kyo llevémosla…- dijo resignada Ino mientras ayudaba al muchacho para que la pelirosa subiera a sus brazos –yo voy en seguida… mientras tanto ustedes sigan practicando la misma rutina…- Ino se alejo corriendo para acercarse hacia donde iban Sakura y Kyo…

+--+

Llevaban varias horas encerrados en la habitación del rubio, varias hojas usadas, varios ejercicios realizados y varios chichones en la cebeza del ojiazul por las equivocaciones, no habia sido precisamente una tarde corta y amena, habia sido larga, tediosa y demasiado difícil, intentar aprender todo lo que no habia aprendido en una semana en apenas unas cuantas horas nunca era facil, Naruto suspiro nuevamente y se recargo en la silla cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza –ya estoy cansado…-

-si… yo tambien…- Sasuke se permitio levantarse y recostarse un momento en la cama, si era difícil para Naruto apreder… ¿Quién decia que enseñar era facil?

-pero por lo menos hemos avanzado bastante…- comento con cierta alegria el rubio mientras giraba su asiento para ver al Uchiha que permanecía acostado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados…

-eso si… hemos avanzado bastante…-

-quizás… ¿es hora de relajarse? ¿ne?- Sasuke abrió de inmediato los ojos al oir la voz tan ¿sensual? Del rubio y apenas pudo reaccionar cuando sintió el peso del menor sobre sus caderas…

-Naruto no creo que…-

-¿que?- su voz sonó despreocupada mientras empezaba a levantar un poco la camisa del mayor dejando ver sus trabajados abdominales –solo será un rato…-

-pero… no… creo que… mmmh…- mordió su labio inferior al sentir la lengua del rubio jugar con su ombligo sentia unas punzadas en su entrepierna el rubio lo estaba provocando demasiado rapido…

-¿quieres que pare?-

-mmmh…- la lengua de Naruto comenzó a recorrer su abdomen –sigue…- susurro vagamente relajando su cuerpo y dejando que el ojiazul hiciera lo quisiera…

-¡Naruto!- de inmediato los dos levantaron la vista fijándola en la puerta de la habitación -¡ya esta lista la cena!-ambos suspiraron aliviados al escuchar la voz alejada de la mujer, de seguro se encontraba en el piso de abajo…

-vamos…- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras le ofrecía su mano al mayor para que se levantara…

-te dije que no era el momento…-

-¿a no? Entonces… ¿Quién fue el que hace un momento gemía? '_mmmh… sigue'- _dijo graciosamente el rubio mientras imitaba la voz y los gestos del mayor…

-¡cállate!- y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas el pelinegro salio de la habitación dispuesto a bajar las escaleras mientras la risa del Uzumaki se escuchaba por toda la casa…

-toma asiento Sasuke, Naruto ayudame con los platos…- el Uchiha levanto la mirada ¿Dónde habia escuchado esa voz? Pero lastimosamente solo podia ver a la mujer rubia de espalda, se sento mientras veia como el rubio entraba alegremente a la cocina y conversando de quien sabe que cosa… un momento ¿Cómo sabia esa mujer su nombre? –espero que no hayan armado escándalo como esa vez en el laboratorio…- ¿laboratorio? ¿escandalo?... eso queria decir que ella sabia lo de su pelea con Naruto, levanto la mirada y se sorprendio al ver a aquella rubia quien servia tranquilamente los platos en el comedor…

-¿Tsunade-sama?-

-¡oka-san! No encuentro los vasos…-

-están al otro lado de la alacena…-

-¿los volviste a cambiar de lugar?... por que no dejas todo en un mismo sitio…- Sasuke solamente miraba un poco sorprendido a la rubia frente a el que a gritos discutía con el que parecía ser su hijo ¿Cómo es que el no sabia que la directora del instituto era la mama del Uzumaki?

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Sasuke sintio la mirada de la mujer sobre el –mmh… ya veo Naruto no te ha dicho que yo soy…-

-aquí estan…- hablo tranquilamente el ojiazul mientras dejaba los vasos en el puesto de cada uno –ah por cierto Sasuke ella es mi oka-san…- hablo despreocupadamente el menor…

-buenas noches Tsunade-sama…- Sasuke simplemente sonrio sin terminar de salir de su asombro, a pesar de todo cuando estuvieron en direccion… al parecer para Tsunade, Naruto en el instituto era un alumno mas, no tenia un trato especial… ahora entendia por que el rubio era quien era… sonrio definitivamente Naruto lo tenia todo…

-¡Jiraiya!- Tsunade volvió a gritar mirando hacia el techo de seguro llamando a quien se encontraba en el segundo piso

-ya… ya estoy aquí…- un peliblanco se sentó con tranquilidad en la mesa –buenas noches muchacho…- saludo al pelinegro quien simplemente asintió ante su presencia…

-y el es ero-senin mi oto-san…-

-¡que no me digas ero-senin muchacho!-

-¡yo solo digo la verdad-ttebayo!-

-¿ah si? Pues yo también voy a decir una verdad…- esta vez miro directamente al Uchiha –nunca comas nada de manos de Naruto… o terminaras en el hospital con un lavado de estomago…-

-¡callate ero-senin!- el rubio le dio un golpe en la cabeza al hombre -¡se preparar ramen!-

-¡lo unico que haces es sacarlo del refrigerador y ponerle en el microondas! ¡eso no es cocinar!-

-¡es comido ¿no?!-

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- ambos se callaron y observaron con algo de temor a la rubia quien ya tenia una venita en la frente -¡¿no pueden comportarse por una vez en la vida como gente normal a la hora de la comida?!... aunque sea hoy que hay visita…-

-je… je…- Sasuke empezo a reir bajamente pero pronto esa risa se volvio una carcajada sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes quienes sonrieron antes la reaccion del muchacho…

Sasuke se permitió reir relajadamente igual que lo habia hecho hace unos dias cuando habia estado en el yate con el rubio, definitivamente solo su presencia podia lograr estas reacciones, habia descubierto lo que era una familia normal, donde no habia que cuidar los modales y etiquetas, haba descubierto lo que era sentarse a cenar sin tener que cuidar tu forma de comer, si no simplemente por convivir, definitivamente junto a Naruto todo era diferente… junto a Naruto todo era mejor…

+--+

-pero Deidara… reconciliación no es reconciliación sino…-

-Itachi…- el rubio dejo de guardar la ropa dentro de la maleta para poder ver fijamente al pelinegro –oíste que en el aeropuerto nos dijeron que el próximo vuelo salía en dos horas así que apenas tenemos tiempo para arreglar mis cosas y despedirnos de Tobi… además…- se acerco al mayor y paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro rozando un poco sus narices –tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿no?- Itachi simplemente coloco sus manos en las caderas del rubio uniendo sus labios, casi de inmediato su lengua empezo una pequeña lucha con la del menor y sus manos empezaron a deslizarse dentro de la camisa del ojiazul –Itachi que no tenemos tiempo…-

-ah… esta bien…- suspiro agotado, que mas se le iba a hacer, vio como Deidara continuaba guardando sus cosas con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo Deidara tenia razón, de ahora en adelante tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, comenzo a sacar la ropa del rubio de uno de los cajones y comenzó a doblarla para que el otro simplemente la guardara

-no es necesario que me ayudes Itachi…- hablo algo avergonzado…

-pero quiero hacerlo…- le regalo una sonrisa y continuo doblando la ropa, le agradaban estos momentos de tranquilidad que solo su compañía le podía ofrecer…

+--+

Secaba tranquilamente su cabello con una toalla mientras veía las calles del barrio de Naruto, completamente vacias a esas horas después de todo eran cerca de las once de la noche, hace un momento habian decidido dejar los estudios por ese dia, después de todo habian avanzado mas de lo que el propio Sasuke habia imaginado, Naruto en realidad le estaba poniendo ganas al estudio, suspiro y dejo que la toalla colgara de sus hombros y subio la mirada hacia la oscura noche de ese dia, hace un momento se habia duchado y Naruto le habia ofrecido su ropa la cual le quedaba un poco al cuerpo puesto que el rubio era mas delgado que el, pero aun asi eran comodas…

El ruido de la ducha ceso y supo que en cualquier momento Naruto saldria del baño, continuo observando ahora la luna y se dio cuenta que a pesar del encuentro con Karin ese mañana, este dia habia sido quizas uno de los mejores que habia tenido sin exceptuar por supuesto el dia de su cumpleaños numero 18, pero hoy habia sido un dia sencillo… sin mas… comun… como lo que el no tenia, y sonrio, su pensamiento durante toda la cena junto a Naruto y sus padres habia sido que le gustaria permanecer asi de ahora en adelante…

-no sabia que te gustara observar la luna…- la voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos y giro para ver como el rubio secaba su cabello con un pantalón a la cadera y algunas gotas de agua aun rodando por su cuerpo…

-no me gusta… solo… no tenia que mas hacer…-

-ya veo…- Naruto se sento tranquilamente en la cama dandole la espalda al Uchiha mientras sacaba una crema de unos de los cajones y empezaba a untarla en su espalda con un poco de dificultad…

-¿y eso para que es?-

-¿eh? Ah… es que ayer tuve un golpe un poco fuerte y tengo que aplicarla por un tiempo…- hablo despreocupadamente mientras veia al pelinegro sentarse a su lado…

-deja yo lo hago…- tomo el pequeño frasco en sus manso y dejo que un poco de crema cayera en sus manos, el ojiazul simplemente giro para que el mayor pudiera untar la crema, un frió recorrió al menor al sentir la crema por toda su espalda, pero extrañamente las manos de Sasuke eran calidas provocándole una extraña sensación…

-Sasuke…- el pelinegro solo hizo un pequeño sonido indicandole que le prestaba atención –en la mañana cuando le dijiste a Karin que amabas a alguien…- las manos de Sasuke se movian lentamente por toda su espalda y el solo cerro los ojos antes de continuar con su pregunta -¿era verdad?-

-¿te molestaria?-

-¿eh?- Naruto intento girar pero Sasuke no se lo permitio continuando asi con su pequeño masaje

-¿te molestaría que estuviera enamorado?- la voz del mayor sono un poco baja y nerviosa, acompañado por un tenue rubor que por supuesto el ojiazul no pudo notar…

-¿molestarme?- nuevamente Naruto cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar de las caricias del mayor –mmmh… no lo creo… no tendría por que… pero me gustaría saberlo… por que podrías dañar a aquella persona si se entera de lo nuestro…- su voz sonó falsamente tranquila, sabia que no era verdad, sabia que lo incomodaba, aunque no entendiera el por que… sabia que no le gustaba…

-ya veo…- susurro Sasuke mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza –pero no te preocupes que solo fue una mentira para que me dejara en paz…- se levanto de la cama y comenzo a andar en su mochila intentando no ver al ojiazul, quizas el no lo sabia pero sus palabras soltadas tan despreocupadamente… habian dolido…

-¿de verdad?- sonrio un poco, y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver el asentimiento del mayor mientras le daba la espalda, se acerco con cuidado y paso sus brasos por la cintura de Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del mayor en un inesperado abrazo -¿terminamos lo que dejamos pendiente hace unas horas?-

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la caricia y aun mas con las palabras del menor, podia sentir la piel del Uzumaki contra la suya, ambos apenas con un pantalón, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la boca del menor repartir besos por toda su espalda ¿Cómo podia provocarlo con tanta facilidad? ¿Qué tanto lo queria? Giro de inmediato y unio sus bocas en un apasionado beso mientras empezaban a retroceder hasta que el cuerpo del rubio cayo en la cama con el del pelinegro sobre el suyo…

-mmmh… Naruto…- susurro bajamente al sentir las manos del rubio empezar a bajar su pantalón, mientras lo dejaba continuar el se dedico a besar su cuello sin cambiar de posiciones y besadonde continuamente, para cuando se dieron cuenta ambos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos sobre la cama…

-no vayamos a hacer demasiado ruido Sasuke…-

-no te preocupes…- beso rapidamente su torso y se acerco a la entrepierna del menor quien al sentir el aliento del Uchiha tan cerca se estremecio por completo…

Apreto con fuerza las sabanas debajo suyo cuando sintio la caliente boca del pelinegro apresar su miembro –ahh…- ladeo un poco su cabeza y mordio su labio inferior, no debia gritar –mmmh…- la boca de Sasuke comenzo a subir y bajar por su miembro aumentando el ritmo y provocando de a poco el descontrol en el rubio -¡¡mmmh!!- estuvo a punto de sentarse por el placer que recorrio su cuerpo cuando Sasuke introdujo un dedo en su entrada…

-dijimos que nada de ruido…- le recordo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto simplemente sonrio y unio sus bocas por un breve momento antes de volver a acostarse presa del placer que le estaba provocando el mayor…

Un segundo dedo ingreso y Naruto sacudio un poco su cuerpo y aun mas cuando sintio la boca de Sasuke volver a succionar su miembro, empezo a mover sus caderas casi sin proponerselo y su cuerpo no aguanto mas cuando un tercer dedo hizo aparicion en su entrada -¡¡Ahh!!- por un momento parecio desconectarse del mundo y para cuando abrio sus ojos Sasuke se enocontraba sobre el con una sonrisa que al parecer solo a el le mostraba…

-eres delicioso…- fue lo unico que pronuncio antes de que empezara a entrar en el rubio quien cerro nuevamente los ojos al sentir la embestida por parte del pelinegro…

-ah…- su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente debido a la inesperada embestida por parte de Sasuke quien suspiro fuertemente cerca de su cuello, habia entrado de golpe y su pecho parecia querer salir volando…

-Na…Naruto…- no podia dejar de pronunciar su nombre, tenerlo en esos momentos era lo mas grandioso en su vida, lo unico que realmente valia la pena, ser conciente de que era el rubio quien gemia bajo suyo no tenia comparación –mmmh…- comenzo a moverse con algo de lentitud pero después de unos segundos sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez mas rapidos, provocando que ambos dibujaran muecas de placer en sus rostros…

-Sa…suke… mas rapido…- pidio aferrandose a las sabanas y con los ojos completamente cerrados, demasiado placer, odiaba sentirse asi, odiaba olvidarse de todo cuando estaba con Sasuke, pero se odiaba mas por sentir lo que sentia y desearlo cuando no lo sentia –ah… ¡ah!...- las embestidas se volvieron mas fuerte y profundas, apenas se escuchaba el rozar de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos ambos mezclados en la oscuridad de aquella habitación…

-mmmh…-

-Sa…Sasuke…ya… voy a…-

-si… yo tambien…-

Ambas frases sonaban completamente entrecortadas, concientes de la falta de aire, una ultima embestida que hizo que los dos cuerpos se sacudieran con un poco de fuerza y que ambos cerraran sus ojos dejando que el flujo de emociones flotara en el aire, sus respiraciones algo agitadas era lo unico que se dejaba escuchar, Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio quien solamente emitio un leve quejido, ambos sabian que un 'te quiero' flotaba en el aire, un 'te quiero' que nunca se habian pronunciado y que era lo normal que se decia cuando una pareja acacababa de hacer el amor…

Una leve punzada se formo en el corazon de ambos, ellos no se querian, ellos no eran una pareja, y aunque doliera… ellos no hacían el amor… Sasuke escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio conciente de sus pensamientos y permaneció así varios segundos hasta que su respiración se regularizo "_Naruto…_" se movio un poco y esta vez su cuerpo vayo en el colchon justo a un lado del rubio estuvo a punto de levantarse para poder dormir en un futòn que habian preparado pero el brazo de Naruto rodeando su cintura lo detuvo…

Observo al Uzumaki y pudo ver sus ojos completamente cerrados, su respiración acompasada igual que aquella vez cuando habian estado en el estudio de su casa, un suspiro salio de sus labios, lo necesitaba y ya no sabia como alejarse de el, solo queria permanecer a su lado, giro un poco y se abrazo al ojiazul hundiendo su quijada en los rubios cabellos del menor… su unico deseo era permanecer asi con Naruto… el tiempo que todo esto durara… y que ojala fuera mucho…

+--+

La puerta de la oficina se abrio, y el castaño que ingreso simplemente se sento en uno de los sillones bufando algo molesto -¿Qué paso por que demoraron tanto?- el menor que se encontraba frente a la laptop hizo un par de movimientos y cerro su laptop para fijar su atención en el mayor…

-es que hubo no se que problema con el decano de la facultad…- empezo a masajear su sien –y habra que cambiar las fechas de las visitas que haremos a las instituciones, tuvimos que armar de nuevo los horarios y todo eso…-

-ya veo ¿y para cuando lo dejaron?-

-para dentro de dos semanas…-

-¿dos semanas y por que tanto tiempo?-

El mayor solamente se recosto en el sillon pasando un brazo por sus ojos completamente agotado –no lo se… pero mañana tendre que ir a todos los institutos para cambiar lo de las fechas…-

-¿quieres que te ayude?-

-no es necesario…-

-mmmh… pero son bastantes ¿o me equivoco?-

-y el punto es…- el menor sonrio levantandose de su asiento y colocandose en cunclillas frente al que permanecia recostado en el sillon…

-deja que me encargue de los institutos del norte…- el castaño simplemente lo osbervo fijamente

-Naruto ¿ne?- el menor solo sonrio sinceramente como pocas veces lo hacia

-hace algun tiempo que no nos vemos y seria bueno hacerle una visita…- su sonrisa se ensancho, hace un par de años que no veia al rubio y sabia que a el tambien le daria gusto verlo, ambos compartian buenos recuerdos…

-esta bien… encargate de los del norte, yo me encargo del resto…-

-perfecto- se levanto y tomo su maletin junto a su laptop -¿nos vamos?-

-claro…- y sin volver a cruzar palabra ambos salieron de la universidad a pesar de que ya habia anochecido bastante ambos caminaban con total tranquilidad, el menor simplemente sonreia con un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho, ver a Naruto de nuevo verdaderamente lo habia alegrado…

**FIN CAPITULO NUEVE**

_Mucas gracias por sus reviews a todos, no cuento con mucho tiempo pero espero que de verdad les haya gustado este capi, creo que cada vez los hago mas largos jeje… bueno por si acaso les quiero aclarar algo algunos me han comentado que si la primera vez de Naru fue tragica o triste y les quiero aclarar que no fue asi ni mucho menos fue todo lo contrario, bueno eso ya lo veran mas adelante, comenten sobre el fic, y hasta el proximo capi!_


	10. Sobresaltos

VIRGO

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 10: **Sobresaltos

-¡muy bien!- Naruto solto un suspiro mientras se arrimaba a la puerta tras suyo e inevitablemente veía de reojo a cada momento por si alguien se acercaba -¿estas seguro que nadie viene por aquí?-

-no te preocupes…- Sasuke recupero un poco de aire –revise el horario y al parecer hoy no hay presentaciones en la sala de audiovisual…-

-perfecto, ojala no nos descubran…- dibujo una pequeña mueca de angustia mientras caminaba hacía una de las mesas dejando su maleta sobre una de ellas al igual que lo había hecho el pelinegro hace unos momentos…

-no seas tan cobarde usuratonkachi…-

-teme…-

Sasuke sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas y sacaba lo necesario para poder estudiar, cuando se había levantado en la mañana junto a la respiración acompasada del rubio, habia sentido la irremediable sensación de nunca mas querer levantarse y quedarse a su lado aunque su vida dependiera de ello ¿estúpido? ¿Cursi? El ya era conciente de que últimamente no pensaba como debería ser, pero también era conciente de que no podía evitarlo, negarlo a los demás era fácil, pero negárselo a si mismo era una completa perdida de tiempo…

+--+

Recostó su cabeza en el asiento conciente de que Deidara continuaba a su lado y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, hace un par de horas habían despegado el avión y ellos ya estaban de regreso a su casa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, por fin todo estaba bien, ya no tenia por que angustiarse o preocuparse, experimentaba aquella parte de la vida en la que te sientes completamente pleno, se acomodo un poco mejor y el rubio tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza, dejando que su respiración chocara intensamente con el cuello del pelinegro…

Se acomodó aun más en su asiento y cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir por un rato, un momento de tranquilidad hasta que llegaran a su casa, solo esperaba que el avión no demorara demasiado en llegar, comenzo a perder la conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y se hundió en un sueño profundo…

+--+

La cuarta hora de clases fue anunciada a travez de la campana que indicaba el fin del primer receso, Naruto solto su pluma y se recosto un poco en su asiento –ya… un momento descansemos…- musito con aire cansado por lo que Sasuke decidió hacer lo mismo y masajear un poco su sien…

-de acuerdo…-

-oye Sasuke… ¿a ti te toca ser guia de algun universitario?- pregunto despreocupadamente…

-no… me toca ayudar en la porteria con la entrada y salida de los estudiantes…-

-ah…-

Un denso silencio se formo en el lugar y Sasuke fijo su mirada en uno de los cuadernos –Naruto… yo he querido preguntarte algo desde hace un tiempo…- el rubio solamente ladeo un poco la cabeza…

-¿eh? ¿de que hablas?-

-pues… ¿Por qué la persona con la que tuviste tu primera vez está rodeada de tanto misterio?- un suspiro salió de los labios del ojiazul, y eso logró que una parte de Sasuke se arrepintiera en parte de haber hablado, sin embargo sabia que no podía quedarse con esa duda…

-no es ningun misterio…- susurro con un aire melancolico mientras jugaba con una pluma que haba en el escritorio –es solo que no se…- sonrio un poco y levanto la mirada -¿es muy importante par ti saberlo?-

-creo que si…-

-bueno… antes de que Sakura cumpliera años durante las vacaciones nosotros tuvimos una pelea, la verdad ya no recuerdo muy bien por que fue la pelea, pero si se que nos peleamos muy fuerte, ella se enojo mucho, yo me enoje, terminamos de la peor manera posible y yo me marche de su casa enojado y azotando la puerta, incluso estoy seguro de que se quedo llorando aunque no me lo demostro… ella no es muy dada a demostrar sus debilidades…-

El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver como Naruto evitaba mirarlo a los ojos –unos dias después mis padres decidieron que lo mejor sería que nos fueramos de vacaciones por un tiempo, y yo me marche dispuesto a pensar en las cosas, nos fuimos a una playa que queda al norte donde mis padres pasaban sus veranos…- sonrio un poco mas sincero –y pues como yo iba casi todos los años, yo tenia muchos amigos ahí… entre ellos Gaara…- inevitablemente el cuerpo del Uchiha se tenso al ver el pequeño brillo que aprecio en los azulados ojos del menor -…el siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo, el mejor de todos, por supuesto sin menospreciar a Sai, pero a contario de el a Gaara lo veia mucho mas seguido o el iba a visitarme y cosas asi…-

-incluso es mismo año nos hicimos un tatuaje los dos…- dijo levantandose un poco la camisa y dejando a la vista su plano abdomen donde se posaba un remolino alrededor del ombligo –Gaara se hizo un Kangi, el del amor… a Sakura no le gusto mucho eso… pero ya estaba hecho y obviamente nunca me lo iba a borrar, esa creo que es una de las razones por las que no se lleva muy bien con el, pero creo que con el tiempo entendio que Gaara es demasiado importante en mi vida y pues que tiene que aceptarlo dentro de mi vida…-

Nuevamente Naruto suspiro –el obviamente se dio cuenta de que yo andaba un poco extraño y me acompaño todo el tiempo, saliamos todos los días, esos dias junto a Gaara fueron los mejores, olvide por completo mi pelea con Sakura…- una pequeña punzada se formo en el pecho del pelinegro ¿tan importante era ese tipo para Naruto? -…el era el unico que lograba aquello… una noche su hermana Temari organizó una fiesta en la playa y como ella es un poco mayor a nosotros pues hubo de todo, trago, fiesta… fue una noche realmente increíble, Gaara y yo como no teniamos mucha experiencia con la bebida nos emborrachamos con facilidad…- una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios…

-fue una noche muy vergonzosa… según Kankuro el hermano de Gaara, nos subimos a una mesa y nos pusimos a bailar, tenian que quitarnos a un monton de tipas de encima por que nos querian meter mano…- la risa de Naruto se hizo un poco mas audible y Sasuke sonrio sin proponerselo -…al final ya casi al amanecer Gaara y yo nos sentamos en un risco frente al mar, era nuestro lugar preferido y en parte nos habiamos ido para que no nos pusieran a recoger los desastres de la fiestas…- volvio a sonreir sin dejar de jugar con la pluma en sus manos -…la verdad no recuerdo muy bien como empezo todo pero Gaara y yo nos terminamos besando… pero no era un beso sencillo o calmado, fue un beso completamente lleno de pasión y locura… como si nunca nos hubieramos besado con nadie mas…-

Sasuke agacho la mirada –cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos y en ese momento cuando nos vimos a los ojos fue como si regresáramos a la realidad… no se como pero yo había terminado sobre Gaara sentado sobre sus caderas…- comenzó a reír nuevamente –Gaara me miro seriamente y con su voz tan íntimamente de siempre pronuncio: 'Esto Nunca Paso'- Naruto volvió a reírse con mas fuerza –yo solamente asentí un poco aturdido y me levante, caminamos de regreso a mi casa y como la suya estaba muy lejos los dos dormimos en mi cama, puesto que no había mas habitaciones preparadas, era normal que durmiéramos juntos, lo hacíamos desde que éramos pequeños, era como una costumbre, sin embargo esa noche fue demasiado tensa para los dos, después claro de lo que había pasado… quien no estaría tenso… esa noche por primera vez dormimos dándonos la espalda…-

El rubio suspiro y levanto la mirada para fijarla en el pelinegro sonriendo con sinceridad y una gran tranquilidad al mismo tiempo –por lo menos se que mi primera vez no fue producto de una borrachera o de algo que me tenga que arrepentir…-

-¿no te arrepientes?- pronuncio Sasuke y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que habia formulado mal la pregunta cuando vio al ojiazul arrugar el entrecejo –es decir… es tu amigo y en parte pudo dañar la amistad…- Naruto solamente suspiro…

-no fue así…- el rubio levanto la mirada en el techo –no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré jamas de haber estado con Gaara… si somos amigos y creo que después de todo en ese momento actuamos lo suficientemente maduros como para hacernos responsables de nuestra acciones… no pudo haber mejor persona en ese momento… yo quiero mucho a Gaara y el a mi, de alguna manera no se como hubiera sido si lo hubiera hecho con Sakura…-

-ya veo…-

-al dia siguiente, Gaara y yo nos levantamos con un humor de perros debido al dolor de cabeza por el alcohol y esas cosas, mi mama se habia enojado por que habia llegado como a las siete de la mañana asi que nos castigo a Gaara y a mi con tener que limpiar la casa, mientras ella y ero-senin se iban a pasear por la ciudad y luego a comprar los víveres, claro esta no pudimos negarnos aunque quisieramos…- se acerco un poco al pelinegro en un tono confidente –nunca jamas retes a Tsunade…- volvio a su puesto y nuevamente elevo la mirada -…el caso es que Gaara y yo nos quedamos arreglando, barriendo, y limpiando todo el lugar… yo creo que lo que ella queria era que hicieramos el trabajo que a ella no le gustaba…- hizo un pequeño puchero…

-bueno… Gaara y yo volvimos a recostarnos en la cama esta ves sin darnos la espalda, pero aun se podía sentir perfectamente la tension… asi que el me pregunto si es que yo había sentido lo mismo que el cuando nos besamos, y yo le respondi que si, conversamos por un rato, fue algo verdaderamente incomodo o vergonzoso o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ya no se… el caso es que nos volvimos a besar y esta vez entraron en acción las manos, Gaara termino sobre mi y comenzo a besarme en el cuello… yo me puse muy nervioso y las manos comenzaron a temblarme…- adimitio un poco avergonzado y con un sonrojo en las mejillas…

-y la verdad es que en ningun momento pense en Sakura…- sus ojos se ensobrencieron por un momento –nos besamos y nos besamos… hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que los dos ya estabamos sin camisa y con los pantalones desabrochados, Gaara me pregunto si estaba seguro y yo solo le respondí que el tenia toda mi confianza en sus manos, el penso que lo mejor sería que yo no fuera pasivo en mi primera vez, bueno nuestra primera vez, es que definitivamente Gaara siempre fue mas maduro que yo y pues para mi seria un poco apresurado todo… y pues esa fue mi primera vez… con mi mejor amigo… fue algo muy…- mordio su labio inferior buscando las palabras correctas -…¿lindo? ¿tierno? ¿dulce?- nego con la cabeza mientras arrugaba el entrecejo…

-no esas son palabras muy cursis… fue algo realmente especial y punto- sonrio con alivio y miro al pelinegro frente a el –ese es todo el misterio de mi primera vez, luego de estar juntos quedamos en que eso no dañaría jamas nuestra amistad, y coincidimos en que eramos las personas indicadas para compartir nuestra primera vez puesto que nos conociamos lo suficientes y los mas importante es que nos queriamos mucho… aunque solo fuera como amigos…-

-¿Y Sakura nunca sospecho nada?-

-bueno… el yo seguimos como siempre… aunque en realidad Sakura nunca ha tenido mucho contacto con Gaara sin embargo a ella nunca le ha gustado mucho Gaara siempre que lo ve se pone nerviosa no lo se… no le agrada que andemos juntos… creo que ella piensa que si con alguien la llegaría engañar sería con el…-

Naruto rasco su nuca un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de deducir –es que el y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, y en ocaciones he tenido que dejar plantados a mis amigos o a la misma Sakura por que Gaara ha tenido algun problema o algo por estilo…- El Uchiha simplemente suspiro tranquilo mientras se recostaba en el asiento, al parecer ese tal Gaara era incluso mas especial que Sai, si con Sai se llevaba de esa manera la verdad no queria ni imaginarse como era su relacion con Gaara, maldición ya estaba sintiendo celos…

-¿y nunca mas volvieron a estar juntos?- Naruto lo miro extrañado pero aun asi sonrio…

-no… nunca mas…- el celular de Naruto sono y este lo sacó de inmediato…

-¡Naruto!- el rubio salto al oir la voz de su novia…

-¿Sakura que pasa?-

-¡¿Dónde estas? en unos minutos llega Iruka-sensei!-

-¿Qué? ¿ya estamos en la quinta hora?- miro su reloj y abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al fijarse que se le habia ido una hora completa hablando –ya voy para alla… si esta bien de acuerdo, hablamos luego… me tengo que ir…-

-perfecto, yo aprovecho para ver como van las cosas en mi salón…- hablo el pelinegro mientras tambien recogia sus cosas dispuesto a salir del lugar…

-¡Sasuke!- el rubio llamo al mayor quien estaba a punto de salir del lugar…

-¿Qué pasa?- apenas fue conciente de lo que sucedia cuando Naruto se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente, sintio las manos de Naruto pasar por su cuello y cabello por lo que el de inmediato poso sus manos en las caderas del menor para acercar un poco mas sus cuerpos…

-gracias…- susurro el rubio antes de regalarle una sonrisa y salir conrriendo directo a su salon, Sasuke por su parte solamente suspiro un pcoo cansado, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, y aun mas lo que le acababa de contar el ojiazul…

+--+

Las manos de Deidara recorrian su cuerpo con esa lentitud tan embriagante que solo el conocia, las piernas del rubio rozaban constantemente las suyas y se permitió gemir extasiado cuando la boca del de coleta apreso la suya, Itachi hecho su cabeza hacía atrás mientras la boca del menor empezaba a bajar hacía su cuello –mmh…- gimio apretando sus labios para evitar que alguien mas lo escuchara –Dei…- susurro ahogadamente… ahora que lo pensaba un poco… ¿Dónde estaba? Abrio los ojos y comenzo a divisar el lugar… sintió una ráfaga de viento recorrer su cuerpo y entonces esta vez Si abrió sus ojos…

Miró de un lado a otro y vio como aun se encontraban en el avio, una que otra bulla se escuchaba en el lugar, Deidara continuaba recostado en su hombro y el… el acaba de tener un sueño un poco agitado –Deidara…- movió un poco el cuerpo del rubio –oye Deidara…-

-mmh… ¿Qué pasa?- el rubio abrió con algo de dificultad los ojos mientras los rascaba un poco

-tenemos una reconciliación pendiente…- musito bajamente mientras el rubio enarcaba una ceja –la mayoría esta durmiendo… vamos ¿si?-

-no lo haré en un avion Itachi…-

Ambos hablaban en susurro evitando a cualquier costa levantar a alguien –pero si la reconciliación no es completa no podremos decirle a los demas que ya estamos juntos…-

-no lo voy a hacer en un avión Itachi…- repitio nuevamente el rubio entrecerrando los ojos…

-¿Por qué no?-

-por que nunca lo he hecho asi que…-

-perfecto…- interrumpió de inmediato el pelinegro mientras jalaba del brazo al rubio hacía el baño…

-no… Itachi… detente…-

El pelinegro cerro la puerta detrás suyo y vio como el rubio se movía un poco incomodo, el lugar era demasiado pequeño –Itachi donde este avión comience a hacer turbulencia, nos descubran, nos toque aterrizar o algo por el estilo ¡te juro! Que te toca un mes de abstinencia…- Itachi solamente sonrio tan seductoramente como siempre y tomo la cara del rubio entre sus manos para poder besarlo con lentitud mientras como dejaba de resitirse y empezaba a sacarle la camisa para poder pasar sus manos por su espalda…

Agarró de las caderas al rubio y de un movimiento logro que se sentara sobre el lavamanos, en seguida Deidara rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Itachi para que acercar mas su cuerpos logrando un gemido por parte del mayor –ah…- el pelinegro comenzo a besar el cuello del rubio y abrio por completo la camisa que llevaba en ese momento –Itachi…- las manos del ojinegro recorrían el torso del rubio quien se encontraba abriendole el pantalón…

-Ah… Dei… espera…- separo un poco su boca del cuello del rubio al sentir como este empezaba a masajear su miembro por encima del bóxer…

-pues ahora soy yo quien no quiere esperar…- la voz de Deidara sono completamente extasiada por lo que Itachi no insistió mas por lo que mordio su labio inferior al sentir como el rubio metia la mano dentro de su bóxer…

-de acuerdo no esperemos…- de un tiron bajo los pantalones del rubio y este solo se levanto un poco, unió sus labios nuevamente y sintió perfectamente como el rubio se erguía un poco al sentir un dedo en su interior…

-mmh…- inconcientemente comenzo a mover sus caderas por lo que el pelinegro decidió no hacerlo esperar mas…

-¡Ahh!- Itachi de inmediato atrapo los labios del rubio para evitar que continuara gimiendo tan fuerte, por que sabia que de seguro le echaria la culpa a el, aunque en realidad si fuera su culpa -¡mmh!- el rubio arqueo la espalda al sentir el miembro de Itachi en su interior y este solamente se quedo por un momento quieto –a la… puerta…- su voz sono ahogada y algo agitada…

-¿Cómo?-

-contra la puerta Itachi…-

Tomo con fuerza de las caderas al rubio quien lo apreso con sus brazos y piernas hasta que la espalda de Deidara choco contra la puerta -¡ahh!- los dos gimieron al unisono puesto que con ese pequeño movimiento el miembro de Itachi dio en un punto en el ojiazul que lo hizo retorcerse de placer, comenzo a embestirlo con fuerza mientras el rubio ladeaba el rostro intentando no gritar, su espalda se rozaba constantemente con la puerta y sentia sus piernas perder fuerzas, mordio su labio inferior y ahogo un gemido cuando Itachi volvia dar en aquel punto en su interior…

-ah… I…ta… ah… Itachi…- el pelinegro embestia cada vez con mas fuerza al rubio y sonrio al recordar algo, nunca habia podido marcar al ojiazul como suyo, y ahora si podia hacerlo libremente, acerco sus labios a la clavicula del menor y comenzo a succionar en una zona específica, una sona en la que no pudiera ocultarlo -¡ah!- Itachi cerro momentáneamente los ojos una corriente electrica recorrio su cuerpo y sintio perfectamente como sus cuerpos llegaban juntos al extasis…

-te amo…- susurro Deidara bajando sus piernas y abrazandose al cuerpo del mayor –y creo que ahora si estamos completamente reconciliados ¿ne?- le sonrio picadamente y volvio a abrazarse al mayor…

-por supuesto que si…- unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en la puerta y de inmediato giraron un poco asustados…

-señor… el avión esta a punto de aterrizar… tenga la amabilidad de regresara a su asiento…- Deidara solamente se sonrojo al imaginarse la cara de la mujer cuando los viera salir, e Itachi… Itachi solamente sonrió…

+--+

Naruto ingreso al salón corriendo y sonriendo por la suerte de que Iruka aun no llegara –te demoraste…- le comento Sakura mientras le daba un rapido beso en los labios por lo que Naruto solo sonrio débilmente recordando que hace un momento los labios de Sasuke habian estado sobre los suyos…

-si… es que… no podia resolver un ejercicio y no me di cuenta de la campana…

-ya veo…-

-por cierto…- hablo animadamente Kiba -…como a partir del próximo lunes tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones por finalizar el primer quimestre, los profesores a cargo han decidido hacer un viaje de curso…-

-¡¿en serio?!- la sonrisa del rubio se ensancho -¿para donde, cuando?-

-bueno eso todavía no lo sabemos, pero no sera un viaje muy largo solo seran dos dias…-

-buenos dias…- la voz de Iruka interrumpio la conversación del pequeño grupo por lo que cada uno volvio a su asiento dispuestos a prestarle atención…

+--+

-quien como tu…- comento gracioso Suigetsu mientras veia al Uchiha sentarse en su asiento…

-callate…-

-por tu bien callate Suigetsu…- agregó Juugo recordando que lo ultimos días cuando Sasuke andaba medio estresado habia cogido por costumbre descargarse con el peliplata…

-no pues… gracias por el apoyo…- se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar enojado mientras veía como unas chicas entraban apresuradas al salon y sonriendo como unas tontas…

-¡¿a que no adivinan que acabo de ver?!- comento una rubia a su grupo de amigas mientras todas negaban –¡acabo de ver a un pelirrojo guapísimo, fácilmente podría rivalizar con Sauce-kun o Naruto-kun!-

-¿en serio es tan guapo?-

-no es guapo ¡es guapisimo!- todas rieron al oir el comentario de su amiga…

-¿y donde lo viste?-

-iba camino a dirección, es pelirrojo, tiene ojos agua marina, piel blanca, un tatuaje espectacular…- suspiro momentáneamente –en fin guapísimo… pero ya se fue…- se lamento mientrs agachaba la cabeza –debio haber venido a hablar con la directora y punto…-

Sasuke permanecía completamente absorto a la conversación mientras desviaba su mirada por la ventana "_¿acaso ese tal Gaara de verdad es tan importante?_" sentía un pequeño vacío en el pecho, miro el reloj y comprendió que pronto llegaria Kakashi puesto que ya tenia diez mintos de retraso, lo bueno es que hoy no tendrian clase de deportes puesto que vendría a aclarar no se que de quien sabe que viaje…

-'¡Sasuke! ¿ya oiste lo del viaje?'- leyo rapidamente el mensaje que acababa de mandarle el ojiazul y sonrio abiertamente…

-'si ya oi algo ¿por?'-

-'¿Qué te parece si tu salon va junto al mio y asi vamos juntos?'-

-'disculpa pero no voy a poder, mi padre quiere aprovechar las vacaciones para que visitemos a mi tia puesto que no fuimos la vez pasada'-

-'ya veo… entonces ¿no nos veremos hasta después de dos semanas?'-

-'creo que asi sera'-

Naruto demoró un poco en constestar por lo que Sasuke estuvo a punto de guardar el celular, pero este vibró una vez mas –'entonces esperare a que las dos semanas pasen rápido'- Sasuke sonrio abiertamente sin recordar que se encontraba en el salon de clases y que de seguro sus dos amigos lo estuvieran viendo…

-'dobe'-

+--+

La hora de la salida había llegado por lo que Sasuke quien acababa de tener clase con Iruka permanecía arrimado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados -¿iras a clases con Iruka-sensei?- pregunto Hinata mientras acomodaba un poco su maleta junto a Suigetsu y Juugo…

-si, ademas quiero ver si la neurona del dobe logra recordar todo lo que estudiamos…-

-asi que hoy por fin veremos que tan buen sensei eres Sasuke…- comento Suigetsu logrando que todos a excepcion del pelinegro sonrieran, sabian que Sasuke no tenia mucha paciencia que digamos, asi que ya se imaginaban como la debe haber pasado el rubio…

-¡hey Sasuke!- vieron como Naruto caminaba hacía ellos seguido por sus amigos –vinieron a darme apoyo moral…- sonrio mientras señalaba a sus amigos, y ahora si todos se dirigian al salón de clases, Sasuke se abstuvo de entrar, mientras veia al rubio dar un largo suspiro antes de ingresar al salon -¿Cómo era la fórmula general?-

-I i c t- respondio secamente el ojinegro…

-de acuerdo… de acuerdo… ya no lo voy a olvidar…-

-dobe- el Uchiha tomo de los hombros al rubio –solo tranquilizate y recuerda todo lo que estudiamos…-

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego Naruto volvió a suspirar –de acuerdo…- volvió a suspirar y sin mas entro al salón de clases junto con Hinata, los demas decidieron esperar afuera mientras el ojiazul terminara su prueba, Sasuke permanecio arrimado en una de las paredes y con los brazos cruzados evitando mostrarse demasiado interesado, los demas amigo de Naruto permanecian un poco alejados, hasta que claro unos suaves pasos interrumpieron el pequeño silencio que se habia formado en el lugar, Sasuke levanto la mirada… frente a el estaba Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun…- el Uchiha la miró con su indiferencia de siempre, la misma indiferencia que solo Naruto era capaz de derrumbar –yo queria agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Naruto hasta ahora…- le sonrio amablemente y aquello solamente logro incomodar al pelinegro, cosa que el no demostro…

-no es necesario que me lo agradezcas…-

-no, si es necesario, se muy bien que al principio ustedes no se llevaron muy bien, sin embargo aceptaste ayudarlo y eso es algo que de verdad debo agradecerte por que de pasar la prueba Naruto estaria salvando algo que es muy importante para el…-

Sasuke solamente se acomodo un poco mejor en la pared sin dejar de ver a la pelirrosa, de verdad que todo esto era demasiado incomodo –en serio, no tienes nada que agradecerme…-

-igualmente quería hacerlo, ya sabes como es Naruto y estoy segura de que el no te lo agrdecería como es debido, de parte de mi y de todos, muchas gracias Uchiha-kun…- la muchacha le volvio a sonreir de manera dulce y sin mas se alejo para permanecer con sus amigos, el pelinegro solamente solto un poco de aire, ya un poco mas aliviado, definitivamente aquello no lo esperaba, en realidad esperaba nunca haber tenido contacto con la Haruno.

+--+

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que el rubio habia ingresado al salon, Kakashi haba llegado hace unos pocos minutos y se encontraba junto a Sasuke conversando de nada en particular al parecer, los demas permanecían un poco nerviosos mirando constantemente por la puerta, los minutos continuaban pasando hasta que la puerta del salon se abrio dejando salir a un exhausto Naruto, Sakura de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos uniendo sus cuerpos en un fuerte abrazo, Sasuke simplemente se acerco junto a Kakashi hacia donde se encontraba el ojiazul… de verdad le hubiera gustado ser el quien le diera su apoyo…

-¿y bien?- Kakashi miro fijamente al rubio quien le respondio con una sonrisa

-la verdad no creo que lo hice tan mal…- todos sonrieron y los amigos de Naruto comenzaron a conversar con el menor hasta que Iruka terminara de revisar la prueba del Uzumaki…

-Naruto…- la voz del castaño tenso a todos quienes giraron para verlo –felicitaciones, aprobaste…- todos abrazaron de inmediato al ojiazul alborotando por completo el silencio que habia en esos momentos por los pasillos… Kakashi simplemenete suspiro aliviado e Iruka le sonrio…

-gracias…- Naruto le extendio la mano al Uchiha una vez se vió liberado de sus amigos –por todo, muchas gracias…- le regalo una de sus inefables sonrisas y el pelinegro solamente le respondio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estrechaba sus manos…

-de nada dobe…-

-¡bueno a celebrar!- exclamo entusiasmado Kiba mientras levantaba un brazo -¿vienes Uchiha?-

-no, tengo asuntos pendientes…-

Naruto y Sasuke no despegaron sus miradas durante varios segundos hasta que los amigos de Naruto comenzaron a jalarlo hacia la salida entre felicitaciones, gritos y sonrisas, el permanecio ahí viendolo alejarse con sus amigos, y con una radiante Sakura que se aferraba a su brazo, como si la alegría del rubio fuera la suya propia… aquella fue la ultima vez que lo vio… durante las próximas dos semanas…

Luego de aquello los alumnos habían comenzado sus semanas de descanso el curso de Naruto y el de Sasuke fueron a una playa cercana a pasar tres días, lo único malo es que el Uchiha no habia podido ir, puesto que habia viajado con su familia a Francia, Sai lo habia acompañado puesto que solo habían viajado ellos y los padres de Sasuke, días largos para los dos, pero ninguno se atrevió a dañar las vacaciones del otro o por lo menos eso era lo que cada uno pensaba, que quizás el otro necesitaba un poco descanso…

Itachi y Deidara se habian instalado en la mansión Uchiha viviendo sin demasiada cautela durante las dos semanas que todos se habían marchado, ya su padre y su madre sabian de su relacion con el rubio asi que no fue ningun problema, y Obito, el se la pasaba en el departamento de Rin, asi que el tampoco pasaba en la casa…

+--+

El despertador sono y Sasuke se despertó algo molesto por el fastidioso ruido, por lo general el siempre se levantaba mucho antes que el bendito aparatito ese, lo lanzo con fuerza contra una de las paredes sin importarle en lo mas minimo el por que había sonado, volvio a esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cama, aun sin abrir los ojos ¿Por qué habia puesto la alarma si estaba en vacaciones? Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y saco la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, comenzó a buscar su celular y no lo encontró en ninguna parte ¡demonios! ¿Por que no tenia un calendario en su habitación?

Abrio la puerta de su habitación con fuerza esperando a ver a alguien por los pasillos, pero no había nadie, suspiro derrotado no habia de otra -¡¿alguien me podría decir que estamos hoy?!-

-¡5 de octubre!- resonó la voz de su hermano de seguro aun desde su habitación…

-¡maldición Itachi me refiero al nombre del día!-

-lunes…- vio como Deidara asomaba la cabeza desde la habitación de su hermano –estamos lunes Sasuke…- le sonrio amablemente y volvio a entrar a la habitación siendo arrastrado por una mano que se aferro a su desnuda cintura "_de seguro el pervertido de Itachi no piensa salir de la cama_"

-¡Sasuke!- el grito de su padre lo hizo dar un pequeño saltito -¡deja de maldecir por los pasillos y a estas horas!-

-¡si, gomen!- y sin mas cerro la puerta de su habitación mientras empezaba a desnudarse camino hacia el baño de su habitación, una gran sonrisa, nada común en su rostro se poso en sus labios, hoy… después de dos largas semanas por fin podría volver a Naruto…

+--+

-¿Por qué quisiste venir precisamente hoy?- Tsunade coloco una mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien miraba hacia el piso en un aire melancólico, leyendo constantemente el nombre grabado en esas lápidas…-

-no lo se…- susurro vagamente Naruto mientras sentía como Jiraiya posaba su mano en su otro hombro –es solo… que mi cumpleaños ya esta cerca…-

-no tienes que ir a clases si no te sientes bien Naruto…-

-no es necesario oka-san…- le sonrió afablemente –estoy bien, además quiero ver a mis amigos…-

-debes soltarlo un poco mas Tsunade…-

-tu callate Jiraiya…-

-las verdades duelen…-

-¿Cómo que las verdades duelen?-

-lo sobreproteges demasiado ¡admitelo!-

-¡no voy a admitir algo que no es verdad!-

La sonrisa del ojiazul se amplio –ya vamos, dentro de nada comienzan las clases…- se aferro a los brazos de los adultos quienes se miraban fijamente –oka-san… oto-san… vamos…- al oir la voz del menor los dos casi de inmediato se relajaron y sonrieron levemente al sentir la calidez que crecia en sus pechos cuando Naruto les hablaba de aquella forma, reanudaron lentamente el paso, mientras el sol se acentuaba cada vez con mas fuerza por las calles…

+--+

Konoha nuevamente estaba lleno de estudiantes, lleno de ruidos, de alegría, de todo ese entusiasmo que era imposible ignorar, Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, desviando a momentos su mirada esperando en algún momento verlo, pero al parecer aun no llegaba, suspiro derrotado y se acerco a su casillero para guardar un par de libros que tenia de mas, unas muchachas se estacionaron muy cerca de el también a guardar algunas cosas, el no les presto atención en lo mas mínimo, claro hasta que lo mencionaron a el…

-¿sabes lo que escuche?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara una pelinegra mientras abría su locker

-¿no que cosa?-

-me contaron que Naruto y Sakura terminaron durante las vacaciones…- el corazón del Uchiha dio un pequeño vuelco…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿estas segura?-

-claro que estoy segura, ese es el chisme del momento, todo el mundo habla de ello, todos los chicos esperan a que llegue Sakura para invitarla a salir y por supuesto…- la muchacha se arrimo a uno de los lockers cercanos con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro –todas las chicas estamos esperando a Naruto ¡por fin esta libre!-

Sasuke fijo su mirada en el interior de su casillero para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta de que les estaba tomando total atención ¿Naruto y Sakura habían terminado? Pero si hasta hace poco todo iba bien entre ellos –pero… ¿y por que terminaron? Si, eran la pareja mas estable de todo el instituto- y como si la castaña que conversaba con la otra muchacha hubiera escuchado sus pensamiento formulo aquella pregunta…

-pues quien sabe… dicen que los vieron pelear durante las vacaciones después del viaje de cursos y al parecer Naruto fue quien termino con ella, según dicen esta enamorado de otra persona…- Sasuke apretó sus puños y sin que entendiera el por que sintió sus piernas flaquear…

-¡ustedes!- la voz de la Haruno resonó en los pasillos y de inmediato todos guardaron silencio a conciencia de que la mayoría hablaba de ella y el rubio -¡así que ustedes son de las que andan hablando a espaldas de la gente!- junto a ella se encontraba Ino quien miraba al igual que Sakura de una manera furiosa a los dos chicas que se encontraban en los lockers…

-eh… no Sakura-san… nosotras solamente…-

-¡es de cobardes hablar de los demás si no están presentes para defenderse!- exclamo enojada la rubia mientras se acercaba junto a la pelirosa a las dos muchachas…

-no… Ino-san… Sakura-san… es que…-

-¡si tienen algo que decirme AQUÍ ESTOY!- alzo la voz la pelirosa mientras se paraba frente a las atemorizadas muchachas -¡díganme todo lo que quieran o mejor pregúntenme sus dudas!- Sasuke miraba la escena que se había armado, mientras sentía como todos los alumnos se arremolinaban para ver la escenita…

-pues si, yo tengo una duda- enfrento de inmediato la pelinegra con un aire arrogante que sorprendió a muchos, el Uchiha simplemente permaneció callado, no tenia la menor intención de verse inmiscuido en esa clase de asuntos…

-¡dímelo!- aun molesta Sakura le enfrento acercándose un paso mas

-¿es cierto que Naruto-kun y tu terminaron?-

-si termine con el o no, creo que eso es algo que nos incumbe solamente a nosotros Y A NADIE MAS- aclaro al sentir la expectativa que había en el ambiente por parte de todo el mundo…

-¿esa es tu respuesta?- rebatió la pelinegra al ver como a ojiverde giraba –de seguro si termino contigo como dicen… lo mas seguro es que te dejara por que no eres capaz de satisfacerlo como es debido, después de todo Naruto-kun no es cualquier chico, el merece algo mas…-

Ino vio como Sakura apretaba con fuerza sus puños, eso solo indicaba cosas malas, por lo que se alejo un paso, Sakura giro de inmediato y sintió mas rabia al ver la sonrisa prepotente de la pelinegra –tienes razón… Naruto no es un chico cualquiera, por lo mismo el jamás se metería con TIPAS como TU- y sin esperar un segundo mas le lanzo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a la muchacha logrando que se estrellara contra los lockers, un denso silencio se formo en el lugar y todos miraron sorprendidos a la pelinegra cuando esta giraba y veían como la sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios…

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- se lanzo sobre la Haruno y las dos cayeron al piso, jalándose del cabello, y arremetiéndose varios golpes, aunque a simple vista se podía ver quien llevaba la ventaja, Sakura, todos permanecían estáticos sin saber que hacer a pesar de que Ino intentaba detenerlas pero ellas solo parecían querer desquitarse la una con la otra por lo que habia ocurrido…

Unos brazos tomaron de la cintura a Sakura y la levantaron con total delicadeza aprisionándola contra su cuerpo -¡¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes?!- grito molesto Naruto sin soltar aun a la Haruno -¿Por qué no las detienen?- la pelinegra que permanecía en el suelo se levanto con cuidado apoyándose en su amiga -¿estas bien?- susurro suavemente a la pelirosa quien solamente asintió limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca -¡que esperan váyanse!- poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando dejándolos casi solos…

-¡ella comenzó Naruto-kun!- acuso la pelinegra mientras señalaba a Sakura quien bufo molesta, Naruto aun tenia a la pelirosa entres sus brazos…

-eso no es verdad…- replico de inmediato Ino al ver lo descarada que era esa tipa…

-basta, se muy bien que no fue Sakura quien comenzó…- el Uzumaki miro fijamente a los dos muchachas frente a el –no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, no me obliguen a ir a dirección… ahora váyanse…- las dos muchachas solamente asintieron…

-niñas estupidas…- murmuro enojada Ino mientras veia como la sangre seguia saliendo de la boca de su amiga, y su uniforme esta completamente sucio -¿estas bien Sakura?-

-si, no te preocupes esa quedo peor…-

-Sakura… ¿Qué sucedió?- el cuerpo de la ojiverde se tenso al oír el tono preocupado en el que le hablo el rubio

-nada Naruto, no te preocupes…-

-nunca te había peleado de esa forma ¿y no sucedió nada?- Sakura solamente agacho la cabeza y Naruto suspiro –Ino ve al salón que las clases pronto van a comenzar, yo llevare a Sakura a enfermería…-

-de acuerdo…- fue lo único que pronuncio la rubia antes de desaparecer entre la gente, Naruto comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura y cargando con su mochila hasta que vio a Sasuke cerrar su locker, sus miradas se cruzaron por un escaso segundo, insuficiente para demostrar cualquier sentimiento y cada uno continuo con su camino…

-gracias…- escucho un débil murmullo por parte de la muchacha quien mantenía su mirada en el piso, por lo que el simplemente desvió la mirada un poco incomodo con la situación –si… si no me hubieras detenido habría desquitado toda mi rabia con ella…-

Caminaron en un extremo silencio hasta que Naruto dio un par de golpes en la puerta de la enfermería –pasen…- los dos ingresaron y pudieron ver como la castaña conversaba tranquilamente con un pelirrojo…

-Anko-sensei ¿podría atender a Sakura?- la castaña se levanto de su asiento con un gesto preocupado en el rostro al ver el estado de la menor…

-¿Qué te sucedió?- fue lo que escucharon de la mujer antes de que desaparecieran de sus vistas…

-tu debes ser Naruto…- el rubio giro de inmediato para ver al pelirrojo frente a el, ahora que lo pensaba era muy parecido a Gaara…

-si, mucho gusto ¿Cómo lo sabe?- dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla en un saludo…

-conozco a Tsunade, mi nombre es Sasori…-

-ya veo… usted es el Doctor que viene por lo de ofrecerle trabajo al mejor estudiante de esta generación además de la beca para estudiar medicina ¿verdad?-

-asi es…- el pelirrojo le sonrio amablemente…

-Sakura…- comenzo a hablar el rubio mientras miraba hacia los patios por una de las ventanas –es una de las mejores estudiantes y tiene las mejores notas, ademas en un par de ocasiones me ha comentado que le gustaria estudiar medicina…- hablo tranquilamente…

-¿me la estas recomendando?-

-algo asi… pero seria bueno que la tuviera en cuenta…-

-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?-

-Haruno Sakura- respondió con una sonrisa, esperanzado en que de verdad le hiciera caso…

-bien…- dijo mientras anotaba el nombre de la muchacha en su agenda electronica –la tendre en cuenta entonces…-

-muchas gracias…- oyeron como las mujeres se acercaban y veian el rostro de la ojiverde con unas cuantas curitas casi transparentes…

-estarás mejor, son heridas superficiales…- hablaba tranquilamente Anko mientras volvia a sentarse en su asiento –pero te recomiendo que te quedes un par de horas aquí para que evites las preguntas molestas por lo menos por un rato…- la castaña le sonrio complice a Sakura, y esta se lo agradecio verdaderamente…

-muchas gracias…-

-por cierto…- retomo la palabra Anko –Sakura suele ayudarme en la enfermería en ocaciones y es una excelente alumna, creo que deberias tomarla en cuenta para lo del trabajo y la beca universitaria…- hablo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo mientras la muchacha la miraba sorprendida…

-vaya… dos recomendaciones en un dia…- hablo el hombre mientras Anko se encargaba de presentarlos oficialmente y el pelirrojo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza le indicaba a la ojiverde que habia sido Naruto quien también la había recomendado…

-bueno, entonces yo me tengo que ir…- Naruto dejo la mochila de Sakura en unos de los asientos mientras acomodaba su propia maleta en la espalda –nos vemos en clase Sakura…- y sin mas se marcho del lugar, sin sonrisas cómplices, sin palabras dulces, sin besos, aunque fueran en la mejilla… y entonces Sakura agacho la cabeza evitando que las lagrimas salieran de su rostro, cosa que verdaderamente extraño a Sasori…

+--+

Ya habian pasado cerca de dos horas desde aquel incidente entre Sakura y aquella pelinegra, y lo único que le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza al Uchiha era la misma pregunta desde que la había oído ¿Seria verdad que Sakura y Naruto terminaron? Suspiro hastiado de no haber podido concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el rubio, era completamente estúpido el estar pensando solo en una cosa, ni siquiera habia atendido las clases, siendo el primer dia de clases después de vacaciones, y ahora ahí se encontraba caminando por los pasillos junto a Suigetsu y Juugo directo hacia la cafetería…

-maldición…- mascullo entre dientes el pelinegro mientras revisaba sus bolsillos

-¿Qué sucede?-

-olvide mi billetera… sigan voy por ella de seguro la tengo en mi casillero, nos vemos en un rato…- giro y camino hacia su casillero mientras sus amigos contiuaban hacia la cafetería, el dia de hoy si que estaba completamente distraido, necesitaba encontrar a Naruto y preguntarle si era verdad o no lo que se decia por los pasillos del instituto, si bien no era dado a creer en esos comentarios de pasillo, una parte dentro de el le gritaba que de verdad esperaba que fuera verdad… aunque otra parte le gritaba que probablemente o fuera así…

Abrio su casillero y de manera casi automática lo abrio y cerro sacando su billetera del interior, un fuerte ruido se oyó en el lugar, el de un libro al caer al piso, giro levemente y pudo ver como una asombrada pelirosa miraba hacia la entrada del instituto y como sus manos temblaban levemente, al parecer había sido a ella a quien se le había caído el libro –Ga…Gaara…- musito en un suspiro ahogado sin desviar la mirada de la entrada, Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo sin terminar de entender el por que de la reacción de la Haruno…

Giro hacia al mismo lugar que miraba Sakura y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo #_yo he tenido muchos amigos entre ellos… Gaara_# vio como el pelirrojo caminaba con una imponente elegancia por los pasillos mientras Sakura evitaba que la viera, pero aun así Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada y vio como se acercaba a un alegre Naruto que hablaba con sus amigos, el pelirrojo dio un par de golpes en el hombro del rubio y este giro abriendo sus ojos completamente sorprendido…

-Gaara…- incluso a pesar de que el rubio había hablado casi en un susurro pudo adivinar lo que decía puesto que no encontraba demasiado lejos además de que sus labios habían pronunciado perfectamente ese nombre…

-hola Naruto…- el mayor coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y le sonrió levemente al ojiazul quien sacudió un poco su cabeza para salir de su estupor y una fabulosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios…

-¡Gaara!- afirmo esta vez el ojiazul al verlo frente a el #_Gaara es demasiado importante en mi vida_# su corazón bombeo un par de veces y Sasuke sintió miedo… ¿Acaso… ese tal Gaara seria capaz de alejarlo de su lado? Su corazón volvió a palpitar ¿Por qué sentía a Gaara como una amenaza aun peor que Sakura? Inconcientemente llevo una mano a su pecho #_yo quiero mucho a Gaara… y el a mi_#

**FIN CAPITULO DIEZ**

_¡¡Mil disculpas por la demora!! de verdad… ¿¿he demorado tanto, tanto?? Me parece increíble, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, les cuento que la parte en la que Sasuke grita a lo cuatro vientos preguntando que día es, es por experiencia personal, en mi casa pasa todo el tiempo, si no soy yo es mi hermano, bueno continuando con el fic, les agradezco mucho a todos por su reviews y sus palabras, espero su opinión para este capi y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, hasta el proximo capi!_


	11. Buscando Sin Saber Que Encontrar

VIRGO

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 11: **Buscando Sin Saber Que Encontrar

_Una Semana Antes_

+-FB-+

_-y creo que esto se me esta saliendo de las manos…-_

_-¿saliendo de las manos? Naruto… hace mucho que esto se te salió de las manos… definitivamente no puedes seguir asi, tu relacion con Sakura no puede seguir asi, tu relacion con Sasuke no puede seguir asi, TU no puedes seguir asi…- Sai movio con frustración su azabache cabello mientras el rubio frente a el suspiraba fijando su mirada en el parque y en los niños que jugaban de un lado a otro…_

_-lo se…- una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro –y se que tengo que tomar una decisión, pero no se cual sea la correcta…-_

_-la correcta es la que menos daño cause…-_

_La primera semana de vacaciones ya habia acabado, habian sido unos buenos dias de descanso, los dos cursos se habian interrelacionado muy bien y ahora tenian una ultima semana antes de comenzar nuevamente las clases, Sai habia viajado de regreso desde Paris dejando a Sasuke por allá, y eso lo lamentaba el ojiazul puesto que le hubiera gustado verlo antes de entrar a clases y ahora se encontraban ahí sentados hablando de un tema que le provocaba mucho dolor de cabeza al rubio…_

_-la que menos dolor cause…- susurro el ojiazul analizando la frase que le acababa de decir el pelinegro…_

_-y es obvio cual es…- Sai se levanto de su asiento mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del ojiazul –Sakura viene hacia acá… debes hablar con ella…- y sin mas se alejo del lugar dejando a Naruto solo por unos segundos antes de que la pelirosa se sentara junto a el…_

_-hola Naru… ¿Qué sucede por que Sai se fue?- la muchacha le dio un fugaz beso en los labios al ojiazul y este la miro fijamente…_

_-nos dejo un momento a solas… Sakura tenemos que hablar…- la sonrisa de la pelirosa se borro lentamente, esa frase y esa seriedad en Naruto punzó el corazón de la muchacha…_

_-Sakura… tú y yo tenemos que terminar-_

+-FB-+

Los murmullos comenzaron a expandirse entre los pasillos del colegio al ver la radiante sonrisa del rubio y por supuesto como era de esperarse la presencia del apuesto pelirrojo no pasaba para nada desapercibida…

-¿viste a ese muchacho que habla con Naruto-kun? Es muy apuesto…-

-¿crees que venga a estudiar aqui?-

-que suerte, por eso AMO venir a este colegio… cada dia me ilumino la vista con chicos cada vez mas guapos…-

-¿sera amigo o familiar de Naruto-kun?-

-notaste que Sakura se fue cuando llegó ese muchacho…-

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños volvió a abrir su casillero y saco un pequeño libro -¿me pregunto si el será uno de los universitarios?- el pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo al oir a la mayoria continuar hablando de ese par, cerró con fuerza su casillero llamando la atención de muchos en el lugar incluyendo la de un rubio, se alejo tranquilamente ignorando por completo la mirada de los demas, incluso la de un preocupado Naruto…

+--+

"_Desde ese día no he vuelto a hablar con el_" Sasuke suspiro con algo de fastidio mientras arreglaba un poco su informe "_al siguiente dia comenzaron las locuras de la llegada de las universidades y como a mi me toca encargarme de la entrada y a el estar dentro con la universidad que para variar es la misma de Gaara, estamos desde la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde nos la pasamos en el intituto… todo esto es un asco…_" bebio un poco de agua y agacho la mirada "_se la pasa junto a el, solo habla con el, solo rie con el… obviamente no va a entrenar por que no tiene tiempo, estupidamente pense que podiamos reunirnos algun dia… pero ya es viernes y ni siquiera nos hemos cruzado en algun pasillo…_"

Volvio a suspirar mientras veia un momento los árboles frente a el "_es como si desde que llego Gaara simplemente yo no existiera, me ignora con una facilidad que duele…_" volvió a beber un poco mas de agua y dejo que su frialdad lo refrescara un poco "_temia que esto pasara en algun momento pero tengo unas ganas de gritarle en la cara, y ni siquiera para eso me lo he podido encontrar_" lanzó la botella al tacho mas cercano y continuo sentado en el pequeño escalón "_no… lo peor es que me odio a mi mismo por no hacer nada por evitar que prefiera a Gaara…_"

-Sasuke-san…- una castaña se paró delante de el con una pequeña libreta en las manos –ya se acabaron los descansos, es hora de entrar…- el pelinegro solamente asintió y se levanto dispuesto a recibir al nuevo curso que entraria ese dia, acomodó su uniforme y se paro en la entrada para hacer que los estudiantes entraran civilizadamente junto a Suigetsu y Juugo, de vez en cuando miraba al interior del lugar y podía ver a Gaara exponer junto con un castaño mientras Naruto lo miraba fijamente ¿acaso no se aburria de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez?

+--+

-sabes que he notado a Sasuke muy extraño estos días…- comento tranquilamente Deidara mientras llevaba un pedazo de comida a su boca…

-si, hace poco estaba de mas o menos buen humor… no se como explicarlo en realidad pero estaba distinto a como siempre se habia comportado en cambio ahora, parece ausente… o que se yo…- hablo con algo de preocupación Itachi mientras bebia un poco de vino sentado frente al rubio…

-quizas y este saliendo con alguien…-

-¿Sasuke?- el pelinegro arqueo una ceja –no lo creo…- a su mente vino la imagen de un rubio –Naruto…- susurro débilmente, casi hasta habia olvidado al muchacho…

-¿Naruto? ¿Quién es Naruto?- pregunto con interes…

-es un muchacho que creo que es el por que de la actitud tan extraña de mi ototo…-

-¿estas seguro?-

-no- mordio un poco de su postre –es una suposición pero sería bueno averiguarlo…- fijó su mirada en el rubio –mi ototo nos ayudó con un consejo, pero nos ayudó y sería bueno devolverle el favor ¿no crees?-

-por supuesto- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa…

+--+

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio a Naruto hablarle en el oido al pelirrojo para luego marcharse directo al baño, de seguro avisandole que pronto volveria –cúbreme…-

-¿como?- Suigetsu dibujó una mueca de confusión

-que me cubras, vuelvo en seguida…- hablo rapidamente el ojinegro mientras se dirigia al baño, si Naruto no queria hablar con el, bien entonces el iba a aclarar las cosas en este mismo momento, si Naruto no quería mas seguir con el, perfecto, pero que se lo dijera a la cara "_prefiero mil veces que me lo diga a la cara a estar como un imbècil esperando a que se digne a decirme algo…_"

Entró al baño y reviso rápidamente que no hubiera nada mas, solo estaba Naruto quien en este momento se encontraba lavandose las manos, cerro con algo de fuerza la puerta y de inmediato le puso seguro llamando la atención del menor -¡¿Sasuke?!- gritó un poco sorprendido el ojiazul mientras cerraba la llave –me asustaste…-

-vaya una semana y recien te das cuenta de que aun sigo vivo…- el rubio rodó los ojos cruzandose de brazos…

-¿a que te refieres?-

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-¿todo esto?- Naruto frunció el ceño no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación…

-antes de salir de vacaciones quedamos en vernos, pasan las dos semanas, no me hablas, no me miras, terminas con Sakura, aparece Gaara y de paso me tengo que enterar de todo por estupidos comentarios de pasillo…-

-he estado ocupado…-

-¿ocupado?- Sasuke movio un poco su cabeza acercandose con pasos lentos al menor -¡maldición Naruto!- golpeo con fuerza la pared detrás del rubio quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros -se esta ocupado media hora, se esta ocupado durante un par de horas, se esta ocupado incluso un dia entero… pero ¡no CINCO malditos días!- el Uzumaki lo miro a los ojos, el se encontraba con su espalda pegada a la pared y Sasuke frente a el con un brazo apoyado en la pared…

-si nuestra 'relacion'- dijo con algo de desprecio puesto que no estaba seguro de cómo definir lo que ellos tenian –ya no te importa, si te estorba, si ya simplemente no quieres verme la cara, ten la maldita decencia de decirmelo a la cara…-

-no es asi- empujo con fuerza al Uchiha y lo miro con rabia –necesitaba pensar sobre muchas cosas…-

-claro, decidirte entre Gaara o yo…-

-¿que?- Naruto abrió abruptamente los ojos -¿de que demonios estas hablando?-

-has pasado toda la semana junto a el, ¡semana que deberias haber pasado conmigo!-

Un incomodo silencio hizo presencia y Sasuke quizo golpearse por haber dejado salir esa frase de sus labios –yo creo que te lo deje muy claro Sasuke, Gaara y yo somos amigos, grande amigos y nada mas…-

-con los amigos no te acuestas- dijo cortante y el puño de Naruto lo golpeo con fuerza en la mejilla haciendolo retroceder varios pasos…

-cuando te lo conté pense que me habias entendido…- Sasuke endurecio su mirada y agarro de las solapas al rubio levantandolo un poco del piso…

-¿te crees especial?- una mueca de confusion se dibujo en el rostro del ojiazul –¿crees que me importas los suficiente como para portarme comprensivo y aguantar tus estupideces?- el corazó de Naruto se encongió –no te confundas Uzumaki lo nuestro no trancede del plano sexual…- se solto con fuerza del agarre del mayor y lo miró con odio…

-¿entonces para que demonios querias saber con quien fue mi primera vez?-

-me interesaba saber que tan descarado eres engañando a la estupida de Sakura…- Naruto hizo el amague de volver a golpear al Uchiha pero este ya un poco mas alerta detuvo el golpe apretando con fuerza su brazos y empujandolo varios pasos lejos de el…

-¡eres un idiota!-

-y tu un maldito… ¿acaso ese es tu hobbie? Revolcarte con cuanto pase enfrente tuyo…-

-¿esto es lo que querías?- pregunto apretando sus puños -¿saber si terminamos o no? Perfecto- miro a los ojos al mayor y este endureció la mirada –hasta aquí llega cualquier cosa que hayamos compartido…- empezo a caminar hacia la salida con el corazon a punto de salirse de su pecho no volvió a mirar a Sasuke, no pudo ver como la mirada del pelinegro se oscurecia –no te me vuelvas a acercar nunca mas Uchiha, no vales la pena…-

Sasuke agarro de la camisa al rubio justo cuando este acababa de abrir la puerta y lo hizo girar para luego golpear la espalda de Naruto contra la misma provocando un fuerte ruido que llamó la atenion de muchos fuera del baño, lo sostuvo de la solapas de la camisa mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañado, se acerco con lentitud a su rostro hasta que sus mejillas se rozaron, Sasuke evitaba ver a la cara al rubio y Naruto sentia su cuerpo temblar por el contacto que tenian, sus cuerpos se rozaban y la mejilla de Sasuke junto a la suya le provocaba un completo estremecimiento, la respiración del Uchiha era acompasada, su aroma… lo que mas le gustaba de Sasuke era su aroma, un aroma que parecia una capa invisible que te envolvía, aun tenia sus manos sobre su camisa apretandola con fuerza, incluso podia decir que sus nudillos estaban algo blancos…

"_Sasuke…_" el rubio no era conciente de cuantos minutos permanecieron así, solamente cerró sus ojos y dejo que esa extraña calma que se habia formado entre ambos creciera "_yo no he podido hablar contigo por que aun no se que hacer con nosotros… yo termine con Sakura por ti… pero no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, no quiero lastimarte ni quiero lastimarme…_" quizo levantar las manos para abrazarlo, pero desistió sabia que Sasuke estaba metido en sus pensamientos y sus brazos solamente lo pondrían alerta "_pero… si en realidad yo no significo nada para ti debo ahorrarme mis palabras… de todas formas no me arrepiento de haber terminado con Sakura era lo mejor para todos…_" cerró con mas fueza sus ojos evitando llorar o si quiera incomodar al mayor "_Sasuke…_"

-te odio…- fue el debil susurro que salió de los labios del pelinegro sin alejarse del menor mientras continuaba acorralandolo contra la pared con su cuerpo –no te imaginas cuanto te odio…-

-sueltame…- Naruto empezó a respirar agitadamente -¡alejate de mi!- lo empujó con mas fuerza separando sus cuerpos y con la mirada llena de ira "_¿Cómo pudes odiarme?_" –solo no te me vuelvas a acercar Uchiha…-

-todo iba a bien…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente Sasuke –todo iba bien mientras el no estaba en nuestras vidas…-

-Gaara es mi mejor amigo, te guste o no…- volvió a girar para salir del baño pero nuevamente lo hizo girar pero esta vez lo golpeó con fuerza en la mandibula…

Sasuke respiraba alterado mirando fijamente al menor mientras este permanecia con el rostro ladeado, lentamente Naruto volvió a mirar al Uchiha mientras secaba el pequeño hilo de sangre que corria por su boca –dime Naruto…- una sonrisa falsa se poso en los labios del pelinegro -¿acaso Gaara lo hace mejor que yo? ¿Por eso me rechazas?- el rubio no aguanto un segundo mas y lo agarro de la camisa haciendolo retroceder rapidamente hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de Sasuke chocó con una pared haciendolo ahogar un gemido de dolor…

-ya me tienes harto- pronuncio con lentitud –yo he ningún momento te he rechazado, no eres mas que un idiota Sasuke- y nuevamente el Uzumaki impacto un golpe en el rostro de Sasuke…

Comenzaron a golpearse con fuerza, cada puño, cada empujón era cada vez mas intenso, mas fuerte, mas doloroso, Naruto le dio un fuerte derechazo al pelinegro en la nariz haciendolo sangrar de manera automatica, Sasuke agarro de los hombros al rubio y golpeo con su rodilla el estomago del menor haciendolo escupir sangre, no supieron en que momento pero ambos salieron del baño mientras se continuaban golpeando y lanzandose al piso, llamando la atención de los demas, gritos ahogados se formaron en el lugar y muchas caras sorprendidos vieron al pelinegro y al rubio continuar golpeandose incesantemente…

+--+

-de acuerdo entonces tienes que traerme este permiso firmado por tus padres, luego te visitara orientadora y de inmediato tendrás la beca…- hablo amenamente Sasori mientras le entregaba los papeles a la pelirosa…

-me alegro mucho por ti Sakura…-

-gracias Tsunade-sama…- respondio con una pequeña sonrisa, los tres se encontraban dentro de la oficina de la rubia, la muchacha obserbava con atención el pequeño sobre en sus manos, mientras un suspiro salia de sus labios, la beca era para ir a estudiar la Universidad a Suecia…

-¡Tsunade-sama!- una alterada Shizune entro a la oficina sorprendiendo un poco a los tres presentes -¡¡Tsunade-sama acaba de suceder algo gravísimo en el salón de exposiciones!!-

-¿Shizune que sucede?-

-Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun han vuelto a agarrarse a golpes frente a todo el alumnado…- la rubia se levanto molesta de su asiento al igual que una sorprendida Sakura…

-¡¿es que ese par no entienden?- arrugo con fuerza el entrecejo –Sasori-san mil disculpas por este incidente pero tengo que atenderlo…-

-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama…- le extendio la mano a la mujer y la estrecho con cuidado –yo ta me tengo que ir de igual forma, volvere en un par de día por el documento firmado, con permiso…- el pelirrojo abandono la oficina con tranquilidad mientras la rubia masajeaba su sien…

-vamos ahora si me van a escuchar-

+--+

-¡¡Ahh!!- las muchachas gritaban con fuerza cada vez que o Naruto o Sasuke era lanzado a uno de los puestos con brusquedad -¡¡KYA!!-

-¡maldición Naruto ¿Qué sucede contigo? Detente!- Gaara intento sostener al rubio pero este estaba demasiado alterado como para hacerle caso o si quiera escucharlo…

-¡ahora no Gaara!- y de inmediato le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago al Uchiha haciendo que este se agachara un poco, llevando sus manos al mismo lugar…

-demonios dobe…- murmuro con voz acongojada mientras empezaba a erguirse para acercarse nuevamente a el…

-¡Sasuke ya basta!- Suigetsu se encontraba detrás de el sosteniendolo de un brazo pero este se solto con fuerza casi de inmediato para golpear una vez mas el rostro del ojiazul…

-¡UZUMAKI!- la voz de Tsunade retumbó con fuerza en el lugar -¡UCHIHA!- todo se detuvo en ese instante y el lugar quedo en un absoluto silencio unos miraban a la rubia y otro al par que permanecia como podia en pie y con su respiración entrecortada, la sangre corria a Naruto por la boca y a Sasuke desde la frente, el uniforme completamente sucio y desarreglado, esta vez la pelea habia sido mas fuerte que la vez anterior -¡a dirección AHORA!-

+--+

-Itachi-san…- una mujer se acerco educadamente al pelinegro quien escribia con tranquilidad frente a la computadora –tiene una llamada…-

-¿quien?- pregunto con calma sin despegar la vista de la pantalla…

-es del colegio de Sasuke-san…- Itachi levanto de inmediato la mirada y tomo el telefono inalambrico que le ofrecia la mujer mientras le hacia un gesto a la mujer para que lo dejara a solas…

-¿si?- Itachi fue arrugando el entrecejo con mas fuerza a cada palabra que la mujer al otro lado del telefono pronunciaba -¡¿Cómo?!- se levanto con fuerza de su asiento aun con el telefóno en la mano –nuestro padre no se encuentra pero yo soy el representante de Sasuke, soy su hermano mayor, ire en seguida, claro… muchas gracias por llamar…- corto la llamada y rapidamente agarro sus laves y celular para salir de la mansión –demonios Sasuke si mi padre se entera esta vez si te manda al internado…- en menos de dos minutos ya se encontraba en su auto para salir a toda velocidad hacia el instituto del menor…

+--+

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CON USTEDES?!- Tsunade golpeó con las palmas de su mano el escritorio frente a ella -¡¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESTUVIERON AQUÍ CREI QUE ESAS DIFERENCIAS SE HABIAN SANADO!!- Naruto desvió la mirada y Sasuke solamente poso su mirada en el escritorio de la mujer, Shizune entro con aparente calma a la oficina y le extendió una bolsa de hielo a los dos muchachos, Naruto lo puso sobre su hinchada mejilla, mientras que Sasuke lo puso en un lado de su frente donde se asomaba un gran golpe -¡¡y que esperan?!- la castaña suspiro con pena al ver a los muchachos y el carácter alterado de la rubia -¡¡quiero una explicación!!-

Naruto quito cuidadosamente la bolsa de hielo de su mejilla para poder hablar –solo tuvimos una cuantas diferencias…-

-¡¿unas cuantas diferencias?!- pregunto molesta la mujer –¿tengo que recordarles que la vez pasada no estaban en ese estado?- se sento un poco mas calmada en la silla detrás suyo –la vez que se golpearon en el salon del laboratorio sus golpes eran sencillos, pero ahora ¡mirensen! Sangran por mas de un lugar, no pueden respirar bien, y mas encima tienen un montón de moretones ¿son concientes de que se han comportado como unas completas bestias? ¡¿Son concientes de cómo ha quedado su imagen y la del colegio frente al resto de las universidades?!-

-Tsunade-sama… porfavor tranquilícese…- pidió Shizune al ver como la rubia volvia a alterarse -¿le traigó un poco de te?- la ojimiel solo asintó por lo que la castaña volvio a dejar a solas a los tres…

Sasuke bufó con cansancio "_maldición todo esto se me salió de las manos_" continuó con un brazo levantado debido al hielo que sostenia sobre su frente sin ver un solo momento al rubio, unos leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta…

-pase…- pronuncio un poco mas tranquila Tsunade mientras por la puerta aparecía un pelinegro, alto de ojos negros…

-buenas tardes…- habló lentamente mientras observaba sorprendido a los dos muchachos que en este momento le daban la espalda, tan solo viendolos de espalda suponia el estado de sus rostros, camino con algo de prisa hacia el pelinegro frente a el y lo hizo girar abriendo los ojos sorprendido -¡¿pero que pasa contigo Sasuke?! ¡¡Mira tu estado y la de ese muchacho!!-

Reclamó molesto mientras soltaba al menor y lo miraba con fuerza, este solo le desvió la mirada -¡Sasuke!-

-lo que quieras saber te lo voy a decir en la casa ¿de acuerdo?- murmuro entre dientes devolviendole la mirada al mayor quien solamente tomo un poco de aire y asintió sentandose en una pequeña silla…

-como poda darse cuenta Uchiha-san esta clase de actos merece un castigo…-

-lo se Tsunade-sama…-

-con permiso…- nuevamente Shizune entro en la oficina y le extendio la taza a la rubia -¿desea algo de tomar?- ofrecio al mayor de los Uchiha pero este solamente negó…

-los dos…- el rubio y el pelinegro miraron a Tsunade fijamente –quedan suspendidos toda una semana y a su conducta se les rebajaran varios puntos… Sasuke olvidate de tu recomendación oficial que se le da a los mejores graduados del instituto, hoy la acabas de perder…- Itachi apreto con fuerza sus puños y Sasuke abrio desmesuradamente los ojos sintiendo su corazón hundirse… esa recomendación no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que sentía era miedo, a su padre no le gustaría para nada enterarse de eso –y tu Naruto olvidate de tu beca deportiva a menos que la consigas directamente en la universidad de aquí no saldras recomendado y ni que decir de la fiesta de cumpleaños que planeabas hacer mañana…-

Naruto elevó su mirada al techo y suspiro con fastidio -¿no te parece que estas exagerando oka-san? Las recomendaciones son muy importantes para la universidad…- habló con su voz compungida, conseguir una beca deportiva ya estudiando en la universidad era muy complicado, por eso los mejores jugadores salian con recomendaciones de los institutos para que evitaran todos esos problemas, el tenia un monton de campeonatos encima pero eso no le servia, puesto que en la universidad era como empezar desde cero…

-no, estoy muy segura de lo que acabo de hablar ¿Cómo quieren llegar a la universidad con una recomendación de este instituto, al uno como mejor estudiante y al otro como mejor deportista cuando acaban de agarrarse a golpes brutalmente frente a casi todas las universidades? ¿Cómo quedaria el colegio? Un buen estudiante debe tener una buena conducta, no se reduce solo a las notas, y una buen deportista debe tener disciplina, no se reduce solo a su habilidad, seria una completa burla firmar una recomendación a su nombre cuando todos han visto tremenda escena que acaban de montar…-

-comprendemos su decisión Tsunade-sama…- hablo después de un largo silencio el mayor de los Uchiha –si no le molesta ¿podría llevarme a Sasuke?-

-creo que seria lo mas conveniente…- hablo la mujer mientras veia a los Uchiha encaminarse hacia la puerta –y Uchiha-san que Sasuke se atienda esas heridas…-

-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama y disculpe por esta penosa situación…- la mujer asintió y luego de un rato los Uchiha abandonaron la oficina dejandola a solas con el ojiazul…

-¿y bien?- pregunto la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos recostandose en su asiento -¿Qué sucedió? Hace dos semanas Sasuke estaba compartiendo una amena cena con nostros, habla Naruto…- el rubio simplemente desvió la mirada y Tsunade bufo con algo de preocupación –Naruto me estas preocupando, terminas con Sakura de repente, con tu novia desde primer año, quien sabe por que… no he querido preguntarte sobre ello por que quiero respetar tus decisiones y tu vida privada puesto que pronto seras un adulto, y hoy… te agarras a golpes con Sasuke…- Tsunade suspiro al ver que el menor no parecia querer hablar –ayer cuando Gaara fue la casa le pedi que hablaramos a solas un momento…- aquello llamó la atención del menor quien levanto casi de inmediato la mirada…

-el no sabe casi nada oka-san…-

-lo se- respondio tranquila bebiendo un poco de té –el nunca me ha podido mentir, pero me dijo que tampoco sabia muy bien lo que te pasaba y que tambien estaba muy preocupado por ti… Naruto yo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y si no quieres hablar conmigo o con Jiraiya esta bien, pero por favor mas que sea habla con Gaara, el es tu mejor amigo y tambien se preocupa por ti… no siempre es bueno guardarse las cosas, es como cuando guardas un delicioso postres en el refrigerador y lo dejas para un momento mas 'adecuado' al pasar los dias el postre se daña, se pudre… asi pasa con los sentimientos, cuando los guardamos para nosotros mismos… esos sentimientos se pudren, se dañan, tanto que nos pueden llegar a consumir por dentro… por favor piensalo, y ya mejor ve a la casa a darte un baño y curarte esas heridas…-

Naruto asintió y se levantó dejando la bolsa de hielo sobre el escritorio de la mujer, abrio la puerta con cuidado y la cerró de la misma forma, recosatandose en ella y cerrando los ojos, respiro pausadamente mientras volvia a abrir los ojos y miraba a Gaara frente a el –creo que tienes que contarme algo ¿no?- Naruto recordó las palabras de la rubia y asintió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

+--+

Sasuke se subió al auto de su hermano cerrando con fuerza la puerta al recordar que habia visto al pelirrojo sentado en una de las sillas esperando a que terminaran la dichosa reunión, se habian mirado fijamente durante un par de segundos, pero ninguno habia hecho algun gesto, dejandolo en la misma incertidumbre –Sasuke…- la voz de su hermano lo sacó un poco de sus pensamientos fijando sus vista en el camino ¿desde hace cuanto estaba conduciendo? -¿Qué sucedió con Naruto?- el pelinegro menor solamente fijo su vista en la ventana mientras el mayor se dedicaba a conducir esperando una respuesta por parte de Sasuke…

-solamente tuvimos una pelea por diferencia de opiniones…- Itachi miró de reojo a su hermano y este suspiro agobiado, ya estaba cansado, estaba cansado de Naruto, estaba cansado de la maldita relacion de Naruto con Sakura, estaba cansado de ese tal Gaara, estaba cansado de sus propios sentimientos, estaba cansado de sus pensamientos que solo involucraban al rubio, estaba cansado de todo… ya no podia mas…

-Sasuke…-

-ya no… puedo más Itachi…- su voz sonó entrecortada mientras colocaba sus codos sobres sus propias rodillas y escondía su rostro entre sus manos –esto me sobre pasa… no quiero volver a verlo mas…- movió de un lado a otro su cabeza preocupando aun mas a Itachi quien frenó lentamente el auto…

-Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede?- el lo sabia, sabia que su hermano menor estaba a punto de colapsar –¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y nuestro abuelo murió?- Sasuke dejo de moverse, sabia que lo escuchaba atentamente –tu no lloraste en ningun momento hasta que un día llegaste a mi habitación diciendo que ya no podias más y comenzaste a llorar… después de eso volviste a sonreir…- Itachi tomo un poco de aire –lo que quiero decir es que no puedes reprimir lo que sientes, si quieres llorar llora, no hay nada de malo en eso, eres un ser humano y todos tenemos debilidades…- Sasuke alejó lentamente las manos de su rostro y se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza -¿Cuáles fueron sus diferencias?- preguntó con voz calmada mientras respondía al abrazo…

-que yo lo amo y el no a mi- susurro débilmente dejando escapar un par de lagrimas mientras Itachi cerraba los ojos acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hermano… suspiro tranquilamente mientras sentia la respiración de su hermano calmarse poco a poco, después de todo habia tenido razón Deidara, esto era lo que tenia raro a Sasuke.

+--+

"D_espués de que me aferré a Itachi como cuando tenia siete años ya han pasado siete días, aquella fue la unica vez que llore… suena estúpido, lo sé… pero en realidad ya no podía mas todo me pasaba, demasiadas emociones, demasiados malos entendidos… simplemente no podía mas, desde ese día en que regrese del instituto prácticamente no he salido de mi habitación ni me interesa hacerlo…_" Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el borde de la ventana de su habitación con la mirada perdida en el amplio jardín bajo el, con sus piernas un poco recogidas y aparentemente sin ningun sentimiento de por medio "_ni si quiera lo he vuelto a ver a él… lo poco que he sabido de Naruto ha sido por Sai_"

#_Sasuke… yo quiero que te quede claro que no te apoyo a ti, ni apoyo a Naruto yo lo unico que quiero es que los dos esten bien… Naruto, el no ha salido de su habitación desde ese día… el ésta igual que tu… eso no te la más minima señal de algo…_#

El rostro del pelinegro se ensombreció por momentos mientras se suspiraba algo cansado #_si el no te habló todo este tiempo no es por que prefiera estar con Gaara, el solamente necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas. Hay algo de Naruto que tu no sabes y que para el ha sido muy difícil de dejar atrás, todo no se encierra en ti… el tambien tiene cosas en las que pensar, cosas que dejar atrás y que no son fáciles, cuando termino con Sakura no solo la dejó a ella atrás, fue una decisión difícil pero la tomo…_# Sasuke mordió su labio inferior soltando un nuevo suspiro, las heridas ya casi habian desapericido, apenas le quedaban unos cuantos moretones casi visibles en el cuerpo…

#_La vida de Naruto no es como tu la has visto…_# una punzada se formó en el corazón del Uchiha, un mal presentimiento #_Naruto es apuesto, buen deportista, tenia a la novia perfecta, tiene a muchos amigos a su alrededor… todo parece perfecto ¿no? Incluso lo era cuando tu estabas en su vida, tu nunca representastes dolor en su vida. Hasta el día de hoy_# Cerró sus ojos por un momento y dejó su cabeza recostarse en el umbral de la ventana #_pero la perfección no existe Sasuke… ¿acaso de verdad crees que una persona puede ser completa felicidad? Nadie lo es… siempre hay algo que te trae tristeza y dolor… siempre hay lagrimas… Sasuke deja de pensar que Naruto tiene la vida perfecta y tu eres el unico que sufre. Abre los ojos y mira mas allá de su sonrisa, mira mas allá de tu tristeza…_#

Se levantó de inmediato y tomo las llaves que permanecían sobre su cama, bajo rapidamente las escaleras esperando que nadie lo viera, no sabia como pero Itachi había logrado que su padre no se exasperara tanto con lo de la perdida de su recomendación, pero le había prohibido expresamente salir de la mansión, llego casi de inmediato al Garaje y comenzó a enceder su auto #_No es que no quisiera a Sakura en realidad la quiere y mucho pero como una hermana…# _la puerta del Garaje se abrió y el sacó casi de inmediato su auto dispuesto a salir de ahí…

_#No tienes idea de cómo se ha desesatabilizado su vida desde que termino con Sakura… Naruto esperaba algún día encontrar a esa persona a la que realmente amaría algún día, la esperaba pero a la vez deseaba nunca encontrarla, el por que… espero que el te lo cuente algún día, pero lo importante no es eso…#_

-Sasuke-san por favor detengase su padre prohibió expresamente su salida de la mansión…- la voz de un preocupado hombre que asomaba su cabeza desde la cabina de seguridad de la mansión lo hizo frenar por unos momentos…

-abra la puerta- su voz sonó cortante solamente faltaban que abrieran la puerta y estaría por fin en la calle, pero ahora les daba a los empleados por obedecer a su padre…

-Sasuke-san por favor entienda si su padre se entera que le permitimos la salida, nos despedirá…- Sasuke razonó por un momento las palabras del hombre y tenía razón si hacía que le abrieran la puerta los podrian despedir, pero… no pasaba nada si el salía a la fuerza ¿no?

#…_lo importante es que a esa persona la encontró en ti…_#

Aceleró al máximo haciendo velozmente los cambios y el auto que hace poco más de un mes sus padres le habían regalado se estrelló con fuerza contra las rejas de la mansión haciendolas doblarse un poco -¡Sasuke-san! ¡deténgase!- retrocedió igual que rápido, lo suficiente como para acelerar con la misma velocidad en menos de cinco segundos, nuevamente el auto se estrelló contra la puerta, llamando la atención de todos dentro de la mansión, incluso la de algunos vecinos, por suerte eran cerca de las once de la mañana y su padre no se encontraba en la casa, solo los empleados, repitió un par de vecesa mas el golpe hasta que las puertas se abrieron, y na callo en el piso completamente dañada -¡¡SASUKE-SAN!!-

Retrocedió una vez mas y esta vez aceleró con mas fuerza que antes saliendo a prisa de la mansión y alejandose de los empleados que le gritaban con la esperanza de que se detuviera #_ni si quiera yo he podido ver a Naruto… el unico que lo ha hecho ha sido Gaara y el solo lo vió el mismo día en que ustedes se pelearon, fue el unico día en que lo vió de ahí en adelante no ha permitido que nadie mas lo viera, fue Gaara quien me contó lo de Naruto…_# aceleró un poco mas y avanzó de largo #_No me gusta verlo asi, ni me gusta verte a ti así…_#

+--+

El timbre sonó con fuerza y Naruto arrugó el entrecejo con fastidio hundiendose mas en su cama sin ganas de levantarse en lo absoluto, el timbre volvió a sonar esta vez con mas insistencia, pero aun asi decidó ignorarlo por completo, a la tercera vez el sonido se volvió casi insoportable -¡Naruto!- el rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos -¡¡Naruto abreme la puerta!!- su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al reconocer esa voz -¡¡NARUTO!!- se levanto de golpe de su cama y bajo casi a tropezones las escaleras abriendo casi de inmediato la puerta de su casa…

Frente a el estaba un agitado Sasuke, con un pantalón deportivo, una camisa blanca y una sudadera encima "_Sasuke_" y no es que el se encontrara en la mejor forma puesto que solo llevaba un calentador puesto pero se notaba de lejos que ambos no estaban precisamente bien, ni rastros del orgulloso y siempre pulcro Uchiha, ni rastros del siempre alegre y sonriente Naruto, eran ellos frente al otro, tal y como eran realmente…

Sasuke prácticamente se lanzó sobre el rubio agarrandolo del cuello hasta unir sus labios en un desesperado beso, que al principio el ojiazul no supo como reaccionar, pero que después de un par de segundos comenzó a responder con la misma fuerza e intensidad, cerró como pudo la puerta y dejó que la mano de Sasuke recorriera su espalda con tranquilidad "_habia… extrañado tanto el calor de su cuerpo…_" retrocedieron varios pasos sin separar sus bocas hasta que la espalda del rubió chocó contra una pared, separaron sus bocas debido a la falta de aire y sintieron sus pechos subir y bajar con fuerza debido al aire que habian retenido, se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos antes de que alguno pudiera si quiera pronunciar algo…

-yo… me equivoque, me equivoque mucho… me deje llevar, estaba muy enojado y quiero que te quede claro que nada de lo que dije es lo que siento…- hablo Sasuke mirando a los ojos al rubio –es mas ni siquiera me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante lo unico que me importa es que podamos estar asi…- unió su cuerpo al del menor en un abrazo mientras posaba su quijada sobre el hombro del menor -…por que yo… yo…- mordió su labio inferior con fuerza ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil decirlo? Se odiaba por eso…

-yo tambien… solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke…- pronunció lentamente el Uzumaki mientras correspondía al abrazo del mayor uniendo mas sus cuerpos…

Volvieron a besarse con mas intensidad mientras subian las escaleras a tropezones, Sasuke cerro la puerta de la habitación de Naruto con el pie mientras este abria su sudadera y de manera casi inmediata le sacaba la camisa, quedando ambos en el mismo estado, se recostaron con lentitud sobre la cama casi sin separar sus bocas en un solo instante, y entre caricias y besos casi perdieron el momento en el que ambos ya se encontraban completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro, Sasuke sobre Naruto, el pelinegro beso la mejilla del ojiazul y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras Naruto no entendia muy bien esa reaccion por parte del Uchiha…

Sasuke tomo de la cintura al rubio logrando invertir pocisiones en un rapido movimiento, dejando que el rubio estuviera sobre el –hazlo- pronunció con seguridad el Uchiha…

-¿Qu…Qué?- el corazón de Naruto dio un pequeño salto, casi hasta había sentido que el corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho…

-quiero que tu lo hagas…- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el Uchiha logro sonreír un poco antes de tomarlo por las mejillas y unir sus bocas –lo siento tanto…- susurro mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la aun amoratada mejilla del ojiazul y por su labio algo partido…

-no te preocupes… yo tambien lo siento…- musito mientras daba cortos besos sobre la frente del Uchiha y por todas aquellas partes que mostraban los resultados de aquella pelea que habian tenido, comenzó a bajar con lentitud hasta llegar a su ombligo y sentir los nervios en su interior, desde la primera vez que estuvo con Sasuke nunca mas volvió a estar con Sakura, en parte por respeto a ella y en parte por una inconciente fidelidad hacía el pelinegro, continuo bajando sus besos hasta que llegaron a la entrepierna del Uchiha quien soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir el aliento del menor sobre el…

Paso su lengua por el algo erguido miembro y el cuerpo de Sasuke se sobresalto un poco, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Naruto apresó con su boca el miembro del Uchiha quien apretó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama -¡Ah Naruto!- el ojiazul sonrió complacido al ver al peliengro con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca de placer en el rostro, comenzo a subir y bajar rápidamente, con movimientos acelerados mientras el cuerpo del mayor se movía de un lado a otro en un gesto de desesperación –es… espera Naruto… ya… ¡ah!- Sasuke cerró con mas fuerza sus ojos dejando que el éxtasis recorriera su cuerpo…

Su respiración se fue calmando de a poco y abrió los ojos a la misma velocidad en la que subia y bajaba su pecho, solo para ver como Naruto le sonreia como hace tiempo no lo hacía, nuevamente cerró los ojos a sentir un dedo en su interior y arqueó un poco la espalda debido al dolor que aquello le causó "_maldición… ¿Cómo pudo soportar Naruto esto? Escuese demasiado…_" apreto con fuerza sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior cuando otro dedo ingresó "_yo… no pude decirle lo que siento… pero espero que lo entienda…_" arqueo aun mas la espalda cuando el rubio comenzó a mover los dedos, quería gritarle que se detuviera, pero sabia que una parte de su cuerpo no se lo permitiría…

"_yo lo unico que quiero es que estemos así_" abrió la boca y un gemido se quedó atorado en su garganta cuando sintió una ráfaga de placer recorrer su espalda "_ni siquiera me importa mas Gaara_" un pequeño alivio exploró su cuerpo cuando los dedos del menor abandonaron su entrada "_solo espero que todo esto dure mas que un momento_" volvió a morder con fuerza su labio cuando sintió el miembro de Naruto abriendose paso en su interior –Na..Naruto…- gimió ahogadamente sentía su interior comprimirse cada vez que el rubio ingresaba mas en el…

-ah…- soltó una reparación agitada el ojiazul una vez estuvo completamente dentro del mayor –Sasuke…- susurro cerca de la oreja del pelinegro mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello…

-mmhh…- comprimió un poco su rostro cuando sintió al rubio salir lentamente para luego entrar de golpe -¡¡ahh!!- dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada…

-¿estas bien?-

-demonios Naruto… claro que estoy bien…- su voz sonaba completamente agitada –tu solo sigue…- Naruto sonrió complacido y comenzo a moverse esta vez con mas firmeza…

Sasuke soltaba gemidos audibles en cada embestida, su rostro cambiaba de gestos a cada segundo y sentia una fuerte punzada en la pelvis a cada embestida, su cuerpo se retorcia del placer, ya ni siquiera era conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ya no era conciente de que su padre lo estaba quizas buscando como loco por toda la ciudad, ya no era conciente de todo lo que habia vivido con Naruto hasta hoy, lo unico que podia visualizar, lo unico que realmente podía sentir, lo unico que podia percibir y oír, era a Naruto sobre el, eran sus gemidos entre mezclados, eran sus cuerpos ya sudorosos rozandose contantemente…

-Sasuke…- el pecho de Sasuke latió fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se retrocedia un poco debido a la fuerte embestida que acababa de proporcionarle el ojiazul –yo… ahh…- Sasuke volvió a tomar las mejillas del rubio y unió sus bocas nuevamente dejando que sus cuerpos se movieran en un exiquisito vaivén…

-¡¡mmhh!!- Sasuke alejo su boca de la de Naruto al sentir como este daba en un punto en su interior que definitivamente lo excluyó del mundo –Naruto… ¡ah!-

-escuchame… yo… mmhh…- embistió nuevamente al pelinegro y este mordió con fuerza su labio –yo te amo Sasuke…- y si el pelinegro estuvo a punto de decir algo la ultima embestida por parte de Naruto no se lo permitió…

Sus bocas gimieron extasiadas casi al mismo tiempo llevandolos al clímax, borrando cualquier cosa a su alrededor y dejandolos en un estado de estupefacción absoluta, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó sobre el de Sasuke con cansancio mientras este lo abrazaba con fuerza, queria susurrar un 'yo tambien' aunque fuer pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitian, si embargo una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro –Naruto…- fue el ultimo susurro que se escucho en la habitación antes de que el cansancio y el sueño los venciera a ambos…

+--+

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando una rubia y una pelirosa ingresaron con tranquilidad a la casa –me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir a verlo, no ha querido ver a nadie desde el día de la pelea… solo habló con Gaara ese día y de ahí en adelante no ha querido ver a nadie mas, ni a Sai ni a Gaara… definitivamente a nadie…- hablo con tranquilidad Tsunade mientras dejaba sus pertenencias sobre la mesa…

-bueno espero que a mi si quiera verme…- dijo un poco indecisa la muchacha…

-Sakura… la verdad no se que haya pasado entre ustedes para que terminaran pero lo que si se es que ustedes se quieren mucho, quizas ya no de la misma forma, pero si se que se aprecian lo suficiente y me complació mucho saber que querias venir a verlo…-

-a parte de mi, todos los muchachos estan muy preocupados por el…- comentó con cierta melancolia la muchacha –no se que le pueda estar pasando pero quiero ayudarlo…-

-bueno yo voy a preparar algo de comida por que Jiraiya no llega sino hasta las seis, asi que puedes subir a su habitación con tranquilidad…-

-de acuerdo…- pronunció tranquilamente mientras dejaba su maleta en una de las sillas cercanas antes de empezar a subir las escaleras…

Tomó el pomo de la puerta en sus manos y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba abierta ¿si Naruto no queria ver a nadie lo mas obvio no sería que le pusiera seguro a la puerta? Decidió ignorar aquello y abrió la puerta lentamente -¿Sa…Sasuke?- sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al ver como el pelinegro se secaba despreocupadamente el cabello, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron su corazón se paralizó…

-¡Sasuke!- escuchó la voz de Naruto completamente ¿alegre? Y casi de inmediato lo vio salir del baño corriendo con una toalla amarrada en su cintura y como se lanzaba sobre el Uchiha con una gran sonrisa en el rostro quedando ambos tumbados sobre la cama…

"_no… habia visto su sonrisa hace tanto… hace tanto que el no me sonreía así_" la pelirosa apreto con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, era obvio que Naruto aun no reparaba en su presencia…

-no… Naruto… detente… espera…- habla entre cortado el Uchiha mientras el rubio se dedicaba a besarlo por el rostro y el torso con un aire juguetón -¡Naruto!- alejo al ojiazul de su cuerpo un poco logrando que este levantara el rostro y se fijara en la pelirosa que estaba frente a ellos, tenia sus ojos con varias lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y sus manos obviamente temblaban… de forma casi automatica la sonrisa de Naruto se borró…

-Sakura…-

**FIN CAPITULO ONCE**


	12. Y Cuando La Fantasía Se Rompe¿Que Queda?

VIRGO

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 12: **Y Cuando La Fantasía Se Rompe… ¿Qué queda?

-así que tu primito se escapo de su jaula de oro- la voz de Gaara sonaba un tanto burlona y una diminuta sonrisa se posó en su labios al ver la mirada que en ese momento le enviaba el pelinegro, era muy extraño que el irónico fuera él y Sai quien se molestara con sus palabras

-muy gracioso Gaara- Sai suspiró un poco cansado mientras fijaba su vista en el camino frente a el –pero así uno de los empleados me llamó para avisarme y eso por no llamar a Itachi y mucho menos a Fugaku-san-

-¿y porque estas tan seguro que esta en la casa de Naruto?-

-¿Dónde más podría estar?-

-buen punto-

Sai caminó con su ya marcada indiferencia en el rostro que de vez en cuando mostraba cuando no se atrevía a mostrar algo más, miró de reojo al muchacho que caminaba a su lado y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, Gaara siempre había sido alguien que no se permitía relacionarse con cualquier persona que se le cruzara a diferencia de el que gustaba de todo tipo de amistades y el saberse dentro del intimo grupo de amistades del pelirrojo lo hacía sentir demasiado bien, volvió su vista hacia al frente y pensó en que lo mejor sería dejar sus desvaríos para otro momento, en que la estancia en el país de su primo no peligrara.

-¡Sakura!- casi de manera instintiva ambos detuvieron sus pasos al ver como una agitada pelirosa pasaba delante de ellos corriendo como podía, varios metros más atrás un acalorado Naruto llamándola y con apenas un jean encima parecía solo verla a ella, casi por reflejo observó a Gaara y este mantenía el entrecejo arrugado con preocupación mientras se sacaba el pequeño buzo rojo que llevaba en esos momentos dejándolo a penas con una camisa sin mangas, negra que se le apegaba al cuerpo

-Naruto- lo llamó el de ojos agua marina por lo que el Uzumaki decidió apenas girar y levantar un brazo al ver como el pelirrojo le lanzaba el buzo

-gracias- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de seguir a la ojiverde quien parecía querer desaparecer o mas que sea correr lo suficientemente rápido como para que el ojiazul ya no la divisara.

-te lo dije, problemas- la voz de Sai sonó entre cansada y preocupada por lo que reanudó el paso esta vez un poco mas rápido que antes, Gaara simplemente caminó a su lado mientras veían a una preocupada Tsunade parada en el umbral de la casa –Tsunade-san… ¿Qué sucedió?- la mujer vió a los muchachos por primera vez y les regaló una mirada un tanto preocupada que Sai supo muy bien, para alivio de ambos que ella desconocía del por que de la huida de Sakura y Naruto

-no lo se- un suspiro escapó de los labios de la mujer –simplemente escuché a Sakura bajar las escaleras rápidamente y luego a Naruto atrás de ella pidiéndole que lo escuchara-

Gaara solamente rodó los ojos en dirección a la calle por donde de seguro había avanzado los dos y sintió la mano de Sai sobre su hombro –Tsunade-san, Gaara le prestó su buzo a Naruto para que no saliera sin nada encima, le molestaría prestarnos una camisa de el- Tsunade observó al pelirrojo y un poco apenada por su falta de atención simplemente asintió, conocía a Gaara desde hace mucho y el no era de salir apenas con una camisa sin manga en pleno frío

-por su puesto, ya les traigo una-

-no se moleste- la amable voz de Gaara llamó la atención de ambos, el no era tonto y sabia muy bien que de seguro el famoso Uchiha aun permanecía arriba y Tsunade no lo sabia –nosotros iremos, no queremos incomodarla-

-esta bien, como gusten, yo iré a tomar algo para calmar los nervios que me provoca ese muchacho- observaron a la mujer alejarse en dirección a la cocina, se miraron por un par de segundos y subieron casi de inmediato a la habitación.

+--+

-demonios- pasó sus manos por el rostro ahora un tanto preocupado, hace menos de un minuto Naruto había salido corriendo tras la Haruno y el había aprovechado para vestirse de inmediato, permanecía sentado al borde de la cama sin saber muy bien como salir, después de todo era cuestión de minutos para que la madre de Naruto subiera movida por la curiosidad para ver que es lo que había pasado, después de todo, Sakura había huido al entrar a la habitación de Naruto, no sería tan difícil sacar cuentas y saber que había un tercero de por medio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y casi por impulso el pelinegro se puso de pie mirando con la atención la puerta -¿Sai?- arrugó el entrecejo confundido y vio como tras de el entraba el dichoso pelirrojo que tantos problemas le había traído desde hace un par de días, por lo menos a los ojos de el

-te lo dije- Sai cerró la puerta casi de inmediato mientras Gaara simplemente ignoró por completo la presencia de Sasuke quien lo miraba fijamente, abrió uno de los cajones y buscó un buzo negro que era su favorito de los que Naruto tenía y se lo colocó.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- olvidó momentáneamente la presencia del Sabaku y se dirigió a su primo quien permanecía arrimado en la puerta como si esta al abrirse pudiera simplemente empujarlo

-uno de los empleados me llamó así que supuse que estarías aquí- Sasuke cerró los ojos con molestia, de seguro ya le habrían avisado a su padre

-no me agradas- el Uchiha giró de inmediato al oír la voz del pelirrojo quien ahora vestía el buzo de Naruto arrimado en la cómoda y con los brazos cruzados.

Sasuke solamente alzó una ceja poniendo entre ambos su orgullo y prepotencia –no me interesa-

-te equivocas, te interesa por que tienes que salir de aquí sin que Tsunade-san te vea y nosotros nada mas que nosotros te podemos ayudar-

-puedo salir yo solo-

-listo, se callan- no detectaron la presencia de Sai hasta que este se colocó entre ambos con una extraña molestia en el rostro –lo primordial es que Sasuke salga de aquí, ya luego se agarraran a golpes si es que no se agradan mutuamente- ni Sasuke ni Gaara despegaron su vista del otro, Gaara sabia muy bien que lo que tocaba después de sacarlo de la casa iba a ser muy largo.

+--+

Sakura sabía muy bien que su relación con Naruto hace mucho había terminado, mas bien mucho antes de que el mismo rubio fuera quien la terminara, sabía que había alguien de por medio, pero siempre había confiado excesivamente en Naruto, el siempre le había demostrado en actos que era un gran chico incapaz de lastimarla, pero se había equivocado con el y era eso quizás lo que más le dolía.

-¡Sakura por favor!- por fin pudo agarrar del brazo a la ojiverde quien de inmediato intentó soltarse ocultando su rostro que se llenaba de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, siempre había demostrado ser fuerte, pero últimamente toda esa fortaleza se estaba viniendo abajo ante sus propios ojos

-Naruto… no… ahora no… por favor…- el rostro del rubio dibujó una angustia pocas veces vista en su rostro al ver el sufrimiento en Sakura y se odio, se odio a si mismo por ser el causante de eso.

Los fuertes y algo musculosos brazos del Uzumaki apresaron contra su cuerpo el delgado y pequeño cuerpo de Sakura fundiéndolos en un abrazo casi asfixiante, los pequeños sollozos de Sakura se hicieron a cada momento mas intensos hasta que sus manos se aferraron con extrema fuerza al buzo rojo del mayor correspondiendo al abrazo, dejando que sus sollozos se convirtieran en un llanto amargo, mojando el buzo, buscando refugio, intentando sacar ese dolor de una buena vez por todas.

+--+

-de acuerdo, sal ahora- Sasuke salió de inmediato de la casa mientras escuchaba a Sai y a Gaara despedirse de una Tsunade que se encontraba en la cocina de seguro bebiendo algo, una par de promesas de que le avisarían si sabían algo del rubio y finalmente ambos salieron de la residencia acercándose nuevamente a Sasuke quien permanecía arrimado en una de las paredes con una pequeña preocupación que se borró al instante en que Sai y Gaara se pararon frente a el una vez más.

-ya esta, lo mejor será que volvamos a casa Sasuke- Sai giró para poder marcharse pero la mano de Gaara sosteniendo su brazo lo hizo detenerse

-no- Sasuke lo miró un tanto confuso al igual que Sai quien volvió a girar –cúbrenos por un par de horas, necesito hablar con él-

-pero…-

-Sai, es un favor, te aseguro que es muy importante- por un momento la mirada de Sai se cruzó con la de Sasuke quien simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, quizás lo mejor era que hablaran aunque eso quizás no fueran buenas noticias para el propio Sasuke, suspiró aun no completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

-está bien, intentaré cubrirte lo más posible- giró una vez mas dispuesto a marcharse y dejó que los pasos de su primo y Gaara desaparecieran por las calles hasta no escucharlos más, ajusto un poco más a su cuerpo el abrigo que llevaba cuando una ráfaga de viento cubrió su cuerpo –asi que le piensas contar la verdad Gaara…- habló en voz baja sabiéndose solo.

+--+

El amor siempre convierte todas tus emociones en su máxima expresión. Eso Sakura lo sabía. Y por eso había llorado hasta saciarse en el pecho de su ex novio, aunque sonará un tanto ilógico el permitirse llorar frente a él, sabiendo que era precisamente Naruto quien le provocaba esa tremenda punzada en su corazón y que se estabilizaba en su garganta como si ni siquiera pudiera hablar, había llorado tanto que incluso sentía un pequeño dolor en el centro de la frente, sus parpados pesados y sus ojos notoriamente, como era seguro, hinchados.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué él? Ella había dado todo en su relación, había… corrección, Ama a Naruto demasiado, y aunque le doliera admitirlo quizás esa había sido uno de sus errores, amarlo demasiado. Sacudió un tanto su cabeza, no, amar no era un error. Quizás el error había sido de ella, quizás lo había descuidado… pero de todas formas ¿Por qué Sasuke? De todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué un chico?

-no es tu culpa Sakura-chan- la mano de Naruto recorrió su espalda y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de manera melancólica

-no me llamabas de esa forma hace muchos años…-

-lo sé- un nuevo susurro de parte del rubio y Sakura se aferró mas a su cintura ¿que no era su culpa? Eso si que era una tonta excusa de consolación, entonces si no era su culpa ¿Por qué la había dejado de amar?

-Naruto… ¿por qué?-

-hubiera querido jamás lastimarte… lo sabes…- El rubio apoyó ligeramente su quijada sobre el pelirosa cabello de la muchacha que se aferraba a él con fuerza

-no me basta con saberlo ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías a alguien más? ¡¿Por qué él logró alejarte de mí?! ¡¡Por qué él?!- a cada palabra marcó más y más distancia entre ella y el ojiazul, sus facciones se endurecieron y sus lagrimas cesaron. Ya no había más dolor latente, ahora había rabia, coraje e indignación. El dolor a veces logra acumular nuestros sentimientos de manera tan extraña. Que ella ya ni siquiera sabía que sentir, tan solo podía hablar.

-Sakura… no lo sé…-

-¡¿no lo sé?!- Sakura sonrió con ironía –que linda frase… un 'no lo sè' lo soluciona todo ¿cierto? Me amas: no lo sé. Lo amas: no lo sé. Un 'no lo sé' te coloca fácilmente a la mitad de todo, ni bien, ni mal, entonces sinceramente YO NO SÉ a quien tengo en frente- aquellas palabras dolían, Naruto podía sentir el reproche en ellas -¿en que momento dejamos de ser novios para volver a ser amigos?-

-tú y yo siempre hemos sido algo más que amigos Sakura-

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se cristalizaron por unos momentos. No. No debía llorar -¿y por que no me amas?-

-yo te amo- las manos de Naruto tomaron las mejillas de Sakura para que ella lo mirará a los ojos –aunque quizás nunca te he amado como debería. Quizás siempre te he amado de una manera distinta-

-¿de que otra manera me puedes amar?-

-como una hermana-

-¡a una hermana no la besas!- golpeó bruscamente las manos del rubio y se alejó de el apretando sus puños -¡¡A UNA HERMANA NO LE HACES EL AMOR!!- agachó su cabeza sintiendo nuevamente el líquido tibio, que eran sus lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas -¡¡yo no merecía esto Naruto. NO LO MERECÍA!!-

-me equivoqué Sakura, y lo lamentó. No tienes idea de lo que me duele verte así y peor aún si es MI culpa- las orbes verdes de Sakura volvieron a posarse en su rostro –y me duele por que sé que no lo merecías, y me duele aún más por que no sé que decirte para calmar tu dolor, para sanar mi error ¡entiéndeme por favor!- Sakura arrojó mas lagrimas y se tapó de inmediato el rostro con sus manos, ya no lloraba por su propio dolor, ya no lloraba por el hecho de saber que quizás Naruto amara al Uchiha, ya no lloraba por sentirse humillada al saber que fue Sasuke quien le quitó a la persona que amaba. Ahora lloraba por Naruto, lloraba por que sabía que cada una de las palabras del rubio eran verdaderas, lloraba por que estúpidamente lo entendía, lloraba por que podía palpar su desesperación por hacerla sentir bien. Lloraba las lágrimas que Naruto no podía derramar.

Los sollozos de Sakura se ahondaron en el corazón del Uzumaki, como esos recuerdos que por más que desees ya nunca más podrías borrar –Sakura por favor…- rogó con aprehensión sabiendo que no lo merecía –me duelen tus lagrimas-

-a mi me duele el corazón Naruto- levantó su mirada y dejó de esconder su rostro para verlo una vez más –me duele el alma y me va a doler por mucho tiempo, por que yo si te amo-

-Sakura…- un suspiro abandonó los labios de Naruto antes de que empezara a agacharse ante la sorprendida mirada de la pelirosa –Sakura… perdonáme…-

-¡Naruto!- vió al ojiazul arrodillado frente a ella y sus piernas flaquearon –no Naruto… no hagas esto- se arrodilló al igual que él para que ambos quedaran la misma altura –no lo hagas… no tú-

-yo… lo siento tanto… yo se que no lo merecías… tu no merecías que te lastimara- las fuerzas de Naruto flaquearon en ese momento y sus lagrimas hicieron aparición antes de volver a abrazarla

-y tu no mereces arrodillarte ante nadie, ni siquiera ante mi- separó sus cuerpos y le dio un cortísimo beso en los labios antes de volver a abrazarlo –yo te amo, pero tu a mi no y eso lo comprendo-

-lamento haberte engañado…-

-está bien Naruto… ya no importa… ya no…- dejó que las manos de Naruto volvieran a acariciar su espalda, él sabía perfectamente que esa caricia la calmaba casi hasta el punto de adormecerla y Sakura se lo agradecía.

+--+

-papá lo va a matar- Itachi se acomodó mejor en el sillón y dejó que que las manos de Deidara empezaran a masajear casi con profesionalismo sus hombros -¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-

-por ahí- comentó vagamente el rubio mientras hacía presión en uno de los omóplatos del pelinegro haciendo que éste arqueara un tanto su espalda –y no te preocupes Fugaku-san entenderá-

-si claro… entenderá perfectamente que su hijo menor que por cierto está castigado, rompiera una reja inmensa que es propiedad de la casa, haya tomado un auto, y sobre todo que lo haya desobedecido saliendo de la casa-

Itachi gimió ligeramente cuando Deidara hundió su pulgar en una zona en específico en su espalda –no hagas eso Itachi- reclamó un tanto incomodó el rubio por lo que el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿hacer qué? ¿Gemir?-

-si- antes de que Deidara pudiera darse cuenta los brazos del pelinegro lo tomaron por la cintura y lo jalaron directamente hacía el quedando sobre sus piernas –Itachi ¿Qué haces?-

-hacerte gemir-

La boca de Itachi se dirigió directamente hacia el cuello del rubio y este no pudo sino erguir su cuerpo al sentir el contacto con los cálidos labios del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, una de sus manos se posó en los pectorales del mayor y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la lengua del pelinegro saborear su clavícula –ya… ya Itachi… aquí no- su voz entrecortada logró robarle otra sonrisa al mayor quien decidió ocupar su boca en algo mejor, como por ejemplo los labios del ojiazul, jugaron a pequeños roces lentos entres sus labios y se alejaron un tanto sin moverse demasiado sabiendo que la sala de la mansión Uchiha no era el mejor lugar para seguir tentando a sus propios instintos, por lo menos no cuando ya habían suficientes problemas.

-¿y tu padre?-

-salió con mi madre a visitar a no se que empresario que está en el hospital-

-¡eso quieres decir que podrá venir a la casa en cualquier momento!-

-tranquilo Deidara no lo creo…- Itachi acarició el cabello largo del rubio en un gesto de paz que no calmó demasiado al ojiazul –de seguro después de eso se irá a la oficina como es su costumbre-

-¡Sasuke!- la puerta de la mansión se abrió estrepitosamente por lo que ambos se pararon de inmediato del sillón -¡Itachi!-

Observaron con asombro como Fugaku Uchiha entraba al salón junto con Mikoto, obviamente enojado y lo más seguro es que conciente de lo que había sucedido con la reja –padre…-

-¡¿Qué demonios sucedió con la reja de la entrada principal?!- Deidara no pudó evitar ver a Mikoto quien se veía más preocupada por ubicar a Sasuke que por la reja y mordió su labio inferior con preocupación -¡¡dile a Sasuke que baje en este instante!!- y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que aún no sabían de la desaparición del menor, y eso solo era peor, nunca habían sido buenos para traer malas noticias.

+--+

Sasuke nunca había sido una persona sociable. No lo era con las personas que de algún modo si se podría decir le agradaban. Y mucho menos lo era con las que le desagradaban y Sabaku no Gaara catalogaba como esas personas a las que no soportaba, sin embargo este tampoco lo soportaba, así que estaba seguro de que sería una charla concisa y directa. Pero el solo hecho de él quisiera hablar solo significaba que era algo muy grave, o en definitiva algo que no le iba a gustar.

Para cuando había calmado sus propios instintos que le gritaban que apresurara esa charla por que la verdad no tenía intención de permanecer más tiempo frente al de ojos agua marina, pudo ver como el mesero les traía un poco de té, y entonces lo comprendió. Gaara necesitaba el té para poder calmarse un poco y lograr que el mismo se calmara, y lo más seguro tambien para poder ordenar sus pensamientos antes de transmitírselos.

-Sasuke… cuando te dije que no me agradas. No mentí- el pelinegro miró con cierta determinación al que se encontraba frente a él, por lo general él era el que se comportaba así de frío, no es que aquello le incomodara pero era ciertamente extraño vivir lo que él le hace a los demás –pero no creo que eso te importe mucho la verdad- Gaara dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes de verlo directamente a los ojos –asi como a mi no me importa si te incomoda o no mi presencia, pero por estos minutos tendremos que olvidar nuestras obvias diferencias por que lo que te tengo que contar es muy importante y necesito que lo comprendas-

-a mi no me gustan los misterios, así que habla rápido por favor-

-me imagino que no es la primera vez que visitas la casa de Naruto- la voz de Gaara sonó algo casual por lo que Sasuke solamente alcanzó a enarcar una ceja

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-¿has visto ese gran cuadro que hay en la sala?- Sasuke intentó rememorar su última visita a la residencia del Uzumaki ¡claro! El cuadro que le había llamado la atención

-¿en el que aparecen abrazados un rubio y una pelirroja?-

-asi es-

-si, lo he visto-

-ellos son los padres de Naruto- por un momento ladeó un poco su cabeza sin terminar de comprender la información recién recibida, eso era más que imposible, estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Naruto decirles 'oto-san' y 'oka-san' a Jiraiya y Tsunade respectivamente

-eso no es posible yo…-

-Los padres de Naruto murieron cuando él era aún muy pequeño, más o menos cuando tenía nueve años. Luego de eso él se fue a vivir con sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, quizás por respeto o por que de verdad le nacía con el tiempo comenzó a llamarlos oto-san y oka-san puesto que en eso se convirtieron. Pero lo que te tengo que contar no es precisamente eso.- Sasuke detuvo un momento la charla del pelirrojo para poder estabilizar sus pensamientos un momento, si todo eso era cierto, entonces… al final de todo él no conocía nada de la vida del rubio #_La vida de Naruto no es como tu la has visto…_# Sai, Sai tenía que saber algo por eso le había hablado de esa manera.

-¿continuo?- Sasuke levantó la mirada y solamente asintió pero aún asi sentía las palabras de Sai rondar por su cabeza –cuando Naruto terminó con Sakura la verdad me sorprendí mucho por que él… él dijo que nunca terminaría con la promesa que le hizo a sus padres. Sai y yo intentamos hacerlo reconsiderar sobre aquello pero siempre se empeñó en que esa era la última voluntad de sus padres y que no quería acabar con eso. Por eso cuando me contó lo de Sakura y él no pude evitar sorprenderme, sinceramente yo creí que nadie sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y aunque seas tú el que lo logro me alegro de que lo haya hecho era lo mejor para él y para Sakura.-

_#Hay algo de Naruto que tu no sabes y que para el ha sido muy difícil de dejar atrás, todo no se encierra en ti… el también tiene cosas en las que pensar, cosas que dejar atrás y que no son fáciles, cuando termino con Sakura no solo la dejó a ella atrás, fue una decisión difícil pero la tomó…_#

+-FB-+

_Corrió por el amplio e iluminado patio que en ese momento se encontraba costosamente decorado debido a la reunión que sus padres habían preparado para celebrar quien sabe cuantos años de casados, la pequeña pelirosa de apenas nueve años sonrió complacida al reconocer a lo lejos a su mejor amigo rubio, apresuró el paso y con un tenue carmesí en sus mejillas se paró frente a él y dió una pequeña vuelta ondeando su vestido -¿Qué te parece Naruto-kun?- su voz todavía aniñada hizo sonreir al rubio que envuelto en un traje azul oscuro debido a la elegancia de la fiesta le aplaudió._

_-muy linda como siempre Sakura-chan-_

_-tu también te ves apuesto Naruto-kun-_

_-Naruto- Sakura arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo al ver como un pelirrojo algo serio se acercaba a ellos, según calculaba tendría su misma edad –te estaba buscando- una pequeña sonrisa adornó las facciones del pequeño de ojos claros y Sakura pensó, que en realidad era muy apuesto._

_-¡Gaara!- el rubio pareció saltar de alegría antes de abrazarse al muchacho quien le respondió al abrazo y entonces Sakura rectificó, ya no le parecía tan apuesto el pelirrojo -¿cuándo llegaste?-_

_-esta tarde los padres de Sakura-san invitaron a mis padres- el pelirrojo hizó un leve asentimiento a la muchacha y está solamente imitó el gesto antes de aferrarse al brazos de su rubio amigo_

_-¿Quién es Naruto?-_

_-¡es mi mejor amigo Sabaku no Gaara!- la radiante sonrisa en el rubio hizo que Sakura por primera vez en su corta vida sintiera celos, sentía que ese muchacho le estaba robando a su mejor amigo._

_-pero… Naruto yo creía que YO era tu mejor amiga-_

_-tu eres mi mejor amiga Sakura-chan, pero Gaara es mi mejor amigo- Naruto de inmediato abrazó por los hombros al pelirrojo y él solamente le sonrió _

_-mmh… entonces yo quiero ser algo más que tu amiga- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo confuso y Sakura lo vió fijamente, ella quería ser más importante para Naruto que ese pelirrojo _

_-¿algo más? ¿de que hablas Sakura-chan?-_

_-¡casémonos Naruto!- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendidos y Naruto solamente ladeó un tanto su rostro _

_-¿casarnos?-_

_-¡si!- la pelirosa sonrió con entusiasmo –como tus papas, los míos y los de Gaara-kun-_

_-¿y seremos felices como ellos?-_

_-por supuesto-_

_-¡entonces SI!- el rubio sonrió igual que la muchacha -¡tu y yo nos casaremos Sakura-chan!- Gaara solamente suspiró mirando hacia otro lado con el claro pensamiento de que Naruto en realidad no conocía el calibre de sus palabras, pero en ese momento ¿Qué importaba? Apenas eran unos niños._

_-¿Qué tanto hablan niños?- la dulce voz de Kunshina quien se mantenía agarrada del brazo de Minato llamó la atención de los niños quienes recién se percataron de la presencia de los padres de Sakura y Gaara_

_-¡Naruto y yo nos vamos a casar!- la voz de Sakura sonó orgullosa y los seis adultos no pudieran evitar sonreír con dulzura mientras veían al Sabaku cruzarse de brazos sintiéndose claramente excluido_

_-¡y Gaara será nuestro padrino!- y entonces el pelirrojo sonrió al oír la voz de su amigo, por lo que los adultos esta vez rieron._

_-bueno, creo que nada nos hará mas felices que ver a tan buenos amigos casados y felices- comentó Minato moviendo los cabellos de su hijo quien le sonreía abiertamente _

_-yo creo que hacen una pareja perfecta- y esta vez fue la madre de Sakura quien decidió bromear un poco_

_-bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir- Minato se dirigió a los demás con una sonrisa y ellos tan solo asintieron _

_-vamos Naruto…- Kunshina estiró su mano para que el rubio la tomará pero éste solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación por lo que la pelirroja enarcó una ceja_

_-oto-san, oka-san… por favor quiero quedarme en la casa de Sakura-chan-_

_-pues si ustedes lo dejan por nosotros no hay problema- el padre de Sakura les sonrió amablemente_

_-ésta bien, pero mañana a primera hora venimos por ti, campeón- Minato movió una vez mas los cabellos de su hijo y vió como su esposa le daba un beso en la frente al menor en señal de despedida, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en la residencia Haruno a dormir, así que podía decir que dejaba a su hijo en buenas manos, se alejaron de los demás tomados de la mano y sonrieron ligeramente al escuchar ya algo a lo lejos un 'Sabaku-san ¿también se puede quedar Gaara?'_

+-FB-+

-esa noche…- la voz de Gaara se entrecorto y Sasuke podía jurar que por un segundo vió los ojos del pelirrojo cristalizarse como en alarma de que en cualquier momento derramaría una lagrima –esa misma noche Minato-san y Kunshina-san murieron en un accidente de tráfico, recuerdo perfectamente que a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada me levanté asustado al oir un grito de dolor de parte de la madre de Sakura así que salí de la habitación y la ví llorar en el hombro de Haruno-san diciendo que no era justo y preguntándose ¿Qué sería de Naruto?- El Sabaku guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar –yo me quedé asombrado todo fue tan rápido, para cuando nos dimos cuenta Naruto ya estaba instalado con Jiraiya-san y Tsunade-san-

#_No es que no quisiera a Sakura, en realidad la quiere y mucho pero como una hermana…# _

-fueron días muy duros, Naruto lloraba y lloraba, a veces no dormía en día por las pesadillas que tenía, incluso mis padres, mis hermanos y yo nos quedamos, todo un año aquí esperando a que Naruto se estabilizara nuevamente, todos decíamos que era una bendición que él se hubiera quedado esa noche en la residencia Haruno, pero el no hacía mas que decir que para él era una completa desgracia por que hubiera preferido morir con ellos. A todos les sorprendía que un niño como lo era él hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, Sakura y yo nos turnábamos para dormir con él por que no quería dormir solo-

_#No tienes idea de cómo se ha desestabilizado su vida desde que termino con Sakura… Naruto esperaba algún día encontrar a esa persona a la que realmente amaría algún día, la esperaba pero a la vez deseaba nunca encontrarla…#_

-pasaron los meses y poco a poco el impacto de la noticia fue aminorando, Naruto de a poco fue volviendo a ser el mismo, pero el recordaba perfectamente las palabras de sus padres cuando le dijeron que nada los haría mas felices que verlo casado con Sakura, fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicaron y ya te imaginaras como repercutieron en su vida, ya luego mi familia y yo nos regresamos y el creció junto a Sakura, con los años ella ya no recordaba esa promesa, pero Naruto si, siempre lo tuvo presente, para él era como la última voluntad de sus padres, por eso se empeñó en amarla, y no dudo que la ame, pero no de la forma en la que seguramente te quiere a ti. Sai y yo intentamos hacerle ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, pero Naruto nunca quiso cambiar de opinión-

#…_a esa persona la encontró en ti…_#

-¿ahora lo entiendes?- Sasuke agachó la cabeza, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y pasó sus manos por su cara, no sabía nada de Naruto, absolutamente nada, toda esa historia estaba más allá de lo que el podía soportar, Sakura era… ¿Qué era Sakura exactamente en la vida de Naruto? Es más ¿Qué era él en la vida de Naruto? Si el pasara por lo que el Uzumaki estaba pasando seguramente casi de inmediato lo hubiera rechazado y se hubiera concentrado en continuar con su relación con Sakura, si se diera el caso. Pero no era así. Naruto no era como él.

Sin embargo… Naruto había dejado atrás a Sakura y con ella a sus padres ¿podría él hacer eso? Quizás no… Quizás si… lo único que podía ver es que el quería a Naruto y Naruto a él. Pero ¿lo suyo valía lo que Naruto estaba dejando atrás? ¿lo valía? Sasuke sinceramente, lo empezaba a dudar.

-yo solo quería que lo supieras, yo necesitaba que tu valoraras lo que él esta haciendo por ti- Gaara se levantó del asiento conciente de que Sasuke lo había escuchado pero no lo miraba –nos vemos- camino con tranquilidad por las ahora frías calles de la ciudad, tal vez el Uchiha nunca sería de su agrado, pero si Naruto lo había elegido, el no podía interceder, lo único que podía hacer es que Sasuke viera lo en serio que iba Naruto.

+--+

Déjavù. Sakura no podía evitar esa extraña sensación en estos momentos. Naruto caminaba a su lado, ambos en dirección a su casa ¿Cuántas citas habían tenido así? ¿Cuántas veces se había puesto nerviosa esperando el beso en la entrada de su casa? ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído a su lado? De eso apenas quedaba un hermoso recuerdo, ahora ella no sonreía, ahora él no sonreía, y si alguna sonrisa hacía aparición era una llena de perdón o melancolía. El viento movió con fuerza su largo cabello rosa, rozando el brazo de Naruto. Pero Sakura era conciente de que el rubio no lo percibió debido al buzo.

+-FB-+

_Agachó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando las manos de Naruto tomaron las suyas, el viento movió su cabello y su cuerpo tembló inconcientemente –no me gusta que tengas frío Sakura- apenas levantó la vista pudo ver como el ojiazul se quitaba su chaqueta recién adquirida como parte del equipo de fútbol y se la colocaba encima de sus hombros no sin antes regalarle una de esas sonrisas que tan loca volvía a las de su salón e incluso a las de otro instituto._

_-gracias- musito débilmente y sumamente nerviosa, sabía de lo que Naruto quería hablar a solas, o por lo menos sus amigas ya habían hecho sus suposiciones y esperaban a que ella terminara de hablar con el rubio para celebrar que ella fuera novia del chico más popular de todo el instituto, eso sin contar con que ella también lo era, pero eso no le restaba emoción, por lo menos eso había dicho Ino…_

_-Sakura… eres muy linda…- la mano de Naruto rozó con cuidado su mejilla –yo te quiero mucho ¿quieres que seamos novios?-_

_-claro que si Naruto-_

_No pudo evitar sonreír, no pudo evitar que sus labios inexpertos se unieran vertiginosamente con los del rubio quien la recibió sorprendido pero aún asi, igual de inexperto que ella, le respondió, aquel fue el día más feliz de su corta vida, se juró a si misma que ningún día superaría aquel._

+-FB-+

Detuvo sus pasos inesperadamente y sintió sus ojos aguarse nuevamente. Malditos recuerdos que venían cuando no debían, de aquello hace ya varios años –Sakura…- la voz algo grave del casi adulto que ya era Naruto pareció confundirla por un momento con el Naruto de seis años atrás, en una mezcla extraña de la masculinidad que representaba ahora la voz del rubio con la voz algo graciosa pero a la vez dulce que un día tuvo y que tanto le gustaba escuchar. Por que si, aunque sonara tonto, le gustaba la voz de Naruto, le gustaba escuchar la voz de Naruto, y aún más cuando este le decía cuanto la quería cuando aún era así -¿estás bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes- levantó la cara con lentitud casi programada y le sonrió –no es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa, estoy a una cuadra voy a estar bien…-

-pero…-

-esta bien Naruto, creo que es mejor que vaya acostumbrándome a nuestras nuevas costumbres por separado ¿no?- Naruto suspiró no cansado, no hastiado ni resignado sino más bien en un intento por asimilar la situación

-de acuerdo, cuídate mucho por favor Sakura-chan…- se acercó con una lentitud casi solemne y besó con cuidado la frente de la muchacha –y gracias por todo-

La mano de Sakura apresó la de Naruto sabiendo que está sería la última vez que estarían así, sin embargo Naruto sabía lo que implicaba quedarse un momento más con ella, Sakura acababa de pedirle que la dejara llegar a su casa sola, sin embargo ahora lo tomaba con tanta fuerza de su mano como queriendo retenerlo, para cualquiera aquella situación hubiera sido tan ambivalente, confusa. Pero para Naruto no lo era, Naruto conocía a Sakura, y lo que le estaba pidiendo a gritos era que si debía acabar con toda esperanza para con ella, lo hiciera. Y lo hiciera ahora.

Caminó con lentitud en sentido contrario al que tomaría la pelirosa y dejó que fuera la distancia quien los separa, la mano de Sakura se fue enderezando poco a poco hasta que no pudo más y sus manos inevitablemente se soltaron, algo en su interior se resquebrajó al dejar de sentir el cálido contacto de la pelirosa, pero aún asi no se detuvo ni volvió a mirar atrás.

Naruto era conciente de que no estaba dejando atrás tan solo su larga relación con Sakura, sabía que estaba dejando atrás una promesa echa a sus padres, una promesa que el se había auto impuesto hace muchos años y que había decidido cumplirla sobre todo, pero hoy Sakura y su promesa quedaban atrás. Hoy era libre de poder hacer con su futuro lo que deseara, hoy había comprendido que sus padres ante todo desearían verlos feliz a los dos por separados, antes que sufriendo juntos.

+--+

Suspiró. Dejó que el aire se escapara de sus labios libremente antes de abrir la puerta de su casa, sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía que dentro su padre de seguro quisiera matarlo, que Itachi no podría apoyarlo tanto y que Deidara intentaría calmar los ánimos mientras su madre lo miraba seria pero preocupada a la vez. Lo sabía, pero aún asi no sentía nada, lo único que quería era entrar en su habitación y esta vez si permanecer castigado, encerrado a solas para poder pensar.

Entró con cautela y sin la menor intención de ocultar su presencia, toda su familia tal y como esperaba se encontraba en la sala y apenas detectaron su presencia giraron para poder verlo -¡hijo!- lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de su madre apresarlo intentando asegurarse de que estuviera bien –nos tuviste muy preocupados-

-lo siento madre- la voz algo apagada del menor de los Uchiha llamó la atención de Itachi y Deidara quienes compartieron miradas rogando por que el otro entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-haz llegado al límite Sasuke- la rígida voz de Fugaku Uchiha preocupó a todos y aún más cuando este se acercó al menor y lo vió de la manera más fría que tenía -¿desde cuándo te comportas de esta manera tan caprichuda?-

-yo…-

-¿lo siento?-

-decir lo siento, no hace que olvide todo lo que haz hecho ¿me podrías decir a que lugar TAN importante fuiste que además de dañar la reja de la entrada principal te atreviste a desobedecerme?-

Sasuke solamente agachó la cabeza no tenía cabeza para hablar de eso con nadie, es más no quería hablar nunca más de ello -me canse, me canse Sasuke- el pelinegro menor tan solo cerró sus ojos sin inmutarse por las palabras que sus padres continuaba diciéndole –debes estabilizar tu vida y si para eso debes empezar a agarrar responsabilidades. Haré lo que sea necesario-

-Fugaku…- la mano de Mikoto apresó con fuerza el hombro de su hijo ya imaginándose a lo que se refería, Sasuke se había equivocado, ella lo entendía. Pero de ahí a hacer lo que su esposo pretendía hacer había una gran distancia.

-por favor Mikoto, Sasuke aprenderá a tomar responsabilidades y aunque aún es muy joven, así es mejor para que madure de una buena vez-

-padre- Itachi se levantó casi de inmediato de su asiento –ni siquiera a mi que soy el mayor has pensado en comprometerme con alguien a quien no…-

-¡basta!- Fugaku miró atentamente a todos y pudo percatarse de cómo el cuerpo de su hijo menor se tensó al oír la palabra 'compromiso' –tu nunca me diste tantos problemas fuera o dentro del instituto, ni mucho menos en la casa-

-¿Cómo…? Padre ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sasuke miró sorprendido al mayor quien lo observó con la recriminación marcada en sus pupilas

-¿pensaste que nunca me enteraría de que estuviste en dirección por pelearte con uno de tus compañeros? Además de que no fue una sola vez y ahora armas todo este escándalo para irte a quien sabe donde. No voy a permitir que arruines tu futuro Sasuke-

-pero…-

-¡no más Sasuke!-

-no iba a negarme padre- todos mostraron una mueca de sorpresa al oir las palabras del menor –solo no lo hagas público por favor, por lo menos por un tiempo-

-Sasuke…- Itachi intentó interceder ante la apresurada sumisión de su hermano al acatar sin protestas la decisión de su padre, algo le decía que Sasuke no lo hacía por temor a su padre, había algo más… y ese algo más sabia que era Naruto -¿qué estas diciendo? Por favor no hagas tonterías-

-no lo son Itachi, y te voy a pedir que no te incumbas en mis decisiones. Me voy a descansar y mil disculpas por lo de hoy padre- no esperó una respuesta ni un llamado, y si los hubo los ignoró tan bien que ni el mismo se percató, lo único que necesitaba era estar solo.

+--+

Finalmente la noche llegó acompañada por una leve lluvia y Naruto solamente terminó de beber su refresco mientras intentaba no pensar, desde que había llegado a la casa su madre lo había acosado con preguntas y por la reacción de la mujer cuando llegó era obvio que no se había percatado de la presencia del Uchiha en la habitación, además Sai le había dejado una nota contándole que habían sacado a Sasuke de la habitación a escondidas, así que por el momento no se había preocupado por el pelinegro, no es que no quisiera hablar con él. Pero apenas hace unas cuantas horas había hablado con Sakura y la verdad necesitaba que sus propios sentimientos se asentaran antes de nada.

Sasuke había llegado a su casa y de algún modo si lo podía decir se habían reconciliado ¿eso quería decir que eran algo asi como… una pareja? Suspiró cansado, nunca había tenido tantos pensamientos confusos en su cabeza y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que en dos semanas era la kermesse del instituto y Kiba y sus amigos habían quedado en armar la banda para tocar ese día en un concurso que iba a haber, asi que debía mostrarse feliz y alegre. Claro lo de armar la banda había pasado mucho antes de su pelea con Sasuke en el festival, asi que no tenía como echarse para atrás y tampoco lo iba a hacer, en cierto modo sería divertido.

El timbre en la residencia llegó a sus oídos, pero casi de forma inmediata escuchó a Tsunade levantarse por lo que decidió permanecer en la cocina comiendo cualquier cosa que encontrara –Naruto…-

-¿si?-

-te buscan- el rubio arrugo el entrecejo un tanto confuso ¿Quién lo visitaría a estas horas de la noche y en plena lluvia? Caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta y pudo ver como una pelirroja de cabello algo largo, con caro y elegante vestido lo miraba fijamente por supuesto con paraguas en mano.

-hola Naruto-kun- le sonrió de manera que al parecer de Naruto fue demasiada falsa a esa muchacha la había visto en otra parte pero no recordaba donde –mi nombre es Karin- y entonces el rubio ordenó sus ideas, por supuesto la prometida sin consentimiento de Sasuke que había visitado el instituto un par de veces, a estas alturas casi hasta la había olvidado

-si… hola ¿Qué deseas?-

-pero que grosero Naruto-kun- se fingió ofendida por lo que el rubio bufó un tanto hastiado, no tenía animos para soportar a una muchacha que creía que con gustarle Sasuke le bastaba para casarse con él.

-por favor hoy estoy particularmente cansado y…-

-no te preocupes seré breve- le sonrió una vez más y Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla con desdén –yo siempre he obtenido lo que he querido, siempre ha sido asi. Y cuando vine a este país en busca de Sasuke-kun y me di cuenta de que el te tenía un cariño digamos… ¿especial? La verdad me molestó- el rubio rodó los ojos, esa tipa no le agradaba en lo más mínimo –pero ahora todo está en su lugar, tal y como debió ser desde un principio ¿no?-

-la verdad no se de que hablas-

-¿no lo sabes?- una sonrisa que intentaba ser burlona se posó en los labios de Karin acentuando la expresión de victoria que tenía en el rostro desde que su padre le había contado la razón por la que Fugaku Uchiha había llamado en la tarde.

-no, no lo se. Creo que eso es obvio desde hace un buen rato-

-que mal que te enteres por mi Naruto-kun, hubiera sido mejor que te enteraras por los labios del propio Sasuke-kun, digo para que él termine con cualquier esperanza estúpida que tuvieras- Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños, debía controlarse y lo peor es que ni siquiera entendía de que hablaba esa mujer –esta tarde mi padre y Fugaku-san acordaron comprometernos a mi y a Sasuke-kun en matrimonio-

+--+

Su celular sonó por enésima vez y el una vez mas lo ignoró, escondió su rostro en l almohada. Si de algo estaba seguro era que el no era lo mejor para Naruto, el no merecía la promesa que el rubio estaba dejando atrás por él. No dudaba que la intención de Gaara hubiera sido hacerle entender que para Naruto era más especial de lo que algún día podria demostrarlo y él lo había entendido… pero ahora también era conciente de que lo mejor para Naruto no era él.

La primera vez que lo había visto no había sentido casi nada, pero ese casi fue el que le desestabilizó la vida y se la volvió de cabeza, Naruto es de esas personas que es difícil de ignorar, y el constante vibrar de su celular no hacía más que demostrar su punto de vista, sabía muy bien que era el ojiazul el que llevaba mas de quince minutos llamándolo insistentemente, no necesitaba mirar la pantalla de su celular para comprobarlo ¿Por qué demonios se había mentido entre Sakura y Naruto? Ahora no solo Naruto sufriría sino que ahora que había estado con el rubio ahora que se sabía correspondido, su completa ausencia como lo sería después de que se casara no solo dolería. Sería insoportable.

El celular paró su constante movimiento y sonido, se sentó en la cama observando con atención el pequeño aparato, lo observó con tanta atención que incluso podría decir que el rostro de Naruto se reflejaba en el, sus cejas unidas en un gesto de molestia y aquella mirada de reproche que tanto se había taladrado en su mente, el celular volvió a sonar y entonces el Uchiha suspiró lo mejor sería acabar con todo de una buena vez por todas.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?- la voz molesta del rubio lo hizó sonreir incluso esos gestos ya se le hacían tan conocidos –¿adivina quien estuvo en mi casa hace veinte minutos?-

-Naruto no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Sasuke estaba tan inmerso en hallar sus próximas palabras que no se fijó en el tono sarcástico que usó el Uzumaki al referirse a su visita

-mmh… dejame adivinar ¿piensas invitarme a tu ridícula boda?-

¿Has tenido esa sensación de que tu corazón se entumece? Y la respiración te falla de una manera que a cualquiera hace caer en pánico. Pues aquella sensación es la que tienes cuando te ves descubierto de algo que te cuesta confesar. Cuando ya lo ves todo perdido, y Sasuke lo sabía bien, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras del ojiazul y un silencio cruel fue lo único que hábito entre los dos en esos momentos. Un suspiro se dejó escuchar, un suspiro ahogado de Naruto.

-entonces… ¿es verdad?-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Karin- cerró los ojos con cierta angustia la voz del rubio se había vuelto fría casi inmediatamente, si pudiera mataría a esa pelirroja

-yo…-

-esta bien, pero si te ibas a casar ¿Qué fue lo de hoy? Tu despedida de soltero- una risa irónica se dejó escuchar a través del celular y Sasuke hubiera jurado que mientras el Uzumaki soltaba esa risa una lágrima corría por su mejilla

-Naruto tu en verdad…-

-no te preocupes después de todo creo que es normal. Digo después de todo yo andaba con Sakura cuando tu y yo teníamos sexo, asi que no tendría por que molestarme. Tan solo dile a tu futura esposa que no vuelva a poner un pie NI en el pórtico de mi casa por que detesto las visitas desagradables, como cualquier persona normal claro-

-no es lo mismo-

-si lo es-

-¡puedes dejarme completar una maldita frase!-

-¿para que?- la voz de Naruto fue cargada de reproche mal disimulada –me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras antes para no poner la cara de estúpido que puse cuando esa me lo contó ¿Sabias que se dio cuenta de lo nuestro? Que esposa mas moderna vas a tener, te felicito Sasuke-

-¡ya basta Naruto! Esto es lo mejor para ti-

-si claro… deja de decir estupideces empalagosas que no soy una chica a la que necesitas consolar, tan solo te falta el 'no eres tu, soy yo'-

El Uchiha tan solo desvió la mirada hacia una de las puertas, aunque sonará estúpido esa era la verdad, por lo menos para él, tampoco era como si se lo fuera a decir pero… esa era su verdad –por si te interesa saber termine con Sakura, no por ti, sino por ella, por mi y nuestros futuros-

-lo sé-

-Uchiha…- el pelinegro volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, Naruto ya estaba marcando distancia entre ambos –lo mejor para ti y para no tener problemas es que acabemos con esto-

-como quieras-

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente –hasta otro día entonces- lo entrecortada de la voz del Uzumaki le dio mala espina a Sasuke pero prefirió no decirle nada –Uchiha, gracias por lo del examen-

-de nada- no se atrevía a llamarlo por su apellido, no podía hacerlo con esa frialdad, simplemente no podía. El sonido que le indicaba que ya Naruto había cortado lo desconectó del mundo, lanzó el celular lo más lejos que pudo sin importarle si se dañaba o no. Después de todo ya no le interesaba la llamada de nadie más.

+--+

Golpeó con fuerza la pared. Golpeó una vez más y otra y otra. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba descargar la rabia como fuera, notó sus nudillos completamente rojos y aún asi no conseguía distraer el dolor, cerró los ojos y dejó que dos lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, idiota, idiota. Sus insultos no eran para Sasuke, eran para el mismo, para el mismo por idiota, por ingenuo y por confiado.

-estúpido Uchiha…- musitó casi con debilidad antes de apoyar su espalda en la pared y quedar sentado en el piso, ya no había un paso para adelante, ni uno para atrás, no se arrepentía de haber terminado con Sakura, sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, pero el no había contado con el factor Sasuke que hoy le había provocado su segundo derramamiento de lagrimas en el día, pero ya no importaba, limpio sus lagrimas o lo que quedaban de ellas con el su brazo y aspiró un poco de aire, el nunca se había derrumbado y no lo haría ahora, estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios, ya lo había decidido, hablaría con Tsunade y Jiraiya y se iría a estudiar lejos, muy lejos de todo. Tan lejos que jamás ni por error pudiera encontrárselos. Pero por ahora más le valía sobrevivir.

**FIN CAPITULO DOCE**


	13. Una Realidad Abstracta

VIRGO

**VIRGO **

**CAPITULO 13: **Una Realidad Abstracta

-Tú ya no tengas miedo, tú no vas a perderla… es que a veces amar no es con el coraón sino con la cabeza…- el sonido de la batería junto con la guitarra retumbaron en el lugar anticipando el inicio de una gran tonada –Te lo voy a de cir aunque no es un secreto…- Naruto dejó que las palabras salieran algo lentas y con algo de pausa tomando el micrófono con fuerza e intentando concentrarse en la letra –Que el amor es un juego…- la batería volvió a resonar con más fuerza al igual que el bajo y la batería. Pero Naruto ya había perdido el ritmo de la música, una vez más –Que tú no sabes jugar…-

-¡basta!- la voz de Kiba se escuchó fuerte en el lugar, deteniendo al igual que sus compañeros todo sonido que emitían los instrumentos musicales –Naruto creo que hoy no te puedes concentrar ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana?- el rubio tan solo suspiró y asintió con pesar al percatarse de que las palabras de su amigo eran ciertos, a cada momento cantaba cuando no debía, se adelantaba, se atrasaba, se le olvidaba la letra, era un desastre andante, y lo peor de todo era que no podía evitarlo.

No se atrevió a decir una palabra más mientras veía a los demás recoger sus pertenencias para poder marcharse a sus casas, tomó su abrigo que permanecía sobre una de las sillas y se lo colocó conciente de que estos días últimamente había demasiado frío –amigo…- sintió la mano de Kiba sobre su hombro por lo que ladeo ligeramente el rostro para poder verlo –mira sé que todo esto de la ruptura con Sakura te tiene un poco mal, digo después de todo son casi seis años…- el castaño miró con atención al ojiazul –pero tu decidiste terminar con ella, si te estas arrepintiendo ¿no crees que seria mejor arreglar las cosas?-

Naruto sonrió con ligereza agradecido por la preocupación de su amigo. Pero no podía decirle que su 'estado' por así decirlo de estos últimos días no se especificaba en Sakura, sino más bien en el Uchiha. Desde aquella visita de Karin no habían vuelto a hablar y él estaba seguro de que era lo mejor. Apenas había visto a Sasuke un par de veces y nada más, ni siquiera Sai lo había mencionado en sus conversaciones y él se lo agradecía infinitamente. Con respecto a Sakura, pues aunque no lo aparentara, Sakura siempre fue una muchacha muy madura, no se llevaban con la misma confianza que antes, pero podía sentir que su amistad no se había deteriorado del todo.

-no Kiba, terminar con Sakura fue lo mejor-

-¿y entonces que es lo que te tiene así?- Naruto volvió a sonreír pero esta vez suspiró un poco antes de poder contestar terminando de arreglar su abrigo

-solo cosas… no es nada de que preocuparse, tranquilos, les prometo que mañana estaré como siempre ¡y ganaremos el concurso de la kermés!-

-eso espero-

Kiba lo vió marcharse a paso lento, pero aún así no pudo evitar preocuparse, Naruto últimamente andaba muy pensativo, había perdido ese toque de animosidad y chico popular que siempre regala una sonrisa y habla o saluda a todos. Y no es que por eso la popularidad de Naruto con las chicas hubiera disminuido, por supuesto que no, ya que había terminado con Sakura y lo veían tan desolado aparentemente, todas las chicas del instituto hacían hasta lo imposible por intentar consolarlo. Definitivamente Naruto ni comportándose como el Uchiha dejaría de llamar la atención de las chicas.

Ahora que lo pensaba Naruto ya no se hablaba con Sasuke, suspiró algo cansado era imposible que una simple pelea con el Uchiha lo tuviera así, giró con tranquilidad hacía los demás y decidió guardar rápidamente sus cosas para poder llegar a su casa, ducharse y dormir, últimamente estaban demasiado ocupados ¡casi ni tenían vida! Luego del instituto, practicaban hasta el cansancio puesto que en dos días sería la final del campeonato y con suerte Naruto levantaría la copa, después del extenuante entrenamiento por parte de Kakashi y Naruto, por que el rubio no se quedaba atrás proponiendo estrategias y ejercicios para mejorar, no en vano era el capitán.

Descansaba una media hora por ahí y se iban a la casa de Chouji para poder practicar la canción que tocarían el día de la kermés, no era fácil, no era llevadero, mas bien era cansado y habían día en los que ni siquiera se quería levantar de la cama, pero valía la pena. Sabía que levantarían la copa del campeonato este año. Sabía que ganarían el concurso. Después de todo se estaban esforzando.

+--+

Naruto escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su buzo agachando un poco la cabeza intentando esconderse del frío, ya había anochecido lo suficiente como para que Tsunade lo regañara durante un buen rato, pero no podía apresurar más el paso y tampoco tenía intenciones de llegar corriendo. Pensó durante un momento en lo poco que le quedaba para graduarse y aunque parezca tonto, le parecía impresionante como las cosas se le acumulaban cuando estaba a punto de finalizar el año, primero el campeonato, luego la kermés, después los exámenes y finalmente la graduación.

Levantó con ligereza la cabeza para poder fijarse en el camino algo desolado esa noche y sus pasos se detuvieron al divisar a Sasuke arrimado en un pequeño poste al parecer esperando el autobús, dudo durante unos momentos en lo que debería hacer, pero obviamente no podía quedarse ahí por que en cualquier momento el Uchiha se percataría de su presencia, así que decidió hacer lo único que había podido hacer durante estos días. Naruto tan solo camino de largo. Ignorando por completo la presencia de Sasuke.

+--+

Uchiha Sasuke es fuerte. Siempre lo había demostrado, su apellido era algo que lo había obligado a demostrarlo a diario, pero cuando Uzumaki Naruto pasó tras de él ignorando por completo su presencia como si no existiera o en realidad no lo hubiera visto su corazón se encogió, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ignorar aquella voz en su interior que le gritaba que agarrara a ese tonto rubio por las solapas de su camisa lo arrinconara contra una pared y lo besara hasta saciarse de él. Pero sabe que nunca lo hará. Nunca se saciara lo suficiente de él.

Ha pasado toda la maldita mañana junto a su dichosa prometida, de tienda en tienda, a cada momento ella preguntándole por un detalle para la ceremonia y el simplemente diciéndole que lo ella escoja estará bien, los manteles, la banda, la decoración, la comida, los platos ¿en que momento había planeado todo? Y lo peor de todo era que se casaría antes de su graduación, el mismo día de la kermés, en la noche.

Itachi había intentado incluso hasta secuestrar a Naruto para llevárselo a la mansión y ver si es que aún así era capaz de casarse, sonrió ligeramente cuando le había tapado la cabellera a Deidara con una gorra dejando varios mechones rubios a la vista y de espalda haciéndole creer que era Naruto, pero el conocía lo suficiente al Uzumaki, además de que Deidara le llevaba un par de centímetros a Naruto.

Su madre le había dicho que se negara, que su padre había aceptado que había exagerado en un principio pero que al final de todo lo dejaba a su elección el que hacer y que no, después de todo se trataba de su vida, aún así Sasuke continuaba con aquella locura, no por afecto a Karin lo que menos sentía por aquella pelirroja era afecto, pero era conciente de que no estaba seguro de poder cargar con aquella responsabilidad de que Naruto dejara atrás todo por él.

Suspiro. Y cerró los ojos, Naruto ya se habría alejado lo suficiente como para mostrarse tan apesadumbrado como se sentía, como solo lo hacía cuando estaba solo, como lo estaba muchas veces ahora.

+--+

Sakura movía constantemente su pierna, nervios, odiaba estar nerviosa. El sol alumbraba con fuerza mostrando un nuevo día, una nueva mañana, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo necesitaba calmarse o todo iría peor –Sakura- su rubia amiga se posó ante sus ojos igual o más nerviosa que ella –ya van a anunciar a las campeonas de este año- la pelirosa elevó su mirada al techo y soltó un poco de aire mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía el centro del gran coliseo.

La música se escuchaba con fuerza en el lugar, los trajes de animadoras se reflejaban en cualquier lugar, de varios colores, chicas con maquillajes y varias cintas en el cabello, se unió a su grupo de animadoras y se tomaron de las manos en un claro gesto de amistad, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia las gradas y pudo divisar a varios de sus compañeros de instituto ahí, haciéndoles barras y gritando sus nombres, entre ellos Naruto.

-Y bien ya tenemos los resultados de las campeonas de Cheer de este año- una vez más sus nervios se elevaron y sintió la mano de Ino apresar la suya con fuerza buscando algo en que descargar la presión que llevaba sobre los hombros en esos momentos –el tercer lugar es para el Instituto de Tokio- varios gritos de felicitaciones y las muchachas con trajes de colores rosa y rojo saltaron con fuerza lideradas por su capitanía a recoger su copa y tomarse las respectivas fotos durante varios minutos.

-el segundo lugar es para el Instituto Tanzu- una vez más los gritos se dejaron escuchar acompañados por los saltos de las muchachas que vestían sus uniformes que iban entre el amarillo y el blanco, el mismo proceso, el trofeo, las fotos y las lagrimas… Ok las lagrimas ya eran demasiado, pensó Sakura, este concurso era importante por que era un trabajo duro y que costaba tiempo, pero tampoco era ponerse a llorar de esa manera tan ridícula, sacudió su cabeza de inmediato intentando olvidar sus pensamientos, concentrándose en que faltaba el primer lugar y aún ellas no habían sido nombradas.

-y el primer lugar de este año, nuestras campeonas indiscutibles del ¡Instituto de Konoha!- Sakura saltó con fuerza olvidándose del agarre de sus manos y se abrazó de inmediato con su mejor amiga

-lo hicimos Ino-

-lo sé Sakura, lo sé- los abrazos que se dio con el resto de sus compañeras fue igual de efusivo mientras avanzaban hacía el estrado y le entregaban en las manos el trofeo de campeonas a Sakura quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Los flash no se hicieron esperar y de inmediato todas las muchachas del equipo de Cheer de Konoha se juntaron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con sus cintas que al igual que su uniforme oscilaban entre el verde y el negro, observó a sus amigos del instituto bajar de las gradas con rapidez para acercarse a ellas y así de pronto sintió los fuertes brazos de Naruto apresarla por su cintura y dar varias vueltas en el aire riendo con ganas, la sostuvo durante varios segundos en el aire sin que ninguno de los dos borrara aquella hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡lo hiciste Sakura! Lo Hicieron mejor dicho, por que me matan sino me corrijo de inmediato- todos sus amigos rieron ante las palabras del rubio y este solamente bajo a la pelirosa logrando que ella quedara frente a él

-si, nosotras lo hicimos, y mañana les toca a ustedes- Sakura le dio un pequeño empujón indicándole que más le valía a ese rubio conseguir la copa, o sino se las pagaría muy caro.

+--+

-así que va en serio- Suigetsu suspiró mientras Juugo miraba seriamente a su pelinegro amigo que parecía leer con tranquilidad el libro que sostenía en las manos

-si, por algo les estoy pidiendo que vayan-

-pero…-

-basta Suigetsu, ya tome una decisión me caso este sábado y no quiero más problemas sobre eso-

-pues yo no iré- los dos muchachos miraron con atención a Juugo quien se arrimó contra la silla y cerró los ojos analizando sus próximas palabras –no iré a una payasada como esta cuando se muy bien que a quien quieres a tu lado no es aquella mujer-

Sasuke observó a Juugo levantarse de su asiento y prefirió guardar silencio –yo hablaré con él- apenas asintió cuando vió a Suigetsu salir tras su amigo por lo que cerró el libro cansado y masajeando su sien

-Sasuke- la voz de Sai lo hizo levantar su rostro hacia el umbral de la puerta, por un momento se preguntó ¿Cómo le hacía Sai para entrar y salir del instituto con tanta facilidad?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-esta mañana me llegó la invitación para aquella locura que piensas cometer-

A pesar de que la conversación iba por rumbos que él no deseaba, Sai no se movió de ahí esperando que Sasuke le dijera algo como que estaba arrepentido, pero el silencio de Sasuke durante varios segundos le hizo entender que eso no iba a pasar –eres libre de no asistir-

-¡¿Por qué eres tan imbécil Sasuke?!-

-por favor no quiero una charla moralista de lo que esta bien y lo que no-

Sasuke tomó sus pertenencias y se levantó de su silla, se colocó frente a Sai esperando que se moviera, por lo que simplemente suspiró y movió con un poco de fuerza al pelinegro que no hacía nada por moverse –te estas equivocando Sasuke y no sabes cuanto-

-lo sé- Sai rodó los ojos molesto y camino directo a la salida, era obvio que por parte de Sasuke no sacaría nada.

+--+

Oscureció mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido, levantó el rostro con pesar y cerró los ojos como si a través de sus parpados pudiera ver el límpido cielo oscuro que se mostraba en estos momentos, el frío recorrió su cuerpo y lo único que hizo fue guardar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su blanco abrigo, el viento se movió un poco más fuerte a cada momento y Naruto tan solo suspiró. Demonios lo extrañaba y le dolía extrañarlo.

Aún, aunque pareciera patético podía recordar las caricias de Sasuke sobre su piel, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, soltó un poco de aire que se visibilizó en una especie de humo debido al frío intenso de esos momentos #_Naruto…# _su nombre sonaba muy bien en los labios del Uchiha, y por eso Naruto sonrió, sonrió al recordar la manera en que Sasuke decía su nombre, lo pronunciaba de una manera distinta a los demás y común al mismo tiempo.

-¡Naruto!- la pelirosa se acercó a él cerrando su abrigo y arrepintiéndose de haber salido puesto que llevaba una falda algo corta –uff… que frío, ven vamos que Tsunade-san y Jiraiya-san ya están abajo- Naruto abrió los ojos y le sonrió ligeramente –espera- Sakura pasó sus manos por las algo disimuladas ojeras que ahora tenía Naruto y el mismo rubio se sorprendió al ver una pequeña lagrima caer en la mano de la Haruno -¿lo extrañas?-

Naruto solamente guardó silencio, esto era muy incómodo sin embargo Sakura lo estaba tomando de una manera verdaderamente impresionante, la abrazó con fuerza como si fuera un niño asustado, los abrazos de Sakura siempre habían tenido el efecto de calmarlo, fue conciente cuando dos lagrimas más resbalaron por sus mejillas pero al levantar un poco la vista y notar el revuelo que había en la casa sonrió un poco más abiertamente –ya estoy bien- limpió disimuladamente cualquier rastro de lagrima –vamos no quiero arruinarle su aniversario a mi oka-san y oto-san-

-de acuerdo- Sakura tomó la mano de Naruto pero este observó una vez mas el cielo, ahora extrañamente entendía por que observaba tan fijamente el cielo, aquella oscuridad se asemejaba a la oscuridad en los ojos de Sasuke, la inmovilidad de Naruto intrigó un poco a la pelirosa por lo que volvió a jalarlo débilmente

-Sakura ve tú… yo voy en unos segundos- escuchó el suspiro de Sakura pero aun así no agregó nada más

-no demores- una vez estuvo solo de nuevo se permitió soltar un poco de aire como si lo hubiera estado resguardando durante mucho tiempo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con la cabeza en alto y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir algo caer en su mejilla que se deshizo sobre él en unos segundos -¿nieve?- estiró su mano un poco y otro copo cayó, copos que poco a poco empezaron a caer con más rapidez. Volvió a sonreír. Amaba la nieve. Giró hacía la casa y decidió que era hora de entrar.

+--+

Sasuke apoyó una vez más su frente en la ventana de su habitación, igual que la vez anterior cuando había salido en busca de Naruto recordando las palabras de Sai, pero ahora no lo haría ahora no buscaría a Naruto. Fueron días que el había anhelado más que a ninguna otra cosa antes, pero eso lo habían sido días que el ya no podía regresar y repetir cada vez que quisiera.

Amantes. Esa palabra sonaba y desbordaba pasión, pero su relación con Naruto no solamente se basó en la pasión fue algo más que todo eso, los amantes no llegan a enamorarse y aunque le doliera admitirlo en este punto de su vida, el lo amaba, aunque Naruto posiblemente en un tiempo dejara de hacerlo, el también podría ¿verdad? Sintió sus ojos ligeramente irritados por lo que resopló evitando que aquello pasara a más.

Duele ser la persona oculta. Pero más duele no tenerlo entre sus brazos, por que cuando estaba con él a escondidas moría, si, pero lentamente, mientras moría podía tenerlo. Pero ahora ni siquiera lo tenía, ahora simplemente moría a paso lento. Solo. Karin no contaba. No contaba por que si ni siquiera la apreciaba ella no existía. Ni siquiera le dolía lastimarla, ella lo único que quería era tenerlo como un trofeo. Pues perfecto entonces no se estaban engañando.

Sasuke era como un espejo para Karin. Lo miraba pero en realidad se veía a ella misma, Karin solo quería enorgullecerse de haberse casado con un heredero de gran fortuna, caballero, educado y guapo. Nada más. Sasuke dudaba realmente de aquel amor que la pelirroja le profesaba. Y le daba completamente igual.

Miró con atención como algo extremadamente pequeño caía lentamente y abrió de inmediato la ventana. Nieve. Estaba nevando, sonrió tan minimamente que apenas parecía que hubiera movido los músculos de su rostro, no lo hacía hace tanto tiempo. A Sasuke siempre le había gustado la nieve, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una nevada por estar de viaje o algo. Permaneció con la ventana abierta a pesar del frío. Y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en la pared, le encantaba ese olor a frío, a nieve, a paz.

+--+

-Felicidades oka-san- Naruto abrazó con fuerza a Tsunade y ella sonrió con ternura –felicidades oto-san- Jiraiya no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, pocas veces lo llamaba de esa manera –ahora les tengo una sorpresa, les cuento me costó mucho ubicar a alguien que me enseñara esta canción por que sinceramente es muy vieja- todos los presentes que se encontraban reunidos en la pequeña y sencilla fiesta de aniversario rieron ante el comentario.

-pero aquí está su canción o por lo menos eso me ha dicho oka-san- suspiró tranquilo y traqueó sus dedos y se sentó frente al piano, comenzó con un ligero sonido, envolvente, dulce, triste y angustioso al mismo tiempo, a Naruto no le gustaba esa canción, era una hermosa canción, pero no le gustaba por sus palabras, por que lo identificaban demasiado, era de esas canciones viejas que te estremecían el alma, aunque no entendía muy bien esa canción era con las que se identificaban Tsunade y Jiraiya, pero ese era su regalo y se los entregaría bello como el lo había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

_En un cuarto dos amantes_

_Conversaban de su amor_

_Mientras sus caras mojadas de llanto_

_Humedecían de dolor_

Cada palabra salía con una lentitud asombrosa, pero a la vez hermosa, con la voz del rubio que en ese momento era tranquila, cada palabra pronunciada con el debido entusiasmo, como si la hubiera escrito, como si la hubiera vivido, Tsunade sintió como Jiraiya tomaba su mano y lo miró por unos instantes conciente de que esas muestras de cariño no se le daban muy a menudo, aquella canción traía tantos recuerdos, aquella hermosa lentitud que habían bailado cuando eran jóvenes, ahora era producida por su nieto.

_Cuanto siento marcharme_

_Tenemos que despertar_

_Pues tú sabes que me esperan en casa_

_Mañana te llamare_

Pronto la guitarra acompañada por Kiba hizo aparición aumentando el ritmo y en un bajo sonido aumentando de a poco la batería de Chouji anunciando que se acercaba el coro, Sakura miró con ternura a Naruto veía sus gestos compungiéndose de vez en cuando en uno de dolor, sintiendo cada palabra, reviviendo recuerdos, que a Sakura le dolían pero que era obvio que a Naruto herían. La batería y la guitarra incluso hasta el piano subió con algo de fuerza el coro se anticipaba.

_Y decirte que tú eres_

_Importante en mí vivir_

_Y aunque tarde hayas llegado a mi vida_

_Siempre te amare_

_Te veré a la misma hora_

_En la misma habitación_

_Sonreiremos, lloraremos unidos_

_En la pasión de los dos, los dos locos de amor_

Todos los presentes observaron con atención al rubio mientras continuaba a cargo del piano, la música volvió a bajar de tono y Naruto se concentró mucho en la canción tanto que olvido recordar, mejor así. Dejó que sus manos se movieran sueltamente recorriendo cada tecla, pronunciado cada palabra, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados. Afuera la nieve continuaba cayendo y el frío a pesar de que no se lo percibía dentro, se instaba en su cuerpo.

_Volveremos a encontrarnos_

_Cerca del árbol aquel_

_Que en la tarde nos veía besarnos_

_Y alejarnos sin querer_

_Dos amantes que se quieren_

_No se pueden olvidar_

_El amor es sueño errante_

_Del que nunca quisiéramos despertar_

Pero cerrar los ojos no sirvió de nada. Observó una lagrima caer sobre una de las teclas del piano, pero la ignoró igual que sus últimas palabras en la estrofa, palabras que sabía que sonaban lindas en la canción pero que no pasarían en la realidad, que no pasarían en su realidad, no estaba seguro de si alguien hubiera visto aquella lagrima, y tampoco le importaba, Naruto tan solo continuó con leves movimientos.

_En un cuarto dos amantes_

_Conversaban de su amor_

_Mientras su caras mojadas de llanto_

_Humedecían de dolor_

La música llego a su fin, con las únicas tonadas que solo le pertenecían al piano, a un tranquilo Naruto, pronunciando la última estrofa de la canción, Sakura sabía que Naruto posiblemente aún estaba llorando y su cabeza agachada se lo demostraba miró a sus amigos y todos esperaban que el rubio se levantara al igual que el resto de los invitados, pero Sakura sabía que no lo haría, por eso se acercó, por eso lo abrazo y dejó que escondiera su rostro en su hombro para que nadie notara su estado y Naruto se lo agradeció, le agradeció tanto que estuviera ahí con él y que no se alejara. Que a pesar de todo lo quisiera.

+--+

Sasuke caminó al interior del instituto entre gritos, conversaciones y mucho entusiasmo por todas partes, la final de fútbol se jugaba esa mañana cerca de las doce, por fin el gran juego de Naruto. El juego que muchos esperaban desde hace años. El juego en el que si ganaban el campeonato, Naruto se coronaba como el mejor capitán que ha tenido el instituto en todos estos años, por el tiempo en que lo había sido y por no perder los títulos. Definitivamente el fútbol tenía esa forma envidiable de atraer a masas.

Todos lucían resplandecientes como si en realidad no fueran concientes de que antes del partido habrían clases, una muchacha con dos coletas y de cabello negro que como siempre andaba repartiendo el periódico escolar paso a su lado, pero él simplemente la ignoró, no le gustaba para nada el periódico escolar de su instituto, lo único que habían en él eran chismes y uno que otro triunfo deportivo, la muchacha de lentes continuó entregando periódicos mientras Sasuke fingía buscar algo en su locker.

-¡dicen que volvieron!- el Uchiha tensó su cuerpo ante el grito de una castaña, sabía que gritaba por el bullicio que había por todas partes, pero aún así aquella confirmación de cierta forma no le gustaba

-¡si! Están en la primera plana del periódico- las dos muchachas se alejaron de Sasuke y este tan solo cerró su casillero con el entrecejo fruncido, alcanzó a divisar a la pelinegra de coletas aún muy cerca conversando con unos chicos y apenas estiró su mano la muchacha deposito el periódico en sus manos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Él apenas se alejó unos pasos, abrió el periódico y en la primera plana tal y como había escuchado figuraban Naruto y Sakura, el rubio levantando de la cintura a la pelirosa ambos con una gran sonrisa, y en la parte de abajo una foto de todas las integrantes del grupo de porristas, apretó con fuerza el periódico en sus manos 'Konoha Campeones en Cheerleaders' recitaba con letras grandes, pero tal pareciera que la noticia no fuera el triunfo de las muchachas, sino el que la famosa parejita de todo el instituto hubiera vuelto. Maldito rubio.

-¡los muchachos llegaron!- escuchó la voz de un rubio alborotar al resto de estudiantes mientras dirigía su mirada hacía la entrada por donde se podía divisar a Naruto junto a todo el equipo entrar acompañados claro por las chicas quienes este año se habían coronado campeonas, todos sonrientes y con la esperanza marcada en el rostro. Algo que en cierto modo lo sorprendió. Naruto sonreía.

-¡este año esa copa también será nuestra!- Kiba se encargó con sus palabras de que el resto aplaudiera y silbara logrando más ruido en el lugar aglomerándose todos contra todos -¿no es así Naruto?- Sasuke de inmediato ubicó con la mirada al rubio capitán, necesitaba ver sus expresiones

-¡por supuesto que si! ¡Daremos lo mejor!- el Uzumaki levantó un puño y el ruido que todos comenzaron a provocar se hizo casi insoportable, entre gritos, pitidos, silbidos y tambores pequeños.

Pero algo que a Sasuke en cierta forma no le gusto fue aquella expresión, Naruto lucía feliz y tranquilo, justo como antes de que se conocieran, justo como antes de que se hubieran visto, popular, alegre, contento… junto a Sakura. No podía decir que ellos habían vuelto tan solo por que la pelirosa se encontrara alado del ojiazul, pero en cierta forma lo molestaba, conciente de que nadie lo veía arrugó el entrecejo y giró molesto echando a la basura el bendito periódico ¡Al diablo con Naruto y su estúpido partido! ¡Al diablo con toda esa gente que parecía no tener vida! Inconciente se alejó de todos sin fijarse en los destellantes ojos verdes que lo observaban ligeramente preocupados.

+--+

-¡Deidara-sempai!- Itachi apretó con fuerzas sus puños cuando Tobi se lanzó a los brazos de Deidara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo retroceder varios pasos al rubio

-hola Tobi… me asfixias…-

-¡los siento!- el pelinegro rió ligeramente y arregló un poco los cabellos ahora despeinados que caían por la frente del ojiazul conciente de cómo el Uchiha a unos pasos de ellos cerraba los ojos con fuerza y con su ceja izquierda temblando con evidencia.

-bueno ya- Itachi se interpuso entre los dos –creo que él se puede arreglar solo- Tobi rió con ganas antes las palabras del pelinegro y la sonrisa de Deidara tan solo le hizo ver que se había comportado como un idiota

-me alegra que hayas invitado- expresó con su habitual alegría el pelinegro menor

-¿eh? Pero no fui yo…-

-fue Sasuke- admitió Itachi con el entrecejo arrugado –lo hizo simplemente para fastidiarme, así que no quiero comentarios al respecto-

-Itachi-san- una de las empleadas de la mansión se acercó al mayor de los presentes y este levantó un poco la cabeza indicándole que hablara –los de la empresa de recepciones están aquí para colocar lo necesario para la ceremonia de mañana- Itachi tan solo suspiró

-díganles que pasen, que la ceremonia será en el patio y que tengan mucho cuidado con todo-

-de acuerdo Itachi-san-

La mujer se alejó de inmediato y Tobi pudo notar el cambio de actitud que había sufrido el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha -¿que sucede, no debería ser un momento feliz para Sasuke?-

-se está casando por que es un imbécil-

-¿no la ama?- la mano de Deidara que apretó ligeramente su brazo le dio a entender que no debía preguntar más. Observó a Itachi sentarse en el mueble con un vaso con whisky en las manos. Definitivamente no sería una boda común y corriente.

+--+

-¡puedes irte mucho al demonio!- Juugo observó salir a un molesto Sasuke del salón y aún desconcertado Suigetsu en una de las bancas

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-que había separado unos asientos con unos amigos para ver el partido de hoy, luego me dijo que no iría a esa estupidez y yo le dije que ni fuera a encontrarse con un ex novio y ya ves como reacciono. Te juro que lo dije en broma-

Juugo asintió dándole a entender que le creía. Escuchó la puerta de un locker cerrarse con fuerza, de seguro por parte de Sasuke, ese muchacho verdaderamente le preocupaba, no solo era poco sociable sino que de repente estaba sonriente y días después le salía con que se casaba y en vez de estar feliz o por lo menos normal se mostraba molesto y más amargado que nunca.

+--+

-Sasuke-kun- el pelinegro giró molesto y al notar el miedo en el rostro de Hinata decidió calmarse un poco

-¿si?-

-es que… bueno yo… yo me preguntaba si… em… no olvídalo- la muchacha estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando sintió la imperiosa necesidad de girar y al notar el rostro calmado del Uchiha suspiró un poco más tranquila.

-Hinata tranquila, el problema no es contigo. Simplemente odio este maldito día y este maldito lugar-

-entonces peor te digo lo que quería decirte- la pelinegra rió un poco conciente del nerviosismo que tenía

-tranquila dime ¿Qué deseas?-

-es que quería que me acompañaras al partido de hoy… mis amigas son demasiado escandalosas y de seguro me molestaran con Naruto y yo quería ver el partido tranquilamente-

Hyuuga Hinata es una gran persona, Sasuke lo sabía muy bien no en vano era algo así como una amiga para él, se había desecho de sus amigos pero la pelinegra frente a él se lo estaba pidiendo de favor. Suspiro resignado –esta bien, te voy acompañar. Pero apenas termine me voy-

-de acuerdo- la muchacha sonrió contenta y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el patio del instituto donde la mayoría de estudiantes ya se hallaban reunidos.

+--+

-¿listo?- Kiba observó a Naruto suspirar y levantarse de la banca con una sonrisa muy grande

-listo- afirmó mucho antes de compartir con sus amigos unas cuantas palabras de ánimo y salir a la cancha donde el otro equipo ya los esperaba, había escuchado que el equipo contrario también traería gente de su instituto, pero nunca imagino que tanta, el coliseo estaba repleto al igual que los otros años cuando se jugaba un partido importante y de interés en el instituto.

Divisó entre la gente a un Sasuke que parecía indiferente al gran bullicio que había en esos momentos, a pesar de que sus miradas nunca se cruzaron, sabía que era una buena señal que estuviera ahí, las porristas terminaron su presentación y entonces el juego comenzó.

+--+

-¡¿creí que no vendrías?!- Suigetsu casi grito entre la multitud mientras se acercaba a Sasuke

-¡cambie de planes ¿de acuerdo?!- el pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo molesto por tener que gritar debido a la gente y su constante ruido

-pero… ¿Gol? ¡¡GOL!!- y si Sasuke creía que el ruido era insoportable, cuando Inozuka Kiba después de recibir el pase de un pelinegro metió un gol el ruido se volvió en extremo insoportable, por los menos a sus oídos y de paso todo el mundo comenzó a empujarse. Odiaba esto.

Iban a ser unos largo 90 minutos, los 15 de receso no contaban por que al parecer la gente se calmaba, observó a Hinata hacer barra al igual que el resto pero sin rayar en lo escandalosa y en serio se lo agradeció por que ella estaba a un lado de él, y la parejita que tenía a su otro lado parecían demasiado entusiasmados con el partido. Idiotas compañeros ha tenido.

+--+

-¡¿aló?!- Tsunade gritó inconciente de que lo había hecho cuando su celular sonó, en este momento sonreía al ver como su nieto se desplazaba con agilidad por toda la cancha, al momento se encontraban en un empate de dos a dos, Naruto y Kiba a cargo de los primeros goles, pero no importaba sabía que el equipo podría ganar, observó a Kakashi gritar unas cuantas indicaciones y volvió a sonreír, si, seguro ganarían.

-¿Tsunade-san?-

-si, dígame- se alejó un poco y bajó la voz para no tener que gritar -¿Quién es?-

-buenas tardes lo llamamos de la institución de promoción de becas internacionales y queríamos hablar con usted por la petición de su hijo Uzumaki Naruto- a pesar de que la noticia la sorprendió un poco se permitió no mostrarlo

-disculpe, pero ¿de que me habla?-

-Uzumaki Naruto solicitó una beca deportiva para estudiar fuera del país ¿no lo sabía?-

-si, solo que no sabía que ya habían aprobado la beca- mintió, Naruto tendría muchas cosas que contarle

-ah… entiendo, pues me da mucho gusto que ya se hayan enterado, como el joven ya es mayor de edad entonces al parecer realizo los tramites solo, pero necesitamos de la firma de dos representantes para validar su estadía-

-esta bien, mi esposo y yo iremos en estos días a la institución-

-de acuerdo muchas gracias-

Cerró el celular con la mirada perdida ¿una beca fuera del país? Naruto nunca le había mencionado nada por el estilo ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando al rubio? Apretó con fuerza el celular, tendría muchas, muchas explicaciones que darle, por que por muy mayor de edad que fuera él no podía simplemente planear irse del país sin comunicarles nada.

+--+

Penales. Naruto odiaba los penales. Pero ¿Muerte súbita? Eso era incluso más peligroso que los penales, se reunió con su equipo junto a Kakashi, ya se habían acabado los 90 minutos reglamentarios además del tiempo extra, pero el empate no había sido destruido por ninguno de los dos equipos. Kakashi lo miró fijamente mientras el rubio analizaba la situación, el árbitro los había dejado escoger entre penales y muerte súbita. Pero el peliplata confiaba en el ojiazul, con respecto a la capitanía era bueno tomando decisiones, no en vano tenía el puesto que tenía.

-¡capitanes! Reúnanse- la voz del árbitro lo saco de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se paró frente al castaño que era capitán del otro equipo, sentía a todo el mundo atento a los dos, como si planearan escuchar su conversación, a pesar de que el único capaz de hacerlo era el árbitro que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos

-muerte súbita- habló el castaño seriamente por lo que Naruto asintió tomando la mano del otro muchacho

-muerte súbita entonces- se sonrieron ligeramente y cuando el pito del arbitro sonó, el partido se reanudó.

+--+

Llevaban doce minutos jugando y el ansiado gol no llegaba. A Sasuke no es que le interesara el partido, por supuesto que no, pero esta espera alargada lo estaba desesperando, apretó ligeramente su pantalón cansado por no poder marcharse de una buena vez por todas y cuando divisó a Naruto corriendo desde su propio arco que era protegido por Chouji con el balón a sus pies supo que algo bueno estaba a punto de pasar. Como era de esperarse los compañeros del rubio intentaron despejarle el camino.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie mirando con atención como el rubio burlaba al capitán contrario, una patada extremadamente fuerte desde varios metros de distancia del arco contrario fue el último movimiento por parte de Naruto, el arquero se lanzó contra el cañonazo del rubio pero el sonido del pito retumbó en los oídos de todos. Entonces el verdadero escándalo comenzó. Naruto dio un salto con el puño levantado y los de las gradas corrieron hacia el campo de inmediato, el lugar se volvió la completa locura, lo último que alcanzó a divisar Sasuke fue a Sakura sobre la espalda de un Uzumaki que no podía contener su felicidad.

Sonrió ligeramente y escondió las manos dentro de su pantalón mientras la bulla del lugar parecía ya no incomodarlo, en este momento Naruto y su equipo brillaba entre gritos y sonrisas, entre escándalo y felicitaciones, observó cuando subieron al Uzumaki sobre los hombros de varios estudiantes cantando una barra que el desconocía, luego a ese acto sumaron a Kiba y a otros más que pertenecían al equipo. Naruto cantaba con ellos, sonreía con ellos. Naruto era feliz en su mundo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿vienes? Irán a festejar a la casa de Naruto-kun- una sonriente Hinata se acercó al Uchiha quien por primera vez desde que el escándalo comenzó dejó de mirar al ojiazul

-no, lo siento. Estoy ocupado- la muchacha dibujó un gesto de tristeza por unos segundos pero aún así asintió

-¡Hinata vamos!-

-¡voy!- agitó su mano hacia Tenten y luego regresó su mirada a Sasuke –nos vemos-

-adiós-

Luego de eso no supo más. Vió Hinata marcharse y él decidió caminar hacia la salida del instituto, a pesar de que ya estaba en el estacionamiento aún podía escuchar los gritos y alaridos de los estudiantes, de algún modo si aún estuviera con Naruto sabía que el rubio lo hubiera arrastrado a ese bullicio, y algo en su interior le decía que aquello no hubiera estado tan mal.

+--+

-felicidades- Naruto fue el último en recibir la medalla a campeón como era de esperarse, un hombre alto y elegantemente vestido le entregó una gran copa al rubio y este sonrió abiertamente, tenía su beca ganada. La levantó en alto y el bullicio volvió al lugar. Observó a sus amigos con grandes expresiones en su rostro, buscó por largo tiempo con la mirada al pelinegro, pero ya más nunca lo encontró.

-¡vamos a festejar!- el grito de Kiba se escuchó en alto a pesar del ruido y todos afirmaron de inmediato el rubio se bajó de la improvisada tarima y se acercó a los sonrientes Jiraiya y Tsunade

-felicidades muchacho- respondió al abrazo de Jiraiya y al observar como el gesto de Tsunade cambiaba débilmente por uno que no llegó a definir se preocupó

-Naruto tu y yo hablaremos luego ¿de acuerdo?- pero por el momento Naruto estaba jovial, por lo que tan solo asintió conciente de que después arreglarían cualquier otro asunto. Por lo que abrazó a la rubia contagiándola de su propia alegría.

+--+

-de acuerdo te daré la dirección entonces…- Deidara observó a Itachi alejarse un poco aún hablando por teléfono, a pesar de que le extraño un poco la actitud del mayor prefirió preguntarle después, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y observó a un tranquilo Sasuke entrar por ella

-buenas tardes-

-buenas- respondió al saludo del menor mientras lo veía subir las escaleras y este se detenía súbitamente antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Deidara… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-

-claro-

-dile a las empleadas que si Karin llega a llamar o a venir que le digan que no estoy, no tengo ánimos de soportarla hoy- a pesar de que Deidara pensó en que eso era ilógico simplemente asintió antes de verlo desaparecerse por uno de los pasillos del piso superior. Sino la soportaba ahora ¿Cómo le haría cuando estuvieran casados?

-creo que acabo de hacer algo muy bueno- la voz de Itachi lo hizo distraerse de sus divagaciones por lo que sonrió al verlo dejar el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar

-¿de que hablas?-

-alguien acaba de llamarme, por que quiere hacer entrar en razón a Karin con una charla de mujer a mujer-

-¿y quien es esa benefactora?

-la ex novia de Naruto-kun-

+--+

La música en la residencia del Uzumaki era estruendosa. Hace mucho que Jiraiya y Tsunade, no acostumbrados a ese tipo de música, habían decidido pasar la noche en otro lugar para dejarles la casa en disposición a la juventud. Los muchachos de diferentes edades disfrutaban de esa felicidad y esa inesperada fiesta armada en apenas unos minutos, el trofeo de los campeones reposaba en una de las repisas más altas. La bebida se la había conseguido mucho más rápido de lo que a Naruto le costó sacar permiso para usar la casa y pues la música, eso había sido tan solo buscar un poco y reunir cds de varias personas.

Naruto le sonrió a la muchacha con la que había bailado siquiera unos ocho canciones –gracias- le dio un corto beso a la castaña y esta se sonrojó ligeramente, Naruto se abrió paso entre la gente buscando a Sakura pero sin encontrarla por ningún lado, la muchacha con la que había bailado lo había sacado a bailar, y aunque era un poco extraño que una chica fuera quien sacara a bailar un chico el había aceptado gustoso. Miró de un lado a otro preguntándose si era posible que todo el instituto estuviera en su casa.

Todo estaba completamente lleno, los pisos, el patio, el jardín, todo. Salió de su casa observando a Sakura hablando por celular casi en la vereda de la calle, se acercó con una sonrisa y apretó ligeramente la cintura de la pelirosa quien saltó de la impresión pero a penas lo miró le sonrió –de acuerdo, muchas gracias. Mañana mismo intentaré hablar con ella-

-¿te tienes que ir?-

-no-

-de acuerdo, entonces ¿bailamos?- Sakura aceptó la mano del ojiazul y se dejó guiar por el muchacho hacia el interior de la casa, observó con gusto como mientras se abrían paso entre la gente el ojiazul saludaba a los demás con un leve golpe en la espalda y moviéndose según el ritmo de la música. Por hoy Naruto estaba feliz, pero sabía que solo sería por hoy, mientras la intensidad del triunfo le durara. Luego de eso volvería a su actitud pasiva de los últimos y lo que menos quería Sakura era eso.

+--+

Sábado en la mañana. El instituto Konoha se mostraba en todo su esplendor, varias tarimas en distintas partes del instituto, la parte izquierda divida en dos, la zona para adultos con sus respectivos cantantes y la zona para niños con sus respectivos juegos, mientras que la parte derecha era completamente para los adolescentes, la zona repleta de improvisadas discotecas y otras entretenciones y en el patio central el enorme escenario donde se forjaba el concurso de canto.

_Hoy sé, que mi vida no era tan mía_

_También era de él_

_Y mi orgullo se empieza a caer_

La voz de una muchacha de cabello castaño resonaba por todo el lugar, con una voz dulce y muy armoniosa que daba a entender que el concurso no sería tan fácil como esperaban, sus amigos y uno que otro chico les hacían barra, mientras que otras chicas le hacían coro a la canción con unos vasos de vaya a saber uno de refresco mezclado con que, pero por sus mejillas sonrosadas se podía ver claramente que no era agua.

_Hoy sé que lo amo_

_Pero se fue_

_Lo dejé partir_

_Y hoy no se vivir… Sin él._

-¡esa chica canta increíble!- Kiba mordió su labio inferior mientras observaba a la muchacha que cantaba en el escenario esperando con sus amigos su turno para salir

-pero Naruto también lo hace- la mano de Chouji sobre su hombro tranquilizo un poco al castaño

-¡muchachos!- la alegre voz de Ino los hizo girar de inmediato -¿preparados? Ella canta bonito pero ustedes serán mejores- y como si fuera lo que esperaban el resto de muchachos sonrió.

-¿y Sakura como así no está aquí?-

-ah pues ella me pidió que les pidiera disculpas por no venir pero es que se le presentó un asunto muy importante, pero les manda muchos deseos de que ganen-

-¿es decir que ni siquiera está en el instituto?-

-no- Ino ladeó un poco la cabeza al divisar a toda la banda de Naruto –por cierto ¿y por que llevan gafas todos?-

-jeje bueno es que… digamos que la fiesta de anoche fue muy intensa- Kiba rió y rascó un poco su nuca

-haber…- Ino le sacó las gafas de inmediato y rió a carcajadas al ver las ojeras y los ojos rojos que cargaba el castaño e imaginándose que de seguro todos estarían así –se ven patéticos-

-cállate, además tú estuviste con nosotros ¿Por qué no tienes nada?-

-el poder del maquillaje- respondió orgullosa mientras le entregaba las gafas y el resto la observaba con asombro –oigan… ¿Y Naruto?

+--+

Sasuke abrió los ojos de improviso con un solo pensamiento en su mente 'Naruto' pasó una mano por su rostro y consultó la hora sorprendiéndose en demasía al notar que era extremadamente tarde, nunca dormía tanto, se levantó de inmediato y buscó una toalla para poder darse una ducha, hoy era la presentación y el bendito concurso del rubio, detuvo sus pasos una vez más y se miró en el espejo ¿Para que demonios iría él a ver la presentación del ojiazul?

Esa tarde era la boda, ahí mismo en su casa. Tendría que estar haciendo otras cosas más importantes que estar yendo a la bendita kermés de su colegio. Cosas más importantes que él no quería hacer, lanzó con fuerza la toalla a la cama y cerró los ojos, lo mejor era quedarse en casa y no hacer nada.

+--+

Naruto se quitó las gafas y masajeó levemente la zona alta de la nariz, suspiró algo cansado y miró hacia el cielo comprendiendo por que a Shikamaru le gustaba tanto observarlo, Sakura le había dicho que no llegaría por que se le había presentado un problema, y ahora que lo pensaba… todo este tiempo se había estado refugiando en Sakura, y eso no estaba bien, Sakura era una muchacha muy madura pero seguir de esa forma podría crearle alguna confusión con respecto a sus sentimiento y eso no estaba bien.

Escuchó las últimas líneas de la canción que en ese momento entonaba una muchacha de tercero y decidió que lo mejor era volver con sus amigos, se acercó con paso tranquilo y con las gafas nuevamente en su lugar. Una sonrisa en su rostro y todos le sonrieron de vuelta -¿Dónde estabas? Ya va a empezar-

-solo fui a tomar algo-

-bien, ya que estás aquí, podemos salir-

Graciosamente todos acomodaron sus gafas al mismo tiempo y suspiraron un tanto nerviosos –muy bien, muy bien por Linn- escucharon la voz de uno de sus profesores que se encontraba animando el concurso –y ahora… ¿eh?- observaron al hombre acercarse a una de sus profesoras y preguntarle algo en voz baja hasta que volvió al centro del escenario con una marca de escepticismo en el rostro –bueno como decía ¡aquí tenemos al único grupo en un concurso de solistas! El grupo de Naruto-

-¿el único que…? ¡Kiba!- el castaño rió nervioso al ver la mirada del Uzumaki

-bueno me equivoque ¿Qué quieres que haga? Las inscripciones eran muy confusas-

-Dios… no sé ni por que me sorprende-

-ay ya… de todas formas el único que canta eres tú, nosotros solo tocamos los instrumentos, así que es casi lo mismo- Naruto rodó los ojos y pensó en que lo mejor era salir de esas de una buena vez por todas.

-¡buenos días!- la alegre voz de Naruto hizo gritar a mucho de los presentes en su gran mayoría chicas cuando lo vieron frente al micrófono y con una guitarra, el resto de sus amigos aprovechó el momento para ubicarse en su respectivo lugar –bien esta canción la escribimos mis amigos y yo hace como un año, así que esperamos que les guste- la guitarra comenzó sola y unos segundos después se le unió la guitarra y cuando la música se detuvo por unos segundos la voz de Naruto hizo aparición.

_Yo ya sé que la amas_

_Que no puedes perderla_

_Que por ella respiras_

_Que darías la vida solo por retenerla_

_Te lo voy a contar_

_Aunque no es nada nuevo_

_Que el amor es un juego_

_Que tú no sabes jugar_

_No la llames, no la busques_

_No le digas nada_

_Solo espera que te busque_

_Y veras que te extraña_

_Solo a veces tú la haras_

_Sentir como una reina_

_Y otras veces dale celos_

_Se va a enamorar de ti_

_Y si te enamoraste…_

_Que jamas se de cuenta_

_Las mujeres no aman_

_Alguien muere por ellas_

_Y si solo te importa_

_Mucho más de la cuenta_

_No me escuches a mí_

_En el juego del amor… Yo siempre perdi._

+--+

Sakura caminó a paso firme por las elegantes residencias que se posaban antes sus ojos, conciente de que estas lujosas mansiones en definitiva le hacían ovación a la fastuosa familia Uchiha, desde otro punto de vista Sakura hubiera pensado que la tal Karin era perfecta para Sasuke, pero en estas circunstancias era obvio que no era así, tarareó por uno segundos la pegajosa canción de Naruto y su grupo que de seguro estarían cantando en estos momentos.

Era patética. Esa palabra la tenía muy marcada en la cabeza, mira que venir a hacer este tipo de cosas cuando hace unos días Naruto le había confesado que ya no la quería. Pero Naruto era Naruto, y era mucho más que un ex novio. Naruto merecía algo más que el titulo de ex novio en su vida y estaba segura de que para el rubio ella era lo mismo en su vida. Suspiró una vez más y convencida de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, tocó el timbre de una imponente mansión.

La empleada de servicio que la recibió le pidió que esperara unos segundos, ojeó con cuidado la decoración del lugar y se sintió un tanto intimidada no por el dinero, sino por que sabía el precio de cada una de esas piezas, aunque no con exactitud pero se imaginaba que la pieza más barata tenía el mismo precio que su propia casa y dañar algo de eso aunque fuera por error, simplemente intimidaba.

-buenas tardes- la voz algo tranquila de una mujer la hizo girar -¿deseabas verme?- ante sus ojos se posó una elegante pelirroja con un vestido verde oscuro que se le ceñía muy bien a la cintura

-si, buenas tardes-

-disculpa… pero ¿nos conocemos? Es que no te recuerdo, disculpa- a Sakura la pelirroja le pareció hasta agradable, pero de inmediato las palabras de Ino resonaron en su mente 'todo el mundo parece agradable cuando recién lo conoces, por eso antes de depositar tu confianza en alguien debes descubrir todas sus caras'

-no, no nos conocemos pero quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante-

-oh ya veo, siéntate- Karin hizo un leve gesto con la mano y se sentó también en uno de los sillones frente a la ojiverde –pero te voy a pedir que seas rápida por favor estoy muy ocupada, esta tarde me caso- a pesar de que la pelirroja había utilizado el 'por favor' había sonado demasiado arrogante para el gusto de Sakura por lo que frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Después de todo usar cortesías no quiere decir que la persona sea cortés en realidad.

-seré breve, vengo a hablarte precisamente de eso, de tu boda con Uchiha Sasuke-

+--+

-¡muy bien! Ya tenemos los resultados del concurso y el ganador de este año en el concurso de canto son ¡el grupo de Naruto!- el mundo estalló en gritos y felicidades mientras los muchachos subían al escenario con la sonrisa marcada en el rostro a recibir el pequeño cheque que era su premio –unas palabras- el hombre le cedió el micrófono al rubio y este sonrió abiertamente.

-muchas gracias a todos-

-¿y que tal una canción más?- el hombre volvió a reaparecer con otro micrófono logrando que la gente se inquietara con la idea coreando 'otra, otra'

-pero es que nosotros solo practicamos esa, además si nos tomó todo un año preparar una imagínese improvisar otra-

-Naruto…- la voz de Kiba lo hizo retroceder hasta llegar a su amigo –resulta que Sakura nos entregó una canción que tu escribiste hace unos días y pues nosotros le pusimos la música-

-¡¿Qué Sakura hizo que?!-

-no te enojes, dijo que esa canción vale la pena. Oye y ya luego quiero que me cuentes quien se casa, por que es obvio que esa canción no va dedicada para Sakura-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del ojiazul –pero no hemos practicado-

-tú no te preocupes, tú solo síguenos el ritmo es algo pop rock, así que no se te dificultara-

-pero…-

-¡aceptamos, cantaremos una mas!- Kiba habló en voz alta y a Naruto no le quedó más que suspirar y confiar en sus amigos. La guitarra volvió a hacer su aparición a manos de Kiba pero por un buen rato y cuando la batería comenzó a sonar elevando el volumen a cada segundo Naruto comprendió que era hora de comenzar.

_Comprare una botella_

_Con lo poco que me queda_

_Si tendré que despedirte_

_Lo haré a mi manera._

Buscó con la mirada y ubicó de inmediato a todos sus amigos, apoyándolo, sonriéndole y compartiendo su alegría, Sakura no había llegado y mejor así, cuando Sakura descubrió la canción hubiera preferido que un carro lo aplastara, Sakura sabía muy bien para quien era la canción, pero aún así aquello lo extrañaba más, y en contra de su propio cerebro que le gritaba 'el no está aquí' comenzó a buscar con la mirada al Uchiha.

_Y brindaré por los recuerdos de este amor_

_Por tu sonrisa que nadie la regalo_

_Y yo seré un tonto que muere de amor_

_Me quedaré pidiéndote una razón._

No estaba. En esos momentos no podía suspirar, pero como le hubiera encantado hacerlo, continuó cantando internándose en la canción y pensando que sus amigos eran grandiosos, habían puesto una música espectacular, no era ni lenta ni romántica, era todo lo contrario, ambivalente a la letra. Y eso le agradaba, no quería terminar como el día que tocó el piano en la noche de aniversario de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Le gustaba esa canción, no por que el la hubiera escrito, le gustaba más incluso por la música.

_Hoy entraras en esa iglesia_

_Te olvidaras de las promesas_

_Mientras tanto estaré aquí esperando_

_A que golpees a mi puerta._

Observó entre la gente, un cabello negro abrirse paso entre la multitud corriendo muy lejos todavía, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza. No. No podía ser y lo peor es que todavía no se hacía a la idea. Regresó la mirada a su público que saltaba debido al ritmo e inevitablemente regresó hacia donde había visto correr al muchacho, y entre la multitud pudo distinguir la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke, apenas con un jean y un buzo negro, respirando agitado, seguramente por la corrida, pero Uchiha Sasuke no corre. Demonios. ¿Para que había venido? ¿Para escuchar su estúpida canción? Quiso dejar de cantar, pero no podía.

_Un trago amargo engañara mi corazón_

_Me sentiré el único dueño de tu amor_

_Y yo seré un tonto que muere de amor_

_Me quedaré pidiéndote una razón._

Desvió la mirada molesto consigo mismo y observó como Sai y Gaara levantaban los vasos que tenían en la mano hacia él, en señal de brindis, una vez más regresó su mirada al Uchiha, y su corazón volvió a palpitar, la mirada fija del Uchiha lo ponía nervioso, eso era obvio, aunque no se notara en su voz, se notaba en sus gestos. Maldito. Estupido. Idiota. Imbécil. Uchiha Sasuke. Lo miró de igual forma olvidándose por unos segundos de cantar cosa que los muchachos cubrieron con un pequeño solo de guitarra.

_Y estará aquí, estaré aquí_

_Pensando en ti, pensando en mí_

_No se que hacer…_

_No puedo arrancarte de mí._

¿Por qué había llegado corriendo? Naruto intentaba entenderlo, pero intentar hacerlo de por si ya era bastante complicado, sin embargo para su propia desdicha la mirada de Sasuke no expresaba nada, ni siquiera un indicio de que después de esto no volvería a su casa para vestirse elegante, ni un indicio de que se quedaría con él. Nada, absolutamente nada. En ese momento Sasuke tan solo era un espectador más. La batería dejó de sonar y de inmediato Naruto se vió acompañado únicamente por la guitarra, por lo que aminoro el rapidez de sus palabras.

_Estaré aquí_

_Pensando en ti, pensando en mí_

_Arrancarte de mí…_

Y entonces lo asimiló, después de tanto tiempo, cayó en cuenta de que lo que en realidad significaba que el Uchiha se casará. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los abrió una vez sin ningún vestigio de alguna lagrima, tan solo aquella expresión de resignación que él mismo odiaba, Sasuke tan solo había venido a despedirse, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más y pudo ver perfectamente la mirada del Uchiha temblar indecisa entre mirar a otro lugar o sostenerle la mirada, pero al final ambos se observaron fijamente. La guitarra enmudeció, agotando todo rastro de música, apenas escuchándose la voz de Naruto:

_No puedo arrancarte de mí._

**FIN CAPITULO TRECE**

_Bueno este capi me ha quedado muy largo y demasiado musical, pero es que quería llenar esos pequeños espacios, procuraré tener la próxima actualización pronto, les agradezco mucho a todos por sus palabras y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por cierto quería comunicarles algo, si alguien desea alguna de las canciones que utilizo en mis fics basta con que me escriban a mi correo: estefania o que me dejen un mensaje en el review con su correo que con mucho gusto se las envío._

_Ahora con respecto a la parte músical, la primera canción que es la que Naruto canta en el piano se llama 'Tantos deseos de ella' no tengo la menor idea de quien es, pero yo tengo la que canta Victor Manuelle en el cd que publico de unos de sus conciertos, es decir él la cantó por que es una de sus canciones preferidas, no por que sea el quien la canta originalmente, pero tengo entendido que es una canción vieja, en fin… es una canción muy bella. La siguiente es la que canta una chica antes del grupo de Naruto 'Sin él' de Marisela, la que cantan los muchachos es 'El Juego del Amor' de Tranzas esa canción me encanta. Y la última 'Comprare una botella' sino me equivocó de Equilivre._

_Con la parte deportiva, eso de que el colegio se transforma es verdadero, el año pasado se jugó en mi cole la final de intercolegial de futbol y fue la revolución, todo el mundo se vuelve loco, no se habla de otra cosa, ni clases hubieron por que nos pasabamos hablando del pronostico del partido con los profesores, ese día es lo máximo, la bulla, el escandalo, y la fiesta posterior al partido, si perdiamos era una fiesta de despecho y si ganabamos era por el triunfo, y como ganamos la fiesta se armo en grande. Ah… que buen día fue ese… pero bueno y con respecto a lo de 'Muerte Súbita' en fútbol y no es que yo sepa mucho ¬.¬ pero si se que muerte subita es cuando el partido no se desempata y deciden jugar 30 minutos más, 15 y 15, es decir como si fuera otro partido pero más pequeño pero con la condición de que el primer equipo en meter un gol, gana el partido, aunque también es llamado 'Gol de Oro' acá en mi país es más conocido como 'Muerte Súbita' y yo pienso que es mejor que el otro aunque los dos me parecen nombres increíbles, si ya después de la muerte subita no hay gol se van a los penales, aunque por lo general suelen ir mas rápido a los penales por brevedad de tiempo. Pero yo prefiero la muerte súbita es mas intenso, desesperante, esa sensación de que el bendito gol no llegue es increíble. Si ven… eso me pasa por juntarme mucho con mis amigos y amigas… aunque nosotras vemos más los partidos por ver a esos hermosos hombres correr de un lado a otro con esas pantolenatas… ejem! Como que ya me desvié del tema._

_Y como último punto quería decirles que de vez en cuando me dejan sus correos pero lamentablemente no los puedo ver por que a veces la página no los muestra, asi que oficialmente pido disculpas a los que no he podido agregar en mis contactos pero es que el correo simplemente no aparece, por eso prefiriria que cuando escriban los correos a cada palabra dejen un espacio para que pueda aparecer, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos vemos en el próxio capi!_


	14. No Digas Nada

VIRGO

**VIRGO**

**CAPITULO 14: **No Digas Nada

"**Puede que no sea yo lo que buscabas"**

Naruto ayudó a sus amigos a guardar sus pertenencias, la fiesta continuaba, la kermés seguía, los demás se divertían, pero Sasuke ya se había ido, apenas termino la canción lo vió desaparecerse casi del mismo modo en que había llegado, y él no iba a bajarse del escenario corriendo para detenerlo, no iba a armar una escena frente a todo el mundo que los viera y los escuchara tan solo para repetir lo que el propio Uchiha le había dicho por teléfono, se casaría con Karin y obviamente no habría vuelta atrás.

-Naruto- dejó la guitarra en el estuche y giró para ver a Chouji quien tenía una rosca en la mano –hay alguien afuera esperándote- arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo y más por impulso que por cualquier otra cosa, apresuró el paso hacia la salida ¿sería él? Movió las cortinas con fuerza y cualquier vaga esperanza se rompió en su interior al notar que quien se encontraba en ese momento viendo los instrumentos que había no era Sasuke.

-buenos días- el pelinegro giró tranquilamente y Naruto recordó de inmediato a aquel hombre, no lo había visto lo suficiente como para tratarlo con confianza, pero si sabía de quien se trataba -¿Qué desea Itachi-san?-

-que bueno que me recuerdes Naruto-kun- observó al pelinegro sonreírle levemente pero aunque intento no pudo corresponderle –necesito hablar contigo…-

"**Ni que seas tú mi otra mitad"**

Cuando el menor de los hermanos Uchiha entró en la mansión supo que hubiera podido escogido ir a cualquier otro lugar en vez de ir a su casa, entró esquivando a gente que parecía apurada por que la noche llegara, entre mesas, manteles, escenarios, todo preparado para una gran boda, de la cual él era partícipe, pero que no se sentía como tal, camino por el patio y rozó uno de los manteles con lentitud.

#_¡Y tu un engreído que cree que el mundo se rinde a tus pies!_# la voz de Naruto salió como si hubiera sido un grito que se perdió entre el frío, a pesar de la nieve, lo habían adecuado todo, todo estaba perfecto. Levantó la mirada y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho puesto que había una gran carpa encima de todo, para evitar que si nevaba se arruinara algo de lo preparado.

#_solamente perdiste la motivación por luchar por algo… pero aun hay cosas por las que vas a tener que luchar en la vida… cosas que no se pueden comprar o pedir…_# nuevamente sintió la voz del rubio apagarse lentamente e incluso levantó la mirada intentando ver por donde se escapa, aunque aquello sonara idiota, jaló una de las sillas y se sentó a pensar por unos segundos, la vida era tomar constantemente decisiones, eso lo tenía claro, lo que no tenía claro era que si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

-Sasuke-san- una de las muchachas de su casa y que en ese momento al igual que los demás se encontraba atareada se asomó por una de las puertas, sin atreverse a salir, seguramente por el frío –su traje ya está en su habitación- Sasuke apenas asintió y la muchacha se marchó. Se levantó una vez más e ingresó a la mansión.

"**Hace tiempo que el amor Se fue de esta casa"**

La risa de Karin molestó a Sakura. No, quizás fue la manera en que la miró, como si se sintiera superior a ella. Nunca en su vida Haruno Sakura tuvo tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como en esos momentos -¿estas bromeando verdad?- la pelirroja detuvo sus carcajadas para mirar a la ojiverde quien permanecía con el entrecejo arrugado –no puedo creer que seas tan idiota- Sakura apretó los puños –mira… de todo el mundo que creí que vendría a pedirme que detuviera la boda JAMÁS pensé que tu fueras una de ellas… por favor… hasta eres patética-

Karin se estaba ganando a pulso un hermoso tono morado alrededor de su ojo –no sor patética, soy realista. Tú eres la patética por casarte con un hombre que no te ama y que de seguro ni siquiera te quiere ¡que digo! Quizás ni te aprecie- en esta ocasión fue Karin quien endureció sus gestos

-ya me harté- la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento –vete, si no tienes nada más que decir vete-

-¿acaso de verdad piensas que Sasuke se enamorara de ti?-

-si, lo pienso- y en esta ocasión fue le turno de Sakura para reír

-ay por favor… no sé si eres muy ingenua o muy estúpida- se levantó del sillón con tranquilidad –nunca podrás lograr que Sasuke sienta lo mismo por ti-

-¿igual que tú con Naruto?- entonces la paciencia de Sakura se agotó, levantó su puño con fuerza y no esperando a que la pelirroja lo previera hundió su puño cerrado en el rostro de Karin.

Ella no se iría con cachetaditas tonta de mujer ofendida, claro que no, la furia lleno su cuerpo en ese instante y lo que ella quería era dejarle un bello y duradero recuerdo en el rostro a la muy… presumida. Si llegaba a casarse con el Uchiha pues haber cuantos kilos de maquillaje se pondría para disimular la marca que le quedaría debido a su golpe y aún así dudaba que pudiera ocultarlo. Tendría que permanecer con el velo todo el tiempo. Sonrió divertida ante la idea.

Karin chilló con fuerza cuando el impacto la aturdió y sintió su ojo y la zona cercana al mismo latir con fuerza -¡idiota me dejaste ciega!-

-ojala…- escuchó a la ojiverde murmurar mientras agarraba su cartera y se empezaba a alejar dispuesta a salir de la mansión –sigue mi consejo y no pases humillaciones- cuando la pelirosa abandonó el lugar, Karin despotricó con braveza.

"**Hoy las nubes no se van de mi ventana"**

-tome asiento- Naruto cerró la puerta de su casa mientras veía al hermano de Sasuke sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en la cocina -¿desea algo de beber?-

-no, gracias. En realidad será una charla rápida, pero aún así necesitaba que fuera a solas- Naruto asintió sintiéndose intimidado con todo, con la presencia del Uchiha, con el miedo de que él también supiera de lo suyo con Sasuke, o mejor dicho lo que tuvo con Sasuke.

-mi hermano es un idiota-

-¿cree que no lo sé?- miró a Itachi y rascó su nuca nervioso, aquello había salido impulsivamente –disculpa-

-no te preocupes, es la verdad después de todo… por eso vine a hablar contigo-

-¿sobre lo idiota que es Sasuke? Créame que eso ya no tiene cura- Itachi rió con ganas, no entendía muy bien como su hermana le había echo para llevarse tan bien con alguien tan opuesto a su carácter.

-es sobre su boda- Naruto se removió incomodo en su asiento –no lo dejes hacer esa locura-

-¿perdón?- miró incrédulo al pelinegro frente a él -Sasuke y yo no somos amigos precisamente, ni siquiera estoy invitado a la boda-

-yo sé lo que son exactamente tú y Sasuke- la mirada que le envió el Uchiha solamente le rectificó sus sospechas, maldición, nunca se sintió tan avergonzado en su vida.

-de todas formas si está haciendo todo esto es por algo y yo no pienso intervenir-

-Naruto-kun- el rubio levantó la mirada –hay personas que a veces necesitan que las sacudan de los hombros y las hagan reaccionar. Personas que necesitan que las obliguen a ser felices- Naruto desvió la mirada incluso abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero mejor calló –tu eres diferente a él, tu buscas la felicidad, él cree que no la merece… o que se yo Sasuke siempre ha sido muy extraño- ambos sonrieron –solo sé que tú eres capaz de arrastrarlo a la felicidad aunque se niegue…- Itachi sacó un pequeño sobre –por favor-

Naruto observó la invitación sobre su mesa. Seguramente la invitación a la boda, la observó tan fijamente que por unos segundos olvidó que Itachi aún seguía frente a él –no lo sé-

-promete al menos que lo pensaras- el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y Naruto a los pocos segundos lo imitó

-esta bien, lo prometo-

-muchas gracias-

Los brazos de Itachi rodearon al ojiazul y Naruto pensó que aquel sentimiento era muy parecido al de sus padres, lleno de cariño y esperanza. Ahora que lo pensaba él nunca se había abrazado con Sasuke. Observó a Uchiha Itachi salir de su casa con un paso tranquilo y tomó entre sus manos la invitación. Quizás debería hacer algo.

"**Y no se si quiero despertar"**

-¡Sakura!- la rubia que acababa de levantar la voz se acercó a la ojiverde con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿cómo te fue con la bruja esa?-

-tal y como me dijiste-

-me lo imaginaba, si acepto casarse con Sasuke-kun en esas condiciones no era para menos-

-de todas formas hice lo posible-

Una moto de aquellas caras se detuvo frente a las muchachas mientras el ocupante que iba manejando se sacaba el casco -¿han visto a Naruto?-

-hola Sai- reprochó Sakura por lo que el pelinegro le sonrió a modo de disculpa, la ojiverde desvió la mirada hacía el acompañante de su amigo y supo por el cabello pelirrojo de quien se trataba –hola Gaara- el muchacho asintió y Sakura se sintió mejor, Gaara nunca había sido mala persona, tan solo nunca se habían llevado bien.

-¿bueno saben o no?-

-se fue con un tipo que vino a buscarlo creo que a su casa- contestó Ino mientras veían al instante como Sai se colocaba rápidamente el casco antes de marcharse

-has notado…- comenzó Sakura mientras los veían alejarse –que Gaara y Sai pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente-

-si… ¿crees que…?- la pelirosa levantó los hombros dejando la pregunta en constante ambigüedad.

"**Dejare mi corazón bajo la almohada"**

La noche cayó en la ciudad, y Sasuke ya se encontraba frente al espejo con su elegante traje puesto, miró fijamente su apariencia y por un segundo pensó que una sonrisa sentaría bien en ese día, pero del mismo modo en que llegó la idea, esta se esfumó, no sonreiría, solo lo había hecho con una persona y estas alturas ya no lo haría, suspiro de nuevo y acomodó mejor su leva y miró por la ventana como el jardín empezaba a llenarse de gente que iba y venía mientras los meseros ofrecían bebidas.

Dos toques en su puerta y Sasuke rodó los ojos, imaginó de quien se trataba y lo que vendría a decirle, por lo que tan solo murmuro un 'pase' esperando que no lo escucharan y aquella persona se marchara, pero cuando la puerta se abrió supo que eso no pasaría –dentro de unos minutos comenzará la ceremonia- observó a su hermano con la mirada seria y tan solo asintió –si lo deseas puedo ayudarte a que te vallas por la puerta trasera, nadie lo notara-

-si claro… y todo el mundo estará feliz al ver que Karin se casa con el hombre invisible-

-me refería a que nadie notara que te vas- Sasuke logró un intento de sonrisa al notar la exasperación de su hermano

-¡está abajo!- la voz entusiasmada de Deidara quien acababa de colocarse a lado de su hermano llamó su atención y aún más cuando este sonrió abiertamente.

-no demores en bajar Sasuke- la puerta se cerró y Sasuke pensó que ese par se traían algo entre manos, no había visto a Sai en todo el día y eso era muy extraño por lo general se la pasaba fastidiándolo, luego su hermano no había insistido en que desistiera, y Deidara súbitamente se emocionaba con la llegada de alguien, instintivamente se dirigió a la ventana una vez más pero no observó a nadie de importante relevancia, a pesar de que divisó a sus amigos.

"**Por si un día quieres regresar"**

-¡hagan algo!- Sasuke nunca fue curioso pero aquel grito de parte de su futura esposa que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones arreglándose lo sorprendió -¡lo que sea con tal de que no se me note este morado!- en ese momento Sasuke prefirió no escuchar nada más y empezó a bajar las escaleras, dispuesto a saludar a un par de invitados, por cortesía claro está, camino entre la gente y divisó a su padre hablando con varios hombres de negocios junto a su madre y decidió que lo mejor era no acercarse.

Observó a su hermano junto a Deidara, Sai, Juugo y Suigetsu todos reunidos y arremolinados casi unos sobre otro como intentando retener a alguien, retener o mover -¡ya déjenme!- reconoció aquella voz y a pesar de que sabía de quien se trataba no quiso aceptarlo -¡ya les dije que no iría solo vine por que Itachi-san me lo pidió! Quiero cerrar este punto de mi vida- Naruto ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Naruto ahí?! Iba a matar al idiota de su hermano… ¿Cómo se le ocurría traerlo?

Dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más posible de ese grupo. Fingiría nunca haberlos visto y mucho menos al rubio, aunque después de haberlo visto su determinación empezaba a flaquear. Sacudió cu cabeza. No, su decisión estaba más firme que nunca.

"**No nos queda nada de que hablar"**

La Marcha Nupcial se empezó a escuchar, entonces Naruto supo que la cuenta regresiva comenzaba, estaba sentado a pesar de que se puso en contra en primera fila, junto a la familia, entre Itachi y Sai quienes lo retendrían contra todo si intentaban escaparse, ya Sai se lo había dejado muy claro, si intentaba irse comenzaría a gritar '¡no Naruto! No detengas esta maravillosa boda, no lo hagas' reteniéndolo de un brazo por supuesto, alegando claro, que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

¿Es que no lo entendían? Él solo había ido por que quería ver la boda y concluir esa etapa de su vida de una buena vez por todas, aunque doliera, pero aún así no quería presenciar como la etapa más dolorosa de su vida acababa desde primera fila precisamente, se había planteado la idea de detener la boda, pero no iba a hacer el ridículo, Sasuke ya se lo había dejado muy claro, se casaría y punto.

Sasuke respiró hondamente cuando vió Karin frente a él, y frunció el ceño sorprendido al notar a pesar del velo y el maquillaje una pequeña zona morada se mostraba alrededor del ojo de la pelirroja ¿Cómo se había echo eso? Movió un poco su cabeza y sintió que lo mejor era no averiguarlo, ambos giraron hacia el cura, pero antes de hacerlo Sasuke miró de reojo al rubio que permanecía en primera fila, en los mismos asientos que sus padres.

_#¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?# _ el cura continuó hablando quien sabe de que, sinceramente Sasuke ya había perdido el ritmo de todo cuando empezó escuchar la voz de Naruto con aquel tono irónico enojado de hace unos días cuando se habían hablado por última vez patéticamente tan solo por teléfono #_¿adivina quien estuvo en mi casa hace veinte minutos?# _cerró los ojos por unos segundos y miró a Karin quien observaba atentan al cura #_¿piensas invitarme a tu ridícula boda?#_

_#No te preocupes después de todo creo que es normal. Digo después de todo yo andaba con Sakura cuando tu y yo teníamos sexo, así que no tendría por que molestarme. Tan solo dile a tu futura esposa que no vuelva a poner un pie NI en el pórtico de mi casa por que detesto las visitas desagradables, como cualquier persona normal claro#_

Naruto. Maldito rubio ¿Qué pretendía apareciéndose en su casa en esos momentos? Sentía que toda esta boda, no era más que un sueño. Y que en realidad todavía se encontraba peleando con el Uzumaki por teléfono, abrió los ojos y miró de reojo al rubio tras suyo a varios pasos, no lo miraba, estaba peleando obviamente con Sai, quien sabe por que o sobre que, su hermano hablaba con Deidara con el entrecejo arrugado, de seguro molesto por él no hacía nada por detener la boda.

_#me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras antes para no poner la cara de estúpido que puse cuando esa me lo contó ¿Sabias que se dio cuenta de lo nuestro? Que esposa mas moderna vas a tener, te felicito Sasuke# _regresó su mirada al cura y volvió a perderse por que no sabía en que parte de la boda iban #_si claro… deja de decir estupideces empalagosas que no soy una chica a la que necesitas consolar, tan solo te falta el 'no eres tu, soy yo'#_

Sacudió su cabeza con violencia intentando alejar la voz del rubio ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Comenzó a mover su cuello incómodo y cuando se dio cuenta su pierna se movía constantemente y no precisamente por que quisiera apresurar la situación #_Uchiha… lo mejor para ti y para no tener problemas es que acabemos con esto# _miró a su hermano y esta vez este lo observaba entretenido como si tan solo esperara que algo pasara.

_#hasta otro día entonces. Uchiha, gracias por lo del exámen# _Sai tenía la misma mirada que su hermano y por un momento quiso ahorcarlos, miró a Naruto y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el rubio desvió casi enseguida la mirada, por lo que Sasuke regresó a mirar al cura, tan solo por curiosidad miró a sus padres y ellos lo observaban extrañados, rascó su cabeza un poco exasperado.

-el amor es la fuerza vital de lo seres humanos, es la única manera en que el hombre puede…-

-¡BASTA!- Itachi amplió su sonrisa cuando vió a Sasuke gritar acallando las palabras del cura, el lugar se llenó de murmullos y miradas atentas a la próxima acción a realizar por parte del menor de los Uchiha, los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y el asombro en la cara de Karin hizo aparición.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

-yo…- Sasuke tomó aire y miró fijamente a la pelirroja –Karin yo no puedo casarme, y lo sabes. Lo sabías desde un principio- el pelinegro empezó a bajar del pequeño altar que habían echo y entonces Karin se desesperó.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pero el Uchiha tan solo la ignoró caminando hacia las bancas que era ocupada por su familia -¡Sasuke!- Naruto se encogió, intento esconderse detrás de Sai pero la firme mirada de Sasuke le indicaba que a pesar de eso lo sacaría, sus nervios lo traicionaron y una mano se aferró al brazo de Sai quien lo miró sonriente ¡demonios! Esto era una completa locura, bien se hubiera quedado en casa, pero ¡no!

-vámonos- cuando Sasuke estiró su mano Naruto lo observó pidiéndole que no hiciera esto, no quería que se casara, pero tampoco quería quedar en evidencia frente a todo el mundo –Naruto- no es que el sea una persona tímida, pero esto sobrepasaba cualquier situación

-¡Sasuke no te atrevas!- el rubio miró a la pelirroja que se había levantado el velo y con sus manos alzaba un poco su vestido para caminar hacía ellos.

-Sasuke… ¿tú no sabes lo que es discreción?- murmuró dirigiéndose al pelinegro frente a él que lo observó con una sonrisa y viendo que el ojiazul no hacía nada por moverse lo agarró de una mano y comenzó a jalarlo –Sasuke… Sasuke espera… oye…-

-¿de verdad quieres que esa mujer nos alcance?- giraron para ver a una molesta Karin caminar hacia ellos y en ese momento Naruto empezó a correr junto a Sasuke.

-¡muchachos!- vieron a Itachi lanzarles unas llaves por lo que Sasuke tan solo levantó el brazo –el descapotable azul- el Uchiha menor asintió y continuó corriendo mientras oían los gritos de Karin pidiéndole que se detuviera. Naruto sonrió y apretó aún más la mano de Sasuke quien le sonrió levemente. Había extrañado su sonrisa.

"**Deja la ropa junto a la cama"**

Como si se tratara de su propio auto, Sasuke abrió la puerta del mismo de una manera rápida y le indicó al rubio que hiciera lo mismo, pero este tan solo aprovechó que permanecían con las manos entrelazadas para jalarlo y abrazarse a él, como no lo había echo antes, el pelinegro apretó el abrazo y cuando Naruto suspiró sintió que el gran peso que ambos llevaban encima empezaba a desaparecer, Sasuke sabía que tan solo faltaban unas palabras de su parte, pero por la cantidad de gente que se acercaba supo que no era el momento –sube-

Naruto asintió y el auto arrancó velozmente olvidando la boda, la gente, y por lo visto Naruto dejando atrás la vergüenza cuando se despidió de unos sonrientes amigos de Sasuke, se acomodó en el asiento y miró a Sasuke quien permanecía atento al camino –tenía miedo- se sorprendió ante las palabras del Uchiha, pero no dejó de observarlo, Sasuke necesitaba esa conversación incluso más que él –por que tú dejaste demasiadas cosas y yo no estaba seguro de poder llenar ese vacío, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tú no te arrepentirías. Por eso decidí alejarme, creí que era lo mejor-

-tienes una maldita manía de decidir por los demás ¿no es así?-

-quizás- en consecuencia de que el Uchiha era quien iba conduciendo, este nunca lo miró aunque quizás era por que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tan sinceramente y mirar a los ojos a Naruto implicaría demasiado

-tú no tienes por que llenar ningún vacío, aquello simplemente es algo que debe quedarse atrás. Tú eres un presente, alguien nuevo, no tienes por que ocupar otro lugar, por que tú ya tienes uno propio-

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras del rubio ¿Cómo podía soltarlas con tanta facilidad? Por unos minutos Sasuke deseo tener esa facilidad, aunque sea por esa única vez –Naruto… ¿me amas?-

-si… me di cuenta de que lo hacía cuando vi a Gaara- por primera vez en todo el camino Sasuke le dirigió la mirada al rubio –siempre pensé que si algún día me enamoraba de alguien ese sería Gaara, aunque eso no te lo dije- Naruto rió por unos momentos cuando Sasuke tuvo que regresar la mirada bruscamente al camino puesto que estuvo a punto de chocar.

-pero cuando lo vi, supe que había algo más entre tú y yo que atracción-

-yo me di cuenta en cuarto curso- esta vez fue Naruto quien lo miró atentamente –pensé que no era normal que cada vez que te veía no podía despegar mis ojos de ti, aunque intente negármelo mil veces-

-pero… recién nos conocimos este año- Sasuke sonrió una vez más ante el tinte de incredulidad con el que sonaron las palabras del rubio.

-yo te conocía desde hace mucho- admitió el Uchiha mientras Naruto regresaba su vista al camino –te amo- y como si la meta de Sasuke fuera matarlo de la impresión, puesto que le lanzaba una nueva sorpresa cada dos segundos, Naruto giró bruscamente una vez más para observarlo

-¡detén el auto!- Sasuke frenó de inmediato asombrado por la actitud del Uzumaki –eres un idiota Sasuke- pero cuando los labios del ojiazul estuvieron sobre los suyos, supo que todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese día, había valido la pena.

"**Solo quédate un poco más"**

-entonces se fugaron- la voz de Gaara sonó por el teléfono mientras Sai se paseaba por el jardín mientras la mayoría de los invitados empezaban a retirarse

-mas bien Sasuke jaló a Naruto, pero a la final salieron corriendo-

-tu primo es un idiota, mira que esperar hasta ahora- Sai rió un poco ante las palabras del pelirrojo, y se apoyó en uno de los barandales que habían aún con el celular en la mano.

-¿con quien habla Sai?- Deidara se abrazó a Itachi por la espalda mientras este giraba hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro para verificar que todavía continuaba al celular

-no lo sé… desde un tiempo para acá también sale bastante- Deidara decidió olvidar el tema y mordió ligeramente la oreja de Itachi quien giró con una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios con lentitud, y juntar sus cuerpos mientras la mano del pelinegro se aferraba a su nuca.

-¡no coman delante de los pobres!- observaron a Sai sonreírles antes de entrar a la casa aún con el celular en la mano por lo que el rubio le dio un leve golpe al mayor

-¿subimos?- Itachi miró fijamente al rubio y este se abrazó al mayor no sin antes depositar un beso en sus labios y entrar a la casa junto al Uchiha.

"**Y no se si podré Arrancar de mi piel Esos besos prohibidos Que me diste ayer"**

Sasuke abrió la puerta sin despegar sus labios de los de Naruto quien parecía ajeno a que tenían que cerrar la puerta, las manos de Naruto se abrieron paso entre su ropa de manera rápida y cuando se alejó por unos segundos de su cuerpo, él aprovechó para cerrar la puerta, retrocedieron hasta que dar al pie de la cama por lo que Sasuke hizo desaparecer casi en seguida las levas de ambos dejándolas en el piso, volvió a besar los labios de Naruto, extrañando aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando lo hacían.

Cuando besaba a Naruto como aquella primera vez en los baños durante su castigo, su cuerpo vibró, igual que lo hacía ahora, ahora que la ropa estorbaba y que lo único que deseaba era poder sentir una vez más que todo había vuelto a ser como antes, con la diferencia de que ya no era a escondidas, media ciudad se enteraría mañana de lo que tenían, pero no le importaba, besó al rubio profundamente y cuando este lo separó de su boca supo que se había quedado sin aire.

Naruto aprovechó aquel momento para desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke y besar a momentos su cuello, pero Sasuke no era considerado como él, Sasuke no quería esperar, Sasuke agarró la camisa del rubio y la abrió con fuerza antes de volver a besarlo y tomar su rostro como si temiera perderlo en algún momento, sus lenguas volvieron a entrar en juego y Naruto recordó su escapada en yate hace algunos meses, en el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Cuando involuntariamente Sasuke movió sus caderas rozando su pelvis con la de Naruto, ambos supieron que era el momento de deshacerse de los pantalones. Sasuke dejó que sus labios bajaron por el ombligo de Naruto haciéndolo gemir, había extrañado aquellos sonidos por parte del ojiazul, abrió los pantalones del rubio casi de inmediato –ah…- el aliento de Sasuke recorrió el miembro de Naruto y este de inmediato se sentó levantando la cara de Sasuke –no lo hagas-

-¿como?-

-quiero que estemos juntos ahora- Sasuke volvió a sonreír y besó los labios del menor recostándolo en la cama una vez más, entre besos, acarició con una mano la pierna derecha del rubio y cuando uno de los dedos de Sasuke estuvo en el interior de Naruto este alzó su cuerpo gimiendo entre sus bocas –ah… Sasuke…- Naruto empezó a sentir el sudor corriendo por su frente, y su cuerpo empezar a humedecerse del mismo modo.

-Naruto…- los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron a entrar y salir en un vaivén conocido por ambos y que logró que el rubio se aferrara a la espalda del mayor

-¡ah!- el miembro de Naruto se rozó con el de Sasuke cuando este levantó su cuerpo en un impulso debido a la excitación que el Uchiha le estaba produciendo.

Sasuke se acomodó sobre el rubio de manera que pudiera entrar con facilidad y besó con tranquilidad su cuello, empezó a entrar lentamente y observó a Naruto cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, continuó entrando pero esta vez se acercó al oído del ojiazul –te amo- volvió a susurrarle relajando el cuerpo de Naruto quien apenas susurro un 'yo también' antes de volver a contraer su rostro en un gesto de placer.

Una vez dentro el Uchiha no esperó demasiado y comenzó a moverse en el interior de Naruto, lentamente al principio y besando cada parte de al piel que tenía a su disposición de parte del rubio, de todas las veces que había estado con Naruto, esta era la mejor, no habían ataduras, no había alguien esperándolos, solo estaban los dos, por primera vez estaban realmente juntos, la última vez habían muchas dudas y miedos de por medios, la última vez Sasuke no había podido decirle a Naruto lo que acababan de pronunciar sus labios.

En el momento en que Sasuke empezó a agilizar sus movimientos Naruto sintió como el placer comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, aquella corriente eléctrica lo recorrió una vez más y su cuerpo se arqueó dejando que su miembro se rozara con el cuerpo de Sasuke encima suya, excitándolo más, en ese roce Naruto se sintió casi al límite y cuando la mano de Sasuke empezó a deslizarse sobre su miembro, supo que no faltaría mucho.

No detuvo en ningún momento el ritmo de sus embestidas y casi al mismo tiempo movía su mano dejando que Naruto se removiera debajo de él sin saber muy bien como expresar el placer que estaba recibiendo –Sasuke… no hagas esto que… ¡ahh!- Sasuke soltó el miembro de Naruto para poder apoyarse sobre la cama cuando sintió su cuerpo casi desfallecer junto al de Naruto, lo embistió una vez más y el también alcanzó el clímax, ahora si dejándose caer sobre Naruto.

Besó su mejilla con el aire entrando por sus pulmones a una lentitud que lo inquieto, pero que prefirió olvidar, en ese instante lo comprendió, lo suyo con Naruto siempre era mejor cuando no lo pensaba demasiado, lo suyo con Naruto desde un principio había sido así, acciones sin pensar que al final siempre terminaban bien. Al final de todo siempre necesitaba de esa impulsividad que sin proponérselo en rubio le había contagiado.

"**Y no digas Nada. Todo esta en calma"**

Sakura limpió con su brazo el pequeño sudor que corría por su frente y miró la caja a sus pies, no era una caja demasiado grande, pero tenía un gran peso, y no solo por la cantidad de cosas que había, abrió una última vez la caja y sacó un pequeño portarretrato que contenía una de sus fotos preferidas, en ella aparecían ella y Naruto besándose, el rubio abrazándola por la espalda con sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha y a pesar de la incomodidad de las posiciones sonreían en medio del beso.

Suspiró con cierto grado de melancolía y volvió a guardar la foto en la caja, la cerró y la dejó junto a un montón de cajas que había en el ático de su casa, donde se guardaban las cosas que por temporadas no se usaban, no se atrevía aún a botar aquellos recuerdos, por esos los dejaba ahí, tampoco es como si hubiera dejado en aquella caja todos los recuerdos de Naruto, por su puesto que no, en su cuarto y en la casa aún habían varias fotos de ella, con el rubio y varios de sus amigos, pero ahora aquellas fotos tan solo eran la evidencia de una gran amistad entre ella y Naruto. Los recuerdos de ese noviazgo al igual que esa foto habían quedado en aquella caja.

-Sakura se te hace tarde para ir al instituto-

-bajo enseguida- suspiró una vez más y sacudió cualquier rastro de polvo en su uniforme antes de bajar las escaleras, dudaba encontrarse a Naruto aquel día en el instituto, se había enterado que al final de todo Sasuke y Karin no se habían casado, por supuesto por el periódico donde la imagen de un Sasuke salía corriendo junto a un rubio al que no se le podía ver el rostro por el ángulo de la foto, pero que ella conocía muy bien.

En la parte de abajo se podía ver el rostro de Karin y ella había sonreído al ver el morado en el ojo de la muchacha, se lo tenía merecido, no es que de repente estuviera a favor de la relación de Naruto y Sasuke pero ella sabía muy bien que Naruto en estos momentos estaba siendo feliz y después de todo, ella era lo suficiente madura como para superarlo. Abrió la puerta de su casa y la luz del sol le golpeó en el rostro, levantó un poco la mirada y tapó con una mano sus ojos. Un nuevo día empezaba.

"**Por una vez…"**

-¡¿Cómo que te vas con Gaara a terminar de pasar tus vacaciones allá?!- Naruto lo miró sorprendido a Sai mientras su amigo pelirrojo permanecía mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera el rubio

-Naruto…- sintió la voz de Sasuke cerca de su oído ya que este se encontraba tras de él abrazándolo por la espalda –en serio no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?-

-¿darme cuenta?- Naruto miró a Sai quien sonreía algo nervioso y luego pasó su mirada hacia Gaara quien estaba algo sonrojado mirando al piso como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo -¡¿Qué?!... ustedes… es decir… oh…-

Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa, aunque la acalló de inmediato al saber que eso no iba demasiado con él –no puedo creerlo- volvió a escuchar la voz del ojiazul -¡¿en que momento?!-

-Naruto por favor deja de gritar- observaron a Sakura e Ino acercarse a los cuatro muchachos con varias botellas de refresco en las manos, y Sasuke decidió que tan solo para evitar miradas incómodas alejarse de Naruto y tan solo sentarse a su lado.

-¡¿Sakura tu lo sabías?!- la pelirosa sonrió ante la mirada del rubio e Ino comenzó a repartir las botellas que acababan de comprar

-era tan solo de observar un poco- Naruto dirigió su mirada hacía sus dos amigos y entrecerró los ojos

-ustedes… malos amigos- Sai bufó y miró al rubio dispuesto a escuchar toda la parolota del menor -¿Cómo se les ocurre decirme que están saliendo a un día de irse?-

-estamos saliendo recién desde ayer- agregó Gaara bebiendo un poco de su botella

-da igual- Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero antes de cruzarse de brazos

-pero vendremos para su graduación- el rubio miró a Sai molestó y el prefirió no agregar nada más

-no puedo creer que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo-

-en realidad no lo sabía todo el mundo ¿Qué no escuchas que están saliendo desde ayer? Lo que pasa es que la mayoría somos un poco mas observadores y ya preveíamos aquello-

Esta vez su mirada fue hacia Sasuke pero un poco más resignado suspiró y les sonrió a sus dos amigos frente a él –mas les vale no faltar para mi graduación-

-nuestra graduación- corrigió Ino mientras el resto sonreía alegre.

"**No digas nada"**

Sábado en la mañana. El Instituto al que hubieron acudido durante varios los muchachos lucía imponente, y lleno de nostalgia, cada uno vestido con su capa y museta, Uchiha Sasuke había sido el encargado de dar el discurso alegando de que este momento no era algo que terminaba, al contrario era el comienzo de muchas cosas nuevas. Cada uno con su diploma en la mano y conectando miradas con sus amigos a cada segundo.

-…bienvenidos a este nuevo mundo. Felicidades Jóvenes Graduados- Tsunade terminó su discurso y casi al instante observó como cada uno de sus estudiantes se levantaba de sus asientos elevando en el aire la museta y riendo felices, abrazándose con cada uno de sus compañeros, sonrió melancólica al igual que muchos padres cuando Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke, por lo menos algo bueno había traído consigo ese Uchiha, por lo menos Naruto ya no aceptaría la beca fuera del país.

Sakura soltó el abrazo con Ino y miró a Naruto quien había tocado levemente su hombro, le sonrió y se abrazó a él de la misma forma –felicidades Sakura-chan- la pelirosa cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre de aquella manera y disfrutando al máximo del caluroso abrazo de su rubio amigo

-igualmente Naruto-kun- el rubio rió con ganas y cuando divisaron a sus parientes y amigos acercándose se soltaron dispuestos a recibir las felicitaciones del resto de amigos.

-¡Naruto!-

-Sai…- el abrazo del pelinegro le supo muy bien a Naruto y buscando de inmediato con la mirada a su pelirrojo amigo sonrió antes de recibir un abrazo igual de fuerte –me alegra que hayan venido-

-¿y Sasuke?-

-por hay con los amigos- divisaron a Sasuke hablando con un peliplateado y un pelirrojo y sonrieron libremente -¡Hinata!- el rubio casi corrió para abrazarse a una sonriente pelinegra. Naruto parecía regalar abrazos como nadie, del mismo modo en que lo recibía, final de año… y Naruto seguía siendo el mismo chico popular que había sido desde el principio.

"**Por esta vez… apaga la luz"**

La residencia Uchiha nunca había estado repleta de tantos adolescentes y de tanta bulla, por lo menos no desde que Itachi se convirtió en adulto y las fiestas poco a poco se fueron realizando en clubes o algo por el estilo. Naruto había conseguido convencer al mayor de los Uchiha para que realizaran la fiesta de fin de año en la mansión aprovechando que esta era lo suficientemente grande. Y como era de esperarse Sasuke no se había enterado de la dichosa fiesta sino hasta la mañana de la graduación cuando vió como armaban una tarima en el patio de su casa con muchos parlantes y decoración juvenil por todas partes.

La música se escuchaba por todas partes y como era de esperarse ya muchos estaban en las últimas, Naruto dejaba que Sasuke mordiera ligeramente su cuello mientras el sol empezaba a salir por algún lado que él ya no recordaba… sería el este… o el oeste ¿o quizás el norte? Se le escapó una pequeña risa cuando la lengua de Sasuke rozó la zona ahora seguramente amoratada.

Miró a su alrededor y ya casi nadie bailaba todo estaba casi calmado y pensar que hace una o dos semanas aquí mismo había sido la supuesta boda de Sasuke… sonrió ante el recuerdo y cuando Sasuke comenzó a jalar de su brazo para ir a quien sabe donde percibió cierto déjavù.

"**Y no digas nada"**

-¿A dónde vamos?- Naruto reconoció de inmediato el carro de Sasuke y se subió junto a él, Sasuke no había tomado demasiado, y él tampoco pero no estaba en condiciones de conducir

-a disfrutar nuestros primeros días de total vagancia-

-claro, ahora somos parte de la estadística de desempleados graduados de este país- Sasuke arrancó con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo miró de reojo –en serio… ¿para donde vamos?-

-Hawai- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

-¿bromeas?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza -¡¿estas loco?! ¡Oka-san me mata!-

-ella ya lo sabe-

-¡¿Cómo que lo sabe?!-

-confórmate con saber que no vas a tener problemas-

Sasuke no dejó de conducir en ningún momento pero aprovechando la soledad que había en esos momentos por las calles se atrevió a agarrar de la barbilla al ojiazul y darle un rápido pero apasionado beso antes de regresar la mirada al camino -¡oye! Pero ¿Cómo que a Hawai?- Sasuke rió ante la protesta del rubio, pero continuó conduciendo mientras lo observaba acomodarse en el asiento resignado a no recibir respuestas.

No duró ni dos segundos cuando el rubio quedó dormido en el asiento del carro y Sasuke sonrió, suspiró tranquilo y continuó conduciendo con Naruto a su lado, desde aquella vez que lo vió en primer año supo que ese rubio de normal no tenía nada, hasta hace unos meses sinceramente dudaba el poder siquiera verlo después de la graduación. Ahora conducía un auto hacía al aeropuerto con él a su lado. Sonrió una vez más. Quizás podría acostumbrarse a que las cosas buenas también le pasaran a él.

**+-FIN-+**

_Y bueno… otro fic que termina, Virgo ha sido el fic que ha comenzado, seguido y terminado tal y como lo tenía pensado desde en un principio, ha sido otra linda experiencia que compartir con ustedes y que espero que hayan disfrutado al igual que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Escribir es la manera que tengo para poder desestresarme, es una hermosa manera de pasar mi tiempo libre, aunque me gustaría invertirle más tiempo, pero me es imposible por que muchas veces es divertido hacer otras cosas, como dicen por ahí: 'las chicas buenas van al cielo y las malas a todas partes' . y yo no soy precisamente un angelito jeje… así que ya se imaginaran._

_Con respecto a la canción es: 'No Digas Nada' de Rbd, el grupo no es de mi gusto, perdón si ofendo a algún fan, pero es mi forma de pensar, soy de las personas que piensan que después de que terminaran la dichosa novela empezaron a sacar una que otra buena música y para ser sincera hay algunas canciones que me gustan de ese grupo. Aunque admito que yo vi la novela argentina Rebelde Way o R-way ¿o ese era el nombre del grupo? La verdad ya no lo recuerdo, pero si que cuando ese grupo con la novedad de la novela apareció yo tenía por ahí unos ocho o nueve años y me enloquecí con el grupo. Pero cuando vi la versión mexicana no me gustó, me pareció exageradamente fresa… sobre todo con las canciones. Pero bueno! Ya me estoy saliendo del tema otra vez._

_Me alegra haber llegado hasta este punto y que muchas personas hayan disfrutado leyendo y que hayan gastado minutos con mi historia, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado algún review y a los que no han podido hacerlo también, espero que nos encontremos en otro fic, y hasta la próxima!._

_Nesly._


End file.
